Amor de otoño en primavera
by marianasofia
Summary: Un terry fic, una chica de nuestros tiempos se encuentra con su principe azul un terry de hoy ,pero igual que ayer.....espero sus comentarios y gracias por su apoyo!
1. Chapter 1 encuentros

Amor de otoño en primavera

** capt I**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kioko Mitzuki y la caricaturista Igarashi,el resto de ellos al igual que su trama son producto de la imaginacion sin limites esta servidora:  
**

Era el mes de Marzo en Florida, aun para ser el clima tropical y humedo de la capital del sol, hacia un dia claro fresco con todos los colores propios de la estacion ,un viento fresco que hacia el ambiente mas agradable idoneo para nuevos comienzos,

En el parqueo del colegio Alexia se montaba, a su coche un Audi TT negro deportivo el cual era su juguete favorito,acababa de dejar a sus hijos en la escuela,tres para ser exactos,en edad pre adolescentes y el ultimo era aun un niño de 7 ,apesar de esto ella bien pasaria como la hermana mayor de estos,pues tenia todo el look" y frescura de una chica de 20 aunque ella tenia ya 35 años,apesar de esto era una mujer sencilla y nada ostentosa al contrario se sentia montaba a su coche pensando en su vida en lo monotona y sola que era apesar que sus hijos eran su mayor tesoro y su alegria, cuando piso el acelarador para retroceder un impacto la sacudio!!! espantando de golpe cualquier pensamiento:pasado el susto,se bajo llena de enojo para enfrentar al bruto que la habia golpeado!

-"Que le pasa ? Acaso no tiene lentes o retrovisor?!-gritaba ella furiosa mientras observaba el vehiculo que la habia chocado:un vistoso carro deportivo completamente exotico el cual ella recocio que tipo era,depronto el ocupante de dicho carro se bajo, con toda la elegancia y arrogancia que desplegaba su persona.

-"La que necesita lentes y un retrovisor de camion es usted señora"!-contesto el sujeto.

-"Pues yo creo que usted saco su licencia en la tienda por departamento, no se fijo que yo iba retrocediendo o es que anda bebido tan de mañana!-seguia gritando alexia.

-"Probablemente ,ya que usted la saco del mercado de las pulgas como veo!-le respondio el sujeto con mas molestia en su voz esta ves.

-"Acaso no ve que clase de carro ando yo! No es ningun cacharro viejo como el suyo ,-seguia diciendo el hombre con aire de superioriad.

-"Primero: yo no ando en ningun cacharro ,hombrecito malcriado,segundo no ando en ningun carro ilegal, asi que usted lleva todas las de perder!-decia Alexia mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol para ver bien al hombre que le hablaba con acento europeo,Ingles para ser precisos,le busco la mirada para clavarle sus ojos de fuego que en ese momento podian matar a cualquiera de un sola vez. Pero se topo con los ojos mas azules que habia visto en su vida ,lo miro de pie a cabeza y vio a un modelo?! ,se dijo ella ,debe de ser " es bien parecido se dijo ella ,con razon es tan estupido ,no tiene cerebro!lastima. Se seguia diciendo para si ,mientras le hacia una mueca de desden al fin le dijo:

-"Sabe?su Pagani* es ilegal en Estados Unidos,acaso cree que habla con una ignorante ,mire no tengo tiempo que perder ,tengo cosas que hacer y veamos como solucionamos

esto,-finalizo ella,tratando de calmar su temperamento enfurecido,para acabar con ese mal rato ,en plena mañana y en ayunas!

-"Mire señora,aparentemente no le paso nada a ninguno de los coches ,asi que es mejor que cada quien siga su camino y no perdamos mas el tiempo ,asi que espero que usted se vaya primero ,para no toparme mas con usted,ya que es un peligro contra cualquier civil motorizado,-decia el con marcado sarcasmo ,y denotando fastidio.

-Si esta bien ,ya no no quiero seguir viendo su cara de estupido ,ya arruino mi mañana,y mi desayuno asi que mejor larguese y espero no encontrarme con usted nunca mas,-le contesba sin volverlo a mirar mientras se montaba a su carro.**  
**

Arranco rapido ,para salir de ahi ,tenia que ir a su negocio ,y para rematar no le dio tiempo a desayunar,mientras conducia ,recordaba al "estupido",como decia ella,realmente era un hombre muy guapo,pero que pena que tenia esa actitud tan grosera y arrogante,se repetia ella.

Cuando llego a su trabajo ,ya su socia estaba ahi ,tenian una agencia de carga dirigida a cualquier parte del mundo,la habian empezado con envios monetarios a Latino America,y se fue expandiendo con tal grado que ahora enviaban contenedores de carga a varios paises de Europa y a toda latino america y algunos paises Asiaticos.

Alexia habia hecho su fortuna con la herencia inesperada, que le dejo su abuela al morir,la mujer que la crio,nadie del resto de su familia esperaba que ella heredara algo,mucho menos que la anciana hubiera amasado tanto dinero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La anciana la quiso mucho,como si fuera su hija,pero su amor era muy estricto y mantuvo a Alexia limitada de cualquier actividad propia de una niña,y luego de una adolescente,privada de amigos y vida social alguna, Alexia crecio siendo muy introvertida ,llena de resentimientos e inseguridades por no tener a nadie,que le demostrara afecto, o simplemente una amistad ,ya que cualquiera se espantaba con los abuelos de Alexia y mas con la abuela!.Hasta que llego su edad adulta, y cansada de tanto maltrato sicologico,regaños ,golpes y constante ataque a la autoestima de cualquier ser humano ,ella se refugio en el unico hombre que se atrevio a enfrentar a la dura anciana,y le ofrecia a la muchacha huir de aquel lugar,que la asfixiaba tanto:

-"total se decia ella a quien le importa si me voy o no ,siempre me han tratado como un bulto y me restriegan en la cara todo lo que me han dado,el hecho que mis padres me abandonaran y que no tenga nada parecido a mis tias,no soy rubia ni de ojos verdes ,no soy tan alta y mi cabello es mas bien crespo suelto,no liso como el de ellas,".-Aunque las amaba mucho ,sus tias siempren trataron de mantenerse al margen de la crianza de Alexia y no hacian nada por aliviar su sufrimiento,su soledad y autoestima por el piso,nunca se creyo digna de amor verdadero,y mas bien que la gente se le acercara por lastima ,se repitia ella una y otra vez.

Asi que cuando Edgar le ofrecio una salida,no lo penso mas ,y acepto se fue a Estados Unidos con el ,y se caso, aunque no le amaba pero sabia que le debia mucho ,mal que bien le tendio una mano y ahora ella se sentia en deuda con convivio con ese hombre durante 17 años ,se caso con el a los 18 años recien cumplidos,Sus hijo los tuvo de la manera menos deseada: a la fuerza ,ella se rehusaba tener relaciones con su esposo ,este la forzaba hasta llegar a la fuerza bruta,abriendo mas heridas en su corazon y sintiendo que se merecia lo que le pasaba por simplemente haber familia la repudio por varios años hasta que al fin su abuela cedio al saber que tendria un bisnieto y que total Alexia se habia casado ,por lo tano no habia escandalo, asi que se contento con su abuelos ,tias y demas parientes entrometidos,con los cuales no podia contarle a nadie su padecimiento por que sabia que se lo restregarian en la cara ,como todo lo demas ,por eso decidio callarse,los golpes ,los insultos y su amargura.

Grabiela su socia la miraba curiosa,sabia que algo le pasaba a su amiga ,por que no dejaba de tirar papeles,puertas y telefonos,andaba contrariada ,molesta,a veces la pescaba ida como metida en alguna alusinacion .

-Que hizo Edgar esta vez?"-al fin pregunto Gaby,-Cuando te pones asi es por que el idiota de tu marido hizo alguna de las suyas"-

No esta vez no fue Edgar,fue otro imbecil.-suspiro Alexia.-Parece que los estupidos polulan por todo Weston,hoy me tope con uno,me golpio la parte trasera del carro.-continuo su relato,Alex

Y al menos era guapo o te salio un viejo panzon y con cara de morbo?,-decia Gaby divertida.-

-Pues si era de ensueño el desgraciado!-, fin Alex,-Pero mas petulante que la Reina Isabel y Paris Hilton juntas!,todo el encanto desaparecia cuando enseñaba su ?creo que era Ingles,por su acento,y tenia los ojazos mas azules que he visto en mi vida, Ah ! Y tambien tenia buena retaguardia!.-rio a carcajadas Alex, por fin le hayo el lado amable al engorroso momento de su mañana de primavera.

-Casi no te lo comiste vivo amiga,pero como te conozco me supongo que el no la paso de maravilla tampoco,te lo debes haber puesto como zapato viejo.-decia Gaby

Pues si ,ya sabes con lo primero que encuento me quito el stress"-y siguieron riendo hasta que les doliera la algo habia que reirse se decian siempre.

Pasaron los dias, 1 semana, la misma rutina,hasta que un dia Eddie,el hijo mayor de Alexia le pregunto :

-Mamá,voy a invitar a casa a un nuevo amigo,sabes que se acaba de mudar aqui a florida y no conoce a nadie,le voy a ayudar a ponerse al dia con las cosas de la escuela,si no te molesta.

-A mi no para nada,mas bien preguntale a tu hermana si le pasa inspeccion antes,ya sabes como es con tus amigos,la muy oji-alegre"-decia Alex ,sonriendo porque sabia que su hija era muy coqueta y siempre le pasaba revision a los amigos de su hermano mayor.

-Ni te preocupes,ya se lo repaso completo,la muy descarada,y ya sabes como es,Miss Simpatia",se le puso a la orden y le dio la bienvenida a la escuela,definitivamente Isabela es un caso perdido"-decia Eddie,resignado ya que el y su hermana eran el sol y la luna:el era reservado muy maduro para su edad ,y ella un cascabel ,siempre rodeada de amigos,musica y fiesta por donde iba,efectivamente era la niña ,mas popular de su escuela,pero apesar de sus diferencias,eran tan unidos y protegian a su madre y a su hermanito de los arranques de su padre.

Cuando sono la puerta ,aparecio un muchacho ,bien parecido de ojos azul cielo,cabellos rubios suavemente ondulado y facciones tan dulces que parecia sacado de un cuento,

-Hola señora,mucho gusto,"-saludaba el joven.-"me llamo Anthony,es un gusto conocerla a usted y a sus hijos".-fue la formal introduccion que le daba el jovencito ,definitivamente tenia una educacion impecable.

-"El gusto es mio,Anthony,espero que la pases bien y te sientas agusto muy rapido,en lo que podamos te ayudaremos.-le dijo Alex con una tierna sonrisa.

-"Verdad que esta guapo mamá?"-decia la picara Isabela a su madre.-"Ese es mi futuro novio y mi futuro esposo"-le seguia diciendo en susurros a su mama para que Anthony no la oyera.

-Me alegro hijita tienes buen gusto,pero tomalo con calma no lo asustes"-le decia su mama con un pequeño pellizco.

Asi siguieron pasando los dias y Anthony seguia frecuentando la casa de los Alencar hasta llegar ha ser como uno mas de ellos ,les conto como sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 7 años, y su tio ,que en realidad era su padrino ,habia quedado como su guardian legal y albacea de sus bienes hasta que tuviera la mayoria de edad,sus padres y su tio eran muy amigos, y cuando ellos fallecieron fue una sorpresa para los abuelos y demas parientes de Anthony que su padrino fuera nombrado como unico guardian legal del niño,los padres de Anthony sabian que podian confiar ciegamente en su amigo ya que la familia era nada mas una partida de oportunistas que solo usarian al niño para enriquecerse y vivir a costa de su herencia,nadie mejor que este hombre al que no le hacia falta el dinero y mas bien se encargaria de multiplicar la fortuna del pequeño Anthony Bower Andrey.

Alexia empezo a sentir un cariño especial por el adolescente ,ya que le recordaba ,a un niño que ella habia visto en un cuento,mas bien una serie ,que seria para ella ,su unica ventana a la ilusion,y Anthony le recordaba a un personaje,de dicha serie:el tierno chico de las rosas!!,todo el parecia haber salido de ese cuento ,pero mas que nada le inspiraba ternura ,despues de todo era madre y sabia bien que era estar solo,aunque el muchacho siempre se expreso bien de su tio,al cual llamaba su mejor amigo despues de Eddie.A Alex se le hacia raro no haberlo conocido ,o por que el nunca se presentaba a la escuela,practicamente Alex habia tomado el rol de familia de Anthony y estaba al pendiente del muchacho total se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa y sus hijos habian creado un lazo muy estrecho rapidamente con el no tenia ningun inonconveniente con aquel hijo putativo que habia adquirido de la nada,y que se encariñaba con el cada dia.

-Mamá el tio de Anthony va a venir a conocerte,quiere agradecerte la manera como has acogido a su sobrino".-le anuncio Isabela a su mamá-"Mas te vale que te pongas bonita para que le causes buena impresion,y espero que mi papa se desaparezca como siempre y no arruine el momento-seguia la joven-"El es un hombre muy fino y de buenos modales,muy elegante pero super amable,es super encantador asi que se que te va a caer bien ,"-seguia diciendo la joven mientras daba ordenes a la muchacha de servicio y empujaba a su mamá al cuarto.

-Si ya voy Isabela!!!,no me presiones he estado con un monton de trabajo en la oficina y encima tu papa lleva varios dias sin venir a la casa,y ahora quieres que ponga cara de felicidad y me aliste como si voy a recibir a un Duque o al Rey de España!!!"-decia Alex con desgano y fastidio la verdad no queria ver a siempre su vida sentimental era un caos y su trabajo la consumia,mas su participa- cion en la escuela de sus hijos la sobrecargaba ,lo que menos ganas tenia era de arreglarse y aparentar calma y no le quedaba alternativa sabia que su hija no la dejaria en paz hasta que accediera a sus deseos que mas eran ordenes de adolescente enamorada.

Por fin se metio al baño ,se arreglo y trato de lucir bien sin aparentar que se arreglaba exclusiva para la ocasion,se miraba en el espejo mientras se maquillaba muy suavemente,nunca le gusto maquillarse,solo se ponia un poco de brillo en los labios por lo regular,total para que si no haria nada por ella se solia Alexia nunca se creyo bonita,ni nada parecido,todo por causa de sus inseguridades y estima tan baja,no era capaz de ver la mujer que enrealidad el espejo veia:sus ojos eran almendrados de color a miel tostada eran entre un cafe con una tonalidad casi rojiza,cuando el sol les daba ,parecian fuego,su cabello hasta media espalda era castano de tonos rojizos que parecian iluminaciones hechas adrede,su cuerpo era bien proporcionado a persar de sus hijos siempre mantenia una buena figura, a base de ejercicios y contenerse de no atracarse de cuanto viera en la calle,si que era antojada,se enfundo en una falda negra medio suelta a media pierna y una camisa azul,con un poco de escote que insunuaba lo que habia debajo de la blusa,se veia muy bella,pero esto no lo miraba,simplemente Alex se miraba como una simple mujer vestida con buena ropa eso era todo.

-"Ya Isabela ,Eddie,Vito, ya me arregle sera que estoy digna de recibir a nuestro ilustre invitado?"-decia la mujer con sarcasmo-"Si no les parece se aguantan no puedo hacer milagros!"-dijo muy seria

-"Hay madre mia! Acaso nunca vas a dejar de verte y sentirte fea?si estas guapisima!-le decia Eddie,

-"Si mamá estas linda,vas a dejar boquiabierto al tio de Anthony"-dijo Isabela.

-"Claro mami,eres la mamá mas bonita del mundo "-le decia el pequeño Vito.

-"Trio de aduladores! Solo lo dicen por que soy su mamá y no quieren meterse en lios"-les respondio Alexia soltando una algre carcajada.-"Y si ese señor me resulta muy estirado pues que se coma un cable,me dara igual,"-seguia riendo Alex

-"Mamá no tienes remedio,siempre tan malcriada"-decian Isabela y Eddie al mismo tiempo.

La puerta sono anunciando la llegada de los invitados de los chicos,mientras estos recibian a los recien llegados Alexia se habia servido un trago,para tratar de relajarse, estaba en la sala cuando los muchachos hicieron su entrada con Anthony el cual llevaba un ramo de flores para la anfitriona de la casa y seguiendo a los jovenes entro un hombre de buena altura cabello castaño que le llegaba abajo de las orejas peinado hacia atras,vestia un traje gris a rayas muy finas con una camisa de color lila sin corbata,lucia impecable sus facciones varoniles y muy definidas parecian haber sido trazadas con lapiz y lo que le daba el mayor atractivo eran un par de ojos capaz de derretir un iceberg completo ,con el color azul mas intenso que cualquier gama de dicho color podia tener ,el sujeto parecia un modelo de catalogo,mejor aun un Adonis completo ....

-"Mucho gusto señora Terrance Grandchester a sus pies".-dijo el hombre sin haberse fijado bien en la mujer que se daba la vuelta poco a poco.

-"Igualmente Ale-xia A-len-car..."-decia Alex mientra abria sus ojos a mas no poder.

-"Us-ted!!!????-dijeron ambos a la vez

-"Acaso se conocen?"-preguntaba Isabela sorprendida por la reaccion de ambos adultos.

-"De donde conoces a la madre de Eddie e Isa ,tio?"-cuestiono Anthony igualmente sorprendido,en realidad los cuatros muchachos estaban curiosos

-"Te acuerdas Anthony de la mujer que me choco el carro?"-Decia el sr Grandchester al mismo tiempo que soltaba una mirada de asombro

-"Si recuerdan hijos que les dije de mi percanse de hace unas semanas"-decia Alex con marcado asombro y cara de que habia mordido un limon

-"No!,no me digas que el es el Estupido?!"decian los hijos de Alex con la boca bien abierta

-"Entonces ella es la Bruja?!"-decia a la vez cara divertida

Los cuatro jovenes se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reir como locos desatados por la cara de ambos adultos, que seguia viendose con cara poco amistosa por tan infortunado encuentro para ellos,

-"Quien iba a decir que el pobre Anthony estaba en tan infortunadas manos"-decia Alex cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa.

-"Lo mismo digo como unos chicos tan dulces e inteligentes pueden tener que ver con una persona tan neurotica como usted"-respondia mordaz Terrence.

-"Pues ya ve el mundo es un pañuelo y uno se encuentra con las personas menos deseables y la situaciones mas inverosimiles de este mundo"-refutaba Alex

-"Asi es ,hay que ver que las leyes de proteccion a los niños no hacen bien su trabajo con su manera de conducir,es un peligro que lleve a estos chicos a la escuela."-seguia terrance.-"

-"Si usted esta autorizado en llevar a su desafortunado sobrino ,cuando usted deberia tener la licencia revocada,por que ,obvio! No sabe manejar,cual seria la diferencia en que yo no conduzca,usted solo es un atentado para los cuidadanos ."-seguia Alex

Los muchachos observaban el cuadro mas divertido que habrian poder imaginado ,parecia un partido de tenis,cosa dicha ,cosa contestada,una pelota que va de cancha a cancha,Alex y Terrance seguian dandose insultos muy diplomaticamente,hasta que Anthony los interrumpio:

_"Tio no tenias algo ,que decirle a Alexia"-trataba de parar la pelea

-"Bueno la verdad tenia un monton de cosas que decirle,que era una irresponsable,que como se atrevia a agarrar el volante ,que mas?ah que me tenia que pagar el rayon del carro".-terminaba Terrance para seguir con aquel fuego cruzado de en el fondo lo tenia entretenido,nadie le habia seguido el ritmo como aquella mujer,

-"Hombrecito mas insolente!!!venir a mi casa a decir cuanta tonteria le viene a la boca porque a la mente creo que nunca llegan las neuronas,es mas no existen"-decia Alex visiblimente molesta,el hombre se estaba pasando y ella ya se habia quitado el stress lo suficiente y no queria seguir con ese asunto.

-"Anthony no te apures,obviamente tu tio no tiene la fineza tuya y es de entender que un hombre como el ,con falta de compañia viva tan amargado.'-daba la estocada final Alex,Terrance fruncio el seño y la miro con ganas de estrangularla,la verdad que eso era demasiado atrevimiento por parte de ella pero no le contesto como el hubiese querido por que su sobrino le daba un puntapie debajo de la mesa.

-"Escuche bien señora ,yo solo vine porque no sabia que usted ,pues ,era usted,venia con el proposito de dar las gracias a la persona que le habia abierto las puertas de su casa a mi querido Anthony,pero usted es imposible,de interactuar,asi que bien ya dije lo que tenia que decir creo que es hora que me marche."-mientras decia esto se levantaba y extendia la mano a los chicos que con cara de decepcion miraron su alegre cena convertida en un campo de le hizo señas a Anthony y este con un suspiro se despedia de sus amigos ,luego fue a abrazar cariñosamente a Alex,y con una voz muy bajita le pedia disculpas por el mal rato, a lo que esta solo lo miro con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejia.

Una vez en su casa Anthony le reprochaba a su tio la actitud que habia demostrado en la casa de los Alencar,

-"Tio te hubieras medido como le fuiste a decir tantas groseria a Alexia"-decia el joven con vos apesarada.

-"Lo siento hijo ,pero es que esa mujer me saco de mis casillas,que mujer mas endemoniada,nunca habia visto a una loba con ropa de diseñador vestida de seda,deberian de darle unos tranquilizantes,esos niños deben de vivir aterrados con una madre asi,"-decia terrence para justificar sus acciones.-"Me imagino que el esposo debe de ser un martir,con una fiera como esa ,mira que si la engaña se lo tendra bien merecido por inaguantable."-seguia despotricando terrance.

-"No tio ,eso no"- le contestaba Anthony-"Tio Alexia es una mujer maravillosa ,sus hijos la adoran y mantienen con ella una relacion envidiable,es mas en la escuela todos los compañeros la llaman mamá,es muy bondadosa y ayuda a quien puede y lo necesita,y no defiendas a su esposo,ese hombre es un despota con ella y sus hijo,ellos prefieren que no este en la casa para estar en paz,cuando el llega el ambiente se vuelve tenso,aunque dicen que el es responsable pero con su madre es un energumeno,la humilla sin importar quien este y aunque ella trabaja y tiene su propio negocio,el trata siempre de desvalorizar lo que hace,es un perfecto troglodita,"-seguia defendiendo Anthony.-"Tu siempre dices que no juzgues un libro por su mismo te pido con ella,la verdad la aprecio mucho y a sus hijos,ellos son como los hermanos que siempre desee tener ,asi que te pido que trates de ser al menos educado con ella."-

finalizaba el muchacho con auntentica nobleza en cada una de sus palabras.

-"Esta bien ,no te prometo nada pero tratare al menos de evitar cualquier altercado,estamos?-dijo por fin Terrance.

-"Ya es algo al menos tio"-y saliendo del cuarto Anthony se fue a dormir.

-La verdad ,es que Anthony la quiere mucho,el sabra,"-se encogia el hombre de hombros con un gesto de desden.

Asi que te encontraste con la horma de tu zapato?"-decia Charlie ,el amigo y socio de Terrance al dia siguiente ,mientras el aludido le lanzaba una libreta en la cabeza en gesto de desagrado

-"No te enojes!no dijiste que esa mujer te contestaba cada vez que la atacabas,eso es digno de alabanza,tu siempre dejas callado a quien se atreve a llevarte la contraria,"-seguia diciendo Charlie .

-"Si efectivamente ,pero esa mujer es el colmo ,es una neurotica con falda,es tan desagradable que provoca estrangularla para que se calle.-argumentaba

-"Pero...si es la misma del choque tambien recuerdo que te dejo impresionado,"-objetaba Charlie.-"me dijiste que tenia las piernas mas hermosas que te habias topado y unos ojos de fuego,no es asi?-seguia diciendo el amigo,mirandolo curioso

-"Bueno si,pero con ese caracter y personalidad de cocodrilo mejor lo dejamos ahi,"-dejando por terminado segun Terrence el tema

-"Yo mas bien creo vas a terminar enamorado de tu bruja de ojos de fuego y acabaras casandote con ella para que te dome"-decia Charlie riendose a costa de su amigo

-"Sabes que Charlie VETE AL DIABLO!!!!!!!-dijo terrance dandole un golpe en el hombro

Ambos hombres siguieron con su rutina ,Terrence habia montado toda una empresa en Estados Unidos ,seguia manteniendo negocios en Londres de donde era origina- rio,pero se habia mudado primero a Nueva York y como la ciudad habia cambiado tanto decidio buscar un ambiente mas tranquilo para el y sobretodo para el joven que ahora tenia a su cargo,se dedicaba a inversiones en diversos paises ,donde habia montado complejos turisticos sacando provecho de playas y terrenos casi descono- cido para muchos europeos cansados por las mismas sobrepobladas playas y centros de vacacionar,Terrence habia descubierto una mina de oro en esas tierras y decidio explotarlas,a parte se dedicaba a la crianza de caballos pura sangre en España donde tenia una finca especializada en caballos andaluces lo que era su pasion y por cada caballo vendido era alrededor $500.000 a mas que podia costar un ejemplar,tambien tenia una oficina que se dedicaba a la bolsa de valores ,asi que el era conocido en el mundo de los negocios como "El Rey Midas" un toque magico para cada cosa que se proponia.

-"Asi que tu tormento era el tio del dulce Anthony?"-decia Gaby divertida -"Pero que suerte tienes amiga,te persiguen los energumenos ,pero si es asi de guapo como dices yo me atreveria a que me choque y me regañe cuando se le antoje"-decia la ocurrente mujer

-"Ni que estuvieras tan desesperada Gaby,!no vale la pena para energumenos Edgar, no necesito otro mas ,siento lastima por Anthony creo que con ese tio ,su vida debe ser un calvario."

-"No lo creo amiga ,el dice que su tio es un hombre ,trabajador de nobles sentimien- tos y que si alguien lo necesista el se queda sin camisa,segun me dijo una vez,auque a mi no me molestaria verlo sin camisa,ya tengo curiosidad por conocerlo.-objetaba Gaby

-"De nada te pierdes ,un tipo como cualquier otro, a sus 37 es un perfecto mocoso malcriado,se nota que nunca le negaron nada y nadie se a atrevido a ponerlo en su sitio"-aseveraba Alexia,-"Es mas te lo regalo si quieres"

-"Hay cuanta bondad,me late que este hombre te viene a cambiar el mundo de reves Alexia ,eso es lo que necesitas un buen hombre que te mueva el tapete"-decia la mujer como imaginando el futuro de su socia en un segundo

-"Me parece amiguita que necesitas un novio urgentemente porque solo has dicho tonterias y una detras de otra,es mas creo que te dio diarrea mental,-"dijo Alex visiblemente molesta, y se fue a su oficina dejando a su amiga ,mas Gaby restandole importancia a sus ultimas palabras y pensando que tenia razon en sus comentarios que su amiga necesitaba un buen estamos en primavera y el amor ronda para esas fechas .

* * *

_ **notas del autor**  
_

**pagani:un auto italiano,que su fabricacion dura 6 meses por ser fabricado al gusto del cliente,en su totalidad, se fabrican muy pocos por año y en Estados Unidos son ilegales por ser carros de considerados de carrera por que alcanzan grandes velocidades, por supuesto Terry tenia que tener uno asi!**

**Este fic es un tanto alternativo digamos,en tiempos actuales,nace de una chica que espera por un principe por toda la vida..y ese es Terry Granchester .las situaciones que se presentan aqui son mezcla de ficcion con realidad,no intentando parecerse a nada de lo que usualmente se crea con la pareja principal Candy-Terry,cualquier parecido o semejanza con alguna otra situacion es mera coincidencia...es normal que aveces se le pega uno debido a la influencia de la lectura tantos fics y libros pues a uno se le queda algo pero las situaciones en muchos casos fueron sacadas de la vida misma....gracias por darme su apoyo  
**


	2. Chapter 2 sentimientos ajenos

**Amor de otoño en primavera**

**Capitulo 2**

Siguieron los dias, y los encuentros entre ambos eran breves, casi fugaces,"para evitar" -decia Terrence, -"mejor que ni se me acerque"- decia Alexia.

Hasta que un dia , en el salon de actividades de la escuela, varios padres de familia se dedicaban a arreglarlo , pues se llevaria acabo "el baile de las flores o festival de mayo" ,que se hacia a finales de abril o principio de mayo,segun como coincidiera el calendario, con las actividades de los parecian entusiasmados con sus labores y comandados por una sola capitana: Alexia, quien se habia ganado el respeto y aprecio de la gran mayoria de los padres y los celos de un pequeño grupo de arpias comandados por la señora Leeagan , una mujer divorciada que se ecargaba nada mas de llevar y traer intrigas en los medios que frecuentaba , pero con Alex no resulto su campaña de desprestigio porque esta no frecuentaba los mismos circulos que aquella,asi que sin mayores exitos la señora Leegan perdia su batalla encontra de Alex, a la que le daba igual si hablaba mal o bien ,ella estaba ahi por sus hijos y los demas chicos , los cuales la llamaban mamá , a modo de cariño y respeto.

Terrance le habia prometido a Anthony ir a colaborar en lo que necesitara el comite organizador , ya que la escuela exigia como mayor requisito la participacion de los padres , con el proposito de que estos estuvieran al pendiente de las actividades de sus hijos y lograr la union entre maestros-alumnos-padres .

Cuando Terrance llego , se encontro con un grupo de hombres y mujeres muy animados que parecian hormigas obreras ,acomodando ,sillas mesas decoraciones etc. y casi todos iban a consultar con una muchacha que parecia ser la lider de tan eficiente grupo, de lejos la mujer no parecia ser mamá, al menos eso penso Terrance,cuando se iba acercando se encontro con un par de piernas subidos en una escalera, lo que dejaba a la vista de todos a la dueña de dichos muslos ,a los que a Terrance se le antojaban sugestivos...,siguio su recorrido por el cuerpo femenino hasta llegar a toparse con unos ojos que lo miraban con fuego :cual fue el susto que se llevo al ver quien era la amazona dueña de esas piernas:Alex.!

-Ya termino con su inspeccion Sr Grandchester? decia Alex con sarcasmo y molestia.

-C..cual inspecion?"-respondia Terrance al verse sorprendido en su escrutinio

-Yo no mas miraba que era lo que estaba colocando en el techo!"- mintio decididamente pero su sorpresa fue ver que ella no estaba poniendo nada,solo se habia trepado a la escalera para ver desde lo alto como iban quedando las cosas.

-Ah bien! Y que le parecen los arreglos que estoy poniendo aqui?"-le dijo Alex para ridiculizarlo .

-Muy bonitos ,pero me parece que ese esta muy alineado a la izquierda"-dijo el hombre para salvar la poca cara que aun le quedaba.

-Bien ,me imagino que vino a ayudar, asi que tal si nos ayuda a colocar esos jarrones en las esquinas,ahi se van a colocar flores tropicales que traeran el dia del evento"-le ordeno Alex

-Si ,claro sargento inmediatamente!!-bromeo Terrence

-No hay remedio" dijo suspirando Alex

-"La verdad si esta ayudando"- se decia Alex despues de un rato ,-"pense que se iba a poner sus moños de arrogante como siempre , pero esta trabajando a la par de todos , que bien , hasta me empieza a caer bien"-se complacia la mujer.

Pero como no falta una mosca en la sopa , a la Sra Leegan que solo llegaba a esas actividades a buscar publico y no hacer nada, se puso como loba con dientes afilados cuando se topo con el nuevo padre que estaba ayudando ,no habia de culparla el hombre se miraba soñado con lo que llevara puesto:llevaba unos jeans que dejaban adivinar las piernas bien solidas del hombre ,ah...!y tenia con que llenar la parte de atras de dicho pantalon-"si tenia retaguardia " decia Alexia-,tenia puesta una camisa blanca por fuera , la llevaba desabotonada y se podia ojear los pectorales de roca ,llevaba las mangas recogidas y estas mostraban los antebrazos gruesos ,se notaba que el tipo se cuidaba bien, el cabello detras de las orejas, con unos mechones rebeldes que caian en la frente le daban el toque perfecto esa vision , hecha para paralizar el corazon de cualquiera.

-"Mucho gusto soy la Sra Leegan, pero puede llamarme Elisa, soy la presidenta del comite de padres "-se auto proclamaba la mujer.

-"En lo que guste le puedo ayudar, es usted nuevo verdad?

-"Encantado Sra, soy Terrance Grandchester,mi sobrino es Anthony Bower"-decia con la mejor elegancia Terrance pero con un fastidio interno al percibir el falsedad de mujer.

-Oh si ! El alumno nuevo ,es muy encantador ,el es buen amigo de mi hija ,creo que ellos se gustan "-seguia elaborando la mujer

-"Se llama Annelise,hablan todo el tiempo por telefono ,usted sabe, como son los adolescentes"

Terrence fruncio el ceño y le dijo:

-"Que raro?Anthony nunca me a mencionado a nadie con ese nombre, solo habla de Isabella y Eddie, y pasa todas las tardes en casa de ellos"-

La mujer se puso verde al verse descubierta:

-"Pues seguro el no se lo ha comentado porque esos chicos son tan envidiosos que no permiten que mi hija hable a gusto con Anthony y lo debe hacer a escondidas"-seguia envenenado Elisa y añadio:

-"Esos chicos son muy revoltosos ,intrigantes, la verdad no deberia permitir que su sobirno se juntara con ellos, son una mala influencia para cualquier chico de buena familia como lo es su sobrino"-enfatizo Elisa pensado que como el la escuchaba y miraba con curiosidad le estaba creyendo todo:

-"Sra. Creo que esta equivocada, los chicos Alencar son los mas virtuosos que he conocido a parte de Anthony y los tres tienen un lazo tan bonito que creo que con gusto compartiran cualquier maña que tengan"-estocaba Terrance.

La mujer se mordia la lengua de rabia,pero como no iba a dejar escapar a semejante presa recobro su compostura de inmediato:

-"Bueno ,pero olvidemos eso, sabe no tiene porque andar acarreando o levantando nada , deje que los demas se encarguen , para eso yo soy la presidenta del comite de padres,soy muy respetada y claro como en esta escuela solo son de familias de prestigio aunque de vez en cuando existan los nuevos ricos "-decia la mujer con aire de superioridad, en lo que decia esto ,cogia el brazo del pobre hombre ,que no sabia como quitarse esa peste de encima sin ser rudo.

-"Sr Grandchester , es hora de ir a recoger las muestras de la comida, recuerde que como usted se encargo de eso, debe ir en persona, y yo no puedo hacerlo en su lugar"-decia Alex en auxilio del desdichado Terrance.

-"Es verdad !!lo habia olvidado por completo ,tenemos que irnos de inmediato porque cerraran temprano hoy, lo siento Sra Leegan ,a sido un placer"- dijo Terrence finjiendo premura , siguiendo el plan de rescate .

-"Esta bien , disculpe Sra Leegan pero nos tenemos que ir "- y tomando a Terrance del otro brazo Alexia logro liberar del suplico a un aliviado hombre.

-"Gracias Sra Alencar ,no es tan mala como pensaba"-dijo sonriendo Terrance

-"Pues la verdad , aveces tengo mis momentos de bondad, pero nadie se merece estar en las garras de tan insufrible mujer, ni siquiera usted Sr Grandchester"-sonreia Alex.

"Y a donde vamos ?

-"La verdad si tenemos que ir al lugar donde ordene la comida , tengo que ultimar detalles , sino le molesta?"

-No , con tal de que usted no maneje , con gusto "

-"Ok, pero antes Sr Grandchester que tal si hacemos un pacto de "no agresion", la verdad que con la tarantula de Elisa y la joya de mi esposo tengo suficiente para discutir , y no quisiera que Anthony se pusiera triste, hagamoslo por el"-dando su brazo a torcer Alex le extendia la mano en son de paz

-"Trato hecho , entonces , no mas agresiones,Anthony la quiere mucho , es mas que tal si empezamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres , me siento como un viejo de 70 años cada vez que me dice Sr Grandchester!"-decia esto al vez que desplegaba la sonrisa mas seductora que Alex habia visto

-"Asi sera Terry, llameme Alex"- y le estrechaba la mano, en eso un corrientazo los hizo soltarse parecia que literalmente electricidad corria entre los dos!! Se sacudieron las manos ,comenzaron a reir por tan extraño hecho,casi salieron chispas

-"Venga vamos en mi coche "-dijo Terry

-"Bien, pero maneje con cuidado , quiero llegar viva y completa al proximo año,por favor Terry?"-mientras se montaba al coche."Terry" este se sentia extraño..." nadie me llamaba asi desde.....nunca la verdad nunca habia permitido que me dijeran en diminutivo, "no soy una mascota" le habia dicho a sus padres cuando lo llamaban asi " pero por que cuando Alex lo llamo de esa manera tan informal , tan intima no le molesto...le gusto?!-sacudio su cabeza y le abria la puerta a la muchacha para que entrara

Una vez en el camino le pregunto:"

-"Como supo que tipo de carro es este? La verdad mujeres y coches no van"

-"Tal vez las que usted conoce ,yo se algo de carros , no soy una experta pero los que me gustan ,me informo y este es uno de mis favoritos , pero no pude traer uno porque no me dieron los permisos por se un carro ilegal, y usted como le hizo?"

-"Yo pues use algunas influencias, y lo introduje por Nueva York , luego lo traje a Florida"

-"Vaya! Cuando necesite algo ilegal ya se a quien recurrrir"

-"Mientras no sea tan ilegal estare a sus ordenes"-sonreia Terry

Una vez en el lugar ,Terry observaba el local :pequeño ,nada lujoso pero muy limpio y ordenado, se sentia un olor delicioso que despertaba el hambre de cualquier anorexico, un amable anciano de cara rozagante estaba detras del mostrador , levantandose depositaba un beso en la mejia de Alex

-"Como esta la bambina mas bella de la cuidade?"-preguntaba Vincenzo

-"Muy bien , Vinni y tu como estas? Que tal tu diabetes?"

-"Pues ahi tratando de mantener la dieta que el maledito doctore me mandara. Ma! Pero que veo por fin trajiste a tuo esposo "-refiriendose a Terry

-"No, el es el tio de Anthony , lo recuerdas?"-dijo Alex de inmediato ,apenada

-"Claro el regazzo de ojos claros, mucho gusto Señor"-dijo el anciano

-"Alexia mira tengo tus favoritos , toma"-mientras sacaba unas fresas cubiertas con chocolate hecho en el lugar

-"UY !!! No !!! como me haces esto !sabes que yo soy una glotona y estos dulces son mi punto debil"-Alex parecia una niña cuando le muestran dulces y no los puede tomar.

Pero olvidandose de todo comenzo a disfrutar el primero de dichos dulces , como estaban recien hechos el chocolate se le pego en los labios , Terry la observaba divertido , parecia una niña no habia duda.

De pronto Alex se empezo a limpiar el chocolate de los labios , pasandose la lengua instintivamente , lo hacia de manera inconciente , lo que no supo es que eso provocaba en Terry una inquietud , era como una ilusion erotica, una mujer que estaba despertando emociones dormidas, mordiendo sensualmente una fresa y luego mojaba sus labios como invitando a probarlos....y...

-"Quieres?

-"Huh?"

-"Que si quieres uno ? - le dijo Alex moviendo una fresa enfrente de la nariz de Terry

-"Oh! No bueno ....si ...no"-Terry se sintio descubierto! creia que Alex le habia leido el pensamiento , pero eso estaba lejos de la no lo habia mirado estaba tan entretenida en sus chocolates que se habia olvidado de Terry hasta que Vincenzo le hizo una seña que Alex entendio como que le ofreciera , pero el viejo veia otra cosa : la cara de ensoñacion de Terry .

Alex le acerco un chocolate a la boca , se lo puso encima de los labios obligando a este a comer, para el fue una revelacion,... para ella una chispa de inquietud....

Probaron unos bocadillos y luego ultimaron los detalles que faltaban , cuando Alex se disponia a pagar , Terry se lo impidio , dijo que el queria participar de lleno en cada evento y asunto del colegio ,asi que

Alex ni se molesto y dejo con gusto que el hombre pagara todo,Terry no sabia que Alex lo observaba con disimulo de cuando en vez, le miraba las largas manos- "suaves"-penso su cabello tan castaño que parecia de chocolate y tenia un olor a fresco a citrico , no supo que era pero la tenia mareada , era tan masculino" se decia .

Regresaron a la escuela , a terminar con los preparativos,pero ya algo iba surgiendo,una simpatia se iba transformando amenazadoramente.

Terry descubria una cara que ignoraba de esa mujer que lo envolvia silenciosamente ,en menos de 4 horas Alexia se iba posesionando de su mente como veneno letal, y esto le aterraba: ella!! precisamente una mujer prohibida le despertaba algo que nunca penso en sentir.

Pasaban los dias y el festival de las flores estaba muy cerca y Terry no perdia la oportunidad de hablar con Alex ,iba a la escuela , a la casa con pretexto de recoger a Anthony, pero buscaba cualquier momento para verla se estaba convirtiendo en su obsesion y ella sentia que el se convertia en una presencia inquietante ,pero que ansiaba a ver, ninguno sabia darle explicacion a esa serie de sentimientos que nacieron de momento como volcan en erupcion que los arrastraba con el calor de la lava cada roze soltaba electricidad y cada miraba se escondia con temor a desnudar el alma


	3. Chapter 3 sincerandose

**Amor de primavera en otoño**

**Capitulo 3**

-"Terrence.....Terrence....TERRENCE!!!!!"-gritaba charlie

-"Que!? No grites "-contesto sorprendido Terry

-"Estas como en la luna, quien quiera que sea debe valer la pena ! Te tiene embobado!"-reia Charle

-"No digas estupideces, nadie me tiene nada "-contestaba muy serio Terry

-"Ah siii? Entonces dime que te dije hace 20 minutos, llevo una hora de estarte explicando las ultimas transacciones de la bolsa y no me has parado bola!!! -Pero dime quien es la afortunada victima, debe estar espectacular porque te trae de un ala"-preguntaba Charlie

Terry dio un suspiro y decido compartir su pesar necesitaba hablar porque sino sentia que su pecho iba a explotar:

-"Es un imposible amigo, no tengo oportunidad"

-"Como asi ? Acaso es monja?

-"No , es casada"- dijo tristemente Terry

-"Ah no!! Mujer casada y navaja del cielo bajan, estas loco?

-"Si lo se, es que no sabes, no se que me hizo !no me sale de la cabeza, aunque me resisto, la veo en todos lados , sueño con ella ,es como si estuviera embrujado!"-decia con desespero Terry-"

-"Tan intensa es la mujer, debe ser una fiera en la alcoba!

-"No seas corriente Charlie, ni siquiera la he tocado un solo de sus cabellos!!!-dijo molesto Terry

-"Entonces es un bruja , te hechizo amigo"

-"Si , es una bruja y yo un estupido por enamorarme asi de ella "

-"y quien es ella Terrance"-dijo mas serio Charlie al ver genuinos los sentimientos de su amigo de adolescencia

-"Es ella, la bruja que te dije del choque Charlie se llama Alexia Alencar"

-Ha! Te lo dije !! Si yo soy un adivino !"-reia charlie sin parar

-"Si esta bien lo admito , pero no me molestes con eso que no te lo permitire!"-amenazo Terry

-"Oye .. Pero ella te corresponde, ten cuidado "-

-"No ni siquiera me mira , me trata como si tratara al mensajero,es mas trata con mas cariño al panadero que a mi"-

-"Bueno sera que esta enamorada de su esposo?

-"No , Anthony me conto que no lo ama ,sus amigos los hijos de ella le contaron que llevaban un matrimonio de apariencias y que ella es sumamente infeliz

-"Entonces tienes luz verde"

-"No, no me atrevo , se ofenderia si sabe lo que siento ,"

-"Terrance me extraña de ti , tu que nunca dejaste escapar viva a ninguna modelo o heredera de Nueva York, tu que solo con mirarlas ya las tenias limpiando el piso que caminabas,esta que tiene de especial?, tan buena esta?"

-"Charlie , es mas que eso, no es lo fisico ,ella es diferente a cualquiera que he conocido , es fuerte , inteligente , puede ser dura y suave a la vez es capaz de abofetearte con el petalo de una rosa y hacerte sangrar, cuando sus ojos me miran siento como si el sol me quemara la piel , su voz suena como canto de sirena y me hace perder el sentido de lo que digo o pienso , el olor de su piel es una mezcla de violetas, rosas, no lo se ,es dulce pero natural se que no es producto de ningun perfume .sabes? Cuando la tengo cerca cualquier no me siento solo mi soledad desaparece ,cada dia descubro algo nuevo , puede ir de un extremo a otro en cuestion de gustos , y me sorprende cada eleccion que hace porque pareciera que adivina mis gustos , como si conociera mis secretos, me seduce sin siquiera mirarme , cada gesto , su manera de caminar como si flotara ,como arregla su cabello,toda ella es un arte de seduccion,la tortura mas divina que he experimentado .Me he dedicado a aprender de memoria cada uno de sus gestos, ha averiguar sus sueños,sus gustos,que le molesta ,que la entusiasma,que musica le agrada ,que tipo de lectura le apasiona... me siento como un adolescente,pero no me importa,ella me esta haciendo vivir una ilusion que nunca he vivido,me siento un titere de sus deseos,y ni siquiera lo sabe,no sabe que si tan siquiera me mirara con cariño me pondria a sus pies sin titubear...seria su esclavo si me lo verla y sentirla cerca me siento en casa,en mi hogar ,ella es la protagonista de mis fantasias y por primera vez sueños a futuro...

Imaginate voy a la escuela con el pretexto de ayudar ,nada mas para verla... , en esos momentos al verla con los chicos , veo a la madre , la esposa, la amante y me deja extasiado...la siento estupidamente mia...sabes MIA! Y me angustia saber que no me pertenece , que esa familia no es la mia y la vez me siento su dueño,puedes entender eso?los celos me corroen saber que EL" la puede tocar ..Charlie yo nunca he sentido envidia por nadie! Y eso siento envidia! de ese maldito que esta a su lado , ahora que conozco ese sentimiento me lastima y corrompe mis pensamientos mas logicos que me sorprendo pensando como apartarlo de mi camino,porque el esta ocupando un lugar que me pertence que me estaba reservado a mi!, me estoy volviendo loco!!!!"

-"Que dices?desde cuando crees en el destino"dijo Charlie

-"Te acuerdas cuando me acompañaste a Valencia, era casualmente fin de semana?-empezaba Terry

-"Hmm ... ya , pero que con eso?

-"Te acuerdas de la gitana que se nos acerco ?

-"Como olvidarla si era hermosisima"-dijo charlie con malicia

-"Entonces te acuerdas cuando agarro mi mano sorpresivamente y me miro a los ojos como leyendo en ellos ?

-"Si ...te dijo un monton de cosas pero tu solo te reiste"

-"Si porque nunca crei en esas cosas ,pero empeze a creer cuando conoci a Alex ahi me di cuenta que el destino existe y que las vidas se cruzan"

-"jijijij ahora resulta que eres mistico "-reia Charlie

-"Calla o te borrare la sonrisa idiota a puñetazo limpio!"-vocifero terry-"Es que no tomas nada en serio?"

-"Pero entiende que me sorprenda nunca te he visto asi , te conozco de años y jamas te escuche mencionar la palabra destino o hablar asi de ninguna mujer"

-"Es que nunca pense que existia ,te dije hasta que conoci a Alex"

**_Recuerdos:....._**

**_"Tus ojos denotan soledad pero en un par de años acabara , tu vida se llenara por completo pero debes luchar para tener esa dicha, 4 niños llenaran tus dias y una gitana de ojos de fuego te espera en una tierra del sol , su camino y el tuyo se encontraran de un solo golpe, este lazo viene desde tiempos pasados ,ustedes son almas viejas que se encuentran y desencuentran ,tendras muchos obstaculos pero amor y perseverancia seran tus armas y los alidados tus hijos...buscala que ella hace tiempo te espera"_**

**_Hijos yo de donde?Anthony es como si lo fuera pero es solo uno....penso " -bah!charlatanerias-seguia pensando-gracias señorita tome...._**

**_-"No , no pienses que es charlataneria , guapo, esta escrito y asi sera ...y no me debes nada, lo hize porque la guardiana de tu gitana me ordeno que era tiempo de hablar y que supieras donde estaba tu destino , asi que ve y buscalo" dicho esto desaparecio en un segundo_**

**_-" cual guardiana? no veo nadie mas" - pero cuando volteo ya no habia nadie_**

**_-" solo aca en España pasan estas cosas" se rio para si"_**

**fin del recuerdo....  
**

-"Amigo solo te puedo desear suerte y sabes si la amas ve con calma , que ella sola se sienta confiada de acercarse y abrirse a ti "-dijo Charlie despues de un rato

-"Y ese cambio de opinion Charlie?"

-"Como te dije, nunca te habia visto asi , recuerdo con claridad lo que aquella gitana te dijo ,y esa vez desee que fuera asi que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera feliz y que te mereciera ,amigo eres un excelente ser humano y necesitas a una mujer de verdad , no a una niña tonta que solo piense en frivolidades , alguien que sepa donde esta parada y que sus objetivos sean clarosy si esa mujer es tu tal Alex ,pues yo mismo te ayudare y nos deshacemos del marido"-finalizo riendo Charlie

_"Jajajaja, no, eso sera en ultimo recurso pero gracias por tu comprension ,asi que significa que me a yudaras?

-"si te ayudare en tu plan de conquista , me convertire en el primer celestino de la historia"

Ambos hombres se abrazaron y rieron por un rato.

En otro lado de la cuidad la situacion era similar , una Alex iba y venia de un lado al otro distraida fastidiada, como buscando algo salia y entraba a cada parte de la oficina ,revisaba papeles dos y tres veces y en ninguna occasion logro leer mas de dos lineas,Gaby disfrutaba con el proceder de su amiga era divertido verla perder el control de sus actos para luego no admtir que algo la tenia fuera de Gaby desperto a Alex de su trance, se habia quedado viendo la computadora supuestamente buscando un embarque pero se quedo como hipnotizada por la pantalla:

-"Escucha mujer o vas y buscas al responsable de tus desatinos o yo te tiro del balcon , tienes a toda la oficina revuelta y a la secretaria con los nervios de punta, entras y sales como perrito buscandose la cola,ya decidete y dime que te pasa?!?!?!?"

-"No se de que me hablas "-dijo Alex finjiendo indiferencia

-"Quieres que te repita la pregunta con dibujitos "-decia una Gaby ya exasperada

-"Esta bien Gaby !si que quieres que te diga !!!!no se que me pasa estoy confundida !!"-gritaba Alex

-"Primero sincerarte contigo misma "

-'Lo se amiga pero es algo tan fuerte ,un sentimiento sobrecogedor ,me parece una locura"

-"Alex estas enamorada?"

-"No lo se creo que si si lo que siento es amor entonces estoy enamorada de un hombre que no es mi marido y eso me hace sentir tan mal,tan sucia !"

-"No digas tonterias Alex ese marido tuyo no merece respeto alguno yo nunca e entendido porque aun sigues con el"-decia una Gaby algo molesta

-"Amiga no lo engaño no solo por respeto a el sino por respeto a mi misma, ademas el no se fija en mi, Terry es demasiado para mi"

-"Alexia nadie es demasiado para ti , tu eres una buena mujer no te desvalorices"

-"Ay amiga apenas lo conozco y no se como explicar cuanto lo necesito, ,lo siento tan familiar como si lo conociera de antes ,siento que me ahogo, que me falta el aire cuando lo tengo cerca, pero si no lo veo siento como que mi entorno se volviera un hueco oscuro que me olor me llena los sentidos y un escalofrio me empieza a recorrer del pecho a mi vientre ,tan viceral,en las noches siento una agustia ,no puedo dormir ,sabes el se esta convirtiendo en una adiccion en una obsesion y me da miedo ,porque no puedo quererlo, no debo hacerle eso a mis hijos a mi esposo....

-"Alex no sigas ese Edgar solo te hace la vida miserable ,ademas tus hijos te apoyarian si les contaras,no te recrimines ni reprimas los sentimientos que tienes..."

-"No es tan facil Gaby que le puedo ofrecer yo a un hombre que a vivido su vida a millon ,que a recorrido el mundo de un extremo a otro ,yo un simple mujer comun y corriente,con una vida complicada y con responsabilidades el necesita a una mujer mas joven ,quizas que tenga toda la vida por delante ,sin complejos ni "equipaje"con ella , una modelo es el tipo que le va bien a Terry"

-"Eso quien lo decidira es el Alex no tu"

-"No trates de justificar lo que no tiene justificacion , Terry y yo somos de mundos distintos ......

El es como un personaje de cuentos , te acuerdas de mi historia favorita Gaby? ,parece que el y todo lo que le rodea salio de alli, me lo imagino cabalgando por campos verdes frente a un lago ,todo un Lord ingles ...yo una simple soñadora que no tiene derecho a aspirar a siquiera mirarlo o tener ilusiones con el , el es tan maravilloso, parece tan duro pero cuando lo conoces tiene un corazon tan grande, es increible y cuando escucho su voz tan ronca me hace estremecer ,el corazon se me consume y la ansiedad me hace perder el sosiego,este sentimiento me vino a derribar todos mis esquemas a mostrarme delante de mi el fruto prohibido ,mis pensamientos me traicionan y sueño con estar en sus brazos ,solo pensar en sus labios sobre los mios , en mi piel , me aturde la razon ,me siento desprotegida cuando el me mira ,como si me atravezara como lanzas esos dos ojos tan azules que me parecen el oceano pacifico, me dan ganas de sumergirme en ellos y perderme en el infinito de sus aguas...pero no puedo no debo!-sacudia su cabeza

-"Gabriela, yo no naci para tener esos finales de cuentos de hadas ,ni siquiera en mi cuento favorito la protagonista se queda con su amado, y mi vida es todavia peor, esa felicidad no se hizo para mi ,solo me queda soñar con el y que puedo ser feliz aunque sea en mi fantasia,no sabes la tristeza que siento cada vez que despierto de mis pensamientos porque se que nunca seran que aunque lo necesite y el aparezca como mi heroe que me rescata de la torre , jamas sera para mi ,en mi espejo solo veo a la mujer insignificante que sueña despierta con caballeros ingleses y se dedica a vivir para sus hijos lo unico bueno que tengo en esta vida"

Alexia empezo a llorar como si un saco de semento se le quitara de encima pero a la ves se posara en su alma, su inseguridad y su conviccion de pensar que ella no era merecedora de la felcidad , no hacia mas que lastimarse asi misma ,lloraba amargamente como la niña abandonada que era y que apesar de sus años todavia sufria ahi se levanto de la silla y la abrazo en silencio con todo el amor que solo una hermana puede dar ,asi pasaron por un buen rato hasta que Alex se tranquilizo y pudieron despejarse la mente al comenzar a trabajar de nuevo.

Al cabo de una hora una visita inesperada aperecio en la oficina, un caballero ingles trayendo una bolsa con comida y en otra mano unas rosas naranjas con bordes rojos, Alex quiso ocultar su rostro pero fue demasiodo tarde Terry vio esos ojos que tanto soñaba ,hinchados noto que habia llorado y mucho.

-"Estas bien por que llorabas"-le dijo con una voz de preocupacion que Gaby noto

-"No yo no estuve llorando es que me da alergia de temporada,"-excusa mas tonta penso Alex

-"Necesitas que te traiga alguna medicina?Te sientes bien?"-seguia Terry con angustiosa voz

-"No te preocupes estoy bien y que haces por estos lados?-cambio de tema la chica

-"Pues como pasaba por estos lados pense que deberias tener hambre ademas creo haber escuchado a Eddie decir que nunca sales a comer asi que pense en darte una visita, espero que no te moleste?

-"De ninguna manera Terry eres como caido del cielo "-se adelantaba Gaby ,mientras Alex la fulminaba con la mirada-

-"Que bien mira espero que les guste es comida italiana Isabella me dijo que era tu favorita"-decia terry un tanto nervioso

-"A que hija la mia! veo que es demasiado habladora, pero si me gusta la comida italiana , gracias por el detalle es muy cortes de tu parte"-Alex estaba nerviosa sentia que en cualquier momento se delataria y que Terry la tomaria como todas las demas mujeres que seguro caian derretidas a sus pies.

-"Pero sientate Terry , y come con nosotras sera un gusto y asi conocere al famoso Terry de quien Alex tanto me habla"-seguia entrometiendose Gaby para quebrar el hielo y propiciar un momento que Alex tuviera cerca a su principe,mas esta estaba que se moria de la pena

-"Gracias pero digame que tan mal le habla Alex de mi"

-"Nada malo hasta el momento se lo aseguro ,pero digame Terry, a usted le gustan los caballos?"-preguntaba Gaby curiosa

Alex la mataria sin duda como se atrevia a ponerla en semenjante evidencia ,sentia que los colores le cambiaban en el rostro como camaleon, pero a Terry parecia que la situacion le pintaba divertida ,mas calmado se sento y comenzo a hablar con la amiga de Alex,esta estaba casi muda,

-"Si me gustan los caballos, en mi rancho tengo unos cuantos ejemplares pero mis favoritos los tengo en mi casa en Escocia ,ese es mi lugar favorito cuando quiero desconectarme de todos"-decia orgulloso Terry

-"Asi que le gustan los caballos y le encanta Escocia....-Gaby le dirijia una mirada a Alex y esta solo tragaba en seco,no podia ser tanta coincidencia que destino tan cruel y burlon poner a su heroe infantil de frente y sin poder aspirar a el

-"Por que viene esa pregunta ,puedo saber?"-preguntaba con curiosidad Terry

-"No le hagas caso Terry, Gaby es una entrometida de primera clase y se le ocurren cosas"-torpemente Alex trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo , no lo miraba a los ojos y sus manos temblaban como hojas secas en el viento,Terry percibio una luz de esperanza no podia estar equivocado , Alex se ponia nerviosa cuando lo veia y eso significaba que no le era indifirente , asi que con mas confianza se prometio que enfilaria sus cañones a acercarse a la musa de sus fantasias y ahora sabia que tenia de aliada a la mejor amiga de esta , Gaby le habia dado con disimulo una nota con su numero de telefono y le decia que la informacion le sentia que si la suerte existia ,esta estaba de su lado...

La tarde continuo con un intercambios de miradas timidas y asustadas , con historias de los viajes de Terry los manejos de negocios que este tenia en varios paises, por su parte Alex y Gaby le contaban de sus aventuras en el negocio y que como ellas se habian convertido en amigas.

"Poco a poco Terrance , poco a poco ganate su confianza y ella se abrira contigo", se repetia una y otra vez las palabras que su amigo le habia dicho. Ya note que no le soy indiferente asi que tratare de estar mas cerca de ella como jardinero que cultiva sus rosas mas preciadas asi ire cultivando su corazon hasta hechar raices dentro de el tan fuertes como un roble" se prometio Terry seguro que su camino estaba ahi en Alexia......

notas de la autora:

**como va? hasta este momento cada uno se sinsera en lo que siente, dificil para una mujer es mas facil para un hombre ,pero sera que Alex por fin se decida a ser honesta con ella misma? es muy complicado**


	4. Chapter 4 una noche de luna

Amor de otoño en primavera

Cap 4

Al cabo de unos tres dias llego por fin el tan esperado festival de primavera ,el salon estaba sencillamente esplendido: hermosas telas de color lavanda ,rosa y blanco colgaban del centro del techo hacia los extremos, un hermoso candelabro estaba en el medio del techo desprendiendo destellos de colores al hacer contraste con los colores de las telas,flores por doquier ,con bellos centros de mesa en forma de topiarios ,hechos con rosas color pastel,jarrones enormes en las esquinas del salon con flores tropicales desprendian un aroma embriagador,meseros iban y venian con bebidas para los chicos ,sin alcohol,por supuesto,servidas en vistosos cocteles que hacian conjunto con toda aquella imagen,todo lucia chicos disfrutaban de todo,la musica inundaba el aire y la chispa juvenil cargaba de energia positiva todo el bailaba sin parar con Anthony, y Eddie se dedicaba a conversar con un grupo de amigos y un par de chicas que esperaban que el joven por fin las invitara a bailar, entre ellas Annelise, la hija de Elisa Leegan,que a diferencia de su madre era una chica con buenos sentimientos y corazon humilde,por temor a su madre le ocultaba sus sentimientos por Eddie,pero Alexia los descubrio al ver la forma en que la muchacha miraba a su hijo,con los ojos que solo una adolescente mira cuando el amor llega por primera vez;Alexia sentia simpatia por Annelise ,su corazon era tan distinto a su madre,que si Eddie se decidia a tener un noviazgo con la muchacha ,Alex no dudaria en convertirse en complice de ellos.

Habia en un lado del salon una pieza donde los padres de los alumnos podian disfrutar de la fiesta,tendrian un ojo en los muchachos y otro dedicado a disfrutar tambien de tan especial evento en un saloncito muy acogedor,asi no harian mal tercio a los disfrutaba de la fista ,bailaba como gitana en frente de la hogera,no tenia ninguna complicacion en conse- guir pareja de baile,su personalidad espontanea y honesta le habia dado el respeto de todos los presentes ,que por demas sabian de las andanzas del marido ,ya que este era tan descarado y se dejaba ver con cualquiera publicamente,pero como acto de consideracion y respeto hacia ella ,este detalle era un secreto a voces,por lo tanto Alex no tenia que lidiar con esposas celosas, mas bien con gusto apoyaban a sus maridos a sacarla a bailar,le tenian confianza, excepto claro esta por Elisa que aunque se esforzaba por llamar la atencion con escotes insinuantes y miradas de leona,siempe quedaba como la arpia que era y ademas caia en la vulgaridad,aunque ella lo llamara sensualidad ,siempre trataba de obtener los halagos de los hombres aunque sus esposas estuvieran en frente.

Alex se sentia relajada solo si no fuera por la pelea que tuvo en la mañana con Edgar y por las insinuaciones que le prodigaba Neal Leegan,primo para variar de Elisa,todo hubiese sido hombre era un tipo guapo,atractivo,ojos marron qu miraban insinuantes, y cabello castaño oscuro,tamaño promedio y se miraba un cuerpo bien cuidado,pero ese aire de Don Juan" a Alex le parecia pesado, muy falso, Neal no perdia tiempo para acompañar a su prima en actividades como esta para poder acercarse a Alex,su conversacion era vanal,parecia no importarle el resto del mundo ,pretendia conquistarla a base de sus relatos acerca de sus viajes a lugares exoticos,o sus amistades famosas con las que acostumbraba a reunirse

mas no comprendia porque esa mujer no caia ante sus encantos porque ella siempre lo cortaba a mitad de alguna de sus historias y lo dejaba colgado como farol,a el le parecia un reto conquistar a esa mujer sabia que ella era casada y eso le parecia mas exitante,no seria la primera vez que el destruiria un matrimonio ,la situacion le gustaba hasta que se aburria ,nunca le importo romper el corazon de ninguna mujer ni mucho menos lo que sucediera con ellas despues que el las abandonara ,el simplementa las desechabas como kleenex.

Esa noche no fue la excepcion de su caceria ,cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad saco a Alex a la pista sin dejarla responder ,la tenia bien apretada provocando la molestia y sonrojo de la mujer, trataba de acercase lo mas posible a su rostro y Alex no hacia mas que esquivarlo,el le decia al oido lo bien que se miraba y cuanto deseaba estar a solas con ella,pero Alex siendo mas astuta ideo la manera de librarse de tan pesado casanova:

-"Alex estas hermosisima,me encanta como se te ve ese vestido ,sabes mis gustos ,linda "-

-"No se a que se refiere Neal, yo me visto como a mi se me pega la gana ,no lo hago por nadie"

-"Como quiesiera estar a solas contigo ,sabes te enseñaria muchas cosas, y de paso te quito ese aire de yegua indomita,que es lo que mas me gusta"

-"En serio?,creo que nunca has estado cerca de una yegua ,sino ya te hubiera tirado al suelo,ademas no es cualquier jinete que monta esta "yegua" y a ti te falta mucho"

-"Te aseguro que te sorprenderias"

-"Sabes acepto tu invitacion ,esperame a la salida del salon principal, y yo te alcanzo alla ,ahi me enseñaras lo que tu quieras"-

-"Sabia que algun dia cederias,no te tardes querida que la noche se te hara muy corta"

Dicho esto el hombre iba con una sonrisa de triunfo,por fin su presa habia caido ,y el gozaria a placer de las mieles de Alex .se decia asi su parte Alex respiro aliviada ,se habia quitado al pesado de Leegan sin la necesidad de abofetearlo,o darle un rodillazo donde mas le doleria,no queria arruinar la fiesta y dar la se fue al salon principal y saco a bailar casi a empujones a su hijo,le conto lo sucedido y le pidio que se quedara con ella cuando Neal regresara a fue su disgusto del hombre al ver que Alex nunca llego a la cita, y al regresar la vio bailando con el hijo de esta,Alex le dio un gesto de despedida con la mano a Neal,y con una sonrisa le dio a entender que ella nunca seria su presa ni nada que a el se le ocurriera,esta yegua ciertamente no seria para el!.

Cuando Alex se sintio segura regreso al salon de los adultos para no formarle mal tercio a su hijo, Neal la andaba acechando todo el tiempo,lo tenia loco el rechazo y la belleza de Alex lo tenian a punto de obsecion y lo que sucedio momentos atras habia avivado aun mas su deseo por ella,no se daria por vencido asi de facil,la observaba a distancia,no le perdia detalle:Alex llevaba el recogido por un prendedor a media cabeza dejando el resto suelto que le caia en forma de cascada,unos ojos bien enmarcados entre sombras y delineador le resaltaban el color de fuego,y unos labios pintados en un tono rosa muy natural le daban un toque elegante y misterioso a su rostro,un vestido color turqueza azul intenso le resaltaba el color de su piel ,parecia siempre estar bronceada, el talle imperio marcaba la linea del busto ,sostenido por unos tirantes dejando la espalda descubierta,el largo del vestido le llegaba a los tobillos y tenia una abertura en una pierna,esto le daba el toque, parecia una diosa griega,bajada del olympo,Neal definitivamente esta embobado,solo deseaba atrapar a dicha diosa y convertirla en su amante.

No distinguio que a la puerta del salon otros ojos observaban la misma vision ,casi sin aliento observaban a Alex moverse de un lado al otro con una sensualidad inhata pero inconsiente,en la pista de baile,Terry estaba sin aliento:sabia por su amigo Charlie que la sangre latina tenia sabor en las venas ,y la diversidad cultural que Norte America ahora tenia hacia facil la muestra de los latinos en cualquier ocasion,la alegria de estos era contagiosa y segun las palabras de Charlie:"esta gente si saben gozar de una fiesta,son las personas mas calidas y espontaneas que he conocido"Terry lo confirmaba,miraba a Alex como sentia la musica el ritmo y el sabor con el que se movia era una tentacion a su vista,contrastaba tanto con su manera de ser pracmatica y flematica,sabia que ella le daria la luz y alegria que el salio de su trance :Elisa se encargo de traerlo de nuevo a la tierra,sin mayor reparo le plantaba un beso insinuante cerca de la boca,como si fueran mas que amigos , esto a Terry le parecio atrevido,"se ve tan vulgar." penso

-"Hola Sra Leegan como se encuentra"-dijo finjiendo amabilidad.

-"Vamos en que quedamos me puedes llamar Elisa ,eso nos acerca mas querido"-decia la mujer con cara de leona a punto de atacar-"Me debes una pieza te he estado esperando toda la noche,he rechazado muchas invitaciones ,por que sabia que vendrias,"-si que era aventada

-"Que pena Elisa a mi no me gusta bailar,no pierdas la oportunidad ,con tu belleza seguro que tienes muchos esperando que aceptes sus invitaciones"

-"Si yo se que soy bella ,pero como esta gente es tan poca cosa ,solo esperaba que llegaras tu,ya que estas mas a mi nivel ,vamos Terry,no me haras un desaire"-y lo tomaba del brazo tratando de llevarlo a la pista

-"Elisa no quiero ser grosero,pero primero no me llames Terry,no te he dado esa confianza,segundo yo no soy partidario de esas pretenciones sociales, y no hago distincion de niveles,mas bien hago distincion de calidad de gente,a mi juicio todos somos iguales,yo no soy mas ni menos que nadie,asi que si me permites, tengo que buscar a alguien"-En lo que Terry daba la vuelta Elisa con la rabia de sentirse rechasada y humillada le estocaba una buena intriga

-"Si buscas a Alex ,creo que esta muy ocupada, probablemente este cansada...., Mi primo Neal dice que estubieron a solas por un laaargo rato a si que no creo que este en animos de atenderte ,tu conoces a mi primo tiene fama de casanova y nada se le escapa,tiene vuelta loca a esa mujer"-Elisa se apuntaba una victoria,mataria dos pajaros de un tiro desprestigiar a Alex y vengarse de Terry por rechazarla..

Terry sintio que la sangre le empezaba a hervir ,su Alex no seria capaz ,pero las dudas lo asaltaron al darse cuenta que ella no estaba y tampoco el primo de que la vista se le nublaba ,deseo romper la cara de Neal, no abofetearia a Elisa por ser mujer aunque ganas no le faltaban,"maldito Neal!" como se atrevia a mirar a su amada,menos como se atrevia a salio furioso en direccion al jardin tenia que confirmar que si ellos estaban juntos,

Al salir al jardin vio a Alex sentada al borde de un muro con una copa de champagne en la mano mirando al cielo, tenia la vista fija ,parecia estar pensando en algo ,tal vez en alguien.A lo mejor estaba esperando a alguien, tal vez a Neal?no eso no" se decia, pero que hacia ahi, se preguntaba, por fin se decidio a enfrentar a su demonio ,con el monstro de los celos a flor de piel :

-"Esperas a alguien?"-le decia con sequedad y un tono de al verlo no pudo evitar que el corazon le empezara a latir a mil por hora,esbozo una sonrisa de agrado al ver a su principe encantado,que no noto el ceño fruncido de el

-"No, sali a tomar aire y a escapar un rato de gente molesta"-(te esperaba a ti" deseaba decirle)

-"Ah si ? Y quien se te hace tan molesto,yo te vi muy feliz bailando"

-"En que momento llegaste ,no te habia visto?

-"Hace un rato, pero quien te molesta acaso soy yo que ni te diste cuenta que habia llegado?"-como le molestaba dejar ver su incomodidad,casi le salio a manera de reclamo,pero los celos podian mas:

-"Tu? No ! Para nada ,es que Neal Leegan es un pesado y un pegajoso, me tiene fastidiada,"-como iba ella estar molesta por el si solo esperaba que el llegara

-"Segun tengo entendido son buenos amigos"-decia Terry molesto-

-"Para nada como crees,eso quisiera el, la verdad que me le ando escapando ,toda la noche a sido de tratar de huir ,sabes que el muy idiota me propuso estar a solas, y como no sabia de otra manera de escaparme le dije que si ,que me esperara a fuera del salon principal,en el parqueo"-le contaba Alex,

-"Y fuiste?"-Terry no aguantaba mas sentia que el corazon le iba a estallar de rabia,y ya no queria escuchar la respuesta de Alex

-"jajajaja",solto una sonora carcajada Alex-"como se te ocurre lo deje colgado como corbata,no estoy tan loca como crees a demas yo no le haria caso asi fuera el ultimo hombre del planeta, y como conoces a Neal?"

Terry sintio que el alma le regreso al cuerpo , se sentia un verdadero idiota,como pudo el pensar, que su Alex le haria caso al estupido de Neal si ,el conocia bien cada movimiento de ella, y por demas sabia que era una mujer integra,se sentia un tonto:

-"Terry ,como conoces a Neal?"-le pregunto de nuevo Alex

-"Por unos conocidos, me lo presentaron en Nueva York se que tiene fama de Don Juan,pense que te gustaba,"

-"Estas loco, de ninguna manera ,primero estoy casada ,segundo no estoy desesperada y tercero....."

-"Tercero?"

-"Nada no me hagas caso"-(tercero el que me gusta eres tu se decia para si)

-"Es una bonita noche la luna esta en lo alto,hace juego contigo"-decia Terry galantemente ,haciendo sonrojar a la pobre mujer,Alex sentia que las manos se le ponien heladas y que de un momento a otro se delataria

-"Gracias, si es verdad es una hermosa noche de primavera, y tu tambien te ves bien"-decia Alex,y la verdad que Terry siempre elegante, y guapo, Un traje azul marino cortado a la medida hacia juego con sus ojos,una camisa blanca, con una corbata de tramas en forma de diamante, con fondo azul y rojo,como siempre impecable, su fragancia le inundaba los sentidos,el cabello se le antojaba rebelde,su cara limpia bien resurado, su cara tan varonil se ilumina con la luz de los faroles, delineando la hermosura masculina,

-"Escuchas esa musica,es una de mis piezas favoritas?"-pregunto Terry

"-Si!!! Es "Iris" tambien es una de mis favoritas,que coincidencia"-decia Alex emocionada

-"Me concedes el honor de esta pieza"-le ofrecia el galantemente mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delanter

-"Encantada , sera un placer"-Alex no podia estar en mejor lugar :los brazos de Terry,el la llevaba con una suavidad y delicadeza que ella se sentia flotar,ella sonreia sin parar y se perdia en el azul de su mirada y el se dejaba iluminar por su sonrisa y acariciar por el balsamo que significaba tenerla asi de cerca ,la delicia de tenerla entre sus brazos, inhalar su aroma y acariciar timidamente su espalda,un pequeño goce a los sentidos el poder tocar su piel aunque fuera en ese momento,la sentia tan suya, como si siempre hubiese sido asi,si tan solo la pudiese besar..."se decia el pero no puedo tengo que tener calma"

Al terminar la pieza decidieron sentarse,y conversar,aprovechar el tiempo al maximo era su meta.

-"Bailas muy bien Terry ,para ser Ingles,siempre pense que los Ingleses eran tan frios"

-"Y lo somos pero solo falta que encontremos la chispa adecuada y nos haga sentir el calor justo ,ademas a mi me gusta la musica soy un buen bailarin nunca e tenido queja alguna"-le decia a con malicia

-"como siempre tan arrogante,"

-"y por que te parezco tan arrongante,si se puede saber"

-"por que te encanta ser el centro de atencion y creo que tu ego es del tamaño del colegio"-le decia Alex decidida a jugar con el

-"Asi? Ahora resulta que me conoces mejor que yo,acaso eres sicologa? y dime que mas ves en mi?-sabia que este juego tendria un curso divertido,

-"bien por donde empiezo? Ya se ,te encanta ver como las mujeres se derriten por ti,eso alimenta tu ego masculino, eres demasiado seguro en ti mismo y pecas de prepotente , calculador, crees que puedes obtener lo que tu quieras con solo mirar y es mas eres bastante malcriado, se ve que te hizo falta unas buenas palmadas..."-Seguia Alex esperando a ver con que le saldria el.

-Bien ya que me has llamado arrogante, malcriado, prepotente, calculador....."

-"me falto pretensioso,"reia Alex

-"bien tambien pretensioso, oye tu no te quedas corta,eres una malcriada, bastante majadera y demasiado franca, tu si te pasas, tambien eres media neurotica"-finalizo Terry

-"Oye! Eso no es nada galante de tu parte , si que eres mordaz,valiente caballero Ingles resultaste."

-"Ademas tengo que agregar que si tuviera tanto poder en mi mirada ya hubiera conseguido lo que quiero y me tiene obsecionado."-Decia Terry tratando de llevar la pelea a campos peligrosos,

-"Que cosa? si se puede saber, a ver quien se le da el premio por no caer en tus redes"-Alex no sabia que se estaba metiendo en aguas peligrosas, que tendria que ingeniarselas para salir bien librada de dicho asunto.

-"Pues te dire que el objeto de mi obsecion es una mujer muy bella que me inquieta y me enloquece cuando la tengo cerca pero no me corresponde"-Terry trataba de descifrar alguna palabra o gesto de Alex a ver si le entendia

-"Pobre mujer, si cae , esta perdida ,pero si que es valiente por resistirse a tus encantos"-Alex sentia un poco de celos pensando que el le contaba como amigos ,que estaba enamorado de otra, se sentia una tonta por sentirse asi.

-"Si probablemente estara perdida el dia que me acepte, no la dejare ni a sol ni asombra ,ella sera mi luz y mi sombra, el horizonte de mis propositos,el refugio de mis deseos mas intimos"-cada palabra que salia de su boca era una declaracion formal de amor, desnudaba su alma,ante ella

-"Wow! Que intenso, si que la quieres!,"-respondia con tono de tristeza, no podia ver que esas palabras eran dirigidas a ella

-"Nunca pense amar a nadie asi de esa forma, daria mi vida por besarla, por ser algo en su vida,ella es la poesia de mi existencia, me siento un tonto a su lado,un conquistador fracasado ,si tan solo tuviese la certeza de que ella me ama tambien, yo seria el hombre mas feliz de este universo, si tan solo ella pudiese ver mi alma ,"

-"y por que no te atrevez, me extraña que tengas miedo a dejar ver tus sentimientos,si existe amor debes luchar por ello, no lo dejes escapar si se te presenta"-Alex sentia que el corazon le empezaba a doler, una angustia se le atrevezaba en la garganta,al pensar que Terry amaba a otra, su principe se le iba de su lado,pero ella no podria hacer nada, y solo le restaba darle animos

-"Tal vez tengas razon, pero no soportaria que ella me rechazara es que si ella no me amase como yo , seria como si me aplastara una montaña de pena, mis dias serian de blanco y negro, y mis ilusiones se harian pedazos, no concibo la vida sin su presencia ,es el elixir de mi existencia"

-"Entonces hablale, sera un riesgo que tendras que tomar,pero por lo menos ella sabra que la amas, y aunque se que te dije muchas cosas feas , en el fondo se que eres buena persona , no veo por que ella te rechazaria, si tus sentimientos son tan genuinos como parecen ella seguro que cae,solo mirala a los ojos y hablale con el alma"-en esto Alex se levantaba y comenzaba a subir las gradas rumbo hacia el salon ,no queria seguir escuchando una declaracion que no seria para ella ,y temia que Terry se diera cuenta y se riera de sus sentimientos ,ella no tenia derecho a aspirar a su amor ,era una mujer condenada a otro hombre, y a demas se decia ser poco cosa para un hombre como el, se tendria que conformar con ser su amiga ,ese era su destino, el soñar con el no valia ,total ya estaba acostumbrada a no ser amada....una timida lagrima empezaba a asomarse en sus ojos apagando el fuego de su mirada.

Terry advirtio que ella se marchaba y no podia perder la oportunidad de ese momento, era ahora o nunca , tenia que hablarle de sus sentimientos , no aguantaba mas la incertidum- bre de no saber si ella sintia algo por el, dandose valor la tomo por el brazo mientras ella subia las gradas

-"Espera por favor no te marches"-suplicaba el

-"Disculpa es que tengo que entrar"-bajaba la mirada ella no lo podia ver a la cara ,se daria cuenta

-"Alex por favor escuchame ,mirame a los ojos,si en verdad mi mirada tiene el poder que tu dices ,mirame bien "-la tomaba por los brazos,y la atraia hacia el, su aliento le rozaba la cara ,y Alex empezaba a temblar como gelatina

-"no me des la espalda y mirame ,que te dicen?"-Sus palabras salian como suplica, Terry estaba decidido a humillarse si era preciso, pero seria hoy el dia de hablar con el alma

-"No entiendes que es de ti de quien hablo,que eres tu la mujer que me tiene hecho un perfecto imbecil, que soy capaz de gritar en medio de este mismo salon que te amo con locura y que no puedo vivir sin ti ,que me conformaria con migajas si fuese preciso, pero no puedo mas ,mirame Alex , mira mi alma que te la estoy entregando para que dispongas de ella, por favor dime que si, que por lo menos sientes algo por mi!!"-Terry parecia no reconocerse asi mismo , sus palabras salian como metrallas,sentia haber perdido su compostura, su orgullo propio estaba por el piso,pero ya estaba hecho ya habia hablado!.

Alex se quedo paralizada ,estaba escuchando bien?!, o es que habia perdido la razon,el le decia que la amaba?! Si principe adorado,le estaba declarando su amor?! Y de esa manera, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejias ,no podia ser lo que estaba eschuchando, era lo que estaba deseando desde hace rato

-"Yo .....yo ....."-pero las palabras no podian salir de su boca

-"Dime que me si , que me amas ,Alex por favor"-y se acercaba mas a su boca, casi la rozaba

-"Terry....yo...."-lo miraba y el azul de sus ojos la ahogaba, como deseaba decirle que lo amaba de la misma forma ,pero no podia.

Terry se acercaba peligrosamente y con su nariz empezo a rozar tan delicadamente su rostro embriagado por su aroma y la cercania que lo envolvia en una bruma encantada, estaba perdiendo el ultimo vestigio de autocontrol, noto que ella cerraba sus ojos ,y se decidio por fin a tomar sus labios

-"Noo...no hagas eso Terry por favor...."le decia Alex empujandolo , lagrimas salian a mares ,no podia! no debia!!!

Se marcho corriendo como si un peligro le amenazara la vida.

(No no puedo ,no debo", se repetia, por que no puedo tener un poco de dicha aunque sea un minuto)

Mientras corria hacia su coche sentia que la vida se le escapa por la boca, (soy una cobarde " por que no puedo dejarme llevar y decirle que si que lo amo con todo mi corazon)se montaba a su coche y huia como cenicienta en medio del baile, mas tarde mandaria por los chicos no podia permitir que la vieran de esa manera.

Terry por su parte se quedo en medio de las gradas no, lo podia creer,le entrego su corazon en bandeja de plata a aquella mujer y ella lo rechazo, ahora si que ella se volvia inalcanzable, mas que la misma luna que habia sido testigo de su declaracion. Valiente Don Juan, era todo un fracasado, se decia.

Por fin reacciono y se marcho de la fiesta , manejo hasta que se canso y tenia que calmarse pero al llegar a la soledad de su habitacion la rabia y frustracion se apodero de su alma y su razon ,con fuerza empezo a tirar cuanto mueble se atravesara , se miro al espejo y solo lograba ver al ridiculo que habia hecho delante de aquella mujer , se sentia herido en su orgullo, en su amor propio, como habia podido haber perdido su dignidad entregarse de esa manera, se sentia el mas estupido de los hombres , gritos de desesperacion y rabia inundaron la casa ,parecian aullidos de animal herido, los sirvientes se despertaron al oir semajante ruido, pero no se atrevieron a interrumpir a su patron que ,seguia tirando cosas y diciendo palabras sin sentido...

Asi llego el amanecer y dos almas sufrian en la soledad de sus respectivas no podia entender la reaccion de esa no podia tener el valor de dejarse llevar por una locura ,se repetia asi misma ,ella no era libre y la sociedad ni su familia le perdonaria nunca cometer la falta de ser infiel, aunque su marido fuera lo que fuera , ella no podia.....

**iris:tema de city of angels interpretada por los Goo-goo dolls**


	5. Chapter 5 una dura mañana

**AMOR DE OTOÑO EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAPITULO 5**

La mañana llego con sus colores y la luz del sol inundo la habitacion pero por mas que brillaba Alex solo miraba sombras y tristeza ,se sentia estar viviendo un mal sueño,lo de la noche anterior fue la declaracion de amor que siempre soño en escuchar, y de boca del principe que siempre soño,su heroe de niñez habia salido de su tv y se habia convertido en realidad, pero la vida como siempre tan cruel y sinica ,le negaba una vez mas la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque fuera por un instante:

-"Dios no puede ser por que a mi ?-si yo he tratado de hacer las cosas bien , ahora me mandas a esta persona a que me mueva el piso, que me llene de inquietud, sera verdad lo que dijo? O sere solo un juego de conquista? No puede ser! :como se enamoro de mi ?si yo soy tan insignificante,el debe tener un ejercito de Misses y modelos a sus pies, que habra visto en mi? Y yo que me derrito por el,que cuando mira es como si una ola me ahogara, pero no debo sentir esto que siento, es malo es prohibido!!!

Lloro una vez mas ,hasta que su cabeza empezo a doler como martillazos continuos en madera,se decido dar un baño y salir enfrentar el dia , aunque por dentro se sintiera confundida y hasta culpable por algo que ni siquiera habia puso su careta de todos los dias y trato de disminuir la hinchazon de los ojos con una crema ,pero por mucho que hiciera ,no podia disfrazar la tristeza en su al comedor en el encontro a Isabella ya en pie desayunando, cuando la vio inmediatamente comenzo el interrogatorio ,menos mal que Eddie y Vito no se encontraban:

"-Mama! Por que te fuiste y nos dejastes , te buscamos por todos lados y no te hallamos ?estas bien ?te sucedio algo?-preguntaba isabella a su madre , la noche anterior se habian regresado a la casa por medio de unos amigos ,buscaron a su madre por todo el salon y los jardines y se dieron cuenta que algo habia sucedido por que no constestaba el celular ,y unos chicos la habian visto salir corriendo sofocada, tambien advirtieron que el tio de Anthony habia llegado y se habia marchado de pronto de una manera como si el alma se la llevara el algo estaba pasando y tenia que ver con el tio de Anthony, pues este les conto a sus amigos que su tio estaba encerrado en la biblioteca tomando y ya hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, y eso lo inquieto tambien por que los sirvientes le dijeron al joven que el patron habia llegado como un energumeno rompiendo mubles y maldiciendo palabras incompresibles ,pero nadie se habia animado a ver que sucedia,Anthony llamo enseguida a Eddie y le conto lo que supo ,los chicos se quedaron angustiados haciendo conjeturas ,pero no podian dar en el blanco del asunto .

-"Madre contestame ?dime algo por favor ?-seguia Isabella preguntando-"Mama puedes confiar en mi lo sabes somos mas que madre e hija ,somos amigas?

-"Lo siento mi niña linda, es que son tantas cosas que no te voy a aturdir con tonterias mias, mi amor tu debes preocuparte de tu vida ,en disfrutar tu juventud y tu mundo , pero te agradezco el interes"-Alex no iba a permitir que sus hijos se enteraran de lo sucedido y menos de sus sentimientos ,le deria mucha verguenza y no tendria valor para mirarlos a la cara despues,que pensarian de ella , probablemente se decepcionarian de su estupidez e insensatez y eso nunca deberia pasar ,ella era madre antes que mujer y sus hijos eran lo primoridial para ella.

-"Amiga que te paso tienes cara de perro apaliado?-como siempre Gaby tenia alguna ocurrencia que decirle a su amiga, y es que la cara de Alex parecia de funeral

-"No empiezes Gaby es muy temprano para tus comentarios burlones !! No la he pasado muy bien que digamos y no estoy de animos para tus bromas por favor amiga ,se buena conmigo y dejame sola!-decia Alex con un animo tan bajo que le quitaba el entusiasmo a cualquier comediante.

-"Hay amiguita pero que tan mal te fue en el baile ? Y que te paso? que te hicieron? Sucedio algo con Terry , no me digas que llego acompañado, sera posible?-Gaby era una detective consagrada no iba a descansar hasta sacarle la sopa a su acongojada socia:

-"Ojala hubiese sido eso ,seria mejor que lo que el me dijo ayer-dijo Alex al punto del llanto

-"Acaso se porto grosero contigo?Habla pues que me tienes con el corazon en la garganta y el estomago pegado al espinazo!!! me tienes en suspenso!!!-Gaby empezaba a exasperarse por que Alex hablaba tan bajito y tan escuetamente que no lograba desifrar que sucedio

-"Gaby , Terry me dijo que me amaba.......

-Que queeeee!!!?!?!?!?! y por que estas asi si deberias estar brincando de emocion ??? no lo entiendo, cuentame que te paso?

-"Nada sali corriendo como una estupida, me porte como una adolescente asustada y tuve que huir , "-Alex daba suspiros profundos llenos de melancolia.....

-"Que hiciste que?, nonono ...no puede ser !!!el tipo se te declara y tu huyes?????-que te pasa??? se te aflojo un tornillo? -Gaby casi que la ahorcaba como habia sido capaz de dejar colgado como pendulo al tipo cuando se le declaraba ,si que Alex necesitaba una sacudida y si era preciso recurriria medidas extremas para hacerla reaccionar,no permitiria que su amiga dejara pasar de largo la oportunidad de ser feliz-"Estas loca ? Porque hiciste eso ,si hace poco me dijiste que te enamoraste de el ?no es lo logico que si el siente lo mismo por ti tu lo haceptes?"

-"Gaby te recuerdo que soy C-A-S-A-D-A! Acaso crees que yo me voy a convertir en la amante de un hombre solo por el hecho que el me guste, piensas que yo soy una loca ,inconciente tengo una reputacion que cuidar y por mis hijos tengo que comportarme con dignidad ,"

-"Alex no te escudes en tus hijos , ademas no estamos hablando de un sujeto cualquiera , estamos hablando del amor de tu vida, y si el te corresponde ,por que no mandas a tu esposito al demonio y te das la oportunidad de ser feliz?no tiene nada de complicado **tú** lo haces complicado"_

-"Gaby la que no entiendes eres tu! acaso piensas que es asi de facil divorciarse ,ademas sea Edgar lo que sea ,el es padre de mis hijos ,y yo me prometi que le daria a mis hijos una familia estable cueste lo que cueste, ademas sabes que mi familia me volveria a repudiar ,si esta vez les salgo que me voy a divorciar y que me enamore de un hombre que practicamente acabo de conocer...,no les impondre a mis hijos un padrastro y ningun extraño que por que me diga una palabra bonita yo voy a caer!-Alex decia esto para hacer entender a Gabriela y a la vez reafirmarse asi misma que lo que hacia era lo correcto, y que sus razones eran valederas .

-Mirame a los ojos Alex y dime eso de nuevo: que el es solamente un extraño y que simplemente te guardaras los sentimientos como si fueran papeles y ya!..dimelo pero veme a los ojos ,soy casi tu hermana y te conozco , te piensas sacrificar como siempre , no te engañes,sabes que yo quiero a mis sobrinos pero, como piensas hacerlos felices a ellos si tu no eres feliz,tu no practicas lo que predicas,ademas de cuando aca cuentas con tu familia ,ellos solo son criticarte y echarte en cara lo que hicieron por ti , tu no le debes nada a ellos y tu abuela misma te pidio perdon y mas bien te quizo recompenzar por todo lo que te hizo sufrir, asi que no me vengas a querer convencer de una doble moral que nos han enseñado por tantos siglos, y que tu ahora te quieres auto convencer de ello,no lo hagas amiga... no te hagas mas daño, de lo que ya te haces viviendo una mentira ,trata de aclarar tus sentimientos y tus prioridades ,yo entiendo que tus hijos son primeros pero como le diras a ellos que hay que buscar la felicidad y luchar por sus metas si tu no lo haces ..."

-"Yo se Gaby que tu me quieres mucho,pero tienes que entender mi posicion ,no debo flaquear ante unos sentimientos que son propios de una adolescente, y no de una mujer como yo,es absurdo,y aunque tienes razon en lo que dices pero ,no quiero perder el respeto de mis hijos por salir corriendo ante una ilusion que probablemente no dure ni un par de semanas , hombre al fin solo busca un pasatiempo y yo no estoy para ser juguete de nadie..a parte que...."-en eso se vio interrumpida su conversacion alguien habia entrado a la oficina y parecia ser un cliente por lo menos eso pensaron ellas...

-"Buenos dias , disculpenos en que le podemos ayudar? No lo anunciaron antes de entrar"-decia Gaby al desconocido un hombre de mediana edad de unos 40 años cabellos oscuros ,porte elegante y bien vestido

-"Si disculpenme ustedes a mi ,es que me urge hablar con una de ustedes dos .... y aunque la chica de la puerta me dijo que le diera mis datos pues la presione para que me dejara entrar con rapidez, quien es Alexia Alencar?-pregunto el hombre con cara de en realidad tener una urgencia

-"Soy yo ,en que le puedo ayudar?-Alex ya estaba medio alarmada ,ante el desconocido

-"Señora creame que si fuera otra la situacion le diria que es un gusto conocerla pero en esta circunstancia, no me resulta agradable estar aqui, mi nombre es Charles Spencer, soy socio de las empresas LondonGrand Corporation. Soy socio y mejor amigo del Señor Terrence Grandchester, me imagino que el nombre le suena.-le decia el hombre con cierto deje de ironia,

-"Por supuesto, es un gusto Señor Spencer, digame para que le soy util?-le decia Alex al mismo tiempo que le extendia la mano,pero el hombre la dejo con la mano estirada,haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que Gaby lo mirara como un insecto de charco.

-"Creame Señora que mi visita no es de cortesia,y mi asunto es extrictamente personal ,si por favor podriamos hablar en privado.-mientras miraba a Gaby con desden

-"Hmm! Lo siento Señor Spencer pero no puedo dejar a mi socia a solas usted es un desconocido y entre ella y yo no hay secretos ,cierto Alex?-le dijo Gaby con tono de superioridad al sujeto

-"Señor,la verdad que no entiendo su tono hostil pero tratare de ser amable con usted y en efecto no lo puedo atender sola , no lo conozco y el que conozca al Señor Grandchester no me garantiza nada, asi que hable de una vez "-Alex recuperaba su caracter mordaz.

-"Señora , ya que insiste , le dire de una vez aunque su amiga este presente,creo que usted es una mujer tan vil que no se que le vio Terrence a usted,...!-escupio el hombre de una vez

Las mujeres abrian los ojos de par en par , a que se referia este tipo y por que le hablaba en un tono tan hostil:pero el sujeto continuo en sus agravios...

-"como fue capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de mi amigo ,de una manera fria y calculadora,acaso es solo para alimentar su ego?Conoce usted la conciencia o no la tiene? Pudo dormir anoche con lo que le hizo a ese pobre hombre? El le entrego su corazon y usted lo hizo pedazos ,usted es una mujer frivola ,por lo menos hubiese tenido algo de tacto , o ser mas digna y comportarse como una dama y no darle falsas esperanzas si usted es una mujer casada, usted no es nada mas que una zo..."

-"Ah no!! un momentito usted no me va a venir a ofender a mi trabajo y llamarme cuanto nombre se le pegue la gana , quien se cree que es! En primer lugar , su amigo no es ningun niño para que necesite que lo vengan a defender, segundo lugar yo no le dije o hice nada de nada, no le dije nada!!!, nunca le he dado falsas esperanzas ,y si se como comportarme no necesito que usted me venga a dar lecciones de moral!!!!"-Alex estaba furiosa que se creia ese sujeto por que la trataba con tanta rabia:

-"Pues algo debio suceder ayer por que Terrence tenia muchisimo tiempo de no tomar asi, se que esta mal , muy mal el es un hombre muy fuerte y de temple dura pero cuando el ama lo hace con fuerza y no se mide, que tanto daño le hizo que lo puso en ese estado?!!!-Charlie casi que no podia controlar la rabia y su tono de voz , por momentos la elevaba y sus reclamos se oian afuera de la oficina , los empleados de la pequeña compañia estaban alertas pensando que el le haria daño a su jefa, y tenian que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento.

-"Le repito que no le hice nada a Terry , es mas que le sucede, esta bien?"-Alex se empezaba a precupar, de que hablaba este hombre , ella no entendia de que la acusaba y Terry estaria bien?

-"No se haga la inocente conmigo ,seguro que lo vio vulnerable y lo rechazo de una manera cruel , la verdad por lo que el me habia contado pense que usted valia la pena y era una gran mujer y que el por fin seria feliz con una mujer madura e inteligente,que no le hiciera daño o anduviera buscando posicion, o fama, pero usted resulto peor de lo que he visto en mi vida "-

-"Sabe que Charles , o me dice que le pasa a Terry y me deja de acusar por algo que no hice ,o ni me entere que hice,o llamo a la policia y que lo saquen de aqui por ,desquiciado!-la verdad que ya tanto Alex como Gaby estaban inquietas con tanto reclamo y que le habria pasado a Terry era lo que les preocupaba mas.

-"En realidad no sabe o es que es una excelente actriz?"-seguia Charlie con su sarcasmo

-"Hable ya hombre , que tiene Terry?-interrumpio Gaby

-"Si la verdad le importa , le dire que Terry no fue a trabajar hoy, cosa que el no deja de hacer aunque se desvele hasta el amanecer o que este enfermo, la razon es que en la madrugada recibi una llamada de el ,estaba en un estado que me costo entender lo que decia , solo podia entender su nombre ,el la llamaba y me repetia que habia jugado con el , que todo era una mentira que lo habia rechazado, y entre otras cosas....Hable con Anthony , y me conto que habia destrozado la habitacion que habia vidrios rotos ,incluso miraron un espejo roto , y habia sangre en los vidrios, esta encerrado en la biblioteca ,no sin antes haberla destruido ,por supuesto , no quiere ver a nadie y ni a mi me dejo entrar a hablar con el , el tenia mucho tiempo de no beber de esa manera , desde que asumio la responsabilidad de su sobrino, dejo de tomar ,nada mas que en ocasiones , siempre manteniendo la medida , para darle un buen ejemplo al muchacho, y usted lo vino a arruinar todo, el estaba tan entusiasmado con ese baile , la verdad el la ama, y yo me siento culpable por darle animos a que se arriesgara a hablarle de sus sentimientos"-al decir esto Charlie se dejo caer en la silla que tenia a su espalda, si estaba muy preocupado por su amigo , y sentia culpabilidad por alentar las intenciones de Terry, que no encontro la mejor solucion ante esta situacion y fue a buscar a la causante del problema.

-"Charles, creame que lo lamento profundamente, nunca fue mi intencion hacerle daño a Terry, a el no...no podria.....solamente le dije que no debia , que esto no podia ser, usted mismo lo dijo soy una mujer casada, y por demas tengo hijos , no seria capaz de dejarme llevar por un momento y llevarme entre los pies a mis hijos por un arrebato, un momento de pasion!, pero creame que de ninguna manera mi intencion fue darle alas o jugar con los sentimientos de el,no seria capaz de jugar con los sentiemientos de ningun ser humano, y menos con los de el , yo siento algo por el algo que ni yo se que es... pero nunca lo utilizaria para hacerle daño, creame....."-

Al decir esto Alex empezaba a derramar lagrimas que salian sin pausa alguna, se sientia ahora, perdida, como una miserable , le habia hecho daño a ese hombre que le despertaba los sentimientos mas dulces, y como ella habia creido que eran solo palabras vanas, que el tal vez solo queria jugar con ella , y como la situacion se habia volteado y el pensaba que ella habia jugado con sus sentimientos, la habian llamado vil, y se sentia asi mismo una vil ,canalla capaz de lastimar y que podia hacer ahora?

-"Digame como le hago , como lo puedo ayudar, no podria nunca estar en paz si por mi culpa le pasa algo, el no se lo merece,que puedo hacer?

-"En realidad haria algo por el? Digame que siente usted por el, le interesa de verdad? O es que la conciencia le empieza a reclamar?- a Charlie le empezaba a desconcertar la actitud de la mujer se mostraba legitimamente preocupada,dolida como si en realidad lo quisiera...

-"Charles, si quiere la verdad , yo me enamore de su amigo, por caprichos del destino el llego a mi vida a desordenarla completamente , a enseñarme que es estar verdaderamente enamorada,pero por la misma crueldad de la vida , no soy libre , por lo mismo no lo puedo aceptar, no es correcto, el no merece que lo comprometa a una situacion por demas incomoda y desleal, tengo unos hijos por quien velar asi como el tiene a su cargo a ese dulce de Anthony, espero me entienda, y me crea que yo no haria le daño a Terry, pero no puedo darle lo que el busca en mi,tengo un deber que cumplir, y no seria justo que el sufriera de ningun modo"

Charlie empezaba a meditar cada palabra y gesto que salian de Alex, su experiencia ,descarada en materia de mujeres le concedia el privilegio de distinguir entre fingidas lagrimas o verdaderas lagrimas de amor, aprendio a leer los ojos de la gente , y ver que si son espejos del alma:

-"Disculpeme Señora , creo que me exalte demasiado"

-"Usted cree, ?-empezaba a meter su cuchara Gaby

-"Por favor mil disculpas ,de nuevo, pero es que entiendanme, Terrance y yo somos muy unidos y lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, Terry , Albert el padre de Anthony y yo eramos muy amigos siempre amigos y complices, desde adolescentes , diria mas bien que desde niños, y si el sale lastimado yo peleare por el , no puedo permitir que el sufra y yo me quede tranquilo sin hacer nada, si usted de verdad lo quiere hable con el , se que solo usted lo puede sacar de ese hoyo que entro en cosa de minutos, vaya a verlo , y se que el la escuchara, pero no deje que el se quede asi, pensando que usted jugo con sus sentimientos"-las palabras de Charlie parecian una suplica,

-"No tengo valor para verlo a los ojos , no podria, y lo mas probable es que el no quiera verme , despues de todo,

-"No se , hablele por telefono , mandele una nota , no lo se , pero hablele el necesita que usted le aclare las cosas , no lo deje en el limbo de la incertidumbre, si en verdad lo quiere hagalo por ese cariño o amor que le tiene, el la entendera se lo aseguro ,pero no deje que el siga pensando mal y que se deprima, mas"

-"Le prometo que hare algo, no se que pero hare algo, no quiero que el sufra,menos por culpa mia vere que invento para que el no me rechaze y me escuche, "-

-"Se lo agracezco de antemano y nuevamente disculpenme usted y su socia, me porte como un patan pero se que me entenderan, mil disculpas Alexia, puedo ver ahora que la rabia se fue que usted es una buena mujer, y que mi hermano estara en buenas manos"-dicho esto estrecho la mano de Alex y luego la de Gaby , sin evitar disculparse una vez mas,

-"Tanta disculpadera que me siento , culpable cuando las monjas me agarraban en la movida"-trato de destencionar el momento Gaby

-"Ya decia yo que raro que te habias quedado callada"-sonrio de medio lado Alex

-Bueno y que piensas hacer como le vas a hablar?-segui Gaby

-"No lo se aun, pero tengo que dejarle saber que no fue mi intencion hacerle daño , y si es preciso le dire lo que siento , pero le aclarare que no lo puedo aceptar, aunque despues la que quede destrozada sea yo , pero no puedo concebir que el sufra por culpa de esta situacion, tu sabes que lo quiero ,y no soy tan egoista para arrastrarlo a mis problemas y conflictos, menos hacerlo sufrir por gusto, tampoco podria nunca mas dormir en paz , si a el le sucede algo por mi culpa... tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerle llegar una nota, algo asi una carta creo que es la mejor solucion ahora"

-"Y que le vas a poner ? Si me dejas yo la hago por ti o te ayudo,-"ya Gaby se hacia la idea de la carta que le mandaria al bombom de Grandchester.

-"Mi adorado principe ,no te sigas enojando conmigo si yo estoy que cacheteo la banqueta por ti....."-en serio que Gaby le gustaba molestar-"anda amiguita bella , si ? Dejame ayudarte?

-"Ni lo sueñes, conociendote como te conozco, seguro le diras cuantas locuras se te vengan a la mente, y hasta le diras que voy a huir con el, no no no, en tus manos no pondria una carta, si asi con solo pensarlo te pones a decir cuanta babosada se te cruzan!"

-"Ay amiga que cruel que eres me vas a dejar con las ganas de ayudarte?-Gaby parecia una niñita haciendo pucheros

-"Ni creas que me vas a convencer , este asunto lo resuelvo yo sola , yo me meti en el , yo me salgo de el,"-Alex parecia decidida.

-"Si y probablemente termines en los brazos de el ,tanto golpe de pecho y te aseguro que te mueres por que te tome en sus brazos y te ahogue a besos!!!! ya me imagino como besara,

-"Gaby! Deja de decir locuritas, y no te permito que te andes imaginando cosas con el,-Alex se ponia colorada como tomate, le parecia un tanto vergonzoso pensar en esas situaciones con el y menos que su amiga las anduviera imaginando.

-"No seas egoista, eh? Comparte con nosotras las pobrecitas,solteras ,sin compromiso y en busca, como yo,a poco no te lo has imaginado, ese hombre debe ser el amante perfecto ....wow si con solo verle la silueta se ve que es un toro, y esa boca, es una insolencia de la naturaleza ,hacer semejante tipo de especimenes que anden sueltos en el mundo.....ay!-y con esto soltaba un enorme suspiro ,

Gaby solo de pensar esas cosas, cambiaria de inmediato su lugar por el de su amiga, a ella si que no se le iria vivito ese monumento, como lo llamaba a veces.

-Gaby deja de babear, sobre Terry y ayudame a desocuparme rapido ,para poder resolver este asunto"-le decia medio incomoda Alex, no podia negar que todo lo que decia su indiscreta socia eran cosas que ella ya habia pensado en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, pero nunca los dejaria aflorar y que nadie los supiera, eran solo cosas que ella pensaba cuando nadie la molestaba.

-Ash! Es que aqui no la dejan ni soñar despierta a una!!!, si que eres acaparadora amiga, ni modo el bombom es solo tuyo!!-decia resignada la pobre Gaby,

Alex solo maquinaba en su mente las palabras precisas ,si es que las habia para decir tanto , sin paracer indigna,


	6. Chapter 6 declaracion en papel

AMOR DE OTOÑO EN PRIMAVERA

CAP 6

-Como empezar a escribir algo tan personal ,como le digo cada cosa que mi corazon y que mi mente me gritan al mismo tiempo, decir tanto en pocas palabras, como se consigue"Alex ilbanaba hilos de ideas en su mente , de cada cosa que pondria , pero no le parecian adecuadas o correctas ,no queria mostrarse tan abierta y tan vulnerable, para que el no pensara mal de ella, pero tampoco queria sonar tan fria,que no pensara tampoco que era una insencible, y sin corazon,tremendo dilema que se tenia, el corazon y la mente no se ponian de acuerdo , si es que eso se puede conseguir,el amor siempe quiere ser libre sin ataduras, no entiende de razones o codigos morales absurdos,menos de imposiciones, la razon sin embargo es un juez duro y recto , no entiende dobleces, y siempre consigue que hagamos cosas que no queremos,simplemente por el hecho de que es lo correcto, o lo que nos enseñaron desde niñas.

A su mente solo venian las palabras de su tia mas querida:la tia Ashley, una mujer de tan bellos sentimientos y de nobles gestos, pero era tan circunspecta en sus procederes que todo para ella era blanco o negro! No habian medios colores, ni matizes, no habian atajos ,y era muy apegada a sus costumbres de antaño, aunque era una mujer relativamente joven pensaba como si fuera de la epoca de los años 20, la mujer hace lo que el esposo diga, uno no se junta con un hombre , se casa, etc ,etc, y como le martillaba la cabeza , cada vez que le reclamaba su proceder cuando ,huyo de la casa, es mas que no le diria ahora si supiera sus sentimientos,seguro que la mandaba a confesarse,ni pensarlo!-se decia Alex, -me mata!-ella fungia como si fuera una matriarca, al morir la abuela de Alex ella ocupo su lugar, y toda la familia la escuchaba en sus opiniones, y consejos, que venian siendo imposiciones, mas bien, y por que le hacia caso Alex, ella aun no lo entendia, tal vez se sentia comprometida moralmente..

- Veamos debo empezar esto de una vez por todas"- se dijo Alex,agarro lapiz y papel, y se encerro en el estudio de su casa, bajo llave , puso su musica favorita, aquella que la podia calmar cuando se sentia ,triste o molesta. Y esta vez tal vez haria su efecto.

Titubeo un poco , como empezar esa carta,:Querido Terry, o Estimado Terry"?

**Terry:**

**Al momento de recibir esta carta , se que debes detestarme con todas tus fuerzas,pero te suplico que no la rompas y lee cada una de las palabras que pongo sobre este papel, en cada una de ellas te entrego pedazos de mi alma, trozos de mi corazon y partes de mi razon ,palabras que te hagan entender mi proceder ,sin sentido y que no dio lugar a explicaciones y razonamientos.**

**Me siento mas que nada avergonzada, una mujer de mi edad seria capaz de enfrentar cualquier situacion que se le presente, pero en mi caso ,parece que esa madurez ,me fallo y me comporte como una adolescente insegura, no quiero que pienses que pretendo paracer una doncella de tiempos pasados, pero si te soy sincera te confieso que era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me hablaba asi ,la primera vez que alguien me mirara de la forma que solo tu lo sabes hacer **

**nunca nadie me habia hecho sentir cada cosa que experimento en este preciso momento en que mi pluma se desliza por el papel,por primera vez senti mi corazon palpitar desbocado por culpa del amor,por primera vez senti mi piel estremecerse ante la cercania del ser que se ama,y si yo te amo ,te amo como nunca pense que eso pudiera existir,te amo como una real idiota,te amo como tierra seca que ama el agua que inunda sus entrañas, no debiera, pero lo hago y este sentimiento que me agobia cada dia que pasa se vuelve mas desconcertante e inquietante y me asfixia al punto de querer desaparecer de aqui,pero mis pensamientos me traicionan y me descubro pensando en ti,otra vez como si de pronto en mi vida nada hubiese tenido sentido y hasta ahora el significado de la vida aparece ante mis ojos.**

**Mi vida siempre fue diferente a los demas , nada fue como se suponia que fuera,nunca conoci el amor de familia, como debia de ser, nunca conoci el amor de un hombre , como debia ser, solo conoci el amor infinito de ser madre cuando a fuerza ,cada uno de mis hijo nacio de mi ser, y por ellos al menos supe que un tipo de amor si existia , y ese amor me mantuvo viva todo este vida siempre estuvo llena de soledades que siempre e llenado con sueños que nunca se cumplen y con fantasias que me ayudan a sobre llevar mi pesada carga,un matrimonio sin amor y resentimientos que no me dejan de mortificar,solo mis hijos me dan un balsamo a mis heridas por lo tanto debes entenderme que yo no se como actuar , o como proceder en estos casos, salte muchas etapas de mi vida, que siempre se me negaron,ese hermoso idilio del que tanto hablan los musicos y escritores de novela, nunca lo vivi, nunca supe que era amar y ser amado, o que eran recibir palabras de amor que te hicieran soñar, volar hasta el cielo,hasta que llegaste tu! a mi existencia, a revolver cada pieza de mi estructurada vida,me desestabilizaste mis sistemas, y quebrantaste mis mecanismos de defensa,hasta el muro que construi para que nadie mas me lastimara ,hasta ese lograste derribar,no se como ,pero lo hiciste.**

**Ahora me tienes aqui tratando de enmendar un error que no supe evitar, se que no debo amarte , que no es correcto y que por demas es prohibido,probablemente me espera el fuego eterno y el diablo me aguarde el dia del juicio pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento cada vez que pienso en ti, que mi corazon palpite acelaradamente cada vez que te veo o que te siento cerca, que tu aroma inunde mis sentidos y sienta tu presencia aun si no te he visto antes,como evitar sentirme avergonzada si por dentro solo quisiera cobijarme en tus brazos y olvidarme del mundo,quisiera verte a los ojos y que pudieras ver en los mios lo que mi corazon tiene guardado,eres mi mas preciado secreto, este amor que nacio de pronto y sin esperarlo se convirtio en mi tesoro mas preciado y que mantengo bajo llave para que nadie lo sepa,mis noches son llenas de tu recuerdo y a mi mente vienen cada momento que he podido compartir contigo aunque sean breves , o sin ninguna malicia, pero para mi son mis mas preciadas joyas que guardo cada dia con mucho tanto poder ver tu rostro en este momento en que leas esta torpe declaracion, pero es lo que sale desde el fondo de mi alma,y aunque no tengan la belleza de los poetas o de los pensadores antiguos,son sinceras y van fluyendo sin tener la mas minima coherencia entre ellas, solo se dedican a fluir como agua de rio y presentarse ante ti lo mas claras y verdaderas que puedan. hoy que supe que te sientes mal por mi causa ,siento que mi corazon se desgarra en carne viva, no puedo concebir causarte sufrimiento alguno, y no quiero perderte en el silencio de mis palabras que ayer no pudieron salir,pero si hoy logras encontrar un poco de sosiego quiero que sepas que nunca desee que esto sucediera, que tu corazon sufriera o que pensaras mal de mi .**

**Pero entiende que no debo darle rienda suelta a mis impulsos cuando el deber que tengo es tan grande y debe ser atendido primero aun a pesar de mis sentimientos, tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir y no debo bajo ninguna circustancia permitirme flaquear ante nada ni nadie, aunque ese alguien seas tu, no podria permitir que me beses, aunque sea lo que mas deseo en este momento, si lo haces se que me perderia irremediablemente, y seria un desastre total, un solo beso tendria el poder de desencadenar hechos provocados por la pasion y por la inconciencia y no te lo mereces ni tu , ni yo, ni mucho menos mis hijos,que por ello comenta una locura y no medite mis acciones . **

**Un beso , un abrazo ,seria lo mas hermoso que podria pasar ,una caricia y un suspiro de amor tendrian la fuerza del viento , pero eso solo sera para mis pensamientos nocturnos donde al menos ahi puedo ser libre y pensar que hay un mañana junto a pido al menos guarda uno de esos gestos para mi en tus pensamientos,aunque sea solo en sueños besame y cambia mi vida, es lo unico que tengo para darte en este momento , que sepas que en mi mente y alma te entrego los besos y abrazos mas tiernos , pero por el bien de todos es mejor mantenernos a distancia, aunque esto me parta el corazon ,es lo mas correcto en este momento.**

**Si decides olvidarme y no volverme a hablar ,te entendere , si puedes ser mi amigo , estare aqui , pero no te sientas culpable o comprometido , de ninguna manera , eres completamente libre de hacer lo que desees y creeme que te entendere cualquier desicion que tomes, pero por favor perdoname si de alguna manera te hice daño, nunca fue mi intencion. En esta carta tan extensa , torpe y quizas ridicula te dejo mis sentimientos, auque estos me condenen despues, pero es necesario hacerte saber lo que pasa en mi interior, y que no eres el unico que sufre,tambien sufro yo,asi que no dejes que este sentimiento te haga mas daño y demosle vuelta a la pagina, recuerda que tu tambien tienes una enorme responsabilidad en tus manos y que sufre mucho al saber que no te encuetras bien.**

**Te amo , aunque solo te lo pueda decir de esta manera...**

**Alexia Mayo 2008**

Por fin, acabe y ahora como la mando?-Alex se rascaba la cabeza pensando en su nueva hazaña, ya habia logrado escribir la carta , la cerro inmediatamente y no la releyo como era su costumbre con cada cosa que escribia para no arrepentirse de nada ,pero como se la haria llegar... y quien le pone el cascabel al gato? Me diria Gaby..."-seguia pensando

A eso de las 6 de la tarde ya haciendo un agujero en la sala de la casa de tanto ir y venir de un lado a otro,se habia dado el valor que necesitaba para cumplir su mision, Anthony tendria que ser su mensajero pero el hecho de pedirle el favor ,era lo mas dificil, con que cara podria decirle al chico:"por favor entrega esto a tu tio"-ni que fuera mensajero, o con que fin le andaria ella escribiendo a su tio. La cabeza de Alex era un lio de ideas y de conversaciones a solas que no tenian mas respuestas que las que ella misma se daba,de pronto se escucho un coche llegar y para su suerte eran los chicos que llegaban a la casa, como siempre su algarabia juvenil invadia el silencio de aquel hogar que mostraba una casa feliz aunque solo lo fuera a medias,

Para suerte de Alex ,Anthony iba con ellos , asi que solo seria de encontrar a solas el momento oportuno para pedirle el favor, Que verguenza!" se decia para si chicos venian con el hambre desatada, despues de andar de calle era logico que tanta actividad les abriera el apetito, Alex se presto a consentir a sus hijos , para complacer sus antojos, y hecho el improvisado almuerzo-cena ,procedieron a compartir en la mesa con animada converscion, haciendo los comentarios de lo sucedido en la fiesta y los chismes mas actuales de todo lo que paso:

-Mama te perdiste de que nos coronaran a mi y a Anthony como reyes de primavera"-reclamaba Isabella-"que madre mas despreocupada que te has vuelto mama, no te importo asistir a mi coronacion me las debes eh?-bromeaba la joven

-"Lo siento nena pero me senti mal y por eso sali rapido, ademas el tal primo de la vibora de Elisa me paso fastidiando toda la noche"-se excusaba Alex

-"Lo se mama eso nos contaron el papa de sandra, Archibald, nos dijo que ese sujeto te paso incomodando todo el tiempo, pero tu me habias dicho que solo habia sido una vez,aparte me dijo tambien que estuviste con el tio de Anthony?-inqueria ahora Eddie.

-"Es verdad mama,"-interrumpia Isabella-"Nos dijeron que te vieron bailando en el jardin con el señor Terrence, que se miraban como pareja de novios y que de repente , saliste corriendo"

Alex tragaba grueso,y ahora que les inventaria

-"Pues....si estuve con el en el jardin pero no como te lo ponen que conste, pero como se puso majadero como siempre , mejor me fui,me bastaba con ese pesado de Neal"-me salve penso Alex

-"Pero pense que la relacion entre ustedes habia mejorado ,se miraban mas amigos, que fue lo que te dijo exactamente , ?"-preguntaba insistente Eddie

-"Nada de importancia hijo , no me atosigues , mejor cuentame con quien bailaste al fin?-se seguia safando de las preguntas Alex pero hasta cuando le duraria el juego

-"Con Annelise, mama pero a su mama no le hizo mucha gracia, cuando estabamos bailando la segunda pieza la agarro por el brazo y se la llevo casi arrastrada de la fiesta , pobre me senti tan mal por ella, pero que podia hacer?"-respondia Eddie, bastante apesarado por lo sucedido, en el fondo a el tambien le gustaba aquella chica, pero el siendo tan leal a su madre no podia concebir ,andar con la hija de una mujer que odiaba a su madre gratuitamente ,y que sabria de antemano no permitiria ninguna relacion entre ellos.

-"Si que yo tambien me senti mal por esa niña, que mujer tan odiosa tiene por madre!"-decia Anthony-"Y esa vieja cuando se entero que Isabella era la reina del festival se puso mas furiosa aun, creo que pensaba que yo seria pareja de su hija o no se que idea absurda pensaba"

"-Ay hijos si supieran que la envidia de las personas es a veces mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento y por lo visto Elisa tiene demasiada envidia de todos ,por eso ella no es feliz y tampoco deja que su hija sea feliz"-les decia Alex

-"Mama y tu eres feliz?'-Vito el mas pequeño de sus hijos le hacia la pregunta mas directa que nadie le habia hecho antes

-"Si soy feliz por tenerlos a ustedes mis hijos amados,que mas puedo pedir"-respondio Alex con sinceridad , pero sabiendo que era una verdad a medias

-"Eso no convence mama,"-dijo Eddie-"Se que no eres del todo feliz , y no deberia ser asi."

-"Si madre mia , Eddie tiene razon, tus ojos siempre dicen otra cosa"-añadia Isabella

-"Ahora resulta que me estan examinando, hijos no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida, pero debemos ser felices con lo que tenenmos, mi felicidad esta en ustedes, y asi estoy bien"-Alex trataba de sonar lo mas convincente posible, pero sus hijos los seres mas especiales de este mundo, tenian una nobleza de alma muy grande y sabian que su madre no era sincera y que la razon de esa felicidad a medias era estar ahi en una relacion sin amor, aunque fuera con su padre.

-"Pero mama por que no piensas un poco mas en ti , lo deberias hacer, buscar tu felicidad nosotros siempre estaremos contigo siempre en lo que decidas"-aseveraba Eddie haciendo enfasis en las ultimas palabras mientras Isabella asentia con la cabeza dando apoyo a las palabras de su hermano., pero la inocencia de un niño puede ser mordaz:

-"Mami es que acaso no quieres a mi papa?-decia inocentemente vito-"Porque mami si el te quiere mucho?

Alex sentio que el corazon se le hacia un nudo , pero que podia contestar,una respuesta sincera que lastimara a un inocente o una mentira blanca, que al fin seria una mentira.

-"Si lo quiero hijito, pero la gente a veces cambia de sentimientos y tal vez por eso nos ves asi alejados, pero no pienses esas cosas mi amor , solo piensa que yo te amo mucho y que tus hermanos estamos siempre contigo"-Alex trato de disimular su dolor pero no se iba a poner a decirle razones a un niño de 7 que era lo que pasaba entre su esposo y ella, no era correcto

-"Mama, no deberias hacer eso'-decia Isabella , mientras Eddie la miraba concierto reproche

-"Hacer que hija?

-"Eso mama ocultar , negarte a ti misma lo que te pasa y de paso nos afecta, tu crees que no nos damos cuenta que tu no eres feliz y que mi papa solo se dedica ha andar con otras mujeres y a lastimarte y hasta pegarte!-Isabella finalmente le decia a su mama lo que sabia desde hace tiempo,y esto dejo a Alex estupefacta, sin poder reaccionar de inmediato, como se dieron cuenta ellos , en que momento si ella siempre trataba de ocultar todo lo que pasaba , incluso hasta la vez que Edgar casi la estrangula por no acceder a sus deseos,

-"Hijos mejor no hablemos de eso , no es el momento?-atino a decir quedamente Alex

-"Mama, nosotros lo sabemos desde que yo tenia la misma edad de vito ,hace 7 años que se que no eres feliz,"-dijo Eddie abrazando a su madre-"Isabella piensa igual que yo , que ya es tiempo que te liberes , nosotros estamos contigo,entiendes mama, ?-que niño tan maduro era Eddie un niño-hombre que la desarmaba completamente y la hacia sentir segura, si que era un lazo tan fuerte entre madre e hijo que no se podia nobleza de corazon tenian sus hijos

-"Que dices mi amor , yo estoy bien , asi que olviden eso ya de una vez, no es el momento de hablar de esto y tu hermano no entenderia, en otro momento hablaremos los tres, esta bien?-decia Alex con voz acongojada..

"Esta bien mamita lo que tu digas"-decia Isabella abrazando fuerte a su hermano y a su madre al mismo tiempo

-"Sabe que cuenta conmigo tambien que yo la quiero mucho "-decia al mismo tiempo Anthony, cuando miro aquella escena tan conmovedora, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de su mama, y fue a unirse a aquel abrazo silente que solo se sabia que era de amor filial tan puro como agua de manantial, Vito por su parte se hacia congeturas en su mentecita , que seria eso que dijeron sus hermanos ,por que lloraba su mama? O por que su papa casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba era tan duro con ellos? Pero se unio tambien a ese abrazo para no sentirse en su corazoncito habia muchas dudas que no sabia explicar.

Al momento de ir a dejar a Anthony a su casa Alex se ofrecio a llevarlo , cosa que extraño a todos, usualmente mandaban al chofer a dejarlo , pero Alex objeto que tenia algo muy importante que decirle a Anthony asi que queria hablarlo con el a solas, asi que nadie se atrevio a contradecir, pero Isabella que tenia una mente tan volatil que casi atino en sus pensamientos,

-"De pronto creo que mi mama quiere ver al tio de mi Anthony, y que tal si se gustan , no me disgustaria tenerlo en la familia, a mi mama le caeria bien un amor de verdad"- se decia Isabella para si misma, su mente ya estaba armando situaciones en que miraba a su mama feliz al lado de Terry , y vaya que no andaba tan lejos de la verdad aunque no supiera bien la historia..Por otro lado Alex no encontraba como decirle a Anthony que le hiciera un favor tan simple, pero por mas que trataba, se quedaba muda cuando al fin se decia que le diria, se pasaron el trayecto en silencio hasta que entraron a la mansion de los Grandchester, un lugar verdaderamente bello ,enorme a pesar que eran ellos dos mas los empleados que vivian en esa casa tan grande .

Por fin Alex abrio la boca:-"Anthony necesito pedirte un gran favor , este.....bueno....mmm"

-"Digame Alexia con confianza en que le puedo ayudar , me dijo que queria hablar conmigo pero no me dijo nada y me esta asustando"-ya el pobre Anthony estaba nervioso y ansioso de ver que Alex tartamudeaba como pajaro carpintero y no decia nada en concreto:

suspiro lo mas profundo que pudo y al fin le dijo:

-"Necesito que le hagas llegar esta carta a tu tio por favor , me da pena pero el debe recibir esta carta, "-por fin lo hizo

-"Pero no creo que la quiera leer, es que ni siquiera a mi me ha hablado de anoche para hoy, ya es tarde y se que el no ha salido del estudio, usted sabe que le pasa o me equivoco?-Anthony empezaba a sospechar que algo tenia que ver Alex en lo que le paso a su tio

-"Si mi niño lindo, perdoname pero no te puedo contar ,pero por favor es importante que tu tio lea esto, creo que puede solucionar en algo las cosas , de alguna manera consigue que la lea por favor"-le suplicaba Alex

Anthony contemplaba aquel sobre que por demas se miraba un tanto grueso, que habria pasado se seguia preguntando.

-"Esta bien Alex tratare que mi tio lea esto, pero por favor prometa que me dira que fue lo que paso , es cierto que tengo 14 años pero no soy tan inmaduro y se que algo sucedio anoche entre usted y mi tio-"Hablaba tan serio el joven que Alex solo le dijo:-" te lo prometo"

Continuara.........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien me perdonan de antemano tantos horrores ortograficos que se que se han escapado por ahi pero , espero que no impida que le entiendan aunque he tratado de arreglarlos en el sitio no se por que no me deja salvar los cambios , gracias por su apoyo y espero que la historia les halla gustado hasta el momento ,es mi primer fic y lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño, para hacer algo con un toque distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrados y dejarnos soñar con nuestro principe azul, en mi caso mi amado Terry...**

**Acepto criticas y sugerencias, se que hay muchas que son veteranas en en asunto de la escritura pero ,por lo menos trato de hacerlo lo mas decente posible y que este a la altura**

**mi correo esta en mi profile asi que bienvenidos sus comments**

**saludo mildred(marianasofia)**


	7. Chapter 7 al otro lado del telefono

**Amor de otoño en primavera**

**Cap 7**

Entre tanto alcohol y dolor Terry se debatia entre arrepentimientos y reproches: ,haber tomado esa actitud, y dejarse vencer, haberse abierto como un libro de par en par a una mujer que solo esperaba jugar con el,haber sido debil y refugiarse en algo tan destructivo como era ese escape tan peligroso como es el licor,no se perdonaria estar preocupando a su sobrino : el no se lo merece, que estupido soy!!!-trataba de refleccionar, aun sumido en el fondo de un vaso, pero luchando con las fuerza que quedaban en el profundo de su ser para salir y levantarse como tantas otras veces lo habia hecho,:-"Que idiota fui!!! como pude, pensar que ella era.... que ella era ... quien yo espere por tanto tiempo! Que imbecil fui!!!"- palabras crueles contra si mismo iban , tratando de sacar valor y dignidad donde no eran tan facil de sacar,con la autoestima por el piso ,el orgullo arañado,trataba de juntar pedazos de su fortaleza interna y levantarse del piso y salir a enfrentar el mundo que lo aguardaba y que no se detendria por que el estuviera triste o sufriendo, ademas tenia una responsabilidad muy grande:Anthony, y sabia que lo estaba lastimando, eso fue una insesatez de su parte , haber hecho que su casi hijo se agobiara de esa manera, seguro que Albert no se lo perdonaria,como le habia fallado!!.Se puso de pie, a como pudo ,y dando el ultimo sorbo se juro asi mismo olvidar y enterrar cualquier recuerdo de esta mujer que llego como huracan a trastornar su vida y peor aun dejando devastacion y destruccion a su paso,asi que reconstruiria lo que ella destruyo en menos de un mes, de manera sorpresiva,no sin antes reprocharse lo ingenuo que habia sido

Se fue a su habitacion, la cual ya se encontraba arreglada, despues del destrozo que habia hecho, sosteniendose en los muebles y a como pudo logro despojarse de su ropa, tiro todo al piso y se metio en el jacuzzi, pensando que un baño con agua caliente le haria recobrar la sobriedad y tal vez la dignidad, luego de un rato se fue a la ducha para que el contraste de agua caliente a fria le estabilizara la cabeza a punto de explotar, y le quitara el aturdimiento, despues de una hora salio de su ducha ,mas estabilizado pero aun,mareado y sintiendose los estragos de tanto alcohol, la cabeza le martillaba y sentia que no tenia equilibrio, su estomago molesto le provocaba muchas nauseas, era todo un guiñ se repitia mil veces ,que esto pasara que no volveria a caer como un tonto por nadie:se vistio a como pudo, un pantalon de pijamas blanco de algodon y una playera sin mangas ceñida a su cuerpo, como siempre le daban el encanto que poseia,apesar de su estado, siempre de alguna manera se miraba bien.

Advirtiendo la presencia de su patron, la señora encargada del mantenimiento de la casa, una especie de ama de llaves:,Maggie, toco a la puerta de la habitacion,preocupada por el estado de su querido patron al cual conocia desde hace tiempo,cuando vagaba por las calles sin un trabajo y un techo donde refugiarse,Terry le habia llevado a su casa con a penas 20 años y viviendo aun con su padre, logro que se quedase al servicio de la familia,el como alma noble habia confiado en ella sin preguntar quien era o pedir antecedentes,asi era el, noble y siempre pendiente de tender una mano a quien lo necesite,ya habian pasado 17 años de que el la salvo de las calles, por eso le debia su vida:

-"Señor Terrence puedo pasar?-pregunto timidamente Maggie

-"Pasa Maggie..todavia estoy vivo"-Contesto con voz de cansancio,fastidio,aun asi trataba de aparentar que nada extraordinario habia pasado-"Aun estoy vivo para darte lata, que sucede?paso algo?

-"Nada señor,solo queria sabe si se encontraba bien, me asusto la sangre que encontramos entre los vidrios del espejo, se lastimo?-angustiada preguntaba Maggie,aun sabiendo que su patron no le gustaba los interrogatorios,a ella le importaba su bienestar,el era el hijo que un dia ella perdio ,por culpa de su adiccion,el tendria la misma edad que Terry

-"Ni me acordaba de eso,-mientras se miraba las manos,vio que la mano izquierda tenia varias cortaduras, unas mas profundas que otras,pero no dolian tanto como las del alma y el orgullo-"Ya no me duelen Maggie,pero si te pido un favor, preparame uno de esos brebajes que tu sabes hacer necesito reponerme,mi sistema tenia mucho rato de no alcoholizarse de esa forma,por favor hazlo pronto que la cabeza me punza como lanza"-dicendo esto se sujetaba la frente,al tiempo que le regalaba una media sonrisa

-"No son brebajes, es un potaje bien cargado, eso es todo, ah! Señor el niño Anthony acaba de llegar y lo anda buscando,sabe? El ha estado muy preocupado,le digo que pase?-Maggie siempre pendiente de todo

-"Si por favor dile que venga,le debo una disculpa,pobre hijo mio ,valiente padre se encontro!-contestaba triste y decepcionado de si mismo Terry.

La mujer salio como rayo de la habitacion , ha darle la noticia a Anthony, y a preparar el potaje que solo ella sabia que levantaba muertos y que probablemente Terry necesitara urgentemente.

-"Tio como estas? Te encuentras bien?Que te paso ?Por que te pusiste asi de esa manera? Por que..."-Anthony disparaba preguntas por segundo,cuando Terry lo interrumpio con un abrazo muy padre a hijo.

-"Calma muchacho! calma hijo, estoy bien pero si me sigues acribillando de preguntas, me sentire mal y de verdad,"-Terry trataba de bromear a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, pero queria hacer sentir al joven que no habia nada de que preocuparse,el era su padre y no debia causarle angustias,era su obligacion y mas aun el cariño profundo que sentia por su hijo adoptivo

-"Que bien que ya estas mejor ,me tenias con pendiente tio ,nunca te habia visto asi, y aun no se por que razon, aunque tengo mis sospechas,pero no le encuentro sentido"-alegaba Anthony

-Antes que nada ,perdoname , se me bloqueo la razon y no medi las consecuencias de mi proceder, no debi comportarme asi ,sabiendo que te podia preocupar,pero aun decepcionar ,no es ese el ejemplo que quiero ser para ti, tus padres me encomendaron una importante mision y por un momento casi hecho todo a perder, perdoname ,te lo pido de todo corazon,fue un lapso de estupidez que te juro que no volvera a pasar"- y diciendo esto le estrechaba fuertemente como todo un padre a su pequeño,no se perdonaria, si en medio de irresponsabilidad a su pequeño le pasara algo.

-"Tranquilo tio , yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, si solamente has sabido darme amor y comprension, quien soy yo para reprocharte nada,eres mi padre, y la unica persona que tengo en el mundo,por eso me preocupo por ti, pero nunca te reprocharia ninguno de tus actos-"decia Anthony tratando de aliviar la carga que podia sentir que su tio llevaba al hombro

-"No hijo ,uno debe saber asumir sus errores, y se que cometi uno muy grande y tonto ayer, pero.... que es lo que sospechas ,haber dime sabelo-todo?"-con curiosidad y mas animo Terry daba una palmada en la espalda de su sobrino y pensando que se podia imaginar esa soñadora cabezita:

-"Pues como te dije no le hallo sentido pero se que ando cerca de resolver el misterio, por lo pronto toma esto, la persona que me lo dio me dijo que es importante y que debes leerlo"-sacando de su bolsillo le extendia el sobre que Alex le habia encomendado.:

Terry abrio sus ojos zafiros ante aquel sobre color lavanda,un olor inundo su olfato-"Alex "-alacanzo a decir-"Por que ese sobre viene perfumado?Quien te lo dio?"-un gesto de molestia le cubrio el rostro

-"Que perfume tio esto huele a papel, y si sabes de ante mano quien me lo dio por que me preguntas?"-le alego mas curioso y confirmando sus dudas Anthony

-"Acaso no sientes que viene impregnado de un perfume muy molesto y solo a esa mujer se lo he sentido!"-Terry mas molesto aun pero sorprendido ante la afirmacion de su sobrino

-"Tio ..este sobre no huele a nada....creo que alucinas, aparte Alex huele muy bien ,siempre huele a algo natural,fresco,no se, me parece que tienes olfato de sabueso"-y guiñandole un ojo le puso el sobre encima de la cama,mientras caminaba hacia la puerta:-"No te olvides de leerlo ,me dijo que era importante, me voy para que lo leas con calma "- y se fue

Terry no lo podia creer, una carta , y como se habia delatado en frente del adolescente,sintio el olor de ella, sin ni siquiera ser perceptible para los demas, maldito corazon me traiciona de nuevo acelerandose con el solo hecho de sentir su madito aroma-"Tonto , idiota, por que me hago ilusiones si seguramente es un sobre con mas tonterias,mentiras y hasta alguna disculpa tonta,seguro que le remordio la conciencia, hay que ver que cara dura de mujer"- y tirando el sobre al piso se decidio a no leerlo y no caer en la red de mentiras que seguramente estaban en ese sobre infame,como la mujer que lo habia enviado.

Mas calmado, bebio el potaje que le trajo Maggie, al cabo de unos minutos se recosto sobre su cama,trataba inutilmente de conciliar el sueño y olvidar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por mas que trataba de pensar en otra cosa ,nada resultaba,siempre volvia al mismo punto de partida:Ella,ya ni su nombre podia mencionar, pero de que la sacaria de su mente y su corazon lo haria, aunque le llevara una vida pero no caeria de nuevo en trampas de amor ,si bien su padre le decia que el amor era asunto de ignorantes que creian que amar era algo de provecho, si que el habia amado a la madre de Terry , pero al morir ella , el viejo lord ingles se volvio duro y frio descargando su resentimiento contra la vida en su hijo, y repitiendole a diario que su deber era seguir con los negocios de la familia,formar la propia, pero nunca entregar el corazon a nadie!!! ,eso era una tremenda estupidez, y asi lo empezo a creer el en ese momento en donde el resentimiento, el rechazo y el orgullo herido se aliaban para tratar de borrar el sentimiento,que en su sangre llevaba al corazon y este se empeñaba en repetir el nombre de ella en cada por fin habia conciliado el sueño,su sobrino entro a despertarlo, a Terry le habian parecido segundos apenas los que habian pasado,pero al ver el reloj, se dio cuenta que habian pasado mas de dos horas y se le hizo extraño que Anthony lo viniese a despertar:

-"Que pasa Anthony , te sucede algo?-"Terry preguntaba preocupado

-"No , no te preocupes, a mi nada me pasa , es que en la sala hay una persona que quiere verte y se que es importante, si no no te hubiera levantado,"-El pobre Anthony sabia que a su tio le molestaba muchisimo que le interrumpieran el sueño, a menos que fuera una emergencia, pero sabia que la visita en la sala seria importante y necesaria,y aun con un poco de susto se atrevio a despertarlo:

-"Quien es,?y a esta hora?, son las 10:30 de la noche, a quien se le ocurre hacer visita tan tarde, si es Charlie mandalo al diablo , mañana hablo con el"-Ya molesto Terry le respondia a su sobrino

-"No tio , no es el tio Charlie, es otra persona"-" ve que ella dijo que no se moveria de ahi hasta hablar contigo,"- y a la vez iba retrocediendo para no enfrentarse a su tio cuando viera quien era.

-"Hey no te vallas, quien es ,ahhhh!!! diablos!!!!, quien sera ahora? Y si es ella.....? no no puede ser ella no vendria a esta hora, y si fuera asi la mando al infierno, sera mi momento de revancha,"- dicho esto se levanto ,mas decidido a enfrentar a su demonio, se lavo la cara antes de salir ,al menos tendria que verse presentable , pero no se cambiaria de ropa, para no demostrarle que estaba ansioso, solo se puso una bata de seda azul, por encima del pijamas y salio de la habitacion ,a desafiar a su corazon y hacerle caso a su razon.

-"Buenas noches Terrence,"-"te sorprende verme"-Una mujer alta de cabello ondulado negro ,lo reparaba de pies a cabeza mientras al tiempo le sonreia,con cara de picara:

-"Que haces aqui , y esta hora,?"-mas molesto aun,preguntaba Terry

-"Se que es muy tarde, te pido una disculpa por eso, pero lo que me trae aqui nos interesa a ambos y se que la informacion que te vengo a dar es de gran importancia para ti, - aparte que no me perderia por nada la oportunidad de verte en ropa de dormir y si quieres te hago compañia!-le respondia la mujer al tiempo que soltaba una risa muy sonora

-"Gaby si que eres terrible, que quieres ? Deberia matarte por venir a interrumpir mi sueño"Ahora ya me viste que mas quieres?"-Terry mas calmado, bajo la guardia,Gaby era una mujer de un gran carisma que hacia que la gente se tranquilizara si andaban alebrestados, o tristes, como sea la mujer le habia logrado sacar una sonrisa al hombre que hace apenas unos segundos atras traia el ceño fruncido por el rencor:

-"Vine a hablarte de alguien que se que te interesa y a despejar unas cuantas dudas"-hablo decida Gaby

-"Gaby no quiero ser descortez contigo, pero si vienes a hablar de tu socia, dejemoslo asi,entre ella y yo no puede haber ningun tipo de relacion, ni siquiera por los chicos,"-en un tono mas serio Terry queria cortar de tajo cualquier conversacion que tuviese que ver con Alex.

-"Mira se por boca de tu socio , que las cosas se salieron de control, no se ni como, pero entre ustedes dos hay muchas cosas que aclarar, y tu te estas precipitando en hecharte a morir por meras supociciones,"-Gaby estaba decidida a que le escuchara, tenia miedo que Alex no le hubiese escrito la carta y que dejara pasar la oportunidad de dejar en claro los sentimientos y mas aun negarse la oportunidad de ser feliz, si en sus manos podria darle la felicidad a su casi hermana ,no dudaria en hacerlo, asi tuviera que amarrar a Terry para que le prestase atencion y entrara en razon:

-"Terrance todo es nada mas que un mal entendido, no es lo que piensas, no es que Alex halla querido jugar contigo.."-se adelantaba a decir la mujer

-"Mira , Gaby, por favor no sigas, no me quiero enfadar contigo, no tienes nada que ver"-Terry seguia obstinado en no escuchar ,de cuando aca esa mujer necesitaba emisarios y abogados

-"A ver si tiene algo que decirme , por que no viene ella misma a darme la cara,?-"Por que no tiene el valor y tampoco le interesa nada"-se contestaba el mismo para que a Gaby le quedase en claro su forma de vez si hubiese tomado mis precauciones y ahblado contigo antes ,cuando me habias dado tu numero,hubiese sabido que clase de mujer era tu amiguita"

-"Terrence te equivocas,las cosas no son asi,si ella no viene , es mas ni sabe que estoy aqui,me mataba antes que pusiese un pie en la calle,pero entiende que las cosas se enredaron por no hablarlas claras, no por mala voluntad o mal corazon, de parte de ella"-Gaby no se daria por vencido

-"Ya te dije que no sigas tratando de dar una excusa en su nombre,asi que si veniste a hablarme de ella , mejor vete"-le dijo el con la vos gelida de frialdad, no se dejaria embaucar.

-"Mira si no te parece, todo lo que te digo, al menos dejame terminar y luego tu decides si creerme o no, si no me crees, esta bien me marchare, pero dejame al menos hablar,hasta los acusados de crimenes tienen su momento de defensa ante los jueces , que te cuesta escucharme"-Gaby dio su argumento de defensa en ese momento y a Terry no le quedo mas remedio que curiosidad pudo mas y queria saber hasta que punto llegaban los ardides de esa mujer.

-"Esta bien tu ganas , habla, pero se breve, que tengo que descansar,"-trataba de sonar duro

-"Vaya que hostil y duro eres ,pero bueno al grano, No se bien como sucedieron los hechos de anoche, pero si te consuela ,ella esta sufriendo igual que tu, y peor aun se siente mas culpable al saber que te sentiste mal por su causa, ..."-gaby se vio interrumpida

-"Que sufrimiento ,va a tener esa mujer,solo quiso jugar conmigo,seguramente esta acostumbrada a hacerlo, como su pareja no le basta o no complace sus caprichos, no dudaria que se dedica a coleccionar hombres,con esa cara de inocente,se vende muy bien, es muy astuta!!"-Terry dejaba ver su rabia,como le podia decir que ella sufria!si el herido en ese juego fue el!!!".

-"Oye!!! , Alex no es ninguna mujerzuela, y asi dices amarla,Terrence esa "mujer" como tu la llamas ,ha sufrido mucho, muchisimo en esta vida, y aun asi ella es incapaz de lastimar a nadie,el hecho que ella no sepa expresar sus sentimientos ,no la hace la villana del cuento,eres muy cruel,muy despiadado en tus juicios,deberias tratar de conocerla mas profundamente en lugar de ponerte en un papel de juez y amo de la verdad!,ella fue una chica que no conocio nunca un calor de hogar ,nunca le dieron amor y menos le enseñaron a expresarlo"-Gaby mas exaltada seguia en sus argumentos

-"A mi tampoco , me toco un panal de dulzura, tambien sufri por no tener el cariño de mi padre, y a mi madre la perdi cuando aun era un niño, pero no por eso hago sufrir a nadie, o me pongo en papel de martir"-Terry mas enfadado por un excusa tan suave, que no justificaba el hecho del rechazo de Alex

-"Mira cabeza dura,Alex te ama, entiendes, es la primera vez que se enamora, pero crees que es asi de facil que se va a arrojar en tus brazos, ademas esta casada con un energumeno y troglodita,que solo se dedica a maltratarla cada vez que tiene oportunidad,es capaz de abusarla fisica y emocionalmente,un hombre tan violento que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos,y aun asi crees que ella es una devoradora de hombres?!, a parte su familia la crio con tantos sentimientos de culpa que ella no se siente digna de ser amada,y encima de eso:, ella es madre tiene hijos por los cuales debe sacar la cara y respetarlos,tu crees que por que le hables bonito ella va a saltar en tus brazos y olvidarse de todo como si solo fueran unas maletas?, ella es una excelente madre, ademas de ser un maravilloso ser humano"-Gaby al punto de las lagrimas,casi que le gritaba,como por culpa de la terquedad de ambos no podian ser felices,y se alejaban en medio de un oceano de dudas y conjeturas sin sentido...

-"Que dices?el la maltrata....?se atreve a pegarle?!?!"-Terry de pronto empezo a ponerse rojo de ira ," el esposo de Alex la maltrataba la abusaba dijo? ,seria demasio llegar a mentir en eso:-"Como que la maltrata mental y fisicamente no querras decir..que...?-Terry con miedo de escuchar la respuesta,sentia que la cabeza le empezaba a doler nuevamente y el corazon se le desbocaba del pecho:

-"Si Terry, es lo que piensas!,cada hijo que Alex ha tenido a sido fruto de un abuso,yo la conoci desde que ella vino a este pais, y me hice su amiga y confidente desde entonces,he sido su paño de lagrimas y su apoyo, te dire que se que ella penso que en algun momento llegaria a amar a ese hombre que la ayudo un dia a romper las cadenas de su familia, pero aunque tomo la obligacion de estar con el, el no se conformo con migajas de cariño y cuando ella se resistio a ser su mujer hizo lo que nunca debio hacer, y cada vez que podia ,la amenazaba con mandarla de regreso, con hacerla menos, cuando no accedia a sus deseos ,la tomaba como un animal, y asi fueron llegando cada uno de sus hijos, como ella nunca tuvo de cerca a sus padres biologicos se juro darles a su hijos una familia, estable ,y asi sufriera lo que sufriera sus hijos tendrian a su padre y a su madre juntos, asi ella tuviera que pagar un precio muy alto,todavia crees que es la vil mujer que se divierte con los hombres? O acaso crees que son inventos ,solo cuentos de novelas?-Gaby se arreglaba los cabellos y se limpiaba la cara humeda por las lagrimas que habia Terry no reaccionaba con esto, entonces no valia la pena y ella se habia equivocado con el.

-"Es verdad todo lo que me acabas de decir?-Terry recostado a la pared donde habia una especie de chimenea , miraba al suelo con los ojos llenos de rabia contra el mundo,contra el mismo, contra aquel maldito, contra el destino que lo llevo tarde a aquella ciudad:

-"Cada una de mis palabras Terrence han sido nada mas que la verdad, si la amas , escucha lo que tiene que decir,ten le paciencia y mas bien protegela, ella nunca ha tenido a nadie que la protega, y amala que ella se merece un buen amor,"- y tomando su bolso se dirijio a la puerta,ya habia cumplido su no atino a decirle nada , se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo, y ni se despidio de segura que sus palabras habian hecho algun efecto, lo dejo asi, que meditara en el silencio y con algun empujoncito de arriba ,tal vez se daria a la tarea de recapacitar y buscaria a Alex , ahora todo dependia de el.

-"Ojala Terrence te des cuenta que son uno para el otro y la hagas feliz"-se iba diciendo Gaby mientras manejaba rumbo a la salida del la mansion,

Terry dando un largo suspiro, inhalo aire hasta que sus pulmones se llenaran de la noche ,habia salido a la terraza y viendo hacia la piscina miraba la luna reflejada en el agua,ahora su cabeza era una guerra de pensamientos y ataduras de cabos sueltos, y que seria el proximo paso a dar,ahora se sentia el mas vil de los hombres, ahora era el con el sentimiento de culpa, no cesaba de repetirse lo idiota que era, recriminarse lo impulsivo de su caracter,por que no se daba tiempo de analizar las cosas antes de actuar sin sentido,se pasaba una y otra vez la mano entre sus cabellos, como tratando de despejar la mente,que hacer o que decir era su maraña de pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza,cada palabra dicha por Gaby minutos atras sonaban como sentencia de culpabilidad,con que valor la miraria a la cara ,cuando habia pensado lo peor de ella: de repente se recordo de la carta: -"Claro la carta, si es que soy un real imbecil,!!!!"-y se levanto como un rayo , corrio a su habitacion, y la busco por todos lados, hasta que en medio del revuelo que estaba causando en su cuarto nuevamente, vio el sobre en el suelo, lo levanto con tanto cuidado como si se tratara del mismo corazon al que levantaba del suelo, se sento en la cama y acercandose el sobre a su nariz aspiro el perfume de su amada,la verdad que como era capaz de distinguir su olor entre lo que tocara, que ciego de mente era para pensar que ,ella podria ser una persona ruin,de mal corazon, si el detectaba su olor a veinte millas de distancia, era suya ,habia sido creada para el,de eso no le cabia ahora duda alguna, con cuidado habrio el sobre y pudo ver la letra, y tratandose de calmar y diciendo a su corazon, que se aquietase, empezo su lectura..

Sus ojos recorrian con desesperacion el papel, eran varias paginas, a veces se detenia y se pasaba la mano entre sus castaños cabellos, a veces se mordia los labios, y entrecerraba los ojos tratando de imaginarla , como si estuviese en frente de el:

-_**Te amo como una idiota,como tierra seca que ama el agua que llena sus entrañas**_"- Me ama,ella me ama" se decia

-_**"No debo amarte,no es correcto"**_-si lo es mi amor, este amor no es malo,como si le pudiese contestar,decia Terry al silencio de su cuarto.

-_**"Mi mas preciado secreto"**_-y tu eres mi mas anhelado tesoro,Alex,seguia respondiendo el a la carta.

-_**"En mi mente y en mi alma te entrego los besos y abrazos mas tiernos"**_-y cuanto no daria yo por besarte y tenerte entre mis brazos, te entregaria uno por cada lagrima que has derramado en tu te amo!!!

Busco en su mesa de noche haber si su celular estaba ahi, afortunadamente su fiel Maggie lo habia cargado y guardado en su gaveta, lo encendio y busco el telefono de su amada niña,asi la veia ahora el ,se sentia con tantas ganas da abrazarla como si fuese una niña pequeña y protegerla de todos,el telefono repicaba una y otra vez...

-"Quizas ya este dormida,pero intentare de nuevo, tengo que escuchar su voz..."-marco de nuevo y por fin la voz al otro lado de la linea, le atendio:

-"Terry eres tu?"-Alex no lo podia creer-"Terry ...yo...lo.."-pero el no la dejo continuar

-"No digas nada mas,dejame hablar a mi ,por favor,ya lei tu carta y tengo muchas cosas que responderte al respecto..

El corazon de Alex se empezaba a estrujar,su voz sonaba formal,a reclamo, pero era algo que tendria que afrontar, tal vez asi se le quitaba de la mente su tonta ilusion de juventud...

-"De ayer para hoy ,me senti el ser mas miserable y ridiculo del mundo,senti una especie humillacion y rechazo que nunca nadie me lo habia dado...y te odie,te odie tanto pero tanto, que maldije tu nombre...."-asi continuaba su aclaracion Terry, pero Alex sentia que su corazon se le desollaba en pedacitos ,sintiendo que el se iria para siempre de su mundo,al que llego con la primavera:

-"Pero hace menos de una hora,senti que Dios se habia apiadado de mi, y el odio se volvio contra mi, por ser tan obsecado,tan impulsivo, pero esa es mi forma de ser y mi forma de amar, es la unica que conozco....ayer me quitaste las ganas de vivir, me robaste la ilusion del amor, pero hoy me lo regresaste en cosa de minutos, y sabes que ese poder que estas ejerciendo sobre mi, me aterra,por que sin querer estas gobernando hasta en mis pensamientos....!!"

-"Terry! No entiendo ...tu..."-seria que se estaba volviendo loca pero eso significaba que?

-"Yo tampoco entiendo,no entiendo como te has convertido en parte de mi ,como si te huebiese estado esperando desde siempre, no entiendo como puedo amarte como te amo si hace un mes tu mirada se grabo en mi corazon, no entiendo como puedo desearte y no poder poseerte por que te perderia,te siento tan mia y eres de otro.. pero no puedo seguir buscando explicaciones a este sentimiento que nacio para quedarse entre nosotros dos,lo unico que me queda claro es que te amo ,como nunca supe que se podia amar a una mujer,y lo mas bello que podia suceder es que ahora se que tu me amas ,que mis sentimientos son correspondidos,que no estoy solo en este mar de emociones y sensaciones nuevas, me amas...me dijiste que me amas,y eso me basta para seguir viviendo!"-por fin las palabras que se peleaban por salir de su pecho salieron como rio desbordado,sentia que un peso se le quito de su cabeza,y la razon no seguia en discordia con su corazon,Terry por primera vez dejo que su orgullo se callara y dejo que su alma se volviera a mostrar para aquella mujer que tambien aguardaba por el,no habian dudas ,las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y un A's de corazones gano la partida, ante las confusiones.

Un timido sollozo se escucho por el otro lado de la linea,Alex no lo pudo evitar,por mas que quiso ,se le escapo de su boca,por primera vez para ella eran lagrimas de felicidad,algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

-"Alex mi amor ...estas llorando?-Terry por primera vez la llamaba asi ,y esa sensacion fue como un corrientazo de electricidad para ambos-"No lo hagas mi niña amada,no tienes por que llorar, si yo te amo y eso no es razon para sentirse asi no lo hagas por favor que me desgarra el corazon"-Terry le hablaba con tanta ternura que en vez de calmarla los sollozos se hacian mas audibles,y es que para Alex tanta ternura,tanto amor eran cosas de sus sueños ,donde solo ahi existian

-"Perdoname ,no es que sea una llorona, es que todo es tan nuevo para mi que ..."-pero nuevamente el no la dejo continuar,

-"No tengo nada que perdonar, perdoname tu a mi por ser tan tonto y no ser mas paciente,pero quiero pedirte algo ?

-"Dime ...?

-"Solo, quedate asi , no digas nada mas, dejame escuchar el sonido de tu respiracion....y quiero que mires hacia fuera, mira en el cielo si puedes la luna la misma luna que fue testigo de la primera vez que entregue mi corazon,y que hoy tambien es testigo de cada palabra que sale de mi alma,ya la viste?

-"Si la puedo ver desde mi ventana...."

-"Escucha nada mas mi voz y ahora trata de contar cada estrella en el cielo ,y te daras cuenta de el amor que siento por ti, y nada ni nadie hara que yo te deje de amar, ni siquiera tu,aunque me lo pidas,TE AMO ALEXIA!!! te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazon, con cada particula de la sangre que corre por mis venas, y si te tengo que esperar por siglos , te esperare y te buscare,moriria y volveria a nacer con la esperanza de que te encontraria en mi camino ,si tuviese que vender mi alma diablo ,lo haria sin dudar un segundo si el me prometiese que te encontraria de nuevo....

Y Asi en una noche de primavera ,de un lado de la linea se escuchaban palabras de amor ,del otro lado suspiros de un corazon que las recibia ,con la ilusion de la primera vez de sentirse amada, confirmacion de un sentimiento que llego sin previo aviso...asi paso la noche hasta entrada la madrugada


	8. Chapter 8 inesperado giro

1 **AMOR DE OTOÑO EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAP 8 **

-**Advertencia:****"****este capitulo contiene unas escenas de tono un tanto violento, para aquellas personas sensibles a estos temas"**

Ya habian pasado varios dias ,desde aquella noche donde una llamada cambio la vida de Alex, sonreia sin parar y una sensacion maravillosa le inundaba el pecho, aunque no habia hablado con Terry desde aquella noche, se sentia tan feliz que era dificil no notar el brillo en su mirada,no queria llamarlo para no sentirse una rogona o algo asi, que el no pensara que ella seria una sobrada, pretendia darse un espacio y que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente sin forzarlas, tenia que pensar que ella tenia un compromiso que cumplir y no podia faltar a el , lamentablemente.

-"Y no has hablado con tu principe o es que no me lo quieres contar?"-inqueria Gaby

-"No la verdad no he hablado con el , y no sabes la ansiedad que me provoca , pero tampoco me voy a poner alli de ofrecida , no quiero que piense que soy una sobrada o que se yo! O no se ? Sera que se asusto? O ya se arrepentio?"-cuantas dudas le corrian por la mente a la pobre Alex, ya iban mas de ocho dias que no sabia nada del él.

-"No digas eso , a lo mejor debe andar muy ocupado,recuerda que el si trabaja a diferencia de tu " maridito", de donde crees que saca tanta plata o porque le llaman el "rey midas" de los negocios, no te aflijas que ya te llamara estoy segura"-Gaby ahora trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga que sabia por demas le agarraban crisis de inseguridad y no fuera se hechara para atras despues del gran paso que habia tomado

Una mañana un tanto ventosa y con lluvia, mañana caprichosa de primavera,la oscuridad del cielo parecia anunciar una tormenta proxima pero ,no todos podian leer los avisos del cielo:

-"Me pasas la crema mamá"-decia Isabella en la mesa del desayunador,para ellos una mañana normal

-"No comas tanta crema que te saldran barros y pareceras una piña!"-decia muerto de risa Eddie

-"No molestes a tu hermana Eddie no seas descortes!"-le reprochaba su madre

-"Ya comienzan a pelear , no me dejan soñar despierto aunque sea..,todavia tengo mucho sueño"-reclamaba Vito

-"Bueno chicos ya tranquilos que es muy temprano para esas tonterias"-sentenciaba Alex

De pronto un puertazo los hizo detener sus peleas matutinas

-"Que sucede nadie me va a recibir en esta casa?!"-un recien amanecido Edgar,el esposo de Alex , hacia su entrada despues de unas cuantas semanas desaparecido .disque " en viaje de negocios",

-"Buenos dias papá"-respondieron los chicos con un tanto de desgano , la verdad que su sola presencia les incomodaba

-"Y tu mujer? No vas a recibir a tu marido?"-se referia a Alex como si nada hubiese pasado y encima con reclamos

-"Hola Edgar "- respondio esta con fastidio ,y con un cierta angustia en su interior

-"Que te sucede ese es el saludo que me merezco despues que pase tanto tiempo fuera , trabajando ,y asi tu me pagas?"-Edgar reclamaba con su siempre aire autoritario, tratando como siempre de infundir miedo

-"Si como no! Edgar trabajo fue lo que menos hiceste , hace dias que recibi los estados de cuenta y no sabia que teniamos negocion en las Bahamas en un hotel llamado Atlantis" si te suena el nombre, mucho menos que yo anduviera contigo"-Alex no aguanto mas y sin pensarlo le solto de un golpe el reclamo que le tenia guardado desde hace rato, no toleraria mas tanto descaro,

Pero Edgar sin poder creer el atrevimiento de su esposa!:como se atrevia a reclamarle ,esta mujercita insignificante,y mas enfrente de sus hijos , de donde habria sacado agallas?!se preguntaba el:

-"Como te atrevez a hablarme en ese tono , quien te crees tu que eres??!"-Edgar le hablaba al momento que daba un manotazo en la mesa haciendo todo saltar de su lugar, los chichos lo miraban asustados ,sabian que se aproximaba una pelea y que su papá le agarraria en contra de su madre

-"Me atrevo por que es necesario que detengas tu despilfarro! Y por lo menos una vez en tu vida me respetes, por eso mande a congelar tus cuentas!"-Alex le contestaba tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda:gran error, Edgar la tomo por el cabello y y lo volteo hasta que ella lo mirase de frente, ante la mirada de terror de los chicos

-"Como te atreviste , estupida! Asi que fuiste tu !!! quien te crees que eres para tomar deciciones sin mi consentimiento!!!-en esto la tiro al suelose disponia a levantarla de los cabellos nuevamente , cuando un enardecido Eddie le cayo por la espalda para detenerlo .En ese momento Edgar se volteo y sin mas, de un puñetazo derribo a Eddie haciendolo sangrar del ojos desorbitados de Alex no daban credito a lo que miraba , sobre todo por que siempre todo se habia mantenido en secreto y ahora sus hijos eran testigos y victimas de los vejamenes de su marido, a como pudo se avalanzo encima de su hijo , para protegerlo ,con su cuerpo cubrio el cuerpo del adolescente cuando Edgar dejaba ir un punta pie, como siempre el cobarde atacaba a sus victimas cuando estaban vulnerables....

-"Basta Edgar no hagas nada mas , por favor para ,vallamos al cuarto hablemos "-Alex sobandose la pierna donde habia recibido el golpe se levantaba y una vez mas trataba de tragarse toda la rabia y someterse a los abusos de su marido , pues no permitiria que la emprendiera contra sus hijos,

-"Valla hasta que entras en razon, eres tan estupida que crees que por hablarme alto yo me voy a detener , a caso no sabes cual es tu lugar en esta casa? Estas logrando que hasta mis hijos me falten el respeto!, y tu Edward que te quede bien claro que a tu padre lo debes

respetar y nunca mas te atrevas a intervenir,!!!!"-y le soltaba una nueva bofetada a su hijo

Isabella abrazo a su hermano y Vito escondido debajo de la mesa lloraba en silencio para no aumentar la furia de su padre,,los pobrecillos muchachos estaban aterrados ante la brutalidad de su padre y pensar en cuantas ocasiones su madre le habria aguantado por amor a ellos...

-"Escucha me bien , inutil, de donde demonios sacaste tu la brillante idea de congelarme las cuentas a mi!!!! a mi!!! que yo te saque de la miserable casa donde estabas, te saque de ese hueco y te hice alguien !!!!!!,tu no eras nadie, nada!!!!a caso crees que por que ahora tengas dinero te vas a deshacer de mi asi de facil?"-Edgar destilaba su veneno y arma mas letal tratar de humillar y pisotear la autoestima de su esposa

-"NO es eso es que me molesta que andes despilfarrando el dinero que a mi me cuesta ganar,Edgar,y sobre todo me restriegas a cuantas amantes se te antoja, si lo vas a hacer por lo menos no lo hagas tan publico, !"-Alex decia casi en voz baja, trataba de no desatar la ira del hombre,una vez mas tenia que bajar la cabeza,aparte que sus palabras despertaban a la niña insegura y lastimada que tenia dentro:

-"Eso te pasa por no cumplirme como debes hacerlo , si no me faltaras como mujer ,yo no necesitaria andar buscando nada a fuera de mi casa, ademas de que eres una frigida que no sabe que es dar placer, por eso busco lo que no encuentro,y ademas no tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos, por mucho tiempo a mi me toco mantenerte asi que si te quejas tomalo como pago a los años que te mantuve!!!"-decia con descaro total,Edgar

-"A mi nunca me mantuviste ,siempre trabaje, y cuando no lo hacia siempre trate de cuidar de mi hogar y ahorrar cada centavo que entraba en esta casa, no digas que fui un carga tuya si yo,trate siempre de no molestarte"-mientras el llanto se hacia presente ,Alex trataba de ahogar el dolor de sentirse humillada ,cada palabra ahondaba en su mente y corazon haciendo inevitable los sentimientos de culpa y soledad

-"Escucha , no tengo por que seguir hablando mas del tema contigo,no eres nadie para pedirme cuentas, recuerda que me debes mucho! Lo que eres lo eres por mi!! Y ni pienses que en algun momento te dare el divorcio si lo piensas o lo has pensado , te quitare hasta el ulitmo centavo!!! y aparte te quitare a tus hijos , recuerda que ningun juez le dara la custodia a una mujer que tiene problemas mentales, o no recuerdas que hace tiempo trataste de matarte, ?! Muy estupida serias si tratas de pelear la custodia de ellos , a parte que tendrias que pasarme una buena pension por aguantarte todos los desequilibrios ,a los que he estado expuesto todos estos años!!!"-y terminado esto daba la estocada final, sonreia sin parar , sabiendose siempre el vencedor , su sonrisa cinica era el insulto final de su argumento,.

Alex volvio a llorar de nuevo , el recuerdo de un momento de desesperacion en que comentio la mayor estupidez de su vida , era el arma que Edgar usaba siempre para detenerla , sus hijos, y su falta de caracter en un momento de su vida, el haber sido debil, y querer acabar con su vida, la segunda vez que Edgar la habia violado violentamente, ella se sintio tan mal consigo misma ,culpable por que se merecia lo que le habia pasado ,

intento dejar de sufrir , buscando la manera mas facil y cobarde que tuvo a la mano y con

una sobre dosis de calmantes para el dolor ingirio una alta dosis de ellos, lo que provoco que perdiera la conciencia, menos mal que a tiempo Gaby su eterno angel ,la encontro y

logro hacerla vomitar ,al llamar al cuerpo de rescate estos le aplicaron un lavado de estomago en el acto y la internaron en el hospital, ahi llego Edgar al enterarse por los vecinos que se habian llevado a Alex, al llegar al hospital y ser interrogado por los medicos logro cambiar la cara de la moneda:en lugar de pasar a ser sospechoso , por los golpes que Alex tenia en el cuerpo, él paso a ser la pobre victima de esta historia, con su poder de convencimiento, tan locuaz que era, argumento que Alex siempre padecia de esos bajones de estado de animo, que se hacia daño asi misma y que lo habia atacado en muchas ocaciones , que el solo la trataba de aguantar para que no se hiciera daño, y que ella le amenazo con quitarse la vida si él la dejaba, por eso ella habia hecho tonteria porque él le habia dicho que se habia cansado de estar en esa situacion ,y que se iria de la casa, para fortuna de Edgar el oficial le creyo su historia perversa, a parte que recibieron la noticia que estaban esperando a su primer hijo:Eddie, con esa arma nueva, el sabia que someteria a Alex para que nunca lo denunciara,la presiono con el estatus migratorio en que ella se encontraba, que si no le obedecia y admitia que era ella que se hacia daño asi misma , no solo la enviaria de regreso a su pais sino le quitaria a su hijo,Por lo tanto Alex no tuvo mas remedio que someterse a los vejamenes de aquel hombre,en el que una vez habia confiado la sobre dosis de medicamento no habia llegado al torrente sanguineo , y no habia afectado al feto que cargaba en su vientre maltratado,Ahi mismo Alex se juro nunca mas atentar contra su vida, tenia una razon para vivir y ese era ese inocente angelito que crecia en sus entrañas, y si tenia que aguantarle al bestia de Edgar lo haria por el bien del bebe, asi que se tuvo que someter a terapias y una serie de examenes para demostrar que todo iria bien, y que ella no volveria a cometer ningun acto que pusiera su vida o la del bebe en peligro".

Alex se arrepentia tanto de haber cometido esa tonteria, ahora Edgar la tenia en sus manos y por eso cada vez que podia la chantajeaba con ello, no habia mas remedi para ella que seguir sometida a el hasta que el mismo decidiera irse por voluntad propia:

-"Ahora mismo vas a reactivar las cuentas y me vas a depositar en mi cuenta personal , umm dejame ver ....ah! Ya se unos $250,000 dolares estara bien por el momento"-mientras en una maleta iba hechando ropa ,-"Esta vez me ire a Hawaii , y para que no digas , que no te avise..no ire solo, asi que ni se te ocurra llevarme la contraria, entendiste"-Era tanto el descaro de Edgar que ahora ya ni le importaba decirle que iria con su amante de turno,

-"Pero ese es demasiado dinero, por que no te conformas con las tarjetas de credito!"-dijo timidamente Alex:

-"Que te dije :que no te atrevaz a contra decirme imbecil, poca cosa!!!!"- y le retorcia el brazo causando tanto dolor que la pobre mujer solo lanzo un debil quejido para su interior

-"Ya te dije que me deposites esa cantidad en mi cuenta o atente a las consecuencias,! Es mas tal vez tus hijos te hagan cambiar de opinion"!-seguia el hombre amenazando mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta para dejarle ver que tal vez le haria algo a los chicos,A veces Edgar parecia que no quisiera a sus hijos , los ultilizaba a mas no poder,y si el podia pegarles por gusto lo hacia sin contemplacion alguna:

-"Esta bien lo hare no te dire nada mas ! Hare lo que me pides!"-angustiada le suplicaba Alex -"Pero por favor no castigues a los niños por gusto , por lo que mas quieras, no nos hagas daño!"-Alex seguia agachando la cabeza

En eso Edgar le propino una bofetada que la tumbo a la cama:-"Asi me gusta que entiendas , que el señor de la casa soy YO!!! y aqui se hace lo que yo diga, levantate y ve a hacer lo que te dije tengo que estar en el aeropuerto al medio dia"-Con tanto cinismo y cobardia Edgar siguio empacando maletas como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado.

Alex se levanto de la cama y se metio al baño, a lavarse la cara, tratar de cubrir con maquillaje el rojo de su cara, se puso unos jeans para que no se le viera el golpe de la pierna, y una camisa manga larga un tanto floja desahogada para que no le incomodara se dejo el cabello suelto para asi disimular aun mas el rostro , con unos lentes grandes y oscuros, salio de su habitacion .Encontro a sus pobres hijos esperando angustiados por saber que pasaba, por mas que quisieron no habian logrado escuchar nada detras de la puerta, por algo estaba a prueba de ruidos!, Eddie tenia el labio inflamado, y el pobre Vito tenia los ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar, Isabella corrio a abrazar a su madre y con tanta fuerza la apretaba para dejarle saber en silencio que sufria con ella. Los tres niños abrazaron a su madre tan fuertemente como un lazo que no se pudiese romper, Luego rapidamente salieron de la casa , huyendo para no verle la cara al padre y ella no tener que seguir aguantando el camino Alex les conto parte de lo que hablaron en el cuarto , como siempre trataba de ocultar lo que pasaba detras de la puerta ,solo se limito a decirles que su padre le habia pedido que reestableciera las cuentas , omitio los detalles de los golpes y de la cantidad exigida, a parte de las amenazas que le habia hecho con los niños, todo como lo oculto para no alimentar el rencor que sabia iba naciendo en sus hijos adolescentes, y que no confundiera mas al menor que se debatia entre el cariño y el miedo que sentia a su padre, y ahora con esto sabia que las cosas no estaban bien....

Alex cumplio sus encomiendas impuestas:, llevo a los chicos al colegio, no sin antes advertirles que no comentaran nada y que trataran de hallar una excusa al golpe que tenia Eddie en el labio, luego se fue de inmediato al banco a hacer la transferencia de dinero y descongelar las tarjetas de credito,En el camino un mar de dudas , acusaciones y meditaciones iban nublando su cabeza a medida que manejaba:, rabia de sentirse sometida a tan salvaje hombre ,que se iba transformando ante sus ojos en un ser irracional y cada vez mas violento, como si algo lo hiciera perder el razonamiento, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia, ella no sabia que pero algo le estaba pasando que lo alteraba cada vez mas frecuente..

Llamo a su eterno paño de lagrimas para poderse desahogar , la necesitaba para poder sentir su apoyo, ese era el papel de Gaby en estos casos , la hermana y amiga que apoyaba y consolaba sus lagrimas y sufriemientos:

-"Que el imbecil de tu marido se atrevio a que??????"- Gaby sabia que Edgar ya habia hecho daño a Alex en mas de una vez , pero que lo hiciera a sus hijos era nuevo para ella

-"Ese troglodita!, salvaje !, barbaro! Como pudo atreverse, y encima a pedirte tanta plata?!

-"Y que podia hacer Gaby, ya sabes con lo que me amenaza siempre, y ahora ya lo hace mas descaradamente, lo de sus amantes, ya no le importa si los chicos lo saben o no, esta cada vez mas violento ,por eso prefiero que se large !!!asi por lo menos nos dejara en paz un momento"-Alex le respondia a su amiga

-"Pero Alex como le puedes seguir soportando sus chantajes, sabes que la ley esta de tu lado y me tienes a mi de testigo, y seguro que a los niños les tomarian su declaracion, no te sigas rebajando ante ese animal!!"-Gaby enfurecida le trataba de hacer entender...

-"Gaby no es asi de sencillo!!!, no quisiera que mis hijos tuvieran que enterarse que una vez yo cometi ese error, mucho menos que tengan que rendir declaraciones ante un juez , un extraño!! Que los sometan a preguntas incomodas, a parte de que tendrian que declarar encontra del padre! Yo no tengo el derecho de ponerlos en su contra!!"-objetaba Alexia

-"No es que los pongas en contra gratuitamente, él se lo buscó, debes salir de ese circulo de abuso en el que estas metida y de paso arrastrando a tus hijos, debes ponerle un fin de inmediato sino quieres terminar en las noticias ,en las mas rojas de la tarde!!!"- ya Gaby habia perdido todo vestigio de paciencia,

-"Y Terry ya lo sabe seguro que el si lo pondrá en su lugar a ese monstruo"-Gaby pregunto de pronto

-"NOOOOO!!!!! como se te ocurre!!!!! yo no lo quiero meter en esto !!! no solo por que me da verguenza sino por que tendria que decirle todo y no puedo, que opinion tendra el de mi si sabe que trate de atentar contra mi vida, siendo que él ama la vida con pasion!!!

a parte el no merece involucrarse en este asunto, prefiero mantenerlo al margen!!! y tu no habras la bocota, entendiste GABY?!?!?!?!"- Alexia sentenciaba a su amiga

-"Pero como se lo vas a ocultar el debe saberlo, recuerda que el te adora y te ama, a él le importa cualquier cosa que te suceda,no puedo quedarme callada!"-Gaby segura estaba que le contaria a Terry lo que habia sucedido

-"No te atrevas Gabriela Palacios!!!, si lo haces puedes provocar una tragedia , no sabemos como Terry puede reaccionar o peor aun , como Edgar va a reaccionar , si se entera de la existencia de Terry , como lo justifico?!!!, ni lo pienses!!"-Alex se aterro de solo pensar en lo que pudiese pasar si Edgar se enterase de la existencia de Terry, tendria una arma mas encontra de ella , la acusaria de adulterio, aun que no hubiese pasado nada entre Terry y ella,no!! No lo podia permitir

-"Entiendes Gaby no habras la boca , piensa en las consecuencias"-

-"Esta bien Alex se hara como dices,"-suspiraba resignada-"Pero de que tienes que hacer algo y asesorarte para deshacerte de tu marido lo tienes que hacer pero ya"-Termino sentenciando Gaby

-"Ok te prometo pensarlo , te dejo que voy manejando y me voy distrayendo mucho"

-"Ok ven con cuidado trata de calmarte , puedes tener un accidente"-

-"Bueno te veo al rato, chao, GABY! : gracias por escucharme te quiero mucho"-Le termino de decir Alex

-"De nada , recuerda que para eso estamos las hermanas de corazon, vente con cuidado , por favor Alex, yo tambien te quiero mucho"-Gaby colgaba el telefono con una sensacion extraña en el pecho , seria por la emocion que le provoco lo que su amiga le acababa de contar, seguro era eso, se sacudio los cabellos y siguio con el trabajo

Alex manejaba a toda prisa, como si la velocidad le despejara los pensamientos:

"Que hago , maldicion , como me deshago del desgraciado de Edgar!, como lo hago sin que lastime mas a mis hijos , sin que ellos sufran, pero seguro que si me divorcio y todo tiene que ir a juicio , mi tia que dira!: seguro me reprenderia duro por exponerme publicamente!me daria la espalda y me repudiaria por desobedecer a mi marido, en la familia nunca a habido uno.....no no no !tiene que haber otra forma de liberarme de este yugo"

Pensamientos de mil por segundo iban cruzando por su agitada mente:""Terry , Terry, Dios mio cuanto me hace falta , cuanto lo extraño,que hago ?"

"Terry..... y si lo voy a ver? Tal vez asi me sentire mejor y se me quita un poco la angustia, No , y que explicacion le doy cuando me vea mallugada, no no no de ninguna manera el se debe enterar!!!!! Pero necesito escucharlo , no me importa si piensa que soy una sobrada ,necesito escuchar su voz para tranquilizarme....._**"Poca cosa!, inutil!, me debes mucho!!,lo que eres lo eres por mi!!"**_- esas palabras tan hirientes le lastimaban su dignidad su amor propio.- "Como le voy a contar a Terry , lo que me sucedio, el tambien va a pensar que soy poca cosa, seguro que si, no puedo , lo llamare solo para saludarle que no se de cuenta que estoy mal, el no debe saberlo , pero necesito escuchar su voz aunque sea por un segundo"-suspiros profundos le salian desde el pecho inconcientemente segui pisando el acelerador, tomo el telefono y busco el numero de Terry lo marco .... pero se arrepintio , lo marco de nuevo , hizo lo mismo

"Maldita cobarde , no que lo extrañas, ni que te fuera a comer por la linea , si soy tan cobarde que ni para una llamada tengo valor, si que soy una estupida como me dice Edgar"

El semaforo en rojo , la hizo detener su alocada carrera, pero al cambiar a verde , piso de nuevo el acelerador , olvidando su regla de los tres segundos sin siquiera mirar a ambos lados solo tenia el telefono en sus manos, sumida en su pelea interna: al cruzar la interseccion solo se escucho el rechinar de llantas y un enorme estruendo !!!:

En lo edificios aledaños se escucho un estruendo tan fuerte, como si hubieran detonado una bomba,un enorme ruido sacudio la media mañana del centro de la cuidad!!!

-Terry quien esta llamando a tu celular?"-notaba Charlie,

-"Que raro, ya van tres veces que repica pero no se , parece que se arrepienten"- Terry miraba el celular en el escritorio, pero no lo tomaba ,

-"Seguro que es de una de esas eternas doncellas enamoradas que dejas por ahi y que no quieren hablar por pena"-Charlie bromeaba , como le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a su amigo

-"No digas tonterias, la unica doncella que me interesa , no se apiada de mi , no se nada de ella hace mas de diez dias!"-suspiraba Terry

-"Uyyy, no que eran ocho, no digo yo que el enamoramiento te tiene cursi amigo"-reia Charlie esperando la reaccion de Terry

-"Si reite de mi aprovecha que no tengo animo de pelear contigo , sabes vete al demonio"-y le avantaba una carpeta directo a la cara

-"JAJAJAJA, calmate no te sulfures! Y por que no la llamas tu, si tanto la extrañas?"-pregunto Charlie

-"Por que no quiero presionarla ,debo de darle su espacio, si ella me necesita se que me buscara, o al menos eso creo ....umm... no se ! Ya no se nada!-Terry un tanto exasperado por no saber nada de Alex , sabia que tenia que darle tiempo y tenerle paciencia, pero él era de un caracter tan impulsivo,impaciente que no sabia como se habia aguantado tanto tiempo sin saber nada ,tambien necesitaba escucharla y repitirle lo mucho que la amaba.

La secretaria de Terry entro de improvisto a la oficina, lucia un poco asustada:

-"Que te pasa Jenny? Parece que viste un fantasma!"-Le dijo Charlie

-"Habla Jenny , que sucede? por que entras sin ni siquiera tocar sabes que eso me molesta!?"-Terry le hablaba un tanto molesto

-"Señor disculpeme, se que debo tocar antes de entrar , pero es que tiene una llamada urgente por la linea dos,"-La nerviosa secretaria respondio

-"Que tan urgente puede ser para que entres de esa manera a mi oficina,por que no se la pasaste a mi asistente, sabes que Luther se encarga de esas cosas"-Ya fastidiado la amonestaba Terry:

-"Pero señor Grandchester, necesitan hablar personalmente con usted es de la policia"-Le contestaba la todavia mas nerviosa Jenny, sabia que su patron era muy especial y que no le gustaba que lo molestasen o le pasasen llamadas a menos que fueran de vital importancia.

-"La policia ??? y para que te llama la policia a ti a quien golpeaste ahora Terrence?!"-bromeaba Charlie

-"No seas tonto , por lo que mas quieras , yo no ando golpeando a nadie,"-Terry le retorcia los ojos a Charlie

-"Habla Jenny que te dijeron?"-Ya Terry mas molesto

-"Señor solo me dijeron que necesitaban hablar personalmente ,y que desean hablar con usted"-La pobre Jenny estaba mas asustada por la reaccion que tendria su patron si la llamada resultase no ser de tanta urgencia que cuando termino salio como flecha de la oficina

-"Vamos Terrance si quieres yo contesto, para que no te molesten ?"-le ofrecio Charlie

-"No deja yo contesto , lo pondre en alta voz para que puedas escuchar y te des cuenta que no me e vuelto a pelear con nadie, ya esos tiempos quedaron atras"-Terry le remarcaba con un poco de fastidio

-"Buenos dias Habla con Terrance Grandchester, que necesita y con quien hablo?!"-su forma fuerte al hablar con cualquier extraño imponente, severa:

-"Buenos dias Sr Grandchester, soy el Sargento Jones, del departamento de policia del centro de la ciudad, se que es una molestia , pero la razon de mi llamada es por que hubo un accidente muy grave hace apenas unos 25 minutos mas o menos, ....."-de pronto el pobre Sargento se vio interrumpido por Terry

-"Y que tengo que ver con eso , mi sobrino no maneja y no tengo nadie de interes que lo haga , no entiendo por que me llama a menos que sea un automovil de mi empresa?"-el siempre arrogante Sr, Grandchester,

-"Si me deja terminar le explicare mejor Sr Grandchester, lo llamo por que en el celular de una de las victima aparecen en el registro que hizo tres llamadas antes del accidente a su numero personal , por lo tanto suponemos que puede ser de su interes , algun familiar o amigo, en su bolsa no encontramos mayor referencias por que no la pudimos sacar del vehiculo , tal vez usted la conoce es una mujer de entre 25 a 35 años no creo que pase de mas, por lo que quedo de su licencia se llama :Alexia Prado de Alencar la conoce usted por que parece que lo llamo antes de impactar?"-terminaba el Sargento

Los ojos de Terry buscaron los de Charlie y estos a su vez miraban el celular , incredulamente , no podia dar credito a sus oidos, parecia que todo se detuvo por segundos cuando el Sargento , en el altavoz lo llamaba :Alo, Alo ...Sr Grandchester esta todavia ahi? Sr Granchester???

Terrance se dejo caer en el asiento , impactado ante la noticia, "Por que no habia contestado ? Ella me estaba llamando? Por que? Por que?......."

Charlie tomo control de la llamada reaccionando inmediatamente:

-"Sargento le habla Charles Spencer , soy socio del Sr. Grandchester y amigo de la victima, como esta , en donde fue el accidente?"-Charlie preguntaba con afan

-"No puedo dar mas detalles por telefono , tiene que venir a la escena, esta en la calle Flagler 2da avenida, en la interseccion donde se unen las avenidas principales al bajar de la autopista"-siguio el oficial de policia, -"Deben darse prisa por favor por que tenemos que remover los vehiculos de la escena"-Finalizo el Sargento .

-"Vamos Terry, debemos ir inmediatamente,"-dijo Charlie pero cuando decia esto ya Terry se habia levantado e iba camino al estacionamiento,Charlie salio detras de él, y le quito las llaves,sabia que en ese estado no era conveniente que conduciera , no vaya a ser y sucediera otra tragedia:

-"Terry te das cuenta que ella era quien te estuvo llamando, ?Que le habra sucedido?, ojala y no este muerta seria una lastima"-Charlie inconcientemente hablaba sin medir sus palabras

-"NOOOO !!!! como te atrevez a mencionar siquiera esa posibilidad , estas demente o que , no seas imbecil!!!!! Ella no puede estar muerta me escuchaste!!!!NO PUEDE!!!!!"-Terry le gritaba a su amigo y lo agarraba de las solapas sacudiendolo fuertemente y tumbandolo en contra del coche.

-"Lo siento amigo , perdoname fue una imprudencia de mi parte, vamos yo manejo estas muy nervioso y supongo que Alexia te necesita entero"-El pobre Charlie sabia que habia metido la pata y que su amigo era muy viceral y apasionado con lo que el queria, asi que no se molesto por que lo tumbara, se lo merecia por imprudente

Al llegar a la escena del accidente solo se miraban pedazos de metal , vidrios y plasticos regados por toda la avenida.....pedazos de neumaticos de un lado y otro del pavimento ,en uno de los extremos se miraba una bola de metal negro que no tenia forma alguna, y en otro extremo incrustado en un poste de luz, otra bola de metal negro casi partida en dos ,estaba la ventana del conductor cubierta por el infame plastico amarillo , los bomberos preparaban una sierra para ver si podian partir la lata del carro y lograr safarla del poste donde se encontraba casi adherida....una escena casi de pelicula de accion solo se miraban desechos de carro , no se distinguan ni marca ni modelo, ni donde empezaban ni terminaban , eran metales retorcidos, y como se temia alguien habia muerto en la escena , tan horrible accidente era muy dificil que alguien hubiese sobrevivido a semejante impacto!

Los ojos de Terry miraban si dar credito alguno ,horrorizados semejante espectaculo, su corazon palpitaba a millon y sentia que la sangre se le habia helado en las venas., el color se le habia ido del rostro ,solo escuchaba a lo lejos como si estuviera en otra dimension , lo que le decian los policias y la gente curiosa que se habia aglomerado , sabia que Charlie estaba hablando con los policias y que le daban indicaciones, pero el no lograba reaccionar, se repetia a si mismo que lo que miraba era solo una pesadilla que no podia ser cierto lo que estaba sucediendo, todo debia ser producto de una ilusion

"No puede ser.........Alex donde estas........" -mientras miraba a ambos lados buscando a su amada

Mientras los bomberos lograban partir el vehiculo que estaba en el poste de luz, lograron sacar un cuerpo y ponerlo en la camilla ,solo una mano bañada en sangre cayo inerte al ser colocada en lo alto:

El corazon del pobre Terry se paralizo por unos segundos al ver tan dantesco cuadro.....


	9. Chapter 9 sanando heridas

**AMOR DE OTOÑO EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAP 9**

Terry iba caminando lentamente hacia aquella vision tan dolorosa, una mano asomandose entre las sabanas, llena aun de sangre ya sin vida...su corazon palpitaba a destiempo y los ojos empezaban a nublar ,en su mente solo el rostro de su amada ,le asechaba en proporcion de segundos, cuando estaba cerca de ese cuerpo inerte , se disponia a descubrirlo ,cuando uno de los bomberos lo detuvo , el forcejeó ,tenia que verla..., esa no podia ser su adorada Alexia....entre tres mienbros de la policia , lograron controlarlo en el suelo mientras Charlie corria en su auxilio,Terry jadeaba de rabia ,de impotencia, por no poder acercarse, :quien habia sido el culpable, tenia que ver quien era, si no habia muerto ,el seguro que lo destrozaria con sus propias manos,volvio a ver a su alrededor con mirada de fiera herida, sus ojos se agudizaron cuando vio a una mujer de avanzada edad, robusta vestida de blanco, abrazaba a otra persona que no distinguia por que estaba envuelta con una frazada,lloviznaba y hacia frio, seguro era sobreviviente por que dos miembros del cuerpo de rescate le hablaban y examinaban,pero en no lograba verle el rostro, era una mujer que tenia el cabello empapado sobre el rostro:agachada,el cabello tenia rastros de sangre , y la mujer que estaba a su lado la abrazaba muy protectoramente Terry se levanto, los policias trataron de detenerlo ,pero el les dijo que estaba tranquilo , Charlie se hizo responsable:

-"A donde vas Terry? Calmate, debes tener calma, dejame te digo lo que me explico el policia....Terryyyy"-pero Terry no le escuchaba , caminaba con prisa hacia la persona de la frazada , tenia que verle a los ojos y acabar con ella, su mente estaba totalme ensombresida por la imagen del cuerpo inerte que yacia en una camilla.....

-"Terry escuchame!!!!!

Cuando llego frente al grupo que rodeaba al desdichado ser humano bruscamente los aparto a un lado, se agacho al nivel del estropajo de mujer, el olor a sangre inundo sus sentidos.......

-"Señor usted quien es?"-le pregunto uno de los paramedicos

-"Señor la victima esta en estado de shock, le pido que no la moleste"-le sentencio otro

-"Deberia haber muerto en lugar de ella, como es que esta viva!!!!"-solto Terry casi como un gruñido de animal herido

-"Señor aun no lo sabemos esta viva de milagro!!! ella es un milagro viviente quien quiera que sea la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, pero no le diga eso, ella tiene una razon para estar viva!"- le dijo una de las oficiales

-"Si me a robado lo que mas e amado como , le voy a agradecer que este viva!!!"-Terry estaba casi fuera de si, tomo el rostro pegajoso de la mujer, y

la levanto de un solo , ahora si no se salvaria de matarla con sus manos:

-"Mirame si tienes valor !!!,Me arrebataste lo que mas amo!!!!'-Los rescatistas trataron inultimente de safar a la mujer de sus manos hasta que la Señora,que la tenia abrazada le agarro una de las manos a Terry:

-"Tranquilo Terrance, tranquilizate, todo esta bien, todo......"-Terry sintio un escalofrio cuando la mujer lo toco,su mano estaba muy helada, pero de una manera extraña..y lo llamo por su nombre....? quien era esa mujer?

-"Tranquilo Terrance, ella esta bien, estara bien, te necesita mas que nunca,protegela solo te tiene a ti y ese es tu destino , protegerla.... te la entrego y esta vez te hago responsable de ella:"

terry volvio a la mujer que tenia entre sus manos y cuando le levanto el rostro, ahi entre sus manos casi ahogandola estaba ella:

-"Alexia!!!! Mi Alexia!!!!!!! No puede ser!!!!!!"-Terry paso de la ira a la euforia, apreto contra si a la mujer que estuvo a punto de estrangular....Alexia estaba entre sus brazos y nadie sabia dar explicacion a su milagrosa supervivencia, los paramedicos se miraban unos a otros al ver el cambio de actitud de aquel hombre que hacia unos segundos estaba furioso y cegado por la rabia, ahora abrazaba a aquella mujer ,todavia cubierta de sangre,con las ropas rasgadas y con la mirada perdida.....probablemente seria a aquel hombre al que habia que internar , por tan bruscos cambios de actitud:

-"Te dije que me escucharas!!!!!, no me dejaste decirte que estaba viva"-el pobre Charlie con el aire entre cortado por la carrera que le hizo pegar su desenfrenado amigo, pero al menos no cometio una locura....el policia le habia explicado ,si asi se le puede llamar que Alexia estaba viva de milagro el vehiculo se hizo como una especia de herradura y aunque el impacto fue lateral ,del lado del conductor nadie sabe como ella ,salio solo con unas cuantas cortaduras,aparentemente ella tenia buenas conexiones halla arriba , bromeo el policia,señalando al cielo:

-"Señor es usted pariente de la joven? Tiene que darnos sus datos por favor"-dijo uno de los paramedicos a Terry

-"Yo se los dare , digame que necesita?"-intervino Charlie

-"Tenemos que llevarla al hospital , seria bueno hacerle varios examenes aparentemente todo se ve bien, pero es mejor precaber,a parte que presenta un estado de shock ,no reacciona a nada de lo que le preguntamos asi que sera bueno que la evaluen.."-finalizo el paramedico

-"Claro digame que tengo que firmar, mi amigo es el prometido de la señora , (mintio Charlie)asi que no debe haber ningun problema en llevarla al hospital lo antes posible,

Terry cubria de besos el rostro de Alexia , sus lagrimas brotaban sin parar y mojaban la cara maltrecha de la joven, repetia una y mil veces entre murmullos "Te amo, Te amo",el corazon le habia regresado a su lugar y la sangre le corria

desbocada por las venas, Terry se olvido por momentos de lo que lo rodeaba , la tenia tan apretada contra si que parecia querer meterla dentro de su pecho, su niña amada ,como la llamaba para si, estaba viva,la vida le habia regalado otra oportunidad y esta vez no la iba a desaprovechar, estaria cada segundo a su lado asi tuviese que matar para poder lograrlo, nada ni nadie se interpondria entre ambos!

-"Terry la van a trasladar al hospital sueltala un momento"-interrupia Charlie

-"No me quiero separar de ella , yo la llevo"-Objetaba Terry

-"No puedes la van a trasladar en la ambulancia si quieres ve con ellos yo te sigo,ya me encargue de todo no tiene que preocuparte por nada"-afirmaba Charlie,amigo mas fiel que el no podria haber,todo por ayudar a su mejor amigo ,en un tiempo de tribulacion,

-"Esta bien , gracias Charlie, mil gracias por estar conmigo y no hacerme caso cuando pierdo la razon"-decia Terry aun con lagrimas en los ojos

A Charlie le conmovio ver a Terry de ese modo , solo lo habia visto llorar una vez, cuando Albert murio, pero nunca de esa manera,sostenia a Alexia de una mara tan tierna y protectora a la vez , lloraba encima de su rostro sin ninguna verguenza ,sin importarle que los demas lo vieran asi, tan vulnerable.....

Ya una vez en el hospital , limpiaron el rostro de Alex, le tuviero que cortar toda la ropa para ponerle la bata de hospital, le practicaron una serie de examenes:sangre,placas,y cualquier mas que se les ocurriera a los medicos a causa de la insistencia de Terry para estar tranquilo de que nada andaba mal,

-"Sr. Grandchester despreocupese,la Señora estara bien, no tiene mas que unas cuantas cortaduras provocadas por los vidrios del carro, y unos moretones,el estado de shock,se le pasara de aqui a unas 24 o 48 horas, le dare unos calmantes para que duerma toda la noche, y luego le dare algo para el dolor porque cuando reaccione se sentira adolorida...,pero hay una preguntas que debo hacerle:la Señora presenta unos moretones en la parte posterior del cuello, en el brazo izquierdo, y en una pierna...unos son claramente hechos con la mano el otro presumo que fue un golpe y esos no son ,provocados por el accidente, digame Señor Grandchester,que sabe usted de eso?Ella es su novia, ?"-El medico miraba con desconfianza a Terry, y este abria sus ojos de par en par ante lo que el medico le iba explicando

-"Bien doctor en realidad ella es la mujer que amo, ella esta casada aun, se que el esposo es violento segun supe por su mejor amiga , tenia dias de no saber de ella, hasta hoy que la policia me contacto debido al accidente, parece que ella trato de contactarme por que hizo varios intentos desde su telefono hacia mi cellular, pero hasta ahi no se mas, digame esos golpes son recientes?-Terry sentia que la sangre se le iba subiendo al rostro y este le empezaba a calenter

El medico observo la reaccion de Terry ante sus preguntas, y comprendio que estaba ante un caso complicado, si este hombre no la habia golpeado,seguro que fue el marido celoso que la golpeo, el medico empezaba a conjeturar en su mente acerca de las razones por las cual el esposo golpeo a su mujer , seguro que se entero que le estaban poniendo el sospecho de la mueca que hizo el doctor y con tono energico,le dijo

-"Con todo el respeto que su profesion merece, no saque conclusiones apresuradas,ella es una mujer intachable y yo solo soy su enamorado, hasta ahi no mas, espero que sepa ser discreto doctorcito!!"-Terry dijo casi mordiendose la lengua para no decirle un par de groserias al este se disponia a contestarle, entro otro medico, el jefe del area de emergencias, Habia escuchado del accidente y tenia que conocer a la persona que habia sobrevivido, no todos los dias se ve que alguien sobreviva a tan aparatoso accidente:

-"Disculpe soy el doctor De Paula, jefe de emergencias , ella es la paciente?"-pregunto el galeno

-"Si Doctor ,ella es"-respondio el medico anterior

Ahi delante de Terry el primer medico le dijo al superior todo el cuadro ademas de contarle a manera de chisme lo que habia sucedido entre el y Terry minutos antes que entrara,

-"Asi que eso sucedio ?"-pregunto el doctor jefe

-"Doctor tal vez usted sea mas prudente que este tonto!, la situacion es delicada..."-iba replicando Terry cuando el doctor nuevamente lo interrumpio

-"Sr Grandchester, no se preocupe, si no me equivoco usted es el que ha patrocinado, en miles de ocaciones las cirugias de muchos niños de bajos recursos en este hospital no es asi?"-Pregunto el doctor

-"Que tiene que ver eso....a demas como lo sabe"-Terry un tanto incomodo

-"He visto su nombre escrito en la pared, un sin numero de veces, cuando paso por el pasillo donde se le rinde agradecimiento a nuestros angeles, como los llamamos, asi que si una persona es capaz de hacer las cosas que usted hace y de la manera que las hace, sin buscar reconocimientos , sin preguntar que tipo de niño es, o como es,cuando una persona hace eso de la manera desinteresada que usted lo ha hecho, yo no soy quien para juzgar la vida de nadie, estoy aqui para salvarlas, y ayudarlas en lo que este en mis manos, asi que cuente conmigo y en la asesoria que le podamos brindar para estos casos"-Si que el otro medico se quedo con la quijada en el piso, su jefe aclaro y lo puso en su lugar, ese era un verdadero medico..

-"Gracias ,doctor DePaula, mucha gracias, espero que esto quede aqui, y si voy a tomarle la palabra ella necesita ayuda y yo no se como darsela,"-Terry estaba sinceramente agradecido

-"No se preocupe por nada,Sr Grandchester,estaremos a su orden "- y dicho esto salieron ambos medicos

Terry acariciaba el rostro de Alex ,esta dormia profundamente , parecia estar en paz, pero en que momento ese maldito se habia atrevido a volverla a lastimar,en realidad era una bestia,lo tendria que buscar y darle su merecido, destruirlo con su manos sin ninguna piedad era lo que merecia!!!!.De pronto vio el rostro de Alex hacer gestos de molestia, tendria alguna pesadilla, ni en sueños podia estar tranquila , Terry acerco una silla al lado de la cama, al sentarse se acerco al rostro inquieto de Alex y le dio besos tiernos y ligeros, le hablo al oido palabras para tranquilizarla, volvio a rozarle el rostro con su nariz y sus labios buscaron robarle un beso mientras ella dormia:Con miedo y ternura,delicadamente poso sus labios en los labios de Alex, un beso timido ,tierno ,el primer beso de amor:y esta se encontraba dormida, Terry le siguia dando besos robados a los labios cerrados, pero provocando en su interior una revolucion inmensa:sintio su corazon acelerarse y un sudor frio le recorrio la espalda, se sintio como el adolescente que se atreve a besar la primera vez, pero aunque timido beso, le supo a gloria! Cuando se incorporo para mirarle el rostro, aun dormido ,pero mas sereno, un garraspeo lo desconceto de us embelezo:

-"Asi que el Sr. Grandchester es un ladron de besos , a doncellas indefensas?"-Gaby estaba en la puerta y habia sido testigo silente del robo de besos de Terry

-"Y a ti no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta de cualquier lugar , Señorita atrevida"-Terry con el susto de su vida

-"No ,si es la habitacion donde se encuentra mi hermana en un momento, de sufrimiento, pero creo que de eso nada eh?,disfrutando de besos prohibidos seguro que debe tener un sueño de gloria"- Gaby rio y provoco la risa de Terry que no podia evitar sentirse avergonzado al ser pillado infraganti,pero con Gaby se sentia bien

-"No me voy a excusar por lo que hice, no lo pude evitar, pero te pido que no le digas nada, probablemente se molestara conmigo,"-le pedia Terry

-"No tienes que explicar nada, que bueno que lo aprovechaste, jajaja pero eso de que no le diga nada, pues no te lo prometo, se lo tendre como sorpresa para que vea que no fue un sueño"-mientras le cerraba un ojo

-"Eres insoportable Gabriela, pero bien lo importante es que ella esta viva y con nosotros, afortunadamente , no hubo daños que lamentar,pero quiero que me digas por favor que le hizo ese animal, me di cuenta que tiene unos golpes en el cuerpo y el medico me dijo que no fue por el accidente, tiene marcas en la parte de atras del cuello , y un golpe horrible en la pierna, dime que le hizo ese maldito!"-Terry ,paso de la tranquilidad a la ira en cosa de segundos al recordar lo que el medico le habia dicho y el mismo comprobo con sus ojos

-"Que te digo, ella no queria que te dieras cuenta, pero ya que no fue por mi boca que lo supiste primero te voy a contar , pero por favor no vayas a sobre actuar, tienes que estar calmado por que solo asi , la puedes ayudar !!!"-le sentencio de antemano Gaby

-"Tratare de calmarme, pero no me pidas que no le haga nada a ese malnacido"-Terry le respondia, casi gruñendo

-"Terry , entiende que a mi nada me haria mas feliz, que a ese imbecil, lo fusilaran en la plaza , pero por Alex debemos contenernos de hacer una tonteria y empeorarle la situacion, hay cosas que ella tiene que decirte, para que entiendas , pero por lo pronto solo te puedo decir que fue lo que sucedio esta mañana"-Gaby le dio comienzo a su relato y Terry caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitacion, como leon enjaulado, cada palabra que Gaby le iba diciendo hacia que su odio por Edgar Alencar creciera desmedidamente," como un ser humano podia lastimar a otro sin mayor ,motivo que el sentirse cobardemente superior por su condicion fisica o por su poder que la circunstancias le otorgaran en ese momento,Terry no concebia que hubireran hombres capaces de lastimar tan vil mente a la pesona que les dedicaran su vida y el regalo de la prolongacion de la existencia, como eran capaces de lastimar el vientre que albergo la union de esos dos seres, esos hombres a el le provocaba desprecio , repudio,asco como seres humanos!el podia entender que uno se fuera a los puños, pero en defensa propia pero golpear por cuestion de imponer sus leyes o simplemente para someter, el no lo podia aceptar de ninguna manera,

-"Entonces dime,como piensas que me voy a aguantar despues de lo que me cuentas !!!!"-Terry vocifero!

-"Por el amor que le tienes, Terry no puedes hacer nada de lo que la puedes perjudicar, tenemos que buscar la manera , de sacarla de ese problema sin que nadie salga lastimado, en especial lo niños,que serian los mas afectados, tienes que buscar , como quitarle a ese animal de encima y que nunca mas se le acerque"-Gaby trataba de hacerle entender a Terry ,

En ese momento entro Charlie a la habitacion, ahi mismo Terry lo puso al tanto de lo ocurrido y juntos empezaron a darle vuelta a la cabeza , para buscar la mejor forma de ayudar a Alexia a buscar la separacion sin mayores contratiempos

-"Pero lo que no entiendo que es lo que puede tener ,ese hombre encontra de Alex , si ningun juez , le otorgaria la custodia a un hombre violento, que es lo que sabe el?'-preguntaba Charlie

-"Pues ese detalle, solo Alex te lo puede decir, pero tambien , nunca a habido reporte de violencia domestica, a menos que hoy se levante uno por primera vez, -especulaba Gaby

-"Bien contamos por el momento con la ayuda del doctor DePaula, el me dijo que me conseguiria ayuda para por lo menos empezar como se tratan estos asuntos'-Les decia Terry.

-"Tambien hay que contar que los hijos de Alex han sido testigos de todo lo que sucede y su declaracion seria vital para todo el asunto,"-Analizaba Charlie

-"Si pero no creo que ella permita que los niños esten expuestos,!"-Respondia

Gaby, sabia de los deseos de su amiga pero tambien de las cosas que la afligian

-"Bueno por lo pronto es que Alex se recupere ,y tranquilizar a sus hijos,"- recordo Terry

-"Si tienes razon habra que esperar,por lo pronto me llevare a los chicos que esten en mi casa, cuando salgan de la escuela me los traere para que vean a su mama,"-Dijo Gaby

Cuando ya se hizo de noche, los hijos de Alexia , llegaron al hospital, ahi mas o menos los pusieron al tanto de la situacion, una vez en la habitacion, para sorpresa de ellos vieron a Terry al lado de su madre , los dos mayores reaccionaron con sorpresa pero no con enfado , pero Vito con su honestidad infantil, pregunto sin miramientos:

-Por que usted esta al lado de mi madre y le sostiene la mano, usted no debe hacer eso?"-Vito miraba de arriba a abajo a Terry,

-Lo hago por que la aprecio mucho , no te preocupes sola la estaba cuidando hasta que tu vinieras a cuidarla"-Terry le hablaba con mucho cariño y Vito bajo la guardia , tomo el lugar de Terry, y tomo la mano de su madre que aun seguia durmiendo,

-"Todo esto es culpa de mi padre, cuanto lo aborresco!!"-Dijo Eddie al ver a su madre , acostada en una cama de hospital,Isabella lo abrazo po la espalda y le dijo:

-"No digas eso en voz alta Eddie ,Vito esta aqui,"-le decia Isabella en voz baja

-"No me importa ya es tiempo que se de cuenta quien es nuestro padre y lo que es capaz de hacer, yo lo supe siendo mas pequeño que él,ya es tiempo que salga de esa burbuja!"-Eddie estaba realmente media el daño que le podia hacer al corazoncito de su hermano

-"Por que dices eso Eddie, tu no quieres a papa?-preguntaba Vito a punto de romper a llorar

-"No , el no nos quiere a nosotros, mira lo que le hizo a mama hoy en la mañana , lo viste o no ?-Preguntaba Eddie molesto

-"Si, si lo vi, y me dio mucho miedo,por que el hizo eso?-Decia Vito con lagrimas en sus ojos,-"Pero el nos quiere, el quiere a mama, el me lo dijo"

-"Pues lo siento por ti hermanito , el no quiere a nadie mas que a el mismo, mama esta asi por culpa de el, asi que no los sigas defendiendo, debemos ayudara a nuestra madre a separarse de el , para que no le haga mas daño!"-finalizo Eddie con los puños tan apretados que se hacia daño el mismo

-"Ven Vito , vamos a comernos un helado, que te parece?"-El dulce Anthony se compadecio del dolor de sus amigos y trato de mitigar el sufrimiento del pequeño Vito, despues de todo , las penas compartidas y con un delicioso helado pasan mejor.

-"Ve pequeño , te sentiras mejor"-Le dijo Terry, muy tiernamente, sintio tanto pesar por la inocencia , que se empezaba a rasgar del pequeño, y entendia la

rabia del joven Eddie, de cierto modo se miraba a el mismo en aquellos años, cuando se enfrentaba a su padre, la rabia que salia por su boca, al igual que el joven manifestaba,parte era propio de la edad y parte cuando tienes que enfrentar la realidad de la vida y sobre todo cuando existe el desamor y el rechazo de uno de los padres hacia uno, en este caso el que siente Eddie hacia el suyo, igual al que sintio Terry cuando su padre lo repudiaba por ser como era, cuando su padre recarga su furia encontra de la vida sobre él y lo culpaba por la muerte de su madre cuando Terry nacio.

-"Edward, entiendo tu rabia, y todo lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero no te desquites con tu hermanito, deben estar unidos los tres , para darle fuerza a su madre, ella los necesitara mucho, y no debe verlos asi, mas a ti que eres su apoyo"-Terry trato de hacerle entender al joven,el error que cometio, le hablo como le hubiese gustado que su padre le hablase cuando lo necesito

-"Sr. Terrence, entiendame , si en verdad lo puede hacer,no ha sido facil, presenciar todo lo que hemos visto Isabella y yo, ser victimas de mi padre y a la vez ver como trata a nuestra madre, si soy cruel con mi hermano es por que creo que es tiempo que deje de suplicar cariño de nuestro padre y que deje de pensar que el es bueno, que lo vea como el es en realidad , un monstruo, que solo le interesa vivir bien, y que maltrata a mama para sentirse , el superior a ella"-Eddie seguia destilando rabia, y frustracion mientras Isabella abrazaba a su madre para no llorar por lo que escuchaba

-"Creeme, cuando te digo que te entiendo, vivi situaciones similares a las tuyas, tal vez menos graves , pero te entiendo perfectamente bien, pero por lo mismo , te pido que no descargues tu frustracion con tu hermanito,si te sientes sobre cargado, puedes contar conmigo que yo te ayudare a que te quites esa rabia, te dire como la descargo yo cuando me siento turbado, los pensamientos o el corazon, o busca a Anthony, un buen amigo siempre es una buena obcion, pero mas que nada, tienes que ser fuerte por tu madre, ya llegara el tiempo que el propio Vito se de cuenta, de la realidad de las cosas, y ahi necesitara del apoyo tuyo y el de tu hermana, confia en mi, y deja que te ayude si asi me lo permites, "-Terry experimentaba una satisfacion personal, al ver que el muchacho iba bajando sus defensas, su caracter era muy similar al suyo propio, ofuscado,impulsivo,inconsecuente, por lo tanto él que él actuara a manera de un padre, y que el muchacho lo escuchara, era con retrubuirse asi mismo sus carencias, de uno propio,

-"Sr grandchester, usted quiere mucho a mi mama, no es as? usted la ama?'-De pronto Eddie, solto la pregunta que nadie espero

-"Por que dices eso muchacho"-Terry se sintio descubierto por quien asi le debia una explicacion:

-Por que soy joven , no ciego, pero respondame por favor:"-inquirio Eddie

-"Si Eddie, no te equivocas, tu madre desperto en mi sentimientos , que nunca pense que podian existir,no lo puedo evitar, y no me arrepiento de sentir lo que siento, y voy a defender este sentimiento , a fuerza de todo, pero como te diste cuenta, ? Si se puede saber , pense que habia sido discreto , pero parece que no fue asi"-Terry si que se habia sorprendido al verse descubierto por el joven Alencar

-"Ya le dije que no soy ciego , y note como mi mama cambio desde que lo conocio,por primera vez la vi sonreir sin motivo aparentemente, la vi animada, le vi el brillo es sus ojos como nunca lo habia visto,la note triste despues del baile, y la vi florecer como una flor dias despues, aparte que note como lo miraba usted cuando entramos a la habitacion, la miraba como jamas e visto a mi padre hacerlo: con amor, si usted la ama en verdad cuente con nosotros , si mi madre puede ser feliz por primera vez con alguien y usted le puede dar esa felicidad, cuente con nuestro apoyo y hablo por mi hermana, de vito nos encargaremos nosotros, "-y le extendio la mano sellando asi un pacto y una relacion que duraria atravez del tiempo

-"Gracias Eddie , no sabes como necesitaba el apoyo de ustedes, me quitan aunque no lo crean un peso de encima, se que su madre tambien se sentira aliviada al saber esto"- y en vez de tomar la mano le dio un abrazo fuerte , un abrazo ,de amigo,de padre, un abrazo sincero , que despojo cualquier duda que pudiese quedar.

Al dia siguiente, Alex abrio sus ojos , vio a su amiga Gaby a su lado, habia ido muy temprano a relevar a Terry , para este se fuera dar un baño y tal vez descansara algo , por si ella despertaba no lo viera tan demacrado como se habia puesto en cosa horas,

-"Gaby, sabes que me paso?"-Alex un tanto confundida

-"Que bueno que despertaste,espera que llamare al medico para que te vea y te explique"-Gaby se puso tan feliz al ve a su amiga salir de su letargo, que le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que esta se quejara en alto del dolor

-"Gabyyyy! Cuidado que me duele todo !!!-le decia la pobre Alex

-"Ups!! disculpa amiga , se me fue la onda que estabas peor que piñata"-le dijo Gaby riendo a mas no poder

-"Gracias por el piropo eh?-le regañaba Alex

El doctor llego cuando le dejaron saber que Alexia habia despertado, se dispuso a revisarla y hacerle las preguntas de rutina, el doctor DePaula, se sintio satisfecho al ver que Alex respondio bien a sus preguntas, tambien le explico todo lo que habia acontecido aparte de dejarle saber que la remitiria con una trabajadora social para que empezaran a trabajar en el asunto que ella sabia,

el doctor le hablo en claves, para que las enfermeras no empezaran a especular, sobre todo por que ya se habia armado revuelo, entre lo que paso con el doctor anterio y Terrence Grandchester, obviamente las chicas solteras habian armado alboroto al saber que el soltero mas codiciado, del jet set europeo y americano estaba en el hospital y sobre todo se especulaba sobre la identidad de la mujer que el habia acompañado toda la noche, aparte que por que el ermetismo de los doctores de la directiva y mas del doctor DePaula.

-"Doctor, el esta afuera , lo hago pasar?-decia la enfermera

-"No por favor que no entre,!!"-dijo Alexia sorprendiendo a todos,

-"Ay amiga por que no?..., pobre , no ha dormido nada, como le vas a hacer eso?"-le dijo la alarmada Gaby

-"No es que quiero darme un baño siento un olor muy fuerte a sangre... no se debo estar hecha un asco, y pues necesito cambiarme"-dijo apenada Alexia

-"No se preocupe yo lo entretengo , para que usted pueda lavarse tranquila,"-Le dijo el doctor con cierta complicidad

-"Pobrecito , y trae un ramo gigantesco de flores, se va a poner triste...?"-decia la enfermera con pesar y un poco de envidia

-"Que pena Gaby pero no quiero que me vea asi,!"-le suplicaba Alex a su amiga

-"Tranquila dejelo en mis manos"-le aseguro el medico

-"Asi que antes muerta que sencilla, Alexia!!!! , bueno vamos a ayudarte a que te des un baño y te cambies de ropa, te pondre las gotitas magicas para que el pelo no se te esponje y a parte te traje ropa de casa imagine que te ibas a cambiar en cuanto despertaras,

-"Gracias amiga eres unica"-le dijo Alex,levantandose con un poco de mareo , naturalmente, despues de todo lo que habia sucedido.

El doctor salio y encontro a Terry esperando al frente de la habitacion , un tanto inquieto y sorprendido por que no lo dejaron pasa

-"Como esta ?, ya desperto?Por que no me dejaron pasar?-Terry bombardeo de preguntas al medico

-"No se preocupe, mire dele el ramo a la enfermera que ella se lo dara a la Señora, por lo pronto ,le voy a mandar a hacer unos examenes por eso no puede pasa, si quiere venga a mi oficina que ahi esperaremos cuando este lista.

-"Pero por que la enfermera me dijo que ella no queria verme?"-Le decia ansioso el pobre Terry

-"No es eso, es que...... , bueno , le dire ella quiere darse un baño primero, es perfectamente normal, no se aflija ,vamos a mi despacho y ahi nos avisaran cuando ella este lista"-el medico queria ahorcar a su enfermera por la indiscrecion , esta desaparecio para no ser fulminada , con el ramo de rosas

y el doctor DePaula se llevo a Terrence para aprovechar a hablar los detalles de

la salida de Alex y donde debia llevarla despues, para su chequeo, de segui- miento y la cita que haria con la trabajadora social.

Al cabo de unos 45 minutos, la enfermenra dejo saber al doctor DePaula que la Señora estaba lista, Terry no mas termino de escuchar que ya podia ir cuando se lavanto de un salto y salio de la oficina del doctor rumbo a la habitacion de Alexia , tenia que comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien, que no habia tenido secuelas, ni nada como sucedia en los dramas de peliculas,donde la doncella pierde cualquier recuerdo , o alguien queda incapacitado, afortunadamente para el , nada podia empañar ahora su inmensa felicidad, la abrazaria hasta dejarla sin aire , o hasta que le pudiese dar el ansiado beso que el necesitaba de ella:

-"Adelante,puedes pasa!"-Respondio Gaby al escuchar tocar a la puerta

Terry al entrar sus ojos ansiosos se posaron de inmediato en el rostro de Alex, la cual ya mas aliviada, lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa,se notaba que le habia acentado bien el baño, apesar de los golpes del rostro , se miraba hermosa, como solo ella podia lucir ante él

-"Hola Terry , que bueno verte:"-y le extendia la mano para que se acercase

-"Alex, mi amada Alex, cuanto bien me hace escucharte, y poder verte a los ojos, que ellos me miren llenos de vida, cuando por un momento temi no volverlos a ver mas que en mis sueños:"-Terry le hablaba con tanta dulzura, la miraba con tanta pasion con tanta ternura , que el momento en que ambos se miraron fijamente parecio eterno,

Gaby salio,de la habitacion, para dejarlos tranquilos, sin testigos y que pudieran libremente expresar sus sentimientos, aunque ya sabia que ni cuenta se habian dado de que habia salido.

-"Terry, necesitaba tanto verte , hablar contigo,en cosa de segundos mi vida paso ante mis ojos, y solo dos permanecieron en mi mente al momento de dar tantas vueltas..."-Alexia hablaba rapido con desespero

-"No pienses mas en ello , por favor si te lastima no lo hagas, trata de olvidar lo que paso, lo importante es que estas viva aqui conmigo:"-y le tocaba el rostro, con delicadeza como si se fuera a romper

-"Terry, necesito hablar,por favor no me interrumpas, tengo que decirte muchas cosas......solo el rostro de mis hijos y el tuyo fue lo unico que miraba cuando todo se oscurecio de pronto!!!!, solo ellos...y tu era lo unico que mi mente me proyectaba,-trago saliva un poco al hacer una pausa, Terry la miraba con tanta ternura:-"En un momento tuve la sensacion que unos brazos me rodearon, como si alguien estuviese conmigo y esa sensacion no me abandono por mucho rato....

solo escuchaba voces,rostros que no reconoci....pero ...... de pronto al cabo de un rato , de ausencia de tiempo y espacio :solo atine a ver tus ojos en un momento, no se en cual, pero tu mirada ,tu mirada me desperto del vacio en que me encontre de pronto, sabes? No se que... pero diras que estoy loca....pero senti en un momento...no se cual que me besabas, no se si fue solo producto de los calmantes, pero fue una sensacion de paz , de amor , no se como explicarte todo lo que senti, y lo que en este momento siento en mi pecho como que millones de palabras quisieran salir, en un segundo, solo se que tengo una segunda oportunidad, y que en ella estas tu....si asi lo deseas y todavia quieres :quiero estar a tu lado, formar parte de tu vida , si aun no te molesta que yo este llena de problemas, de defectos...pero se que te necesito en mi vida y.....-

Ahi termino su atropellado discurso por que Terry no la dejo terminar con un poco mas de fuerza la tomo cn ambas manos del rostro y le dio un beso, el primer beso de amor que Alexia recibia !!! el primer beso de verdadero amor que el daba y que sentia inmensamente en extasis al saberse correspondido por ser un amor de verdad ,cargado de sentimientos legitimos,con suavidad la recosto en la cama sin dejar de besarla ,Terry sentia que el corazon le saldria del pecho , miles de corrientazos electricos le recorrian la piel, no dejaba de repetirle cuanto la amaba , entre las pausas que se daban para tomar aire, amos se tocaban el rostro , como comprobando que no era un sueño, producto de algun narcotico , o de la imaginacion.

Cuando Charlie llego al hospital, se encontro a Gaby haciendo guardia en la puerta de la habitacion, con cierto enfado miraba su reloj , a el le extraño que ella estuviese afuera:

-"Hola Gabriela , por que estas aqui, paso algo?"-dijo Charlie

-"Pues espero que si este pasando algo por que eso de estar de portera , pues no me gusta mucho...."-dijo con malicia

-"Como asi ?Quien esta con Alex?-"dijo un tanto nervioso

-"Calma! Es que Terry esta con ella...y pues ya llevan un buen rato, supuse que necesitaban hablar pero como ya se tardaron...."-dijo entre risitas Gaby

-"Que bien...pero no creo que tu amiga este como para los arrebatos de Terry.....acaso crees...?-ya Charlie se imaginaba que tan comprometedor podia ser lo que pasaba detras de esa puerta

-"Pues no creo que lleguen a tanto, pero quien sabe creo que voy a espiar a ver que sucede, por que no valla a ser y venga la enfermera o alguien y nos lleven a todos por complices y pervertidos....jijiiji"-Decia Gaby

-"No! Como crees! Como vas abrir la puerta"-decia Charlie alarmado

-"Tranquilo soy una experta para eso....."- y dicho esto abrieron la puerta con sumo cuidado y al asomar con cuidado la cabeza ambos sonrieronal ver lo que

sucedia en esa habitacion se sonrieron con complicidad y la volvieron a cerrar muy despacio:

Terry estaba al lado de Alex en la cama la tenia rodeada entre sus brazos y le daba los besos mas tiernos y apasionados que se pueden dar al mismo tiempo, se miraban tan tiernos....! que mejor le dieron un momento mas de privacidad, que aprovecharan la primera vez que con besos se demostraban el amor que ambos se tenian

-"Vamos que te invito a un café, puede ser que se demoren mas asi que te hare compañia "-le propuso Charlie a Gaby al tiempo que le ofrecia el brazon galantemente

-"Claro que acepto, renuncio a mi trabajo de portera o celestina que para el caso es lo mismo, que cuando terminen de empalagarse nos avisen"- y dicho esto se fueron


	10. Chapter 10 una carta ,una mujer

**Amor de otoño en primavera**

**CAP 10**

Todas las cosas se iban acomodando , aparantemente, la calma iba llegando y prometia el futuro tan anhelado,del acciendente solo quedaba el recuerdo ,por las pequeñitas cicatrices que le quedaban en el brazo a Alex, mientras Terry se dedicaba a buscar todos las armas necesarias para separar a Alex de su tan odiado verdugo:ya habian indagado de sus andanzas, reunido pruebas para demostrar el adulterio, a lo largo y ancho , durante todo el matrimonio, habian reunido a alguna de las amantes anteriores para que les sirvieran de testigos en un eventual juicio, tambien estaban tras la pista de un delito muy grave que Edgar se estaba a dedicando: a la evacion fiscal, en un pais como los Estados Unidos ese era un delito federal, nadie se escapaba del "TioSam" como le llamaban a la oficina de Impuestos, y aunque Edgar era muy astuto , tenian que atraparlo con pinzas de seda para que no se fuese a escapar,entre la ayuda de la trabajadora social, que tambien estaba tratando a los pequeños y su declaracion seria muy importante para poder separar a aquella pequeña familia del monstruo que tenian por padre, aparte que la declaracionde la sicologa podira ayudar con lo del estado emocional de Alex, que en ningun momento representaria ningun peligro para ninguno de sus hijos ni ella misma,Terry se habia dedicado a encontrar a la mejor psico-terapeuta familiar , la cual habia participado muchas veces en casos importantes y muy sonados, tenia una credibilidad muy respetada y escuchada por cualquier juez familiar.

Apesar de que todo iba muy bien, Terry y Alex no habian podido repetir aquel momento a solas que tuvieron el dia del hospital, Alex le habia dicho que tenian que ser muy cuidadosos si no ella seria la que seria acusada de adulterio, y aunque ansiaba locamente perderse en los brazos de Terry , mejor permanecia a distancia como si fueran aquellos noviazgos del siglo pasado, la verdad que el pobre Terry le tenia infinita paciencia, y en realidad la amaba , para tener que aguantarse los deseos reprimidos y no cometer ninguna locura....

-"Que bueno que accediste venir conmigo, amiga te estas volviendo una anciana en cuerpo de una joven, tienes que salirte a orear por lo menos"-Gaby habia sacar arrastras a Alex y la convencio de ir a un Country Club muy elegante, usualmente solo la crema y la nata de la ciudad lo frecuentaba, y anque Alex y Gaby tenian membresia por medio del negocio ,Alex detestaba ir a ese lugar, solo habia ido un par de veces,tanta gente snob",presumida y prepotente, le provocaban indignacion

-"Sabes que detesto venir aqui, el lugar es lindo, pero me molesta el tipo de gente que lo frecuenta,sabes que esa gente es tan superficial , que parecen realmente de plastico"-Alex molesta

-"Lo se amiguita pero ,salir un poco no te cae mal , ademas te refrescaras la pupila te lo garantizo"-decia Gaby con una cierta malicia

-"Veremos Gaby, a mi solo me gustaria delietarme la pupila ya sabes con quien..."-sonrio timidamente Alex,

-"Quien sabe amiguita,tal vez se te cumplan los sueños..."-rio Gaby

-"Alex y no han tenido un momento juntos desde aquella vez del hospital?"-Pregunto la curiosa de Gaby

-"No(suspiro de tristeza), y cuando crei que lo podia haber me salio mal el plan..."-dijo tristemente Alex

-"Que plan?Cuando ?"-Gaby mas intrigada

-"Bueno te contare pero no te burles o me vayas a regañar entiendes"-sentencio Alex

-"Te lo prometo pero ya cuenta que se me hace un nudo en el estomago!!!!"-impaciente Gaby como siempre

-"Bien ahi te va.....

_**RECUERDOS HACE DOS DIAS:**_

Alexia se habia decidido... iria a verlo no aguantaba mas las ganas de poder estar a solas aunque sea un rato en un lugar que por lo menos se sintiera segura, asi que decidio buscarlo en su casa,ya habia indagado que habia salido de su oficina ya hacia rato, y que iba rumbo a su mansion,la cual estaba a fuera de la ciudad y estaba bien protegida , asi que le daria la sorpresa, como una adicta tenia que volver a saborear esos besos que la tenian sudando frio cada vez que los recordaba....no habian tenido oportunidad alguna , siempre estaban rodeados de los chicos u otra persona y por lo tanto debian guardar las apariencias, era casi un secreto que solo se delataba por las intensas miradas que Terry le prodigaba a Alex, miradas llenas de amor, y tanta ternura, aveces Alex podia vislumbrar una chispa de deseo en aquellos ojos azules como zafiros,eso la ponia completamente,inquieta,tanto avergonzada como a la vez muy en fondo sentia los mismos deseos, asi que esquivaba la mirada para no ser indiscreta.

Se arreglo con esmero, dejando su cabello suelto como sabia que a el le gustaba, un pantalon blanco ceñido al cuerpo, con zapatos altos , una blusa de tela muy ligera estilo baby doll, que no la apretara pero a la vez la blusa acentuaba las curvas del pecho, se habia propuesto a modernizarse un poco mas , sentia que por demas tenia que estar a la par de un hombre que por demas que se vestia bien arrancaba suspiros por donde pasaba, satisfecha con el resultado , se fue y al fin llegar a la casa se dio cuenta que no estaba, lo bueno que la fiel ama de llaves que tambien habia presenciado el cambio en Terry desde que Alexia llego a su vida, con gusto la dejo esperar en el despacho , sabia que su patron recibiria una agradable sorpresa asi que no vio nada malo en dejarla pasar y que lo esperase ahi.

Alex como cualquier mujer curiosa y enamorada se dedico a recorrer todo el despacho , de punta a punta,miro los libreros repletos de libros de todo tipo, uno dedicado a obras de teatro, un estante aparte estaba la coleccion completa de Shakespeare,este hombre no podia ser mas perfecto, cuando vio el libro de romeo y julieta ,Alex sintio un escalofrio , tomo el libro y vio como paginas enteras estaban subrayadas, con anotaciones a los lados, era la letra de Terry, cuanto mas perfecto podia ser este hombre: su heroe infantil !!!! salir de las paginas de su amada serie y convertirse en la mas dulce realidad, eso la sobrecogia por que no dejaba de pensar que un dia despertaria y su amado ingles no estaria ahi" sacudio su cabeza y volvio el libro a su lugar, no sin antes darle un beso a las paginas ,como si a la vez le diera un beso a las manos de Terry.

Siguio con su investigacion, cuando llego al hermoso escritorio de cedro, madera pura,muy bien tallado,elegante como su dueño, la verdad aquel despacho, gritaba a gritos que Terry estaba en cada detalle de el, se sentia su aroma, sus toques en cada cosa, cuando vio, una pila de cartas abiertas , seguramente cartas de negocios , o de amigos ,como no resistio la tentacion de solo ver los remitentes, "El que busca encuentra" reza un dicho , y Alex encontro:

-"y esta carta?-un sobre rosa perfumado y mucho por que se sentia una fragancia de mujer, fino , perfume carta venia de New York, The Hamptons , una zona muy exclusiva...

-"Diablos no deberia pero que no se porque tengo un sentimiento extraño por esta carta...que hago?"- y sin pensar mas se puso a leer..

-"Susana Marlowe!!!!!-donde habia visto ese nombre ?donde?

-"Susana....., Susana...Gusana!!!! no seria demasiada coincidencia, bueno que mas coincidencia que el nombre y apellido, pero que es ella de Terry....? -no aguanto mas las ganas y abrio el sobre , grave error!

-"Mi amado Terrance:("mi amado! ya vamos mal", pensaba para si)

Te he extrañado demasiado, y ahora que te he dado el tiempo necesario creo que es tiempo de sentarnos a conversar y planear nuestro futuro,ya debes haber recapacitado, y entender que tengo la razon, supongo que si por que me informaron en el apartamento de Londres que me habias estado buscando insistentemente, me imagino que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti, asi que te dejo saber que voy a tu encuentro en florida!! Si como lo lees te encontrare alla pero no te dire cuando,para darte la mejor de las sorpresas,por si acaso me llevare parte de mi ajuar, como tu eres tan impredesible y se que me extrañas de pronto y dedides casarte ahi mismo. Y te adelanto que estoy que ardo en deseos por ti, no sabes como extraño las hermosas y exitantes noches de pasion que solo tu sabes dar, asi que preparate que ahora sere yo que acabare contigo,

Te amo mi adorado Duque, siempre tuya

Susana Marlowe (futura de Grandchester)

Alex no daba credito a lo que acaba de leer, por si acaso habia entendido mal , volvio a releer la nota, y no se habia equivocado , Terry estaba comprometido o que paso aqui?por que el no le habia dicho nada de la existencia de esta mujer peor aun si tambien ella habia saltado del mundo de la serie a la realidad, realmente representaba un peligro, todo le estaba saliendo mal!!!! iba todo bien y ahora esta mujer vendria a cambiarlo todo pero por que el no le habia contado nada???, eso era lo que mas le atormentaba.

De pronto escucho el ruido de un auto , se apresuro a guardar la carta y tratar de acomodar las cosas en su lugar, las manos le temblaban como gelatina, y por mas que trato no todo quedo como estaba nitidamente organizado, penso que no se darian cuenta pero no contaba con que Terry era un tipo sumamente meticuloso, y sabia como y cuando acomodaba sus cosas,

-"Mi Amor que sorpresa y que linda sorpresa!!"- a Terry se le ilumino el rostro al ver a Alex casi sentada en el escritorio tratando disimular, el al principio no se dio cuenta de que estaba tapando las cartas

-"Hola Terry, te he estado esperando por largo rato , pero ya me tengo que ir, Gaby me llamo y debo ir a la oficina,"-y un tanto seca solo le dio un beso en la mejia

-"Pero por que te vas tan rapido, si ya veniste hasta aqui quedate conmigo "-le decia Terry con voz de niño mimado

-"No puedo , es importante sera en otra occasion, y dicho esto salio del despacho"-iba con la cabeza baja no queria delatarse y salio lo mas aprisa para que no se enterara que algo la molestaba

-"Pero al menos dame algo, !"mientras agarraba a Alex del brazo-"Aunque sea dame un beso no sabes cuanto necesito tener tus labios otra vez"- le decia Terry tomando la por la espalda ,Alex sintio que el cuerpo se le estremecia por la proximidad de Terry, a como pudo se aguanto las ganas y le dio un beso frio en la mejia y se monto en el aunto. Ya segura solo le dijo

-"En otra occasion, sera hay mucha gente "-le dijo-"Hablaremos luego, sale?- y arranco el auto, dejando a Terry confundido pero cuando entro a la casa en despacho encontro la respuesta de la actitud de Alex :

-"Pequeña, curiosa, no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?"-se sonrio para si

y tomando el telefono la llamo:

-"Antes que nada deten el auto para que me escuches con tranquilidad, por favor amor mio, no quiero que te distraigas,"-como siempre el de tierno preocupado por su seguridad

-"No hay lugar donde parquearse recuerda que es la carretera estatal,"-le contesto seria Alex

-"Ya vas por ahi???, no manejes tan rapido, recuerda lo que te sucedio , no me hagas molestarme contigo!!! aminora la velocidad en este mismo instante Alexia por favor!!!-le ordeno Terry verdaderamente molesto,

-"Ya ! Que paso para que me hablas?"-Alex estaba que el diablo se la llevaba aun sentia rabia de lo que habia leido y estaba molesta con el por haberle mentido

-"Disculpame amor, no quise gritarte pero no quiero que te pase nada,(suspiro)por que estas molesta conmigo ,me hablas como si me tuvieras rabia , que leiste que te puso asi?-Terry se empezaba a preocupar por la acctitud de Alex

-"Nada no lei nada"-mintio Alex

-"Sabes que a los mentirosos se le notan mas las pecas, y si no tienen le salen muchas...."-le dijo el con la voz mas seductora y profunda que pudo

-"No importa para eso hay cremas que las borran , por eso me la pongo a diario"-le decia ella secamente

-"Ya te dije que dejes mis pecas en paz, adoro las pequitas que tienes en la nariz y en los pomulos , se te ven divinas, anda dime que leiste.....si no me dices me voy a tu oficina y si no me planto en la puerta de tu casa ...."-le dijo con ternura y tono conciliador

-"Esta bien.....quien es Susana por que nunca me hablaste de ella? Me mentiste...."-Le dijo por fin Alex

-Niña malcriada, escuchame ...no te menti , ni nunca lo hare, ella es cosa del pasado y realmente sin ninguna importancia, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro ,mi equilibrio y destino, no te amargues por lo que dice esa ridicula carta

-"Terry esa carta es muy comprometedora,estas comprometido con ella , y ella viene por ti....a continuar la relacion.....eso no es importante?"-Alex estaba mas que triste, pero con tanta rabia que no sabia ni en que tono hablarle

-"Entiende una cosa, Ella es pasado, si estuvimos comprometidos, pero me di cuenta que tipo de persona era, si me iba a casar con ella es por que pense que seria una buena madre para Anthony, al menos asi lo crei, pero me di cuenta que lo que a ella le interesa es solamente, las frivolidades, el jet set, el dinero y la posicion social, y no es eso lo que busco en una mujer,"-le dijo finalmente

-"Y si ella es todo eso por que aun te escribe, ahi dice que la buscaste , y que traera el ajuar para casarse cuando lleguen aparte de las noches que te promete, dime que sientes por ella, aun la amas?-dijo con miedo a escuchar la respuesta

-"Nunca la ame, si me comprometi con ella, fue por buscar una madre para Anthony, ya te dije,me mostro una cara pero al sentirse segura, comenzo a tratar de asegurarse su futuro , pirmero elaboro un contrato prenupcial que mas bien parecia una carta de venta, en donde exigia, propiedades y titulos nobiliarios en

caso de separarnos , aparte de una dote que me exigia, al momento de casarnos, como si la estuviese comprando, cuando lei eso me horrorize por el sentido del dinero que tiene esta mujer, eso es lo unico que le importa,le llegue a tener un cierto cariño , no te lo niego, pero cariño , no es amor Alex y eso es lo que siento por ti, eres a mis 37 el primer amor de mi vida, eso que te quede muy claro, Susana es un error del pasado, alguien a quien deje acercarse a mi vida pero al que no pretendo dejar que se arrime otra vez, no prestes atencion a las estupideces que escribe por favor, y con referente a lo de "las noches" nada del otro mundo,ella piensa que el sexo es amor y eso es tan distinto.....dime te pusiste celosa?"- aTerry la idea le parecio por demas deliciosa saber que su pequeña curiosa, sentia celos por lo de las noches que le ofrecia la tal Susana...

-"Incomoda,si me senti, celos.... no se nunca e sentido celos de nadie, no se que es eso..."-Le respondio lo mas fria posible ese gusto no se le iba dar , no le aumentaria el ego

-"No yo no mas preguntaba.....aunque si creo que estabas celosa"-le siguio diciendo melosamente

-" Te dije que no bueno te tengo que dejar ya llegue a la oficina, te hablo al rato"-le dijo Alex

-"Como que ya llegaste?!?!!?!?!-rugio Terry-"Te dije que no fueras corriendo mi casa esta a veinticinco millas de distancia de tu oficina por que no me haces caso Alex,?-le dijo Terry furioso, ese lado de Alex, no lo conocia hasta ahora que ella era voluntariosa

-"No iba corriendo, deja de retarme por eso, y mejor hablamos al rato, "-le dijo ella para molestarlo de algun modo se tenia que desquitar por el mal rato que la tal Susana le hizo pasar

-"hey!! Si que eres una malcriada, yo me preocupo por ti y me vas a colgar espera que tenga la primera oportunidad que te lo cobrare"-Le decia Terry

-"Terrance Grandchester , yo tambien te amo , y no soy mas malcriada que tu "-chao, y con eso lo desarmo

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

"-Asi que el bombonazo de Terry tiene cola que le pisen , y que paso con la mujer esa , ya llego?"-Le dijo Gaby

-"No se el dice que no sabe y que dio orden que no dejaran entrar a nadie en la casa de no ser por los que tiene en la lista, puso un guardia de seguridad en la puerta de la casa, y a el le dio una lista con nombres de gente que si y los que no dejara pasar"-Le dijo Alex con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro

-"No te siguas precupando por la mujer esa, si el te lo dice , no lo hagas, el te ama y de eso estoy segura mas bien disfruta la vista que esta buenisima"- le dijo la picara Gaby

Alex dirigio la mirada a la piscina , que era donde Gaby le señalaba, lograba ver que alguien estaba nadando con la agilidad de un pez, cuando este empezo a subir las gradas para salirse de la enorme piscina olimpica, la vision no podia ser mas perfecta:

"Aquel hombre venia emergiendo de las aguas como el rey neptuno del mar, el agua le escurria atrevidamente por el cuerpo delicadamente definido como si hubiese sido esculpido por "Miguel Angel", llevaba un pequeño shorts tipo Speedo ,el que solo usan los nadadores profesionales, lo suficiente ajustado como para revelar mas de lo que uno puede soportar, aquel hombre era una delicia a los ojos ,una tentacion para cualquier mujer que se preciara de honorable!!!! no habia nada que se pudiera decir que estaba fuera de lugar de espaldas todo perfecto, un espalda ancha bien definida, un trasero firme y que daban ganas de darle un buen pellizco, las piernas largas y solidas parecian las columnas que sostenian el templo del mismo Apolo en Grecia, cuando tan hermosa vision se volvio de frente, era simplemente arrebatador, el cabello medio largo que pasaba del menton goteaba provocando sensualmente que las gotas recorrieran un pecho amplio y fuerte bajando por el abdomen que parecia pedir a gritos ser admirado, unas facciones varoniles definadas por un pincel magico y los ojos que opacaron el celeste del agua que reflejaba la piscina,sus ojos eran el azul del mar, mirada profunda que estremecia a cualquier simple mortal,Alexia quedo simplemente extasiada ante aquel derroche de perfeccion y masculinidad, su corazon dio mil vueltas en su pecho cuando vio los ojos de su amado Terry, era la primera vez que ella lo miraba asi con tan poca ropa y menos de aquella forma, no dijo ni una sola palabra, detras de los lentes de sol oscuros pudo ocultar la forma tan ardiente con que inevitablemente lo observaba , era dificil evitar mirarlo de otra forma:si el diablo la habia venido a provocar seguro que se habia convertido en Terry su cuerpo era demasiado bello para ser ignorado era la tentacion y el pecado hecho hombre,solo atino a dejar escapar un suspiro profundo que no pudo evitar....

-"Estas bien amiguita,?Te quedaste impactada!!!!"- y le pasaba la mano por en frente a Alex

-"Parece mentira lo que veo, sabia que Terry era hermoso , pero es mas que eso....."-dijo hipnotizada por el hombre que caminaba al otro lado de la piscina, se secaba insinuante el cuerpo y su puso encima unas bermudas no tan largas , aun asi se apreciaba la firmeza de sus piernas

-"Alex cierra la boca que se te cae la baba,jajajajaja suertuda!!! tremendo hombre que te encontraste.....jajajajaja"-Gaby no paraba de burlarse de su amiga, estaba ida, si no era por los lentes , cualquiera se daria cuenta que devoraba al hombre

-"Gaby es la primera vez que atinaste con los lugares, pero por tu culpa tendre que darme baños de agua fria, me siento como si fuera un hombre, como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido, uff!!! pero mejor me tranqulizo , parece que ya se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando:

Alex no se equivocaba Terry a distancia habia sentido su presencia, era como si estuviesen conectados por hilos invisibles,asi era el amor que ambos se tenian, Terry acostumbrado a las miradas femeninas pudo sentir una en particular que lo hizo buscarla hasta que la encontro y vio en el otro lado a su adorada pecosa malcriada como la habia llamado en los ultimos dos dias.....Terry habia hablado con Gaby para que convenciera a Alex y se pudiesen encontrar en el club, ahi nadie los molestaria, habia un lugar muy privado donde el habla planeado llevarla, una sonrisa de satisfaccion se le dibujo en el rostro , comprobo que su amada, lo observaba de distinta forma asi que tendria que ser hoy que por fin la rendiria ante sus encantos, se dijo ...iba caminado en direccion hacia ella , cuando avanzaba pareciera que lo hacia en camara lenta!!! era como si flotase en el aire , como modelo de pasarela que esta solo para ser admirado e idolatrado

Alex se empezaba a poner nerviosa pero no podia despegar los ojos de el , sabia que se habian encontrado, pero el ejercia un poder sobre ella que cuando le sostenia la mirada se adueñaba de su voluntad....en ese idilico momento estaban cuando otra vista interrumpio el hilo de embelezo que sostenian sus miradas:

"-Alex!!!!! Quien es esa lagartija que se le colgo a Terry?!?!?!?!!-dijo Gaby ahora si que con la boca abierta,

-"No tengo idea quien sera esa sanguijuela!!!!!-dijo Alex respirando hondo al ver que la mujer le plantaba un beso a Terry en la boca y lo abrazaba con demasiada familiaridad:

Era una mujer sumamente delgada, de mediana estatura cabello rubio lacio hasta los hombros, facciones finas , pero de cuerpo menudo, se le parecia a la modelo inglesa "Kate Moss", pero con la diferencia que esta mujer tenia los ojos azules, tenia una presencia refinada, andaba con un bikini muy diminuto negro que dejaba ver su blanca palidez como si el sol nunca la tocara, pero nada que llamase la atencion , en su delgada anatomia,cuando Terry la aparto de si bruscamente Alex ahi le pudo ver bien sus ojos no se habia equivocado eran azules, una cara casi inocente pero la mirada era diferente de una gata salvaje, era de armas tomar, penso Gaby,al mismo tiempo que Alex sentia un ardor apoderarse de su rostro y el pecho: Terry camino con prisa hacia ellas y la mujer lo siguio , cuando el llego a donde las dos amigas estaban , no supo que decir pero su mirada hablaba por el , una mirada de preocupacion , que suplicaba que no se enfadase, Gaby miraba a la rubia de arriba hacia abajo, reparando cada detalle en ella, Alex miraba a Terry atravez de los lentes, interrongandole de la presencia de tan atrevida intrusa:

-"Mi amor , no me vas a decir nada?, a poco no te da gusto verme ?"-le dijo la mujer a Terry

-"Y que esperas que te diga, que de brincos de felicidad??-"le respondio Terry

-"Vaya baby! Aun sigues enojadito conmigo yo te quito ese enojo "- y lo beso de nuevo

Terry le aparto la cara y casi entre dientes le dijo:

-"A que has venido Susana , pense que te habias ido para siempre?!"-Sonaba como un gruñido

-"Terrance, no me vas a presentar ? Bien lo hare yo, Hola soy Susana Marlowe la prometida de Terrance un placer"-y le extendia la mano a Alex

-"Un gusto Susana, me llamo Alexia Alencar, soy amiga de Terry, digamos que tenemos negocios juntos, y asi que usted es la prometida?"-y hacia enfasis en esto ultimo , un deje de reclamo se escucho en fondo de su voz

-"Si si todo sale bien nos casaremos muy pronto no es asi Terrance"? -dijo con una voz de niña mimada la mujer

-"Deja de decir cosas, tu y yo hablaremos luego,"-dijo Terry pero al ver que Alex se empezaba a incomodar por la presencia de Susana, su ego masculino le jugo una mala pasada, queria medir hasta que punto Alexia podia ponerse celosa, asi que dejo que Susana siguiera hablando tonterias, se habia dicho que se desquitaria por lo del otro dia, pero esto estaria mejor, ver a su amada con celos seria algo muy interesante aunque despues se encargaria de calmarla a su manera, mas Terry no sabia que el que juega con fuego se quema, y el lo aprenderia ese dia:

-"Asi que tienen negocios en comun ? Que bien y de donde eres Alexia "?-pregunto Susana con curiosidad

-"De hispanoamerica ...del norte, centro y sur "?- le dijo ambiguamente Alex

-"Pero no me pareces de esos lados , la gente de tu tipo no es asi como tu..?"- le dijo la ignorante Susana

-"Y segun tu como es la gente de "mi tipo"-le dijo Alexia con marcado enfado

-"No te molestes , pero es que tu no pareces el prototipo de mujer de esos lados ,yo tenia una señora que trabajaba a mi servicio y no es asi como tu?"-Susana cada palabra que decia cavaba su propia tumba, y Terry observaba cuidadosamente , sabia que Susana terminaria muy mal en esto ,

-"Acaso tu crees que todos los latinos somos iguales ?"-le dijo Gaby con cara de quererla ahorcar

-"Siiiii...., acaso no lo es?"-seguia argumentando la rubia

-"Te dire algo Susana, America es un continente tan , pero tan amplio, que no solo tiene riquezas naturales ,sino es rico en matizes y su gente somos prueba de ello, somos una raza de orgullosos decendientes de los mayas aztecas, incas ,de todos lados, y tambien tenemos herencias culturales y geneticas de europeos y asiaticos ,asi que decir que tenemos un unico prototipo fisico es mas que absurdo tambien tenemos sangre bastante caliente, y como que somos muy protectores con los nuestros, asi que unas clases de historia no te caerian mal, si es que has asistido al colegio, una chica como tu debe haber asistido a los mejores colegios, o me equivoco?"-Alex sentia que le ardia la piel de coraje, si que era atrevida e ignorante si que tenia humo en la cabeza

-"Pues si estudie , en los mejores colegios de Nueva york pero no se nada de cultura de los latinos"-dijo con desprecio la rubia..

-"Susana creo que tu solo ibas a la escuela a verte en el espejo no es asi?"- le dijo Terry molesto tambien por la actitud despectiva de la mujer, ante otras personas que no fueran

igual a ella.

-"No seas grosero Terrance, no es de caballeros ...oye y por que ellas te llaman Terry a ti nunca te gusto que te llamaran asi?"-le dijo Susana haciendo pucheros

-"Por que solo a los amigos se lo permito,simplemente "-le dijo el con fastidio

-"Entonces a mi con mayor razon , me debes permitir que te llame asi, eres mi prometido,y yo soy tu mujer no te parece que seria logico"?-dijo Susana causando que Alex se retorciera en su silla

-"Hola , que agradable sorpresa , bellas damas?"-dijo al acercarse Charlie, y de inmediato sintio en aire tenso que habia en la mesa, tamaño susto al ver a Susy en la mesa al lado de Terry , ahi comprendio el por que de la tension y agradecio no estar en los zapatos de su amigo

-"Damitas hermosas no quieren que les traiga algo de beber, ya hace calorcito, ?"-dijo Charlie muy galante

-"Gracias traenos una piña colada de esas que son especiales "-le dijo Gaby con picara mirada

-"mmmm ya se cuales, y tu Alex bebes eso?"- le dijo con dudas

-"En este momento me hace falta , te lo agradeceria mucho"-le dijo Alex con ganas de sumergirse en la piscina y no salir de ahi, su mujer le habia dicho" esas palabras eran duras de escuchar.

-"Como siempre tu amigo es descortes conmigo, no piensas decirle nada amor?"-dijo Susana en tono meloso

-"El no te cae bien, ni el te tolera a ti por que deberia de ser amable contigo..."-le respondio el con desden,esta lo ignoro y siguio con su tono meloso

-"Terry, mi amor y para cuando me llevas a conocer tu casa , me muero de la curiosidad?"-le dijo con voz chillona la rubia

-"Que no me llames Terry, y no te voy a llevar a mi casa, no tienes nada que hace ahi"-ya Terry se estaba hartando de tener a esa mujer al lado

-"Terry que descortes eres con tu prometida, por que no le enseñas tu casa"-le dijo Alex con ironia,

-"Tal vez te tiene una sorpresa ,Susana, mejor aguanta no crees?"-Decia Alex con tanta rabia en el fondo, no entendia por que el no aclaraba la situacion en el momento , por que no ponia a Susana en su sitio desde el principio, eso la tenia bien molesta

-"Aqui tienen chicas, mira Terry a quien me encontre en el bar, chicas las presento:"-dijo Charlie al llegar a la mesa , lo acompañaba un muchacho,alto, blanco, de ojos verdes y cabello muy negro, como la noche, un porte muy atletico y cara dulce,andaba sin camisa tambien lo que dejaba apreciar el pecho bastante atractivo

-"Nick Lafayette, es un placer Señoritas"-dijo el chico muy galan y beso la mano primero de Gaby a la cual le cayo de perlas la vision, y luego a Alex, en esta ultima se detuvo unos segundos mas , algo en ella le atrajo de inmediato:

-"Sientate con nosotros,vamos corranse un poco para que el acerque una silla"-dijo Gaby muy animada con el muchacho

-"Gracias si no le molesta me puedo sentar a su lado?"-le dijo galantemente a Alexia

-"Para nada , me harias buena compañia por que seria molestia?"-Dijo coqueta Alex

Terry no contaba con eso, y la presencia de su amigo no le agrado para nada

-"Que bien ahora todos estamos en pareja, que divertido"-dijo la imprudente Susana

-"Si ahora la cosa se pondra mas entretenida,"-le contesto Gaby al tiempo que

intercambiaba miradas con Alex.

-"Dime Nick y tu vives aqui , eres amigo de Terry tambien?"-le comenzo a preguntar Alex al joven mostrando interes e ignorando completamente a Terry, no podia seguir tolerando que el estuviese sentado al lado de Susana , no hiciera nada y ademas dejara que la molestase , asi que el joven cayo como del cielo, ademas que era muy agradable

-"Vivo en New York de ahi conozco a esta par de pillos, somos socios en el club hipico a las afueras de Manhattan , de ahi nos conocemos, y ustedes, deben tener cuidado con ellos"-dijo sonriendo Nick con un gesto picaro en el rostro

-"Por mi Terry no deben tener ningun cuidado, el esta conmigo"-dijo triunfante Susana

-"Vaya Terrance ! Que sorpresa! Tenia entendido que habias roto el compromiso, te volviste a reconciliar con ella?"-dijo sorprendido Nick

-"No todavia no, pero veremos "-dijo Terry sin pensar que desataria sentimientos heridos

-"No veo el por que de no aclarar las cosas Terry se ve que ella te quiere mucho y que estan hechos el uno para el otro"-dijo Alexia con rencor

-"-Tal vez, "-dijo el secamente

Gaby y Charlie se dedicaban a observar como si fuese un partido de futbol pero sabian que eso acabaria mal si no lo terminaban cuanto antes:

-"Alexia y por que no te quitas esas manchas de la cara ? No te molestan?"-dijo la inconsecuente de la rubia, como siempre fijandose en frivolidades

-"Que manchas ?"-dijo Alex, un tanto sorprendida por el ataque frontal a su apariencia

-"Las pecas que tienes en el rostro..."-Señalaba a su cara con tono inocente en su voz

-"Ah ! Pues si... puede que tengas razon, deje de tratar de eliminarlas , mmm no recuerdo por que, pero tu que debes saber mas de esas cosas quizas tengas razon , tratare de eliminarlas del rostro, se ven infantiles..."-le dijo con cierta amargura, volvio a sentirse sin querer insegura, de si misma pero tendria que sacar fortaleza de algun lugar.

-"No hagas caso, se ven adorables, y hermosa combinacion con el tono de tu piel, y tus ojos ,es unico !usualmente veo pecas en personas blancas, pero el color de tu piel que es de un tono tan hermoso, parece que te broncearas suavemente, no hagas caso no te quites ese encanto de tu rostro"-le dijo tan galantemente Nick que hizo que Alexia sonriera mas tranquila.

Pero Terry sintio que un zarpazo le arranco la sonrisa a el, ahora resulta que andaban tratando de halagar a su pecosa malcriada, si élfue el que le habia pedido que se dejara las pecas tranquilas que no siguiera tratando de erradicarlas de su rostro, a él le habian fascinado y ahora este les venia a sacar fiesta, como se atrevia!

-"Y vaya que tienes una sonrisa que embruja, que bien! un paquete completo!"-seguia el muchacho halagando la belleza de la mujer

-"Que galante que eres, gracias,"-le dijo Alex lo mas dulce que pudo y mirandolo a los ojos

-"No tienes nada que agradecer solo digo lo que veo"-y le paso la mano por el rostro,delicadamente, provocando que Alex se sonrojara...

A Terry le cayo como gancho directo al higado, ver que su amada no lo miraba a el y aparte dejaba que otro le acariciara el rostro ,le estaba dando a otro sus sonrisas y es mas se ponia roja,cuando este la toco, pero como podia estar sucediendo esto, la situacion se estaba invirtiendo y eso no era lo que el habia esperado que sucediera: ser él el que se consumiera de celos ante la competencia, que parecia que no le era indiferente a su amada,habia que acabar con la situacion cuanto antes si no perderia una amistad y le pasaria las de Otelo, estrangularia a su amada!: no... eso no, pero que tenia que reprenderla por su actitud eso si lo haria, para colmo la situacion de Susana no ayudaba en nada:

-"Que lindo parece que tendremos una linda parejita que nos haga competencia , no te parece Terry?"-dijo Susana a Terry,

-"No me parece!!! no tienen nada en comun"-dijo con aparente indiferencia

-"Por que dices eso Terry, eso lo veremos , me parece que Alexia es una mujer llena de sorpresas agradables y sus hermosos ojos dicen algo ....que debo averiguar"-dijo Nick insinuante

-"Mis ojos no esconden nada, yo no tengo secretos a diferencia de muchos, son genuinos eso si"-decia Alexia trando de insinuar algo a Terry

-"Pero en ellos veo una chispa...mmm sera que estas enamorada? Acaso'?-pregunto insistente el joven Nick

-"Enamorada .....de la vida, si, de alguien en particular , pues no , ahora si llega el hombre indicado, puede ser, pero enamorada de nadie no lo estoy, solo me e encontrado cosas que no valen la pena"-y dirijio un mirada muy directa a Terry , luego miro a los ojos de Nick muy dulcemente evitando que este se diera cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaban Terry y ella...

Terry sentia que algo le empezaba a hervir dentro del pecho, el monstruo de los celos era bien peligroso una vez que se salia de control, pero como acabar con una situacion que el mismo habia provocado ? Tendria que ser bien inteligente para separlos y no demostras que el que se moria de los celos era el:

-"Nick por que no te dejas de tanta cursileria , y vamos a dar unos palos?"-le dijo desafiante Terry

-"Palos ? Que es eso ? Una piñata?"-dijo la ocurrente Gaby

-"Si que es eso Nick ?-pregunto Alex a su nuevo galan ignorando a Terry

-"jajajaja, que ocurrentes que eres Gabriela ! Veras dar palo le decimos a que si nos hechamos un partido de polo, pero tal vez a Nick ya se le olvido, como vive viajando de un lado a otro, y solo se dedica vivir la "dolce vita"- le contesto Terry

-"No que va dime cuando como y donde, te acepto el reto Terry!"-le contesto Nick

-"Que interesante, vamos a ver un buen partido deja y me cambio de ropa supongo que este club tiene vestidores?"-dijo la arrogante Susana

-"Claro que si, estan detras de los arboles, pero cuidado te sale un canibal..."-le dijo acidamente Gaby a la cual no se le olvido el desden con el que hablo de los latinos

-"Que hay canibales aca en Florida?"-dijo tontamente la rubia

-"Puede ser ....yo vi en las noticias que hay unos que les gusta comer huesiditas y sin cesos..."-le dijo Charlie

-"Que gracioso, eres un estupido, ..."-le contesto la rubia

-"Puede ser pero a mi lo estupido se me pasa , pero a ti lo bruta eso es de nacimiento!"-le respondio Charlie nuevamente

Alex, Gaby y Nick soltaron tremendas carcajadas al ver a Charlie acabar con la paciencia de la plastica Susana..Mientras a Terry solo le daba igual si en realidad se la comia un canibal o un cocodrilo..Lo que el queria era derrotar a su rival en el juego de polo , hacerlo quedar mal , para luego ver como aclaraba las cosas con Alexia , si que tenia mucho que es que se le ocurria coquetear abiertamente con aquel recien conocido para ella y lo peor en su propia cara.

.Las chicas decidieron cambiarse de ropa , pues como era en el area de equitacion pues eso de andar en traje de baño era algo medio incomodo aunque Alexia no se habia quitado el vestido de playa que llevaba sobre el traje,aun asi decidio cambiarse para estar mas comoda, Gaby se acomo unos shorts marron , y una camisola muy veraniega color amarilla sus respectivas sandalias y ya estaba, Alex andaba un vestido color rosa algo tenue,de tirantes que dejaban descubierto sus hombros y el escote, algo corto pero suelto de la falda, propio de la temporada saliente al verano,unas sandalias del color del vestido y algo bajas, sencilla pero apropiada,cuando ya esperaban en el sitio vieron a Susana aparecerse elgentemente vestida como si asistia al Derby de Kentucky o al partido que juegan los principes de Gales!!! no es que se viera mal es que estaba simplemente pasada para algo tan informal...llevaba un vestido blanco desmangado corto y ceñido al cuerpo, un sombrero redondo blanco con una cinta negra alrededor y zapatos altos cerrados con la misma combinacion, ambas mujeres solo se quedaron viendo y se rieron lo mas disimuladamente posible:

-"Vaya Susana te ves muy bien..."-Trataba Alex de ser amable con ella

-"Gracias , pero no podria decir lo mismo de ustedes, por que andan tan ...tan simples?"-tenia que ser ella asi de poco delicada y pesada

-"Bueno es que es algo entre amigos asi que no tenemos que aparentar nada.."-le dijo Gaby mordaz

-"Bien veamos como se desarrolla el juego, nunca e visto uno asi que sera muy divertido..."-Alex decia calmadamente para no darle un par de bofetones a la engreida rubia

_**palabras a las lectoras:**_

_**antes que nada gracias por la palabras de animo, eso no tiene precio,mil gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo**_

_**se que no estaba previsto que se apareciara susanita pero asi como hay elisas en la vida no falta una gusanita, dando lata por ahi, y Terry bombon, pues decidio jugar con fuego a ver que saca de todo este lo hermoso de todo esto es ver como a una que fue fan de la serie que nos hizo soñar, se le aperece Terry en su vida real y como va descubriendo matizes en el del Terry de la serie con el real ,hasta donde llegara esto, sera posible que exista un hombre asi?**_


	11. Chapter 11 el monstruo de los celos

**AMOR DE OTOÑO EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAP 11**

Las mujeres se acomodaron en el estrado que proporcionaba el club, para partidos privados, para cuando se daban ocaciones de eventos especiales era algo mas elegante,la plastica rubia casi que se infarta cuando vio que tenia que sentarse en el estrado con su blanco atuendo, mando a un pobre mozo que le pusiera algo para cubrir la madera y ella no se ensuciara, Alex solo movia su cabeza en señal de pesar con el pobre empleado , a cuanta gente como Susana debia aguantar,en los estrados varios curiosos y amantes del deporte se fueron a sentar para ver la destreza de los participantes, habia varios conocedores de caballos , y alguno de los miembros del equipo de polo del club, sabian de la destreza del , pero nunca habia tenido la suerte de hacerlo participar en ninguno los eventos o que formase parte del equipo,era un hombre verdaderamente dificil, y muy privado en sus cosas ,siempre se le veia muy temprano y la verdad era muy raro verlo a esa hora en el club pasada las 2 de la tarde,y menos montar un partido de polo:

-"Como te sientes, no te sientes nerviosa?"-le pregunto Gaby a Alex

-"La verdad si, pero a la vez tengo una rabia por dentro , que quisera mas bien irme de aqui"-le dijo sinceramente molesta

-"Y darle gusto a la lagartija esta y al bombom asesino de tu Terry...no amiga debes ser valiente...por que no hablas con el de una vez y se dejan de este jueguito tonto, a ver que rollo se trae.."-A Gaby realmente ya le empezaba a preocupar el rumbo que iban tomando las cosas,

-"Yo no empeze con esto , el no hizo nada para poner a esta tipeja en su lugar, si en realidad no tiene nada con ella por que no la detuvo de una vez y la dejo que nos hablara tan pesadamente, tan despectiva , es encima de todo una racista ignorante"-Alex estaba que rabiaba del coraje y los celos

-"Seguro era para ver como te ponias celosa"-le asuguro Gaby

-"Si era con esa intencion, el que saldra mal parado sera él, pero empiezo a creer mas bien que el todavia tiene algo con esta mujercita"-Alex se empezaba a poner triste

-"No se me deprima amiga mejor alegra tu carita que ya van a empezar el partido"-Gaby trataba de animarla

En efecto los participantes iban saliendo de los establos, era algo muy agasajador para la vista algo poseian algunos hombres que al usar un uniforme se miraban mas apuestos de lo que eran, Nick con el equipo de otros 4 chicos que habia reunido iban de pantalones blancos con camisa roja ,la que se acostumbra para ese atuendo, los pantalones son ceñidos al cuerpo y las botas altas negras les dan una elegancia precisa, Terry iba con Charlie en su equipo , y otros mas , ellos portaban una camisa azul, y pantalones blancos iguales a los otros muchachos,aunque el atuendo era igual para todos, Alex miraba con embeleso a su Terry, apesar que lo queria estrangular al momento , no podia dejar de sentirse subyugada a sus encantos, y el se miraba sencillamente soberbio, el partido empezo, Terry demostro ser todo un experto en el deporte, tenia a todos cabalgando de un lado al otro , si que era un jugador muy fiero, no se iba a dejar ganar asi por asi, el pobre Nick tuvo que sudar para ponerse a la par de Terry y anque le daba la pelea Terry le aventajaba en destreza y habilidad,este llevaba gran ventaja sobre el equipo de Nick.

Alex estaba bastante nerviosa, no podia evitarlo ,algo de los caballos le provocaba un tanto de miedo aunque eran unos animales bellos y nobles no dejaban de intimidarla:

-"Alex te pasa algo estas callada, todo el mundo esta dando gritos y tu muda?"- le notaba Gaby

-"No se ..Gaby te acuerdas lo que le paso a Anthony? Al Anthony de la serie?"-le dijo Alex con algo de susto

-"Ni se te ocurra seguir con eso, es cierto que a mi me dejo traumada es mas a toda nuestra generacion, pero Alex!!!! eso no va a pasar aqui deja de pensar tonterias...te lo exigo !eh?"-Gaby casi que le daba una galleta en la cabeza

-"Tienes razon , no se por que me acorde de eso..."-Alex espanto ese recuerdo de su cabeza para no pensar

El partido llego a su fin ,el equipo de Terry derroto al equipo de Nick por una amplia ventaja! Los jugadores se estrecharon las manos pero Terry solo le dio un palmazo a Nick en la espalda que hizo que este se sobara del busco en los estrados a ver la reaccion de Alex, pero esta volteaba a ver a los alrededores y no le prestaba la mas minima atencion, eso lo hirio en su orgullo , el dejando el sudor en el campo y ella viendo a otro lado como si no le

importase, era como si no existiese para ella cuando se acerco a los estrados Nick hizo lo mismo, en el momento que Terry bajo de su hermoso corcel,dirigio su mirada a Alex iba a decirle algo ,cuando Susana salto de su sitio y le plantaba un nuevo beso al vencedor,Alex volteo la mirada hacia un lado,para no aumentar la rabia en su interior cuando se encontro el rostro sonriente de Nick, bajo del estrado y le fue a dar un beso en la mejia, en señal de consuelo y animo al perdedor.a Terry eso no le causo la mas minima gracia y dio la vuelta y se fue a guardar a su hermosa yegua, Nick le dio su caballo a uno de los jovenes que jugo con el y se fue a sentar en un lado de la cerca con Alex, mientras Susana se fue a seguirle el rastro a Terry, no lo dejaria en paz hasta conseguir que el volviese con ella ese era el proposito de sus planes, ya que la tenia, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pertenecer a la noblesa britanica, tener todos los lujos y ventajas que eso le traeria a parte de seguir con los planes que tenia de vivir con Terry un tiempo y luego, despojarlo de lo mas que pudiera, asi ella viviria con una comodisima pension y podria disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, a como ella le llama a las fiestas ,viajes, hombres y demas....

-"Alex sabes me encanteste desde el momento que te vi pero algo me dice que hay algo oculto en esos ojos caramelo , dime que te pasa?"-le dijo dulcemente Nick

-"Que dices tal vez pueda estar algo incomoda pero nada de preocupar, simplente no estoy a gusto en este sitio tanta gente frivola y plastica , siempre me han molestado"-disimulaba Alex

-"Bien entiendo que Susana es un asunto serio que requiere paciencia y oidos sordos por que terminarias en el manicomio por tanta tonteria , pero no todos los que estamos aqui somos desagradables ...o yo te parezco asi?"-Tan galante sonaba su voz que era imposible no derretirse a su sonrisa

-"Que va ! Tu eres muy dulce, encantador y muy educado jovencito, asi que no tengo queja contra ti"-Alex le respondia juguetonamente

-"Pero disculpame si te sueno impertinente, pero que hay entre tu y Terry? Disculpa si soy tan directo pero el nunca a sido hostil conmigo y noto como te mira y como me mira"-Dio en el blanco Nick dejando al descubierto a Alex.

-"Como crees, no hay nada solo somos amigos"-Se apresuro a contestar la nerviosa Alexia

-"No creo que solo sea amistad,hay algo mas si no por que el te observaba dsimuladamente cada vez que hablabas conmigo o cuando estabamos en el campo no perdia oportunidad de mirar hacia donde tu estabas, hay algo que lo tiene molesto y tu eres parte de eso, aparte de la aparicion desagradable de Susana en este lugar...puedes confiar en mi, yo le tengo aprecio él es un ser humano de muchos valores y yo le admiro en muchas cosas"-decia Nick con sinceridad en sus palabras

-"No en verdad no existe nada, hubo algo que pense que podia existir pero me equivoque, el tiene su vida , al lado de su prometida, el no se encargo de desmentir esa situacion, y yo no me metere entre ellos a parte que el tiene otros intereses diferente de los mios, no tenemos nada en comun asi que no le sigas buscando a algo que nunca existio"-dijo tristemente Alexia

-"Sabes si fuera asi , no te estaria vigilando de la manera que lo hace desde hace un buen rato, sabes que esta hacia el lado de las cabellerizas , desde ahi no ha perdido ,ningun momento desde que nos sentamos aqui a conversar"-le sorprendio Nick con esta situacion,Alex disimulo y de reojo vio una silueta a lo lejos y efectivamente era el vigilando como fiera salvaje a su hembra era una situacion entre incomoda,chistosa y necia, Alex no sabia que sentir o que pensar de eso , tal vez era solo su orgullo de macho herido el que le hacia actuar de esa manera nada mas.

-"No creo que sea nada de lo que dices Nick , creo que para tu amigo Terry , no es mas que su orgullo herido de que no es el quien acapara toda la atencion nada mas,"-le dijo secamente Alex

-"Si es asi, mal para el,asi que ... si me dejas conocerte me encantaria mucho ser tu amigo y quien sabe si ser el hombre que dijiste esperabas"-le dijo el muy esbozo una timida sonrisa

-"Lo de amigo te lo acepto de inmediato , lo otro pues no por el momento, no estoy buscando eso aun, quiero estar sola, ademas es tan dificil creer que tipos como Grandchester o tu puedan andar con mujeres asi como Gaby o yo nada ostentosas, o que parezcamos modelitos de catalogo, es dificil de creer"-Alexia sonaba con melancolia y algo herida en el fondo, pensar en otro que no fuera Terry , él que se dejaba besar por otra en sus narices...

-"No digas que prestaste atencion en lo que dijo la tonta de Susana?No te puedo creer eso, si me pareces una muejr tan segura de ti misma :!"-dijo sorprendido Nick

-"Aunque no lo creas soy una mujer llena de miedos, y lo que dijo Susana no deja de tener razon, yo tengo espejo en mi casa, y las mujeres de tu tipo como dice ellas son esas que parecen que andan caminando en una pasarela todo el tiempo,muñequitas de cristal que parecen quebrarse, delgaditas casi en huesitos, no se... con la nariz alzada y esas cosas, yo no soy nada de eso"-le objeto Alex

-"Pues como tu eres es lo que mas llama la atencion! una mujer de verdad no una tabla andando, nena eres bellisima el sueño de cualquier hombre ,acaso no te ves lo hermosa que eres?"-le insitia Nick el cual estaba enbobado con ella,

-Nunca me e considerado bonita , me parece que exageras,"-le dijo sonriendo Alexia

-"Como puedes pensar eso de ti misma, el que te deje escapar es un tonto realmente ,eres tan linda y tus ojos tan divinos dejan ver tu alma y es transparente eso le da mas valor a todo tu fisico, no es de diario que uno encuentra a alguien bello por dentro y fuera, eso es casi imposible es como si fueran diamantes en los arboles"-la miraba con tanta dulzura que podia empalagar a las abejas mismas

-"Valla si que eres muy lindo pero no sigas que me haces poner colarada,como tomate, me tienes avergonzada"-En eso el le volvia a poner la mano delicadamente en la mejia, a el le parecia tan tierno ver que una mujer hecha como Alex aun se sonrojara asi por un halago

-"Que dices , me la voy a creer sabes"- y solto junto a el una sonora risa , la verdad el la estaba haciendo reir y aligerar la tension con que habia estado las ultimas insufribles 6 horas que llevaba en el club.

Terry desde su lugar enfurecia cada vez mas , parecia un animal rabioso de la manera que empezaba a respirar agitadamente ,la situacion se le habia salido de control y algo le empezaba a cegar el pensamiento:,en eso Susana tuvo el tino oportuno de acercarsele por atras a abrazarlo, Terry no soporto mas, y la agarro por el brazo fuertemente:

-"Que no te habia dicho ya que te fueras , Vete!!!! me tienes harto!!!"-le grito

-"Pero amor por que me hablas asi.???? Solo te queria dar un abrazo?"-la asustada mujer se lamentaba

-"No es solo que me abrazes , no soporto tu presencia misma, no soporto que me toques, que me beses, que me sigas llamando amor!!!! entiende que entre tu y yo no volvera a existir nada!!!N A D A !!!!!!-y decia esto ultimo haciendo enfasis

-"Pe ...pero Terry , no entiendo si estabas tan contento por mi regreso que te hace actuar asi tan violentamente conmigo?-Susana no daba credito a sus oidos,tenia que actuar rapido si no perderia su oprtunidad

-"Terry yo te adoro, mi amor Te amo tanto, se que actue mal pero tambien tu fuiste muy malito conmigo pero estoy dispuesta a olvidar eso si tu lo haces tambien, ademas tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y tambien piensa en el pequeño Anthony, el necesita una buena madre y yo sere para el como si fuera la verdadera"-penso que ahi estaba su oportunidad pero la rubia se equivocaba enormemente

-"Amor!!! que sabes tu de eso!!!!Deja de llamarme Terry que no soy nada tuyo, y a Anthony dejalo fuera de esto , que el no merece tener de madre a una mujer asi como tu, vacia, frivola,interesada y por demas sin nada de sentimientos ni cesos en ese craneo tan duro que tienes, vete!!! no te lo vuelvo a repetir!!! o no respondo Susana Vete!!!!!- y dicho esto él prefirio marcharse,

-"Terry mi amor espera!!!! no me dejes aqui!!!"-Susana no comprendia la agresividad de Terry, pero no se daria por vencida tan facilmente

Terry caminaba a paso firme en direccion donde se encontraba Alexia y Nick estos seguian conversando animadamente que no advirtieron la presencia de Terry que se acercaba a ellos. Inadvertidamente Nick tenia las manos de Alex entre las suyas, y cuando Terry se acerco a ellos , lo que vio no lo agrado en lo absoluto:

-"Veo que se la estan pasando muy bien...."-Dijo con marcado enojo

-"Si ,no te equivocas Alex es una mujer increible, no te puedes aburrir a su lado"-Ledijo Nick muy entusiasmado

-"Tu tampoco eres nada aburrido Nicky eres tan ocurrente como Gaby y me has hecho el dia, pense que estaba perdido pero gracias a ti me estoy pasando bien"-Alex lo dijo sinceramente pero no penso que sus palabras irritarian a

Terry de tal modo que lo harian explotar como polvora :

-"Que bueno por ustedes dos!!! que le aprovechen !!! no sigan perdiendo su tiempo:-dijo rabioso

-"Que dices Terry, solo estamos conversando ,nada de malo en ello, no veo por que te enojes ,Alex es una mujer libre, y yo tambien,a si que si hablamos o reimos es normal no crees?.."-Nick empezaba a confirmar sus sospechas por la actitud de Terry

-"Sabes que vete al infierno!!!!!"-vocifero Terry y al dar la vuelta con el hombro tumbo de un solo al pobre Nick

Alex no podia creer lo que Terry acaba de hacer, corrio al lado de Nick, el cual estaba estupefacto por tan intespentiva reaccion,

-"Estas bien?, este hombre es un bruto, no lo entiendo, de nada le valen tanta fineza y linaje, es ....es .....arggghhhh!!'-vociferaba Alex

-"Alex si me permites nuevamente, te dire lo que pienso"-dijo Nick mientras se sacudia la grama de los pantalones

-"Dime?"-

-"Esa actitud no es de ningun bruto....eso es de un hombre celoso ,!"-aseguro Nick

-"Nooo, creo que te equivocas Nick"-y Alex se sacudia el cabello como si con eso despejaria las dudas

-"Celoso y enamorado y sabes que mas...?"-siguio Nick

-"Que mas segun tu , Sherlock"-trataba de bromear Alex

-"En serio te digo , el esta celoso, enamorado y aparte tu lo amas , eso no lo puedes seguir ocultando mas , el color en el rostro te cambia con solo que este el cerca tuyo y tus ojos dan un destello particular cuando lo miras...eso amiga mia es amor y del fuerte!!!!:-Nick habia dado en el blanco,mas claro no pudo ser

-"No se que pensar de lo que dices , la verdad no lo se...."-dijo Alex apunto de dar un grito

-"Lo que creo que debes hacer es ir tras el , y habla, que solo la comunicacion y el amor despejan los problemas....ve Alex que yo se entender, anda ve..."-y sin mas Nick le indicaba el camino como si le diera permiso

Alex no penso mas y se fue tras el, vio que habia cogido en direccion hacia el bosque que habia mas alla despues del campo de golf, tuvo que caminar a

prisa Terry habia caminado con la velocidad de un rayo, y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que correr, cuando al fin lo vio en un claro entre medio de tantos arboles,estaba Terry dandole de puñatazos a un tronco, como si al castigar al pobre arbol,acabaria con su enojo,a Alex se le estrujo el corazon al poder percibir la rabia con que Terry daba golpes a la dureza del tronco, mas el arbol no se inmutaba ante los golpes que este le propinaba,

-"Terry , deja eso...."-le dijo Alex con vos seria

-"A que veniste a reirte de mi o es que ya te aburrio tu amigito!!!"-le contesto el con rabia en su voz

-"Vine a tratar de hablar contigo, pero veo que no es el momento adecuado, estas ofuscado por el orgullo de que alguien te robe la atencion de las mujeres"-Alex queria hablar pero no pudo evitar dejar de lastimarlo

-"Mejor ve con tu nuevo galan, te debe esperar ansioso,"-le dijo con ardor él

-"A lo mejor , por lo menos es mas apasible que tu, asi que mejor me voy"- y daba la vuelta , cuando Terry la agarro por el brazo, y la volvio para verla de frente:

-"Dime asi que te parece mas apacible , y que mas te provoca , acaso lo deseas?"-le decia con rabia de animal herido

-"Vamos acaso piensas que yo me doy a cualquiera!!! si cometi el error de creer en ti no quiere decir que pasara lo mismo con otro, el error no lo cometere dos veces!!"-Alex se empezaba a sentir mas que ofendida

-"Ademas tu estas con tu mujer , como ella afirmo asi que no veo por que te moleste que yo hable o ria con otra persona ocupate de tu prometida que te debe de estar buscando como loca!!!"-Alex dejaba ver el dolor en sus palabras

-"Asi que te molesta que ella halla venido, y solo por eso corres a los brazos del primero que se pare enfrente!!"-le reprocho

-"Yo no e corrido a los brazos de nadie,es mas sabes no tengo por que escuchar tus tonterias, es mejor que no me vuelvas a buscar...."-dijo ella

-"Pero que tonta , que soy!!! si ya tienes reemplazo ya vino tu noviecita asi que no veo el por que me debas buscar,sueltame"-Seguia Alex dejando ver su enfado.

-"Puede ser... no es mala idea, pero antes dime Alexia que te provoca estar a su lado? que sentiste cuando te acariciaba el rostro o te tomaba las manos, acaso te provocaba algo mas ?ya se besaron , me imagino que tambien a el le dijiste que era la primera vez que te daban un beso de amor...Tambien a el lo mirabas con la misma ternura con que me mirabas a mi "-Terry estaba cegado por la rabia de los celos, que no media sus palabras

-"No seas corriente!!!!"-le grito ella

-"Acaso el no te acariciaba el rostro en mas de un par de ocaciones que pude ver y las que no vi me las imagino!!!,"-y el le empezo a pasar la mano por la mejia de manera tosca como si quisiera borrar el recuerdo de la caricia de Nick en ella

-"Deja de tocarme me estas lastimando eres un bruto!!!"-le dijo ella y le quito la mano del rostro, pero Alexia al agarrar su mano se dio cuenta que estaba humeda y al ver la suya la vio ensangrentada, Terry se habia lastimado la mano al golpear el arbol y tenia los puños ensangrentados,

Terry inmediatamente la solto:

-"Vete dejame solo!"-le dijo con voz mas baja pero aun con dolor en su tono

Alexia no dijo nada y saco un pañuelo que llevaba en uno de los pequeños bolsillos del vestido rosa que traia puesto,le agarro la mano y la limpio con sumo cuidado , su mirada ya no era de enojo si no de tristeza,Terry aparto la mano al principio como era lo normal en las fieras lastimadas asi como el se comportaba en ese momento,Alex lo detuvo y siguio limpiando sus heridas en silencio, cuando termino le dio un beso a ambas manos y no pudo evitar sentir dolor al ver que una situacion pequeña se transformo en una gigante bola de nieve que luego los llevo hasta ese momento:Terry miraba a Alex ya no con rabia sino con ternura y remordimiento , parecia la escena de la bella y la bestia , la bella dejo su temor y curaba las heridas de la bestia y asi conquistaba su corazon, asi se sentia el como la bestia del cuento

-"Por que te lastimaste asi de esta manera?Por que me lastimas de esta manera?-Alex dijo al fin

-"No soporte verte cerca de otro , me vuelvo loco solo de pensar que alguien mas se te acerca, no puedo evitarlo , esa es mi forma de amar"-fue la disculpa que dio él

-"Y acaso crees que a mi me hizo gracia ver como Susana no solo se te acerco sino que dejaste que te besara, dijo tantas cosas y tu no hiciste nada!!! por que permitiste que ella dijera todo lo que se le ocurrio y no aclaraste

nada... como creerte si hace unos dias me dijiste que no habia nada entre tu y ella, que era pasado, y hoy dejas que te bese en mi cara, que diga a los cuatro vientos que es tu mujer, y que te abraze y te toque cuantas veces le de la gana...que puedo pensar yo de eso?, debo creer en lo que me dijiste hace unos dias o en lo que haces hoy, dime tu? Que hago ?"- le argumento Alex tenia razon en cada una de sus palabras y el lo sabia bien.

-"Alexia perdoname .....perdoname por ser un idiota que dejo que la situacion se saliera de control....no era eso lo que pretendia"-le dijo por fin

-"Yque era lo que pretendias?"-ya ella mas calmada pero no se esperaba lo que escucharia

-"Yo ....quise molestarte con Susana, quise darte celos con ella, cuando hablamos me dijiste que no sentiste celos, y pense que seria el momento adecuado, pero todo se salio fuera de control no era asi como planee que pasaramos el dia, no asi"-dijo arrepentido Terry

-"Que hiciste queeee?, Como pudiste jugar con eso!!!!!"-Alex se empezaba a molestar de nuevo

-"Lo se , se que meti la pata , perdoname, soy un idiota!!!"-Le dijo el y la tomo por los brazos de nuevo

-"Terry que te sucede!!! no eres un adolescente para jugar con mis sentimientos asi de ese modo, ni tu ni yo estamos para esos juegos....me heriste mucho yo confio en ti pero eso que hiciste derrumba mis espectativas sobre ti, sobre nuestra relacion,sobre todo que no se si vale la pena seguir con esto !!!"-Alex si que se habia sentido decepcionada, lastimada por la persona que tanto amaba

-"Mi amor perdoname por favor perdoname por hacerte daño, te juro que no era esa mi intencion!!! perdoname!!!"-Le dijo él con tanto sentimiento en su voz al decir esto ultimo se abrazo al cuerpo de ella y lentamente se arrodillo a sus pies:

-"Perdoname mi amor te lo suplico!!!!fue una estupidez de mi parte y no medi las consecuencias, no volvera a pasar,te juro que nunca mas hare algo que te provoque ninguna pena, pero no vallas a renunciar a esto tan hermoso que hay entre nosotros no acabes con mi vida que seria sin sentido si te fueras

eres lo unico verdadero en mi vida y no puedo perderte por la mayor bestialidad que cometi en mi vida"-al decirle estas palabras salian unas timidas lagrimas en aquellos ojos azules ensombrecidos en ese momento

-"Terry, no lo se ..no se que pensar"-Alex se debatia entre dudas y dolor si esto que habia pasado era un aviso de como serian las cosas entre ellos

-"No lo pienses siquieras, no lo hagas !no pienses que esto se tendria que acabar,solo dame una oprtunidad y te demostrare que nunca mas te hare sentir mal por ningun motivo, mi vida entera sera para hacerte feliz"-le seguia suplicando Terry

-"Entonces , enseñame a confiar de nuevo en este amor, si en verdad vale la pena darle rienda suelta al corazon,que no solo son palabras que se lleve el aire"-Alex se inclino hacia el y cuando estuvo a su altura le dijo

-"Mirame a los ojos, y dime que ves en ellos?"-le dijo Alex obligandolo que el se levantase la mirada.

-"Que ves en mis ojos?"-le siguio preguntando ella

-"Me da verguenza siquiera poder verte...."-le dijo el bajando la mirada,pero ella le agarro del menton y lo obligo a verla

-"Mirame bien, que ves en ellos?"-le volvio a preguntar

-"Veo ...mi reflejo en ellos"-al respondio

-"Asi como te ves , asi mismo estas dentro de mi , lo has estado desde siempre , desde antes que nos encontraramos estabas en mi alma, asi que no vuelvas a tratar de probar nada,solo ten certeza en lo mucho que te amo"-Alex se refugio en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente como si en ese abrazo le dejara saber lo mucho que el significaba para ella

-"Perdoname mi amor, no tengo nada mas que decirte que eso, que me perdones por ser tan impulsivo un tonto que no mide las consecuencias a veces de sus actos, te prometo que nunca mas ,pondre a prueba nuestros sentimientos,nunca mas lo hare, hoy tuve tanto miedo que te alejaras de mi , por un momento vi como era tan facil perderte, como es tan facil que alguien este esperando el momento oportuno en que me descuide y tratar de robarte de mi lado...no soportaria que eso sucediera.."-y le besaba la frente con fuerza , al mismo tiempo la abrazaba igualmente fuerte: como si se formara un lazo irromplible con sus brazos que nada los pudiese separar .

-Ven que quiero mostrarte algo ,esa era mi idea original pero como ya viste no me salieron las cosas como espere"-y de la mano la guiaba hacia fuera del pequeño bosque en el que estaban

-"Donde me llevas ?"-ya mas tranquila ella

-"Una pequeña sorpresa que queria darte pero ...bueno mas vale tarde que nunca"-le respondio él mientras se acercaban a unas cabañas que estaba en direcion a la playa privada que pertenecia al mismoclub

Al llegar a una de ellas Terry levanto una macetera que estaba al lado de la puerta , saco una tarjeta,mas bien era la llave de la puerta de la habitacion

-"Terry? Y esto de que se trata?"-Alex se empezaba a inquietar , no dudaba de las intenciones de Terry y no sabia hasta que punto ella podria mantener la cabeza en su lugar

-"Nada que no te valla a gustar , tranquila confia en mi , por favor..."-le decia al mismo tiempo que abria la puerta, al entrar era como un pequeño apartamento , la suite tenia de todo: una sala ,un comedor, cocina todo bien equipado , decorado muy elegantemente una mesa puesta para dos, candelas aromatizadas por todos lados esperaban para ser encendidas, la puerta hacia una recamara estaba abierta,Alex no pudo evitar hechar una mirada, y pudo vislumbrar una cama enorme con un hermoso sobre cama azul celeste ,y grabados en café, la cama llena de almohadones de los mismos tonos y a un lado un hermoso ramo de rosas en tonos poco usales:azules,tonos violetas, y rosa, cosas extrañas,Terry noto su curiosidad :

-"Calma, recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato, mejor dicho mato a la gata"-le dijo picaramente-"Ya tendremos tiempo de usar la habitacion"

-"Yquien te dijo que yo la quiero usar..."-le respondio ella de inmediato

-"Espera un segundo ya te contestare...solo dejame lavarme las manos "-Terry la dejo en suspenso , Alexia lo siguio hasta el baño donde el se disponia a lavarse las heridas que tenia aun abiertas por los puñetazos que anduvo dando:

-"Dejame curarte "-le dijo Alexia con tono preocupado-"Se te puede infectar si nos las curas bien"

-"No te preocupes, no duelen ,ademas tengo miedo a que te desquites con eso y me vayan a doler de verdad..."-le dijo él tratando de jugar

-"Aaah! No seas tonto ! Me crees capaz!"-le decia ella con cara de ofendida

-"No lo se pero mejor dejemoslo asi"-comenzaba Terry a buscar hacerla enojar

Alex se sento en el buro cerca del lavabo ,busco en el botiquin que habia ahi en la pared y saco lo necesario Terry la miraba con cierta picardia pero a la vez le gustaba como ella se preocupaba por el, la ternura con que le limpiaba las heridas o como le habia besado las manos en el bosque, con tanto amor , no le dio ninguna repulsion,como seguro le daria a otra incluso a la misma Susana que se desmayaba solo de oler la sangre:

-"Gracias"-le dijo el con voz suave

-"Por que me das las gracias?"-algo extrañada

-"Por preocuparte por mi ,por cuidar de mi, a parte de Maggie ,nadie lo habia hecho y menos de esta manera, hasta ahora ,como me estas atendiendo tu"-le dijo el mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

-"No tienes que agradecer,lo hago por que quiero hacerlo , ademas que me importa lo que te suceda, y tambien por que te amo..."-le respondio perdiendose en esa cautivadora mirada

Terry se acerco a ella hasta acomadarse bien entre las rodillas de ella que aun seguia sentada en el buro del baño,Alex respiro profundo,mientras dejaba que Terry le colocara las manos de ella alrededor de su cintura para que lo sujetase bien,le empezo a recorrer con las yema de sus dedos el rostro iba dibujando cada parte de su cara , haciendo que Alex entrecerrara los ojos ante esa caricia ,tierna pero tan seductora al mismo tiempo, cuando Terry le delineaba los labios instintivamente ella le beso los dedos haciendo que este la abrazara con fuerza y le comenzara a susurrar:

"-Sabes que me debes mucho ....necesito tener tus labios , tenerte a ti , sentir tu piel junto a la mia"-le hablaba con una voz tan profunda que ella sentia escalofrios que le recorrian de pies a cabeza

-"Calma no me hables asi que no quiero perder la cordura..."-le contestaba ella con voz entre cortada

-"Eso es lo que quiero , que te olvides hoy de todo codigo moral,que te olvides de la buena conducta y te pierdas conmigo.."-le dijo el mientras mordizqueaba su mejia.

Cuando no pudo mas la beso con desesperacion , con premura, haciendo que Alex temblara en sus brazos, su lengua instigaba a la perdida de todo decoro , y Alexia sentia que no le iban a quedar ninguna fuerza para resistirse ante aquella exploracion de su boca, a la vez que las manos de Terry iban bajando insinuantes el cierre de su vestido...Ella instintivamente metia sus manos debajo del polo que aun lleva puesto él, el contacto de sus manos con la piel del hombre fue como el despertar de todos sus sentidos cuando por fin penso en dejar a un lado cualquier vestigio de resistencia, un golpe de la puerta acabo con el momento tan apasionado que estaban experimentando:

-"Me puedes explicar que significa esto !!!! Que hace esta poca cosa contigo Terry?!?!?!?"-Reclamaba casi a gritos una espantada Susana mientras Terry instintivamente abrazaba a Alexia como si la quisiese resguardar de un posible ataque de la histerica mujer .

-"Que haces con ella Terry ?!?!?!-seguia cuestionando la aun mas palida mujer


	12. Chapter 12 poniendo las cosas en orden

**Amor de otoño en primavera**

**cap 12**

**-Contestame Terry que significa esto?!Que hace ella contigo ?-Susana estaba fuera de si**

**-"Que haces aqui , no te habia dicho que te largaras de una vez!!?!?!?!?!-Terry le contesto con un rugido**

**-"Te segui para ver a que venias con esta !-Argumento Susana**

**-"Esta! Tiene su nombre y es la mujer con la cual compartire mi vida!-respondio Terry dejando a Susana boquiabierta**

**-"Como asi?-dijo la rubia**

**-"Que parte no entendiste?Ella es la mujer de mi vida,la que siempre busque y necesite para saber quien soy, Ella es mi vida, y no voy a permitir que tu ni nadie le falte el respeto!asi que ya sabes vete y no regreses!!!-Terry dio por sentado todo tipo de explicaciones**

**A Alex que rapidamente se habia acomodado su vestido,estas palabras le conmovieron profundamente, nunca nadie le habia defendido de esa manera y menos declarar el amor publicamente que el sentia por ella,fue simplemente hermoso.**

**Terry tomo por el brazo a Susana y la condujo hacia la puerta ,casi de arrastras, pero la flaca escurridiza se le solto y se abalanzo encontra de Alexia y le solto tremenda bofetada:**

**-"Eso te mereces y mas por mustia ! Poca cosa, eres una solapada!-gritaba la escandalosa mujer**

**Alexia sintio que la sangre se le subio a los ojos y sin mas con el puño cerrado acerto en el rostro de la rubia,tirandola al suelo ,**

**-"Nunca! Escuchame bien!!!! Nunca me vuelvas a poner una mano encima,!!!!"-le grito Alexia al mismo tiempo que se le tiro encima,era como si con ella descargaria toda la frustracion acumulada atravez de los años,mientras la abofeteaba,Terry del susto paso a coger a Alex por los brazos antes que acabara con la menuda rubia:**

**-"Basta Amor ! Creo que ya entendio"-mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ternura**

**-"Oye no te conocia esa fuerza?de donde la sacaste?-le decia Terry entre sorprendido y divertido**

**-"Que pena! Ufff! Es la primera vez que le pego a Alguien , pero es que no se que me paso por la mente !Disculpa Terry"-le dijo Alex en 100 palabras por segundo**

**-"No tienes por que pedir disculpa fue en legitima defensa..."-le decia el con tanto cariño**

**Al momento Terry ayudo a Susana a ponerse de pie, al fin y al cabo era un perfecto caballero ingles, cuando esta se comezaba a sobar el rostro ,colorado por los golpes, y comenzando a inflamar por el puñetazo,cuando Terry la condujo hacia la puerta vio que unos guardias de seguridad llegaban a la habitacion,habian sido llamados por algun huesped debido al alboroto y los gritos que se oian desde afuera:**

**-"Que sucede aqui?"-dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad a Terry**

**-"Un mal entendido , necesito que lleve a la Señora a la puerta y le consiga un taxi , esta alterada , y agredio a mi prometida"-decia Terry al guardia y le entregaba a Susana como si fuese un bulto**

**-"Quien agredio a quien?"-dijo el otro guardia al ver a la rubia colorada y a Alex mas fresca la cara aunque algo roja**

**-"Esta mujer agredio a mi futura esposa!Bueno no tengo que enterarle de detalles o si!"-dijo Terry algo alterado al ver que el guardia pedia explicaciones**

**-"No se preocupe , entiendo, no debe dar mayor informacion, acompañare a la Señorita a que tome un taxi"-dijo el otro guardia , sabia de quien se trataba y no iba a causarle problemas , sabiendo que era alguna exnovia celosa como suponia el**

**-"Gracias , por cumplir con su trabajo, por favor le pido que no la dejen entrar de nuevo,"-y Terry le extendio la mano al oficial sabiendo que harian su deber y como siempre con el mayor sigilo y discrecion, Al salir los de seguridad con Susana habia unos cuantos curiosos, al momento Gaby,Charlie y Nick entraron a la habitacion, cuando vieron a Alex, se alegraron de saber que estaba bien,Nick por su parte termino de confirmar que su querido amigo le habia ganado ,que el habia fijado sus ojos en la mujer que su amigo amaba asi que el no se entrometeria en eso:**

**-"Bien ya veo que arreglaron sus diferencias, me alegro por ambos,lo digo de corazon"-dijo Nick y le extendia la mano a Terry,este aun receloso le extendio la mano timidamente**

**-"Lo dices en serio? O lo dices por compromiso?"-dijo Terry con desconfianza**

**-"Lo digo de corazon,Terry , sabes que te aprecio mucho, que te tengo respeto y admiracion, y aunque Alexia me impacto y no te niego que me movio el piso, pero si tu la amas y se que a ella le importas , yo no voy a tratar de interponerme o boicotear su relacion, creo que me conoces bien o no?"-le dicia Nick con sinceridad**

**-"Si , te conozco , disculpa por mi actitud tan inmadura, e irracional, no debi portarme asi contigo cuando fui yo el del error y no hablar claro desde un principio,fue una tonteria... amigos?"-le dijo Terry con un nuevo apreton de manos**

**-"Por supuesto! Amigos"-le dijo Nick**

**-"Pero te advierto Terry que si te portas mal con ella , y la descuidas ahi si que no escatimare en conquistarla, asi que cuida la gran mujer que encontraste que no hallaras ni en 100 mil millas de distancia ,"-Nick afirmaba con su hermosa sonrisa**

**-Bien pero no te le acerques mucho , que no me gusta que me ronden a mi prometida"-dijo Terry mas relajado**

**La afirmacion de Terry dejo a todos sorprendidos sobre todo a Alex que lo miraba ,sorprendida,medio confundida y sin saber que decir:**

**-"Y en que momento le propusiste compromiso a mi amiga ? Por que no nos dijeron nada?"-ya gaby se empezaba a molestar por haber sido excluida de algo tan especial**

**-Jajajaj! Gabriela si ni yo sabia que me habian propuesto matrimonio !!!"-dijo por fin Alex, y mirando con reclamo a Terry**

**-"Bueno no sabia que tenia que hacerlo con toda la ceremonia yo lo daba por hecho que usted se casaria conmigo encuanto todo se resolviera!"-le decia el al momento que se volteaba a darle un tierno beso en los labios**

**-"No estes dando nada por hecho, no seas tan arrogante, estas tan seguro, que yo hare lo que tu dices..mmm cuidado que te puedes dar una sorpresa,señor pretencioso"-Alexia le hablaba tan juguetonamente que Terry solo le provocaba que todo el mundo desapareciera y estar solo los dos,para continuar lo que dejaron pendiente.**

**-"Y se puede saber , que fue lo que puso tan histerica a la desabrida esa?"-interrumpio Gaby**

**-"Nos encontro dandonos un beso , y se puso como loca"-Dijo Terry llanamente**

**-"Solo eso?"- dijo Gaby, no les creo , ustedes dos solitos aqui pues como que no se me hace que estuvieran tan tranquilitos como dos angelitos!:"-dijo la improduente Gaby**

**-"Oye !tu si que eres una entrometida!,nada de lo que te imaginas paso ,entendido?"-Alex si que estaba colorada como un tomate**

**-"Bien no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui, creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos "-sugirio Terry**

**-"Si lo creo ,conveniente ,los chicos ya habran llegado a la casa no lo crees?-dijo Alex**

**-"Si debe ser ,ya es tarde y nos deben estar esperando,"-afirmo Terry**

**y con todo se marcharon Gaby habia aceptado la invitacion de Charlie y Nick y siguieron su fiesta en otro lado , mientras Terry llevaba a Alexia a su casa en el camino aprovecharia para charlar ,a gusto sin la precensia de nadie, y antes que estuvieran los chicos presente.**

**Al montarse al carro, una sombra languida los vigilaba a las afueras del club,cubierta por unas pequeñas palmeras de ramas anchas ,como espia profesional hablaba con alguien por telefono:**

**-"Esa maldita mojigata, estaba con él y la muy corriente se atrevio a golpearme!-Susana hablaba molesta pero en tono muy bajo para que no la viera nadie**

**-"Se marcho con ella mamá,con ella!,como la prefirio a ella que a mi , no lo puedo creer!-seguia repitiendo la mujer**

**-"Hija tranquilizate y ya recupera la cordura!"-le grito la Señora Marlowe al otro lado de la linea**

**-"Pero mamá?"-se quejo Susana**

**-"Nada! Escuchame bien y sigue mis indicaciones! Eres muy alocada por eso no te salen las cosas!No puedes permitir que se te escape asi por asi la fortuna de Grandchester!Tienes que usar la cabeza y dejarte de tonterias y ataques de histeria asi no conseguiras que regrese a ti!"-finalizo la astuta mujer**

**-"Pero como le voy hacer el me saco casi a patadas de su vida! Me humillo y yo no estoy dispuesta a que me siga pisoteando!"-respondio Susana ,al tiempo que llego su taxi al fin y se monto en el**

**-"Olvidate de orgullos!eso lo haras despues ahora tienes que averiguar quien es esa mujer! Y buscar el punto que mostrarte ante el como que has madurado ,mas serena y que aceptaste su relacion etc ,etc,.Es mejor que a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos mas cerca aun!,Como fingida amiga conseguiras mas que como enemiga asi que dejate de estupidezes y ponte a investigar quien es ,donde vive , que bienes tiene,origen etc, pero sigue mis consejos no sigas de idiota que te quedaras sin nada y no conseguiremos nada de la fortuna que tiene ese hombre!-sentencio la mujer a la hija**

**-"Esta bien mamá, seguire tus consejos, voy camino al hotel y vere como consigo un detective para averiguar quien es esa tal Alexia!"-dijo mas tranquila Susana**

**-"Bien hija asi me gusta escucharte , mas sensata!" ahora te dejo que ahi viene el viejo ,Cornwell ,ya sabes el piensa que soy viuda y sin hijos asi que aprovechare a sacarle lo mas que pueda.**

**-"Chao ! Madre suerte y que todo te salga bien"-y colgo**

**Susana y su madre eran dos mujeres bien ambiciosas, la Sra marlowe era mas astuta aun,vivian de sacarle dinero a los amantes y novios que conseguian ,cuando Susana consiguio codearse con lo mejor de las familias acomodadas de New York, con su trabajo de modelo,y uno que otro extra en obras de teatro,coincidio con Terry un dia asi que el se compro el numerito de la hija abnegada que trabajaba para mantener a su enferma madre y que era decente y desinteresada, por suerte Terry un hombre de mundo se dio cuenta a tiempo quien era ella, y rompio el compromiso cuando Susana le aparecio con el infame contrato prenupcial. **

**-"Y que tal pasaron , en la fiesta de Annelise ?"-pregunto Alexia a sus hijos**

**-"Bien mamá, muy bien , Eddie y ella son novios!"-Contesto dando gritos de alegria Isabella**

**-"Te dije que yo era quien tenia que contar, eres una adelantada!!!"-Eddie respondia dandole una galleta a su hermana, el estaba muy contento por que al fin se habia dado valor y le declaro sus sentimientos a la hija de Elisa Leagan, la muchacha no cabia tampoco de la emosion y sabia que tendria una batalla dura que librar por que su madre no consentiria tal relacion**

**-"Y como le hicieron si Elisa no los soporta ,esa mujer no los dejara en paz"-inquerio Terry,se sentia tan en familia cuando estaba con ellos**

**-"Pues como la fiesta se la hizo el papá, pues pudimos ir, y ademas el Señor es otra cosa,un verdadero caballero y un buen hombre,fijate que saco a la vieja Elisa de la casa para que dejara en paz a Anelise"-contesto Eddie**

**-"No le digas asi a tu suegrita,jajaja"-reia Alexia**

**-"Mamá!,no me lo recuerdes!"-dijo Eddie**

**-"Si que te considero Eddie,tremenda suegra que te hechaste encima!"-secundaba Terry al mismo tiempo que todos soltaban sonoras carcajadas que inunndaba cada rincon de la casa Alencar**

**-"Tio se hubieras visto la cara de la Señora esa,cuando llegamos sino es por el papa de Annelise pues creo que nos hubiera botado a la calle"-dijo Anthony**

**-"Bueno a ti no por que te queria para su hija"-dijo Isabella con un toque de celos**

**-"Ni lo digas, pero si los hubiese hechados tu crees que me quedaria y los dejaria solos y menos a ti"-dijo el rubio muchacho mirando con tanta ternura a Isabella **

**Alexia y Terry intercambiaron miradas de complicidad al ver la cara de ambos jovencitos, era bastante inspirador ver como nace un amor a esa edad donde los sueños son una promesa : el presente y el futuro se funden en uno y el pasado no importa,como hubieran querido ambos conocerse desde ese tiempo**

**-"y ustedes por que se miran asi con cara de tontos?"-dijo el pequeño vito, siempre entrometido en todo**

**-"No seas indiscreto hijo!"-le reto Alex**

**-"Es que cada vez que Anthony esta aqui, Isabella se pone atolondrada, pasa mil horas arreglandose y Anthony tartamudea mas que un ganso"-decia el niño sin piedad ni pena a avergonzarlos**

**-"Ya basta creo que tienes que ira ver si el gallo puso un huevo , ve a ver que hay en la Tv"-le dijo Eddie a su hermanito para que no siguiera metiendo la pata**

**-"Que pena!, este hermano mio , mamá creo que te salio defectuoso"-trato Isabella de cambiar el tema de conversacion ,pero mas colorada que cereza**

**-"No te preocupes que yo les consiguo el numero para que reclamen"-dijo Terry**

**mientras el niño le sacaba la lengua en forma juguetona**

**-"Pero no te apenes Isa, estas son cosas que pasan...Alexia por que no me enseñas tu estudio ,creo que aqui andamos sobrando?"-siguio Terry para ser complice de los jovenes y darles ese momento a solas que necesitaban.**

"**Si y te enseño unos documentos que llegaron esta semana"-le siguio el juego Alex**

**-"Bueno y yo me voy a mi habitacion tengo que llamar a alguien especial"-dijo Eddie**

**-"uyyyy, !!!!"-dijeron Alexia y Terry a la vez**

**-"Ya! Que molestan"-dijo Eddie y se marcho**

**Anthony e Isabella fueron al jardin, la noche ya habia caido y estaba sin luna, pero el olor fresco de las rosas en esplendor inundaban el ambiente, se podia decir que solo faltaban violines o piano en el aire para hacer el ambiente mas magico aun,**

**-"Que bonita noche, no crees?"- dijo Anthony para romper el hielo,siempre habian hablado con tranquilidad pero hoy era diferente Isabella miraba hacia el suelo, y se notaba nerviosa, él sentia nervios tambien, algo se habia desatado hoy, cuando en la fiesta de Annelise ,habian bailado juntos un, momento que sus ojos se miraron de otra forma:ya no como buenos amigos , sino como algo mas,una chispa de amor salto entre ambos que los hizo perder esa casi infantil amistad y despertar hacia el amor,el primer amor!**

**-"Si una noche bonita"-dijo cortamente Isa**

**-"Yo tengo que decirte algo....mmm este.... no se como lo vayas a tomar ....pero te lo tengo que decir....."-se apresuro Anthony ahora,ya no habia vuelta atras no se arrepentiria**

**-"Antes que nada yo tengo que decirte algo tambien....estoy enamorada y no se si a el le guste tambien"-dijo de sopeton Isabella**

**-"De quien?! -se alarmo Anthony, sera que ella le gustaba otro muchacho?**

**-"Es que no se , él es muy especial, y como que todas las chicas andan detras de él, y no se si sienta lo mismo que yo?"-dijo ella no sabiendo si le decia de una vez que lo amaba o que el diera señales de sentir lo mismo:de pronto una musica se escucho desde dentro de la casa, una hermosa pieza que llenaba el ambiente de magia ahora si el momento era el indicado: algo que parecia musica clasica pero tan dulce sonaba y inundaba el corazon de Anthony como para darle fuerzas, sabia quien le habia puesto esa pieza :su tio adoraba esa cancion y era como hecharle la mano("think of me" del fantasma de la opera, sonaba en alto por toda la casa)**

**-Que entrometido eres Terry !"-le decia Alex en susurros al ver como propiciaba el momento para su sobrino**

**-"Yo hubiese querido que mi padre tuviese esa complicidad conmigo,como no le voy a ayudar? Esta es la etapa mas bonita del amor cuando se declaran los sentimientos ,no lo crees asi?"- y la miraba con esa mirada que solo él podia dar**

**-"Tienes razon....(suspiro)...pero creo que es mejor dejarlos solos..... "-Alex se paralizaba cada vez que Terry la miraba de esa manera**

**-Bien vamos a tu estudio que tu y yo tenemos una conversacion pendiente, y tengo ganas de darte un beso!"-le dijo con esa fuerza que su voz transmitia**

**-"Y que no habia quedado todo claro....no confio en tus intenciones ....."-le dijo Alex**

**-"Que bien que no confies, yo tampoco confiaria en mi...ven"-y de la mano la llevaba como manso cordero hacia el estudio, pero Alex con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo llevo hacia la parte de enfrente de la casa en el sencillo portal que tenian ,se sentaron en las gradas y en silencio contemplaron la noche...**

**-"De quien estas enomarada Isabella?Lo conozco?"-dijo inquieto Anthony**

**-"Si ...lo conoces bien,"-dijo Isabella**

**-"Y como se llama ? No me da la cabeza quien pueda ser y no quiero ......no quiero perderte por otro que no te merezca!"-dijo por finmel joven**

**Isabella lo miraba embelezada, sus ojos celestes que parecian la mañanas de primavera y ese cabello dorado,de suaves rizos que movia el viento:**

**-"Creo que si me merece....ahora estoy segura !pero... bailas conmigo?"-le dijo ella dejandolo confundido**

**La tomo por la cintura y como si fuese un caballero de tiempos pasados la llevaba al compas de la musica muy suave como si fuese un vals , aunque no lo era, **

**-"Isabella....en serio estas enamorada?"-le pregunto el muchacho nervioso**

**-"Si, y es el chico mas dulce y tierno que conozco,cuando me mira siento como si mil mariposas me aletean en el pecho: y su voz me endulza la vida:-le decia ella enamorada**

**-"Y ...si te dijera que te amo?"-al fin lo dijo Anthony la miraba casi suplicando un si**

**-"Te diria que no mas que yo!"-le contesto Isabella y sin pensar mas ella lo beso!**

**El primer beso de amor,el que nunca se olvida:**

**Terry y Alex observaban desde lejos ambos con una sonrisa y cierta complicidad por ver ese amor que nacio limpio y sin malicia libre de las maldades del mundo en que vivimos.**

**-"No sabes que feliz estoy por ellos, me siento orgulloso de Anthony y se que hara feliz a Isabella"-le dijo Terry volviendose a sentar en las gradas del portal**

**-"Yo tambien estoy feliz por eso, pero aunque me sospeche algo , nunca me dijeron nada los chicos , me siento medio excluida!"-dijo Alex haciendo mueca de niña regañada**

**-"Bueno a mi si.."-decia triunfante Terry**

**-"y por que a ti?"-le reclamaba Alex**

**-"Bueno creo que fue esa necesidad que sentian tanto Eddie como Anthony de hablar de hombre a hombre, me entiendes, y yo de ninguna manera me iba a negar cuando me buscaron para hablar,de algo infantil como dijeron ellos pero para mi significo mucho el que ellos me tomaran en cuenta"-dijo Terry orgulloso**

**-"Entiendo y te lo agradezco que bueno que te buscaron"-le dijo Alex con una sonrisa**

**-"Sabes tengo una confesion que hacerte"-le dijo Terry**

**-"Confesion?... dime soy toda oidos!"-Alex con curiosidad ,como casi Terry no hablaba de sus pensamientos , o de lo que le molestara esa seria una buena oportunidad**

**-"Bien , te dire que me siento ,a gusto, por primera vez me siento casi completo,tu y tus hijos junto con Anthony han venido a llenar ese vacio que toda mi vida senti,desde que tengo uso de razon....por primera vez siento que es tener una familia,y eso me lo han dado ustedes,lo que siempre he querido,en secreto cuando uno es niño desea un juguete u otras cosas, yo en silencio deseaba tener eso una familia :una madre que me diera ternura y un padre que me amara y con quien hablar,pero eso nunca lo tuve..."-decia Terry al tiempo que su voz sonaba triste y melancolica y rostro tenia una expresion de dolor y abandono,Alex lo miraba con ternura**

**-"Pero tu tienes padre Terry segun me dijo Charlie?"-pregunto Alex**

**-"Padre si tuve o tengo pero como si no existiera....muy poca gente sabe esto....mi madre segun se, o me dijo mi padre fallecio cuando naci, y siempre e estado solo, mi padre en su mundo, siempre distante ,frio , nunca supe que era un te quiero por parte de el, se caso, con una mujer de la sociedad,con un corazon negro y una cara de cerdo tan fea como su alma...."-seguia relatando Terry**

**-"Terry!, que es eso? Cara de cerdo!", por algo no te tolaraba"-interrumpio Alex**

**-"Alex! Me vas a poner atencion?!"-Terry la regaño**

**-"Si lo que pasa es que pense que solo yo le ponia apodos a la gente...eres un malcriado"-Alex seguia jugueteando**

**-"No te digo mas!-ya Terry algo molesto**

**-"Perdona amor....por favor! no era mi intencion interrumpirte, no tengo la culpa que seas ocurrente"-y le llenaba el rostro de pequeños besos, al saltarle encima**

**-"Bueno si me pides disculpa de esa manera ...no me molesto contigo o tal vez lo haga mas seguido"-le decia picaramente Terry**

**-"Te decia de la vieja cara de cerdo de mi madrastra, si fue muy mala conmigo,creo que mas por que mi padre me habia nombrado heredero y no a mis hermanos..."-continuaba Terry**

**-"Pero si eran hijos de tu padre por que solo a ti te nombro heredero,los iba a dejar en la calle?"-Interrogaba Alex**

**-"No , el dinero es por partes iguales para ellos pero el titulo nobiliario y unos cuantos bienes materiales extra son mios a parte de lo que me corresponde por ley"-le contesto Terry**

**-"Titulo ? Que titulo?"-Alex sono de pronto alarmada**

**-"Amor ....mi padre es noble, es un Duque y el me deja el titulo de Duque a mi por ser su hijo mayor, por eso la esposa me odio desde siempre, pero por que te asombras,?"-A Terry esa reaccion le parecio extraña**

**-"Claro por eso Susana en su carta menciono algo de Duque...."-dijo Alex algo triste**

**-"No sigas con eso , el que exista ese maldito titulo no significa que cambian las cosas o si cambian para ti..?"-Terry se empezaba a inquietar**

**-"No es eso, es que ....bueno te lo dire despues....pero sigue por favor , me interesa saber lo que piensas, lo que sientes,es importante para mi..."-le cambio de tema Alex**

**-"Esta bien, pero luego me diras que tiene que ver mi titulo con que te cambie la mirada, te pusiste algo triste....?"-le dijo Terry al abrazarla**

**-"No te preocupes , es una tonteria ...sigue "-le urgia Alex**

**-"Te dire que no hablo con mi padre desde que me fui de su casa,hace mas de 19 años, ya estaba harto de estar de colegio en colegio internado ,siempre para no molestarle, cuando decidi irme, el me busco por cielo y tierra, hasta que hizo algo bueno por mi y me dejo que viviera en Chigago ,me dio una pequeña fortuna segun el para que me mantuviera y luego lo buscase cuando se me acabara, pero lo que hice fue multiplicar ese dinero, le demostre que no iba a necesitar nunca mas de el ,que podia ser util!que sabia valerme por mi mismo, aunque no lo he visto mas , me dejo a cargo de los negocios que tenia en Nueva York hace 10 años, y de ahi , he ido creciendo solo, completamente solo, si tengo amigos pero no es lo mismo, cuando llego a casa, solo los empleados ,fieles como siempre ..no es lo mismo ,siempre anhele eso una familia:alguien que espere por mi al llegar la noche, algo por lo que valga la pena tener fortuna,sentarme a la mesa y hablar de mi dia, saber que a alguien le importo sinceramente y que le es util lo que hago....reirme de las cosas mas simples y tontas de la vida....sentir ese calor de hogar, en navidad ,año nuevo .....que en mi cumpleaños a alguien le de gusto por saber que estoy vivo....y creeme que no te miento cuando te digo que me he sentido a gusto aqui junto a ti y tu familia,que ahora siento mia....repaso a diario cada platica, cada momento que hemos compartido en una mesa y me hago la ilusion de que ha sido siempre asi, y que un dia la vere con mas niños....quiero esa cotidianidad,ese alboroto de las mañanas saber que hay vida....quiero saber que en la noche tendremos algo que contar....que en la noche dormire a tu lado y en la mañana valdra la pena levantarse a seguir la vida!"-Ah Terry le brillaban los ojos ,parte por la luz de los faroles que se reflejaban en sus ojos y parte por las lagrimas timidas que humedecian sus ojos,Alex lo contemplaba con el corazon oprimido**

**-"Se lo que sientes ...esa necesidad de tener ese calorcito de un hogar, por muy pequeño que sea"-le dijo al fin Alex**

**-"Y es que sabes hubiese dado cada una de las comodidades que tuve toda mi vida por una familia , asi como lo eres tu y esos seres maravillosos que tuviste por hijos, no sabes la envidia que siento al saber que los tuviste desde bebes , y los celos tontos que tengo por que siento que esos debieron ser mios desde el inicio,que envidie a mi amigo mas querido cuando tuvo su familia y que me dejo su tesoro mas preciado que es su hijo y que es mio ahora....."**

**-"Por eso yo trate de mantener la farsa de mi matrimonio ,por ellos , para que se sintieran seguros, y darles la familia que no tuve yo....que se sintiesen seguros y que no tuvieran ese vacio que tenemos tu y yo por no haberla tenido"-le decia Alex al entender sus palabras**

**-"Si pero te costo lagrimas y casi la vida, asi no...quiero cambiar eso, que estemos juntos y darles a estos muchachos la familia que se merecen y egoistamente la que merecemos nosotros mismos....me dejas formar parte de eso?"-le decia Terry con aquella voz mas alegre de la que tenia hace minutos atras**

**-"Si quieres tener en tu vida ese alboroto de todas mis mañanas ,nuestras tonterias de las tardes si nos aceptas asi con todo y lo disfuncional que somos .....yo quiero que seas parte de esa familia bulliciosa pero feliz, es pequeña y rara pero es lo que me hace sonreir dia a dia.....y si te unes debes saber que me haras la mujer mas feliz del mundo"-dijo mirandole a los ojos**

**-"Sere el hombre mas feliz de el mundo si nos aceptas pero ya no sera pequeña, si te apuntas...quiero que sea mas grande aun?"-le dijo Terry al perderse en el fuego de sus ojos**

**-"Que quieres decir?a quien quieres adoptar?"-dijo Alex haciendose la desentedida**

**-"Haber....te puedo explicar con practica si quieres?Bien que sabes que no se trata de adoptar si no de hacer....."-le dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte**

**-"Ah....este....eso lo dejaremos de asignatura pendiente.....creo que estamos bien 4 hijos no esta mal....?"-Alex queria safarse del tema**

"**-No faltan dos mas....quiero una mesa llena de gente seran los tuyos,los mios y los nuestros!! Que te parece?"-le decia él mas emosionado con la idea de tener mas hijos,por que el sentia que los otros eran suyos,sin distincion alguna**

**-"Que me viste cara de coneja!!!!, estas loco!"-le dijo escandalizada Alex**

**-"Jajajajajajaja no estoy loco estoy feliz que es diferente, pero no te preocupes que te trare todas las zanahorias del mercado para que hagas la tarea"-Le decia el como un niño jugueton al que le prometieron algo nuevo**

**-"Terry eres imposible!!!!! pero con todo me tienes aqui enamorada sin remedio!"-resignada dijo Alex acomodandose mas entre los brazos fuertes de Terry**

**-"Y que dices , yo estoy mas enamorado que lobo de la luna, Alexia Te Amo y no quiero que eso se te olvide nunca me oyes?"-le dijo Terry energicamente**

**-"No lo olvidare.....yo tambien te amo ,mucho "-Alex reafirmo su declaracion con un buen beso, aquellos besos de los cuales se declaraba inmensamente adicta,sentir el calor de los labios de él sobre los de ella era algo que la hacia perder la nocion de tiempo y de lugar, no queria pensar que algo los pudiese separar...era un constante temor que la invadia siempre , pensar que seria un sueño y que un dia despertaria...**


	13. Chapter 13 alianzas

1

**AMOR DE OTOÑO EN PRIMAVERA**

**CAP 13**

Los dias seguian su curso, una aparente calma invadia la ciudad,nada de malas noticias y el divorcio de Alex parecia marchar con paso firme,no habia rastros de Edgar por ninguna parte y tampoco de Susana , el verano habia hecho su entrada y con eso ya estaba el mes de Julio encima con todo el calor que podia proporcionar aquel sol tropical, los chicos de vacaciones habian decidido ir a un campamento de verano, era la primera vez que asistian a uno y Alex no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar ,no era facil separarse de ellos,aquella bulliciosa tropa de 4 muchachos,era necesaria para alegrar una vida que prometia ser mejor, pero accedio por persuacion de Terry,que le dijo que eso quedaria en la memoria de los chicos como momentos felices,en donde no existe cabida para preocupaciones, asi que Alex se vio en la sin remedio y su parte aprovecho los momentos para poder darle rienda suelta a su romance con Terry:no habia obra de teatro que no asistieran juntos, esa era una de las pasiones de Terry casi nadie lo sabia ,y decidio compartir su aficion con Alex viajando constantemente a New York a ver sus obras favoritas,de Florida a New York solo eran dos horas en avion asi que se habia hecho una secreta rutina el asistir a esos lugares,Terry disfrutaba enormemente explicarle a Alex cada pregunta que esta le hacia en referencia a las obras, observaba con gusto como los ojos de la mujer se abrian de par en par al precenciar una escena que le gustaba o cuando escuchaba una cancion como la de CATS "memories", Alex tenia los ojos aguados por la emocion y Terry no le quedaba mas obcion que abrazarla embelesado al ver la sensibilidad de Alex,y comprobar que eran el uno para el otro ,al compartir esos gustos secretos por las mismas cosas:

Una de esas magicas noches al salir de la funcion del fantasma de la opera,Alex iba emocionada hasta el hueso explicandole a Terry cada sensacion que habia experimentado al ver la obra: como si hubiese sido ella se hubiese quedado con aquel ser oscuro e incomprendido, a lo que Terry juguetonamente le decia:

-"Asi que me cambiarias por un fantasma! y yo que me sentia seguro que mi rostro te parecia agradable ahora resulta que me cambiarias por un monstruo!!"-y reia de buena gana

-"Bueno tal vez por que ese fantasma tiene la sencibilidad tuya y el poder de seduccion tuyo asi que como me puedo resistir.."-le sonreia Alex mientras cruzaban la puerta de salida

-"Esta bien mañana mismo me conseguire una mascara a ver como logro seducirte por fin"-y terminando le daba un apasionado beso en medio de la acera cuando todo el mundo salia de la obra.

Pero unos ojos celestes contemplaron la escena con rabia,en un lado de la puerta :pero disimulando muy bien esa rabia, al fin y alcabo fue una actriz de reparto se compuso en seguida y se acerco a la enamorada pareja:

"-Hola Terrence.....Alexia ......mmm... puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?"-dijo la mujer con voz muy timida casi inocente se diria:

Terry sintio un frio recorrerle el cuerpo y con cara de pocos amigos le rospondio mientras abrazaba instintivamente a Alex como protegiendola de un peligro acechante

-"Que quieres Susana , como te atreves a acercarte cuando te dije muy claro que no te queria volver a ver!"-le dijo Terry con un tono de pocos amigos

-"Lo se Terrence , se lo que me dijiste pero te juro que es importante lo que tengo que decirte y necesito que me escuches por favor..."-le decia suplicante la mujer

-"Habla rapido que no tengo mucho tiempo ni paciencia"-respondio Terry

-"Lo que tengo que decirte es mas bien por mi salud emocional , creo que te debo una disculpa por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros .....me he portado muy mal contigo y no te lo merecias y tampoco la joven que te acompaña......Alexia a usted tambien le debo una disculpa...."-Susana sonaba tan genuinamente humilde y avergonzada que se creyeron la disculpa por lo menos Alex , Terry no estaba cien porciento convencido......

-"No tiene que pedirme disculpas Susana....solo fueron malos entendidos"-dijo Alex ,creyendo en el arrepentimiento de la mujer

-"Se que me comporte muy mal con Terrence y el es un hombre maravilloso, se que sera feliz contigo,solo quisiera que no me viesen mas como una enemiga sino como una persona que sinceramente quiere cambiar y ser una buena amiga para ambos"-Sonaba tan convincente que hasta los ojos tenia humedos

-"Bueno Susana , te disculpo, pero ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir asi que si me permites nos tenemos que retirar..."-dijo Terry muy cortante

-"Terry... no seas asi ......amor ay que saber disculpar ..."-le dijo Alex al oido

-"Entiendo Terrence.....no te molesto mas solo necesitaba que supieran eso , y que estoy muy arrepentida por mis acciones pasadas y las recientes....les deseo lo mejor de todo corazon"-y dicho esto dio la vuelta y se perdio entre la gente

-"Amor no deberias ser tan rencoroso... no es bueno,hay que reconocer que tiene valor de disculparse"-le decia Alex con voz suave ,ya que observo que Terry se notaba visiblemente molesto

-"Sabes que no se por que no siento que sea sincera y me enoja que halla venido a

estropear la noche con su presencia, creo que lo hizo a proposito!"-respondio Terry

-"No digas eso amor...yo creo que si era sincera...."-segui excusando Alex

-"Eres muy confiada! Yo no creo en ese arrepentimiento sorpresivo ,Susana no es

mujer que ande reconociendo sus errores, por favor prometeme que no te fiaras de ella mucho menos le des confianza!"-le dijo Terry casi ordenandole

-"Pero por que te preocupa..tan peligrosa es?creo que exageras Terry"-Alex sono alarmada

-"Prometemelo! Por favor no quiero que se te acerque...algo me dice que ay algo mas"-y dicho esto la abrazo de nuevo muy fuertemente ,su instinto no le fallaba habia algo mas ....

Dicho esto se abordaron el vehiculo que los esperaba y se fueron a cenar,aunque Alex le hablaba a Terry este trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero en el fondo algo no estaba permitiendo que estuviese tranquilo ,habia algo que lo tenia inquieto y ese encuentro con Susana lo dejaba mas inquieto aun......

-"Y ahora resulta que hasta vidente te has vuelto?!"-se burlaba Charlie mientras tomaba asiento en la oficina de Terry

-"Si te estoy contando es para que me ayudes no para que te rias a costa mia!"-mientras le sonaba tremendo palmazo en la espalda Terry ,le contaba a su confidente sus temores

-"Esta bien cerrare la boca y te escuchare ,aunque de antemano te digo que son exageraciones tuyas ,tal vez estas viendo demasiadas peliculas de terror"-se ria entre dientes Charlie

-"Ya vas a empezar?! "-protestaba Terry

-"jajaja ya me callo! Habla amigo es que aveces se me hace dificil verte preocupado ,tan solemne y no molestarte,pero te prometo que guardare silencio y te prestare atencion"-y dicho se acomodo mejor en el sillon y cerro la boca

-"Te decia que llevo ya varios dias que tengo una... no se como angustia, y que sueño cosas incomprensibles ...una mujer que me dice que tenga cuidado que este atento a mis alrededores.....de pronto veo un monton de gente que no conozco y entre esa gente veo a Alex que se aleja de mi como si esa gente se la llevase a fuerza pero por mas que trato de alcanzarla no puedo ...y se aleja...y ella me dice adios con la mano y desaparece entre la gente.....y yo me veo solo ,llorando solo en un lugar asi como estrecho pero voy solo y mirando por una ventanilla...se que suena raro a pelicula como tu dices pero es algo que me esta acechando desde hace varias noches...me despierto asustado lo que hago es llamar a esa hora a Alex para

ver si se encuentra bien...."-concluyo Terry su rostro se veia desconcertado, inquieto

-"Pero en verdad la llamas a esas horas....y ella no se molesta contigo?que explicacion le das por llamarla ?"-Preguntaba Charlie pensando que si a el lo llaman para contarle un sueño lo deja colgado...

-"No ...aun no le he contado mi pesadilla solo le digo que quiero asegurarme que este bien , que no se halla aparecido el desgraciado de su ex....y como lo hacia desde antes pues no sospecha nada.....siempre he tenido conversaciones largas con ella a esas horas hasta que el sueño me vence o a ella primero....necesito escuchar su voz para dormir tranquilo ... se me ha hecho costumbre quedarme dormido escuchando su voz o su respirar...

-No te sale mejor que te mudes con ella de una vez y terminen esas conversaciones de media noche ,seguramente apasionadas y subidas de tono,que tal si alguien los escuchas?-"-decia con picardia Charlie

-"No es lo que te imaginas , no todos somos de tu condicion!-le contesto serio Terry

-"A poco me diras que no hay esa intimidad entre ustedes ?-le decia incredulo Charlie

-"Del cuello no he pasado ! Aunque no me creas...yo la respeto y hasta que ella se sienta lista ella vendra a mi, no puedo precionarla solo por el deseo...eso arruinaria todo y no quiero que ella sienta que solo me interesa lo fisico, no es que no me haga falta pero me interesa que ella se sienta bien y libre de elegir"-dijo Terry con tono algo resignado

-"Ahora me resulta que hiciste voto de castidad , quien lo diria despues que eras el seductor numero uno de todo New York!ahora de manso cordero esperando que se apiaden de el y le den el fruto prohibido,,,jajajaja"-Charlie era inclemente en sus burlas

-"Sabes que ?Nunca mas volvere a confiar en ti mis asuntos !!! que clase de amigo eres que solo sirves para burlarte de cada cosa que digo!?"-Terry sonaba como niño reprendido

-"Esta bien Terry es que comprende que me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a este nuevo ,tu" -le decia Charlie... y si era cierto Terry era completamente distinto al que el estaba a costumbrado a escuchar:El Terry frio y sin vislumbrar mayor emociones que cuando habia tenido una nueva conquista para saciar sus instintos de hombre o que algun negocio le daba lata,pero nunca palabras como las que salian de su boca ultimamente,palabras de hombre enamorado por primera vez,palabras de protector y hasta de Charlie su amigo, habia sido reemplazado por un hombre completamente nuevo y eso le resultaba un tanto dificil de acostumbrarse pero le hacia inmensamente feliz saber que Terry era feliz.

En otro lado de la ciudad dos serpientes se daban cita en un discreto café estilo frances:

-"Asi que tu conoces bien a esa mujer?"-preguntaba una rubia que llevaba puesto un sombrero con unas anchas gafas oscuras

-"Y muy bien ....ella tiene a sus hijos en la misma escuela que va mi hija...y se todo sobre ella ,creo que ambas seremos muy buenas amigas"-Decia la peliroja con una sonrisa maquiavelica en su rostro

-"Con que tiene hijos?... es divorciada? Supongo.."-preguntaba la rubia llevandose la taza de café a los labios

-"Casada...querida muy bien casada esta la muy descarada....no se que le pudo ver Terrence a esa ,sera lo zorra que es..."-con desprecio envenenaba el ambiente

Elisa quien se habia encontrado a Susana precisamente dias atras a la salida del teatro donde habia interceptado a Terry y Alex de ahi hubo click entre ambas al saberse enemigas de la misma no habia perdido rastro de ellos cuando habian coincidido en el mismo lugar ,asi como no perdio rastro de los movimientos de Susana

-"Pero como es que Terry acabo con esa? y el marido que es de el?supongo que no debe saber nada..."-seguia averiguando la rubia

-"No lo creo ,el pobre trabaja como una bestia y ella no ha hecho mas que derrochar el dinero y coquetear descaradamente con todos los hombres que se le pongan en frente ,sabes que trato de engatuzar a mi primo Neal?!, no descansaba dia y noche llamandolo hasta que él la puso en su sitio por ser una sobrada...de ahi cuando Terrence aparecio ella se aburrio de perseguir a mi primo y se dedico a conquistarlo....es una tremenda mujerzuela!"-cloncluyo asi de destilar ponzoña Elisa

-"Muy bien...si que es de armas tomar la mujer esa...dime Elisa estas dispuesta a ayudarme a destruir a esa mujer y separarla de Terry ...necesito el camino libre...me vengare de ella por destruir mi relacion con el y desbaratar mi compromiso...."-Susana apretama los puños con fuerza mientras hablaba

-"Claro ! Cuenta conmigo...Terrence me desprecio por ella, y esa mujer no ha hecho mas que amargarme la existencia, a mi y a mi hija ....No me importa si Terrance se queda contigo, no sabia que estaba comprometido, yo soy una dama y no tratere de entrometerme en una relacion como la de ustedes...Asi que desde hoy considerame tu aliada en esa batalla,te dire todo lo que necesitas saber y ya se como acabaremos con ella?!-mientras le extendia la mano atravez de la mesa en señal de alianza.

-"Muy bien Eliza muy bien , pero te advierto Elisa que como aliada estare ahi a tu lado pero no se te ocurra traicionarme por si ahi te destruire..."-sentencio la rubia

-"No tienes de que temer yo soy mujer de palabra...Susana sere de gran ayuda para ti, no lo dudes y te dare las armas que necesitas para acabar con esa mujer"-Y asi un pacto de viboras habia sido sellado con una estrechada de manos

-"Que tienes en mente que sabes que yo no sepa?-Susana ansiosa por informacion valiosa

-"La familia de Alexia ....la matriarca de la familia sera sin saberlo nuestra alidada...."-dijo triunfante Elisa

-"De que me servira esa mujer?no le encuentro sentido ?"-Susana confundida

-"Esa mujer tiene gran influencia sobre Alexia...veras ella es la que cogio las riendas de la familia cuando la abuela de la zorra murio... y hasta donde se tiene mucha influencia sobre toooda la familia...,esa mujer es una persona de principios muy rigidos de moral muy alta y no permitira que Alexia se divorcie y menos que ande de amante de un play boy como Terrence....ella se encargara de separlos ya lo veras, eso como que me llamo Elisa Leagan..."-sonria la peliroja con sarcasmo

-"Crees que eso funcione ...no sera mejor contactar al esposo de la mujerzuela?"

dijo Susana incredula

-"No te preocupes....nosotras no nos ensuciaremos las manos basta con hacerle llegar una muestra a la tia de Alexia en que tipo de andanzas anda su sobrina, cuando la mujer se entere tomara cartas en el asunto ,no permitira que su protegida ande ensuciando le nombre de la familia,de donde ellos vienen son muy conocidos, de familia de tradicion muy larga , y como debes saber una vez Alexia puso en riesgo la reputacion de la familia cuando huyo de su casa , la obligaron a casarse y seguir casada con el que hoy es su marido..asi que la misma tia se encargara de poner orden en la situacion no te preocupes.... tu confia en mi solo necesitamos reunir varias pruebillas de cuan mal se anda portando su sobrina...pero no seria mal ir preparando el terreno al ponerle una trampa a Alexia tambien no le caeria mal saber cuan mal se puede portar Terrence.."-Elisa era mas peligrosa que Susana su frialdad para maquinar como fregar la vida de cualquiera en un segundo era impresionante y como era de suponer le llego el dia de ponerse a imaginar como arruinar la vida de su tan odiada enemiga gratuita que veia en Alexia Alencar

**_gracias por los reviews me animan mucho...a monni y jenny son unas lindas gracias por su apoyo....y a mis amigas y a las lectoras anonimas un agradecimiento especial por leer este primer fic que nace de un hermoso sueño y un amor hacia Terry ah! quien no_**


	14. Chapter 14 fantasia y realidad

**Amor de otoño en primavera**

cap 14

-"Estas segura que quieres ir?"-preguntaba Terry con un gesto en la cara que a leguas se notaba que no le entusiasmaba la idea en lo mas minimo

-"Anda....no seas asi....yo se que no te gustan las fiestas de ese tipo pero a mi me gustaria asistir,seria la primera vez que iria a una de esas y contigo no dudo en pasarla de maravilla!"-una juguetona Alex jugaba con los mechones de aquel cabello color caoba,instintivamente usaba aquel poder femenino de convencimiento sin parecer agobiante...

-"Contigo no se puede! Me haces ese gesto ... me miras de esa manera y yo no puedo! No es justo!"-Terry protestaba dandose por vencido estaban sentados en el sofa del estudio de Alex: el con ella sobre su pecho la abrazaba de la unica manera que sabia hacerlo:protectora y territorialmente ,mientras ella con su dedos enredaba los cabellos de él,de manera felina y daba pequeños besos en su pecho, asi habian pasado desde el comienzo de la tarde hablando de todo y nada ,disfrutando de la presencia de ambos e imaginando una vida juntos,hasta que Alex menciono la mentada fiesta que se daba todos los años para el verano,con el objeto de reunir a la gente mas pudiente y obtener fondos para los niños menos afortunados a los que ayudaban para conseguirles materiales de estudio,zapatos ,uniformes y todas esas cosas que no todos podian tener.

-"Dejame buscar la invitacion, sera en el palacio de Viscaya"-dijo Alex con un tono alegre en su voz

-"Si la logras encontrar en medio de ese de caos de papeles me daras a creer que entre medio de tu desorden tienes un orden!"-le decia en tono de reto y burla,sabia que seria dificil que encontrara algo en medio de aquel torbellino como le solia decir y esperaba la pronta respuesta de ella, que lo retara para el atraparla de nuevo entre sus brazos tal como a el le gustaba levanto para asomarse entre la montaña de carpetas y papeles que Alex tenia en su escritorio,que era muy diferente al de é Alex buscaba entre medio de su montaña de sobres ,Terry vislumbro una carpeta de color pastel,rosa con lineas color lavanda, la carpeta se miraba gruesa con muchos papeles en su interior, sin que Alex lo notara tomo la carpeta y la comenzo a ojear,su sorpresa fue al ver el nombre "CANDY" y ver un despliegue de dibujos de distintos tipos o mejor dicho de distintos personajes...al principio le inspiro ternura al ver que su amada seguia siendo una jovencita de 13 en su interior,aun le gustaban los animes ,pero paso de la ternura a la sorpresa y luego a algo parecido a la confusion:

El despliegue de dibujos iba de una hermosa niña de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda,lo que a Terry le resulto hermoso de contemplar, le recordaba a algo

o a alguien pero no atinaba a que, luego vio distintas imagenes hasta que vio uno que lo dejo con cara de susto:era el o se lo imaginaba :él con un traje de romeo..?, él con un traje negro,parecia un uniforme..!?,él con una capa azul en un barco!?....y encontro el nombre de ese dibujo:Terrence G Grandchester!, en otro folder que tenia la carpeta adentro habian historias ,las que tenian su nombre tambien....que podia significar eso, mas aun ver las fechas de esos dibujos tenian años de anterioridad! Siguio pasando paginas tratando de disimular su sorpresa y asegurandose que Alexia seguia en su busqueda de aquella invitacion... sentado de nuevo en el sofa ,a medida que seguia pasando hojas cuando vio otro sub folder este contenia una serie de escritos y pudo distinguir la letra de Alex en ellos ,eran poemas ,pensamientos o cartas e iban dirigidos a El no a él no...a este otro ....?!

-Pero que significa esto?"-se pregunto para si Terry y comenzo a leer uno de ellos:

**Nostalgia: Mi bien ,Mi mal **.

La noche llegó y hoy trajo a mi mente algo que crei olvidado,aquellos ojos tan profundos ,azules como el océano,llenos de misterio...me miraron con la misma intensidad de años atrás,el tiempo no habia pasado en tu mirada,pero si en la mía,ya no era aquella niña que solia mirarte con devoción,era la de una mujer que habia dado la espalda hace mucho tiempo a aquellos sueños de principes y caballeros ingleses galopando por las colinas de Escocia: aquella niña que dejaste era otra,su mirada era distinta,llena de cotidianidad , de rutinas y obligaciones,tristezas y soledades,el espacio para soñar y volar con la mente era casi imposible.

Sin embargo tus ojos me miraban insistientes ,obligandome a recordar y buscar en mi alma la razón de tanto olvido y descubrí con amargo y dulce sabor ,que tu siempre has estado ahí,que nunca te fuiste apesar que 23 años han pasado y tu siempre ahi: tus eternos ojos azules ,dos zafiros que brillan como luceros cuando la luz los toca,tu sonrisa malcriada que invita a soñar, y tus cabellos rebeldes al viento con el color castaño cual madera preciosa, tú.... infinitamente tú.... Terry.

Para mi desgracia me hiciste realizar que habia fracasado a lo largo de mi vida,buscando inutilmente en cada persona algo que se pareciera a ti,busque desesperadamente que alguno de esos amores fugaces tuvieran tu eterna mirada,tu caracter desafiante,pero termine conformandome con poco,y nadie,absolutamente nadie lleno nunca tu lugar,el espacio que solo tu podias ocupar.

Ahora que has regresado ,estas a cada instante en mis pensamientos y te has convertido en mi mayor secreto y tesoro,en el amante secreto que habita entre mi cuerpo y mi ser, y comparte mi cama todas las noches y mis mañanas,alimentando mi ilusion que crei perdida y dando un toque magico a mis dias llenos de simplezas y sombras,tu actitud siempre rebelde me da fuerzas para encarar la vida y tus labios me besan el corazon y el alma,aunque otros rocen mi labios mi alma y corazon son siempre tuyos y asi pasen 100 años mas ,tu estaras ahi a mi lado,seras mi bien ,seras mi mal pero sobre todo seras mi amor....por mucho que duela.

Alexia Alencar Enero,06

-"Es como si me hubiese amado desde siempre ,pero este es otro"-se dijo Terry en voz baja pero Alex lo escucho

-"Que haces con eso Terry ?por que lo tomaste sin mi permiso?"-Alex nerviosa,asustada mas bien avergonzada trataba rapidamente de arrebatarle de las manos su preciada carpete,pero Terry la aparto inmediatamente

-"Alex que es esto?Quien es este Terry a quien tanto amor le dedicas y este no soy yo?!"-le dijo con cierta molestia en su voz

-"Bueno .....como explicarte algo que para mi misma es dificil de entender...."-Alexia no sabia ni por donde comenzar, ahora si el creeria que estaba completamente loca y peor aun,se podria alejar de ella

-"Bueno ,comienza por decirme quien es el, y no me digas que soy yo por que no tiene ninguna logica!"-Terry en medio de su confundida mente se sentia ridiculamente traicionado

-"No te molestes....esto es ....mira ..mmmm.....(suspiro)"-Alex no lograba coordinar palabras

-"Alexia habla de una vez!"-Le exigia Terry

-"Como decirte que ese eres tu!"-le solto de golpe-"No te das cuenta que de algo que era una fantasia se hizo realidad!"-decia en voz alterada Alex con los ojos aguados

-"Alexia eso que dices no tiene ningun sentido! Ese Terry no soy yo!"-Le decia incredulo

-"Se que es dificil de entender pero ni yo misma se como fue posible que... ,de algo que siempre he amado ,algo que era solo una fantasia se hiciera

realidad!"-Alex sentia que algo se estaba rompiendo,tal vez la ilusion o seria que la realidad se imponia ante todo

-"Es que no entiendo....es verme en un espejo pero saber en el fondo que ese no soy yo... nada de lo que dices tiene ninguna logica...pero no... no te alteres...disculpa mi imprudencia al preguntarte las cosas...sabes que es saber que puedes amar a alguien y que no sea yo..."-le dijo Terry avergonzado por su actitud ,molestarla era lo que menos queria pero el era asi,intenso.

-"Terry eso que vez ahi es de la historia de Candy, es ..como te explico la heroina de mi generacion, y pues Terry es el principe que todas esperamos alguna vez,cuando apareciste en mi vida lo primero que me sorprendio fue Anthony,"-y le señalaba con su dedo donde buscar-"Me diras que tampoco es el..."-Alex inhalaba fuerte el aire como si el oxigeno se le acabese pronto.

-"Es increible!...y este otro ....pero como es posible algo asi....?"-Terry mas confundido

-"Si lo supiera explicar....cuando te volvi a ver, y luego cuando te fui observando detenidamente...era como si aquella fantasia de niñez se hiciese realidad...pero al mismo tiempo me aterra pensar que no es cierto....que algun dia despertare y no te encontrare de nuevo,solo en medio de esos papeles y en mis recuerdos....,cada palabra tuya,cada gesto y hasta tu vida es como si la supiera de memoria,y me es tan dificil no pensar que todo lo que hemos vivido es producto de un sueño no mas..."-Alex le decia angustiada

-"Pero...es por eso que me hiciste caso? Por que me parezco a un personaje de un libro?"-Terry paso de la calma a la inquietud

-"Como puedo separar la fantasia de esta realidad que estoy viviendo? Si eres lo que siempre quise tener en mi vida, es...es como si me hubieran mostrado en esa historia al hombre que era el indicado para mi,como no ver tus ojos y saber que los conocia de antes, que antes eras algo inalcanzable y de pronto apareciste en el otoño de mi vida para ser tangible y devolverme ilusiones convertir mis dias en una eterna primavera....verte significa que los sueños son posibles,"-con lagrimas en los ojos se cubrio la cara con las manos no queria encontrar rechazo en la mirada de Terry

-"Es como si fuese una promesa que te hicieron ,eso es lo que me quieres decir?"-Terry dejaba la carpeta a un lado y abrazaba de nuevo a su niña-mujer

-"Mirame ....es dificil de entender pero si me enseñas a ver las cosas como tu las ves, con tanta ilusion....entiendeme que yo solo he visto las cosas en blanco y negro...los colores de vivir hasta que llegaste tu los conoci"-y le dedicaba una de esas miradas que decian todo y una sonrisa que daba confianza ,Alex levantaba la vista hacia el y nunca le habia parecido mas real que ese dia,cuando su fantasia y su realidad se hicieron una sola...

-"Entonces no crees que estoy loca?"-le pregunto con timidez

-"Un poco ...si lo creo pero eres la loca mas hermosa que conozco y lo mejor es que quiero contagiarme de esa locura y vivirla a plenitud entre tus brazos..."-y le sonreia con tanta sinceridad que Alex le sonrio de regreso sintiendose aliviada al momento

-"Y tienes la historia completa ?me gustaria verla..."-decia Terry mientras tomaba la carpeta de nuevo

-"La tengo en una coleccion de DVD...pero Gaby la tiene"-decia Alex mientras pensaba que otra cosa le podia mostrar

-"Y es que Gaby sabe de esto?"-Terry mostrando sorpresa

-"No existe mujer en todo el continente que tenga mi edad que no conozca de esta historia....y que no se haya enamorado de uno de los galanes de ella"-le decia sonriendo Alexia al ver la cara de susto de Terry

-"Vaya y yo que pensaba que era por mi presencia que las mujeres me seguian y ahora resulta que es por que soy el reflejo de una caricatura"-decia con decepcion

-"Terry! No digas eso, no creo que las mujeres te siguieran por eso solamente y es que resultas encantador cuando quieres,y seductor sin proponertelo...."-le decia con malicia Alex

-"Gracias por levantarme el animo amor mio,por lo menos es un alivio saber que me encuentras seductor"-y le guiñaba un ojo sabiendo que eso le provocaba sonrojo a Alex

-"Alex dime por que no me habias enseñado tus escritos veo que tienes varios...me gusto lo que lei "-y voliva a depositar la mirada en un nuevo escrito

-"Bueno eso es o bien lo era muy personal...muy mio, y no sigas leyendo que me da pena!"-Alex se sentia avergonzada de que el estuviera leyendo lo que escribia en sus ratos libres,eran pensamientos dedicado a ese Terry de sus fantasias y ahora que lo tenia delante era muy incomodo que el estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos

-"Deja eso ! No sea tan curioso"-Alex protestaba

-"Aqui dice "Para mi amado Terry" o sea es para mi y lo pienso leer"-le decia con una mueca malcriada Terry dispuesto a que nada lo interrumpiese.

Alex dio la vuelta y se puso a buscar de nuevo la invitacion ,queria disimular que la cara le ardia de la verguenza verse descubierta en sus pensamientos mas intimos... en aquellas cosas que siempre habian sido tan intimas y que nadie mas sabia...levantaba papeles sin prestar atencion realmente ya habia pasado la invitacion en mas de una vez:

Mientras Terry leia con cierta malicia en su mirada otro de aquellos pensamientos dedicados a el:

_Si terry fuera vampiro_ :

Probablemente recorrerias las noches perturbando mi sueño,

haciendo gala de tus poderes.

Tus ojos de zafiro se transformarian en rubis de fuego a la vista de mi sangre

y tu sonrisa insolente denotaria el maleficio que escondes.

Sin dudar me abrazaria a las fuerzas oscuras de la noche

tan solo para poderte alcanzar.

Abriria de par en par las ventanas de mi cuarto para dejarte entrar a tus anchas.

Te ofreceria hasta la ultima gota de sangre de mi cuerpo....

solo para saciar tu sed.

Dejaria que dominaras mi voluntad y obedeceria cada exigencia

de tu antojadiza personalidad.

Tu como vampiro,poseedor de nacimiento de una arrebatadora personalidad

y ahora con poderes,eres el amo de la noche,reinando sobre ella y a todos sus habitantes,cual rey en sus dominios conquistados.

Ti inhata sensualidad alcanzaria los limites del cielo y del mismo infierno,

avasallando la belleza de los mismos Dioses que te miran con rabia.

Tu mirada de fuego me desnudaria hasta el alma...

y sin tocarme me harias el amor solo con el poder de esos endemoniados ojos

que me poseerian de mente y de cuerpo hasta llevarme al infinito.

Si tu fueras vampiro, mi amado Duque,

yo seria la presa mas sumisa que encontrarias.

Seria la fiel servidora adorando cada palmo de tu oscuro ser.

Tu serias mi amo,mi señor y yo seria la eterna amante que te reciba todas las noches hasta la eternidad...

Alexia Abril'08

Terry sonreia de medio lado,esta carta era mas reciente ya se conocian... , su ego estaba mas que elevado pero su amor y su pasion estaban en completa efervescencia...dejo la carpeta rosa a un lado y se levanto buscando a esa amante que le prometia ser la mas sumisa de todas ,vio a Alex que seguia rebatiendo papeles de forma nerviosa y torpe ella no levantaba la mirada del escritorio ,el se coloco detras de ella y la abrazo delicadamente,mientras colocaba su boca muy cercana al oido de la mujer que dio un brinco del susto al

sentirse aprisionada por aquellos brazos fuertes y solidos,al sentir la respiracion sobre su cuello un escalofrio le recorrio la medula:

-"Asi que te gustaria que fuese un vampiro?...sabes que a mi me gustaria tambien serlo y poder morder este cuello que es bastante invitador.."-La voz de Terry se volvia ronca y pausada...si Alex hubiese mirado el ardor que se reflejaban en los ojos del hombre se hubiese desmayado

-"hmmm.... este dejame ver si tengo el manga por aqui"-le dijo mas nerviosa aun Alex tratando de librarse inutilmente de aquella prision

-"No hace falta aun....donde crees que vas...dejame sentir el calor de tu cuerpo cerca de mi...tambien quisiera desnudar tu alma con solo mirarte...."-y sensualmente rozaba aquel cuello suave con la nariz asegurandose que ella sintiera su respiracion sobre la piel...noto con agrado que ella empezba a temblar y que su pecho se agitaba las manos de Alex sin cambiar de posicion,y de forma lenta besaba el cuello que se le hacia cada vez mas apetecible,comenzo a mordisquear suavemente la piel ,arrancando un suspiro ahogado por parte de ella,bajo una de sus manos por el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Alex bajando por su cintura ,pasando por la curva cadera hasta llegar a la pierna con dedos agiles levanto la falda de algodon que llevaba Alex , y al paso comenzaba a acariciar la piel tersa de durazno que aquel hermoso muslo femenino le ofrecia

-"Dijiste que serias mi amante fiel... entonces deja reclamar lo que me pertenece desde hace tiempo"-le hablaba con tanta sensualidad que Alex no lograba coordinar ideas,siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que el le hablaba asi ella perdia nocion de todo

-"Dejame ir ...no me hagas esto..."-le decia con voz entrecortada Alex

-"No lo intentes ....que no tendras escape,dejame poseer el tesoro de tu piel que me vuelve loco....-y besaba mas ardiente el cuello y subia a su oreja -"dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo...que no sientes la necesidad que te ame sin reservas? Dime que no sientes el mismo deseo que yo..."-y se tornaban mas atrevidas las caricias que le daba , su mano se fue de aquel muslo para subir de nuevo por la cintura y rozar delicadamente el seno izquierdo,haciendo que Alex dejara escapar un gemido timido de su boca ....

-"Dimelo...dime que no sientes esta urgencia de tenerte plena .."exigia Terry cada vez mas agitado

-"Si...yo tambien te deseo ...tambien siento esa urgencia de ser tuya (daba un suspiro profundo)pero aun no....no..."-pero se vio interrumpida por la boca apremiante de un Terry que la besaba con fuerza y la inclinaba en aquella cama de papeles sobre el escritorio...

"-No me sigas torturando asi ...no sabes cuanto deseo y necesito sentirte mia de una vez por todas..."- Terry le decia mientras le besaba el cuello nuevamente pero esta vez de frente ,mordizqueaba con urgencia la piel mientras se disponia a bajar por el camino del cuello hasta el pecho de Alex que se agitaba ante la sensacion que provocaba aquellos labios tibios y que la dejaban sin sentido....

-"Terry...todavia no .....no es tiempo...."-pero algo que se estaba interponiendo a su razon le forcejaba fuerte en su mente,parte deseaba arrojarse en los brazos de el, pero otra parte le decia que no era correcto aun...pero parecia que su lado de mujer enamorada le estaba ganando a la conciencia...sin darse cuenta metia las manos bajo la camisa azul de Terry y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda como si quisiera meterse dentro de su piel haciendo que él se volviera mas apasionado en sus besos:

-"Lo vez... tambien lo quieres...dejame amarte ...amarte como nunca lo han

hecho ...y como nadie lo hara..."-y la besaba de nuevo ,su lengua intrusa exploraba la boca de ella reclamando respuesta y hallandola de inmediato ,sus manos tomaban posesion de uno de los senos que reaccionaban instantaneamente al tacto masculino...era como si la piel de Alex despertara de un letargo para entregarse al que reconocia ciegamente como su dueño

-_**"no debo...no es correcto ...un no.....pero .....no puedo detenerte te necesito tanto....necesito el calor de tu piel... ese olor .... intoxicante ... enloquecedor me envenena los sentidos **__"_eran como dos voces dentro de su cabeza el bien y el mal hablando al mismo tiempo dentro de su mente que le obligaba a seguir y a parar al mismo tiempo mientras la voz de Terry no ayudaba para nada en la desicion:

-"Dejame escuchar lo mucho que me deseas ,esos suspiros que me nublan le respeto....si por mucho tiempo has esperado por mi ...deja que te haga mia...de una vez"-Terry seguia enloqueciendo los pocos pensamientos cuerdos que le quedaban a Alex sus labios pasaban de su cuello a su pecho y luego a su boca como si pudiese estar al mismo tiempo en todos lados...sus manos volaban por el resto de su cuerpo estrujando la piel de sus muslos y luego reclamando posecion de las colinas femeninas que tanto ansiaba ,arrancando suspiros y gemidos quedos que apenas salian forzados de los labios de la mujer que se rendia ante el ataque de seduccion con que su amado Terry le habia emboscado hasta que consiguio su objetivo escuchar de los labios de la mujer lo que tanto deseaba oir:

-"Amame ...antes que me arrepienta....tomame y hazme tuya como si no hubiese un mañana...."- mientras la respiracion se hacia mas entrecortada

Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado triunfal la volvio a besar con fuerza, con premura como si fuese el ultimo beso que le daba y sus manos desabotonaban con prestancia la blusa de la mujer para rapidamente tomar el fruto apetecido que se habian convertido los senos de aquel cuerpo tan deseado...sin dejar de besar los labios mas que el deseo queria asegurarse que con un beso a ella no le quedara dudas de sus sentimientos, que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas en ese beso le entregaba el alma misma...:

_-"__**Cuanto te amo.... cuanto espere este momento que me amaras aunque se que no es lo correcto...maldita moral ! Malditos prejuicios que me hacen sentirme culpable y sucia... pero no puedo dejar de desear tu piel junto a la mia te amo ,te amo"**_ los pensamientos de Alex no paraban de martillarle la mente

-"Te amo...te amo tanto..."eran las unicas palabras que lograban salir asfixiadas de su boca cuando Terry le daba espacio para decir algo

-"No sabes cuanto mas te amo yo...y cuanto mas te amare por el resto de tus dias"- era la promesa que él le hacia mientras la volvia a besar y baja la camisa para descubrir los hombros de aquella piel dorada y rosa como un tierno durazno, mientras las manos de Alex habian bajado la camisa de el y ya estaba en el piso...cuando a lo lejos se escuchaban unos golpes que por el primer momento no escuchaban debido a las palabras ahogadas y los suspiros de exitacion que habian entre ambos.....pero los golpes en puerta se oian mas fuertes

-"Alguien esta tocando...."-se levanto Alex de golpe mientras el la volvia a recostar en el escritorio

-"Olvida no es nada ..."- decia Terry la volvia a calmar con un beso

-"Alex por que te encerraste.....abre la puerta...!"-era la voz de Gaby que se oia del otro lado

-"Es Gaby dejame abrir...."-lograndose escapar Alex de la adorable prision en que se encontraba

-"No....dejala ...no desperdiciemos este momento..."-y trataba de sujetarla del brazo

-"Alexia ...estas bien....?-Gaby seguia tocando insistente..

-"v..voy espera...."-logro responder Alexia con la respiracion agitada y abotonandose a millon la blusa

-"Maldicion! "respondia Terry entre dientes y poniendose la camisa de nuevo...tenia que sentarse para no pasar la verguenza de su vida cuando Gaby la inoportuna entrara...ya se las pagaria

-"Dime..que sucede..."- dijo al abrir la puerta,la pobre Alex no paraba de pasarse las manos por los cabellos y la blusa para asegurarse que nada estuviese fuera de lugar

-"Por que te encerraste bajo llave? Y por que estas tan agitada ...estas colorada?"-preguntaba Gaby cuando noto el nerviosismo de su amiga pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando vio a Terry sentado en el sillon del escritorio con la mano delicadamente sosteniendose la frente y su camisa a medio abotonar

-"Vaya ...hola Terry.... interrumpo?"-fue la frase sarcastica que le dijo Gaby

-"Tu que crees....?!-le dijo el lanzando una mirada asesina en ese momento

-"ups! Lo siento ....si hubiese sabido...les juro que no hubiese insistido y por que no dijeron que me fuera?!'-la voz de Gaby era de picardia y burla ..

-"No sigas ...me salvaste..."-le dijo entre dientes Alex

-"Pues no creo que a Terry le cause mucha gracia que te halla salvado..."-le dijo riendose Gaby ,viendo la cara de frustracion de Terry

-"Para nada .....y a que se debe la inoportuna visita Gabriela Palacios?!"-si que se notaba molestia en ese tono de voz de Terry

-"Uy que genio.... me senti en el colegio de nuevo....nada hombre es que queria ver si iban a ir con nosotros a la fiesta en el palacio de Viscaya a eso vine pero creo que me voy ahora... aprecio mucho mi vida y no quiero morir tan joven..."-decia al tiempo que caminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta

-"No... no te vallas ...si iremos verdad que si amor?"-le decia Alex a Terry trantando de sonar mas calmada y lanzando una mirada suplicante al hombre que no salida de su frustracion

-"aah ...si ....si iremos..contenta?"-le dijo con enfado el hombre

-"Que bien! Bueno Gaby tenemos cosas que ultimar asi que esperame en la sala por favor...."-le dijo la muy aliviada Alexia

-"No mejor me voy creo que ustedes tienen una asignatura pendiente y no quiero ser la causante de la subida de presion de Terrence Grandchester !"-y Gaby salio riendose justo al momento que detras sonaba algo parecido a un libro impactando la puerta

-"Terry no seas tan grosero...."-le decia Alexia recogiendo el libro

-"Asi que te salvo tu amiguita...? pero en verdad tenemos algo pendiente"-mientras se levantaba de su sitio para aprecionar de nuevo a Alex

-"y asi quedara....por el momento....no es tiempo aun....por favor"-le dijo suplicante

-"mmm .... esta bien ...no puedo presionarte y que luego te vayas a sentir mal...tiene que ser algo totalmente libre y que no te sientas culpable por ninguna accion, cuando suceda tiene que ser lo mas hermoso y puro de este mundo lo mas especial...que nada lo empañe.."-y la volvia a abrazar nuevamente suspirando profundamente sabiendo que no se perdonaria si ella se sintiese mal despues de haberla hecho suya...tenia que estar libre de cualquier sentimiento que le apricionase la conciencia

-"Gracias ...amor mio ,gracias por entenderme.."le correspondia el abrazo Alexia

-"No tienes nada que agradecer...yo te adoro y hare todo lo que este en mi poder y mas alla para que nada te haga sentir incomoda o infeliz,quiero que cada momento que vivamos juntos sea inolvidable por los sincero y hermoso de nuestro amor...estamos ..?confias en mi?"le preguntaba Terry mirandola intensemente a los ojos color de fuego que su adorada Alexia poseia

-"Claro que confio en ti...nada me hara dudar de ti ...nada ni nadie..."-le respondio dandole un dulce beso para sellar la promesa


	15. Chapter 15 una amenaza en el aire

**Amor de otoño en primavera **

**cap 15**

**La noche de tan esperado en evento llego ,Alex se sentia emocionada como adolescente que acudiria a su primer baile, la verdad era la primera vez que iria a un evento de esos,ya con una pareja oficial,digamoslo asi,con Terry de acompañante ,ni en sus sueños mas locos lo hubiese llego puntual a recorgerla se miraba mas impresionante de lo usual como si eso fuese posible, su traje negro a la medida y aquella camisa blanca asedada le sentaba bien, era un tuxedo todo impecable desde la corbata hasta los zapatos,todo el conjunto sobre el se miraba perfecto, mas ese cabello que se empeñaba en dejar escapar algun mechon rebelde sobre la frente a pesar de haber sido peinado con cuidado y engomado respectivamente pero ese aire rebelde y elegante era lo que le ponia el encanto a todo el retrato .Al fin ella salio a su encuentro dejando al hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, el cabello completamente suelto y su rostro ligeramente maquillado solo sus labios rojos ,le hacian la combinacion perfecta a su vestido amarillo suave, ceñido un poco al cuerpo con una escote elegante pero sugerente, sin mangas y la tela que se apegaba suavemente al cuerpo enmarcando la cadera y donde la espalda pierde su nombre...Terry sabia que ella habia accedido a su gusto,el le habia sugerido anteriormente ese modelito cuando lo vio en un catalogo muy exclusivo,,sugerentemente le indico cuanto le gustaria un dia que ella se pusiera algo asi, claro si ella se sentia comoda...siempre con aquella forma delicada y picara al mismo tiempo , eso era algo con lo que Alex batallaba cada vez con menos exito, esa forma que el tenia de pedirle las cosas sin imponer, pero que le debilitaba las fuerzas y ella no se resistia.**

**-Nos vamos -le dijo ella al sentirse reparada de pies a cabeza por Terry que la miraba de reparando en cada detalle conteniendo la respiracion, y esa mirada tan seductora que subyugaba hasta a las piedras.**

**-Dejame contemplarte unos minutos mas...con tanta gente seguro en ese sitio no podre admirarte asi , en silencio , quiero guardar en mi memoria cada centimetro de ti,-le dijo el con voz suave y profunda **

**-Vamos que me estas haciendo sentir incomoda!, estoy apunto de irme a cambiar!!-le dijo ella agachando la mirada**

**-No me parece mala idea, si quieres te ayudo a que te cambies y te pones el mejor vestido que tienes ...tu piel !-le dijo el de forma atrevida y sonriendo de medio lado , sabia que ella le contestaria algo, pero esta vez se quedo muda:**

**-No dices nada? Acaso te agrada la idea..."-le dijo el acercadose a tomar los labios rojos que le esperaban inmoviles,la beso sin tomar el cuenta el carmin rojo pero a su conveniencia era mas que un brillo rojo que acentuaba el color de los labios asi que sin esperar mas la besaba apasionadamente arrancado los suspiros acelerados de ella que ponia poca resistencia a sus manos que se deslizaban suavemente sobre el vestido y que bajaban peligrosamente a las caderas .De pronto ella lo aparto suavemente y con mirada felina le dijo para sorpresa de el mismo:**

**-Bueno ya creo que fue suficiente ...ahora si nos vamos?"-le dijo Alex con sonrisa travieza**

**-"Y mi me piensas dejar asi toda la noche ?!"-le reclamo Terry **

**-"No era mas que un pequeño regalo por aceptar llevarme a la fiesta , asi que no te emociones Terry que ya te dije que no puede pasar nada mas hasta que no este separada definitivamente-finalizo Alex como si regañara a un chico traviezo**

**-"De donde estaras sacando esa malicia me pregunto yo? Eres una cajita de sorpresas Alexia futura de Grandchester!"-le dijo Terry un tanto enfadado y al fin le abrio la puerta del carro, como todo un cabellero ,a su pesar tuvo que iniciar la marcha rumbo a la fiesta**

**Todo era derroche de lujo :el antiguo palacio estaba iluminado desde la entrada hasta los rincones mas simples , la musica impregnaba bien el ambiente que rememoraba bailes del pasado, el exceso y lujo desmedido era exagerado pero esas reuniones eran asi, y eso era lo que a Terry no le gustaba , no podia entender tanto gasto cuando todo ese dinero podia ir bien a gente que lo necesitaba ...pero en fin ya estaba ahi y no se iba a hechar para atras ,aparte miraba con cierta ternura como Alexia miraba para todos lados impresionada por tanto lujo ,aunque sabia que ella no era de las que vivia en ese mundo de apariencias y opulencia a pesar de tener con que pagarse cualquier capricho ella solo gastaba en lo necesario y no era pretenciosa , eso era lo que le admiraba mas de su persona,ella que apesar de todo conservaba ese escencia de ingenuidad y sencillez.:Entraron saludando a todo el mundo que se atravezo en su camino , la gente los miraba algunos con envidia,otros inquisidores, otro tanto aprobando esa union ilicita a muchos, otros simplemente por que se miraban bien una pareja muy bonita ,el apuesto y elegante y ella encantadora de una belleza inusual.**

**Al fin se encontraron con Charlie y Gaby , -Gente conocida dijo Terry-**

**-Que bueno encontrarlos ,ya me estaba empezando a sentir asfixiado con tanta hipocrecia en el ambiente!"-dijo Terry con sarcasmo**

**-"Lo se , este ambiente es un tanto absurdo,pero todo por tu amada no?"-le decia Charlie con malicia**

**-Efectivamente,todo por ella , aunque espero que ella misma me pida irse mas temprano ,se que este ambiente a ella no le hara mucha gracia la conozco...-dijo Terry sabiendo que Alex no le gustaba mucho esa clase de gente**

**-Bueno señores nos piensan tener aqui de pie como faroles, sin sacarnos a bailar ?!"-reclamo Gaby**

**-Es verdad...la musica se escucha alegre.. que piensan?"-decia Alex entusiasmada**

**-Espera un momento pronto empezaran con el baile inagural y se que es algo clasico y eso lo quiero bailar contigo!"-le aseguro Terry**

**-Baile clasico? Como asi?"-preguntaba curiosa Alex**

**-Espera y veras!-contesto Terry cerrandole un ojo**

**-Esta bien...pero despues no me salgas con otra excusa ...sabes que me gusta bailar y pues no lo hemos hecho nada mas que aquel dia en la fiesta de la escuela ..."-Alex le miraba con ojos suplicantes parecia una niña que esperaba que le cumpliesen una promesa**

**-Esa fiesta es el recuerdo mas hermoso y mas amargo a la vez que tengo , en momentos me gusta recordar ese episodio del jardin ,pero cuando recuerdo lo que paso despues,trato de olvidarme de eso mejor"-decia Terry algo nostalgico**

**-Terry, debemos recordar lo bueno y lo malo, por que de lo malo aprendemos y lo bueno es lo que nos hace lo que somos...en nuestro caso eso fue lo que nos hizo sincerarnos no crees?"-le decia Alex mientras lo abrazaba**

**-Si es cierto pero prefiero recordar lo bueno ...como lo que paso hace unos dias...cada vez que lo recuedo la sangre se me agita en las venas-decia el con voz ronca ,correspondiendo al abrazo de ella**

**-Oigan ustedes dos , por si no se acuerdan estamos aqui al lado....."-interrumpia Gaby,con la cara de sorpresa al escuchar lo que decia Terry**

**-Aunque no me molestaria saber los secretos sucios de ustedes dos...algo asi como que triple censurado!"-secundo Charlie con una amplia sonrisa**

**Alexia escondio la cara en el pecho de Terry, sintio como los colores se le vinieron en el rostro, mientras Terry los fulminaba con la mirada,**

**-Ustedes dos no tienen otra cosa que hacer que andar de inoportunos!"-reclamo el molesto**

**-Quien les manda a no poner letreros de no molestar en la puerta!"-respondio Gaby en medio de risas**

**-Sabes amigo , que tienes el departamento de la playa..no lo usas por que no van alla!"-siguio Charlie dandole cuerda a Gaby**

**-Bueno basta ya ! Que me hacen sentir incomoda ...ustedes son tal para cual creo que estan perdiendo su tiempo eh?!"-dijo Alex un tanto molesta**

**-Mmmm ..pues como somos tan parecidos creo que no nos llevariamos bien ..."-respondio Gaby**

**-Ay si tu ...acaso no soy buen partido ...si supieras las miles de admiradoras que me siguen ..."-decia Charlie ofendido**

**-Sabes creo que Alex tiene razon ustedes dos son tal para cual asi que no les vendria mal darse una oportunidad...asi dejarian de fastidiarnos!!!"-decia Terry con cara de enfado**

**-Escuchen creo que ya empezo el baile que decia Terry! Es como un vals!"-interrumpio Gaby**

**-AH ! Un vals!!! que lindo!"-decia exaltada Alex**

**-Bien mi hermosa dama , una melodia para una princesa tan bella como tu....me harias el honor?-decia Terry galante haciendo una pequeña reverencia **

**-Claro que si !"-haciendo un gesto Alexia le extendia la mano delicadamente haciendo gestos como de dama antigua**

**-Acaso no recuerdas que en tu historia aquella pareja baila un vals?"-dijo Terry sorprendiendo a Alexia**

**-Vaya no pense que te tomaras el tiempo de leerla...pero no quiero pensar en eso...creo que es la unica pieza que bailan.."-dijo ella con cierta tristeza**

**-Bien esta sera el primer vals de muchos que vendran para nosotros .."-le dijo el besando sus labios**

**Las notas del Danubio azul hacian su entrada ...en los jardines del palacio la gente se formaba alrededor de la pista de baile que habia sido dispuesta en sobre la piscina del lugar con un piso trasparente daba la sensacion que estabas sobre el agua misma ….Terry tomaba a Alex de la cintura y con galanura y seguridad iniciaba el vaiven del vals,aquello era magico, ni siquiera para los quince años de sus sueños Alexia habia imaginado una escena de ese tipo: el hombre mas guapo sobre la tierra la tenia entre sus brazos,el lugar era de un cuento y todo parecia sacado de una novela romantica,la gente los miraba contagiados de la magia que irradiaban, para los mas mayores era recordar tiempos mozos,donde el romanticismo era parte de sus vidas,otros mas jovenes los miraban extrañados de que una pareja tan joven gustaze de esa musica, mientras otros simplemente se les unian para tal vez llevar a cabo alguna fantasia que envolvia,principes encantados y damas enamoradas...**

**-Terry...gracias por este momento.."-decia Alex al borde de soltar una lagrima**

**-Mi niña hermosa...no tienes nada que agradecer...por que te pones melancolica?"-Terry observaba el gesto de Alex ,como si algo la molestara en el fondo**

**-Dime que tienes ?Hay algo que te molesta?Sabes que yo daria todo por que te sientas bien.."-mientras le daba un beso en la frente**

**-"No me hagas caso ...es que diras que estoy loca pero..."-Alex dudaba si era el momento de hablar de esas cosas ,no queria arruinar el encanto**

**-"Habla con tranquilidad no tienes por que temer.."-Terry se sentia preocupado por ese tono de angustia en la voz de Alex**

**-Te lo dire despues ...mejor sigue asi solo mirandome y llevandome en ese movimiento como las olas ..."-dijo ella sellando las palabras que pensaban salir de momento de el ,con un tierno beso.**

**El vals termino y para Alex fue como el momento mas bello que habia tenido en toda su vida habia acabado como libro que se cierra al igual fue para Terry, era algo que habia en e ambiente que lo hacia sentir como si una amenaza los acechara.**

**-Amor dime que me quieres comentar,me dejastes intrigado..."-le pregunto al fin Terry al irse a sentar justo frente a la bahia **

**-Mira Terry que hermosa se ve la luna ,parece que jugara con el agua..."-Contestaba Alex evadiendo el tema**

**-"Alexia...habla me estas cambiando el tema.."-ahora el turno de Terry de regañarla como si fuese una niña**

**-Es que no quiero ...me deprime solo pensar en eso..."-Alex parecia realmente sentirse agobiada por un simple pensamiento**

**-Amor...acaso no confias en mi?Hemos dicho que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros asi que habla y no faltes a la promesa que hiciste"-Terry empezaba a incomodarse tambien ,pero al mal paso darle prisa**

**-Esta bien...sabes hace tiempo vengo teniendo unos sueños....mas bien pesadillas, siempre a la misma hora, son entre las dos y tres de la mañana,te veo entre medio de un monton de gente ,me tratas de alcanzar pero tu mano nunca me llega a tocar antes solo veia una sombra negra rodeando el sitio ,pero ahora son mas...y me alejo pero yo tampoco hago nada por alcanzarte...y me llamas y te veo desesperado pero yo me alejo nada mas....y cuando me despierto sofocada, justo en ese momento me llamas....no se si es mera coincidencia o es que tal vez presientes que algo no esta bien conmigo....dime piensas que se me safaron los tornillos?"-dijo Alexia sientiendose avergonzada al ver que Terry no decia ni una sola palabra.**

**-Terry me escuchaste?"-ahora si queria que la tierra la tragara**

**-Alex....crees que algo malo pasara?"-dijo de pronto Terry con seriedad**

**-"No lo se....quiero creer que todo es solamente producto de la ansiedad de que este divorcio se de lo mas rapido...pero a veces me da miedo pensar que todo se puede acabar de una manera inesperada..que algo nos pueda separar"-añadio Alex sintiendo una opresion en el pecho**

**-No te he querido decir nada pero yo tambien he estado soñando lo mismo,al principio pense igual que tu que era mera ansiedad ,pero cada vez era mas intenso y por eso te llamaba para ver si estabas ahi , si no te habia pasado algo o te habias marchado de mi vida..."-Terry tenia temor de que esos pensamientos fueran premonitorios, de que alguna fuerza los hiciera separarse despues de todo lo que habian pasado**

**-Me lo hubieras dicho, cargaste con ese temor tu solo por que quisiste , tal vez si lo hubieras compartido hubieramos encontrado una manera de estar mas tranquilos, pero lo hubiesemos solucionado juntos.."-Alexia queria tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse ella misma**

**-Prometeme algo por favor...."-interrumpio Terry y la miro a los ojos suplicando**

**-Que cosa ? No te angusties que todo estara bien"-Alex se clavo en su mirada sintiendo sus emociones a flor de piel**

**-Prometeme que pase lo que pase, siempre me amaras, no permitas que nadie se meta entre los dos, y si por alguna razon nos separan que no dudaras ni un segundo de mi...en lo que siento por ti ,que de una manera u otra nos reencontraremos"-le suplicaba Terry como si de eso dependiera su vida,**

**-Si mi amor, te prometo que nunca dudare de ti, y que si hay una vida despues de esta te buscare en ella y te esperare asi se me valla la eternidad...."-le recalco Alex , lo amaba como nada en este mundo y no permitiria que otros fueran a separarlos aunque estos fueran mas fuertes que ella**

**Terry la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el mientras le robaba el aire al atrapar sus labios con los suyos, el beso se hacia intenso pero suave, el abrazo calido y fuerte...A lo lejos una camara hacia su trabajo fotos continuas se tomaban sin descanso unas mujeres elegantes hacian una buena labor mejor aun que cualquier paparazzi,**

**-Y que piensas lograr con eso?!"-dijo una rubia**

**-Ya lo veraz,falta ahora un ingrediente mas y la guerra sera declarada!"-sonrio de medio lado la peliroja con mirada felina**

**-Eso espero por que mira que ya hemos perdido semanas, y tu me dijiste que esto seria rapido"-protestaba una rubia impaciente mientras fumaba desesperada**

**-Calma que las buenas cosas llevan tiempo pero ya pronto Alexia y Terry seran cosa del pasado ahora espera ..ves hacia alla mira a la chica peliroja del vestido negro"-Señalaba Eliza hacia unas mesas en donde una hermosa mujer estaba sentada bebiendo una copa.**

**Era una mujer sumamente atractiva con un vestido negro de escote en V que llevaba a la gloria, unas curvas muy sugerentes y ojos verdes de mirada cazadora....la mujer contestaba un celular y hacia un gesto con la cabeza de afirmacion ,luego colgo y observo a la pareja que estaba sentada cerca de la bahia,y espero pacientemente.**

**-Quieres algo de tomar?"-ofrecio Terry con mas tranquilidad en su voz**

**-Si por favor creo que entre el vals y la conversacion se me ha secado la garganta!"-decia Alex tambien mas relajada,tal vez los besos de Terry ejercian una especie de calmante para el corazon**

**-Algo en especial, tal vez un trago de whiskey?"-pregunto Terry esperando la reaccion de Alex**

**-Terry!!! quieres que haga el ridiculo delante de todos!!!si con solo olerlo ya estoy mareada!!"-protestaba Alex**

**-Lo se pero queria probar si tenia suerte y aceptabas uno...tal vez te alivianas un poco y esta noche la pasas conmigo..creo que esas pesadillas se deben a que estamos muy separados y que nuestro subconciente reclama la cercania de nuestros cuerpos.."-finalizaba Terry con esa picardia en sus palabras ,mirando a Alex de manera seductora...adoraba hacer eso,sabia que la incomodaba y el disfrutaba mucho sentirla intimidada..**

**-Eres un aprovechado!!!Traeme mejor una copa de champagne, algo mas suavecito y que se que no me arrojara a tus brazos!!!eres increible....-le reprocho Alex**

**-Esta bien!!! ya me tranquilizo... que mujer !!!! hasta cuando sera el dia!!"-y Terry se levanto dandole una palmada en el hombro a Alexia.**

**Al mismo tiempo Gaby se llegaba a sentar junto a ella, y a su vez la peliroja del vestido negro se levanto de su mesa dispuesta a seguir a Terry, este se dirigia al bar del palacio estaba ubicado cerca de la pista de baile un poco mas alejados de la parte cercana a la bahia, donde habia dejado a Alex, pero aun se podia ver a lo lejos donde estaba...**

**-Alex sabes que habia una mujer que no les quitaba la vista de encima?!"-dijo alarmada Gaby**

**-Ni cuenta me di...hay tanta gente que a lo mejor sera imaginacion tuya...."-sugirio Alex despreocupada**

**-No amiga...estaba en verdad siguiendo cada movimiento de ustedes en general de Terry...no sera acaso alguna enamorada de esas que dejo en Nueva York?"-maquinaba Gaby**

**-"Otra!? No la aguantaria!!! jajaja...no inventes! A donde esta ?"-pregunto Alex pensando que su amiga andaba viendo moros donde no habian**

**-Mira ..vez se fue !!estaba en aquella mesa..."-Gaby estaba inquieta-Mirala ahi va!!! esta buscando a tu amorcito vistes que no eran figuraciones mias!!!"-dijo triunfante Gaby**

**-Sera que va a buscar un trago...hasta no ver otra cosa no podemos pensar que quiere algo con el...ademas no la culpo...Terry tiene todo lo que una mujer desea..."-sonrio maliciosamente Alex pensando en cada parte del cuerpo del hombre que la volvia loca con tan solo abrazarla **

**-Amiga despierta !!! con un hombre como ese debes estar atenta las,fieras no faltaran nunca,que lo rodeen y te lo quieran robar!"-trataba Gaby de convencerla de que a Terry no habia que dejarlo solito**

**-Gaby !!,yo no quiero ser de esas novias obsesivas que andan ahi detras de sus parejas vigilando cada paso, ademas si Terry me ama , el no me haria ninguna mala pasada, confio que el rechazaria cualquier insinuacion!"-dijo Alex sintiendose segura que el no le fallaria**

**-Ah si!!! pues mira bien a la peliroja con cara de zorra....vez como era detras de el que iba"-señalo Gaby hacia direccion al bar **

**A lo lejos se miraba a la mujer que con movimientos delicados ,entraba en conversacion con Terry, le sonreia de manera sensual y los gestos de sus manos de vez en cuando ,rozaban las manos del hombre que las tenia cruzadas sobre el pecho...Alex se levanto y fue en direccion al lugar,Gaby la siguio para ayudarla en caso que la cosa se pusiera pesada,se quedaron a pocos metros de distancia:**

**-Por que te detienes ?que no vas a sacarle los ojos a esa atrevida?!"-dijo alarmada Gaby**

**-No dejame ver tambien como actua Terry....quiero hacer las cosas de manera calmada, no a la ligera"-respondio Alex con tanta frialdad que ni ella misma lo creia**

**La mujer seguia en sus coqueteos elegantes de pronto Terry solo le hizo un gesto de despedida y se disposo a recoger las bebidas que ya estaban listas,de pronto la mujer fingio tropezar y se colgo del brazo de Terry ,este como buen caballero ingles no la dejaria alli tirada en el suelo, la ayudo a levantarse y la encamino a una silla,mientras las chicas seguian observando el cuadro con calma,**

**-"se lastimo señorita"-dijo el caballero **

**-"Parece que si...me duele mucho el tobillo!"-fingia la mujer**

**-Dejeme ver si es que se le torcio.... si es asi tendra que llamar a alguien que la ayude.."-dijo con seriedad Terry**

**-"Y tu no podras? Me dejaras a mi suerte aqui entre medio de tantos extraños?"-decia sugerente la peliroja**

**-"Bien tu y yo somos extraños, ademas estoy en buena compañia ando con mi prometida y no pienso dejarla sola"-enfatizo Terry para marcar limites**

**-"MMM que pena ...pero yo no soy celosa "-y terminando esto tomo por los cabellos a Terry y le clavo tremendo beso de esos atrevidos que roban el oxigeno...**

**Alex y Gaby miraban con los ojos desorbitados la escena ,menos mal para Terry,este empujo a la mujer rapidamente , en ese justo momento Alex se habia acercado decidida a acabar la diversion:**

**-Te diviertes querido?"-dijo con sarcasmo clavando los ojos llenos de furia en Terry**

**-"No es lo que piensa o te imaginas....no saques conclusiones apresuradas"-trato Terry aclarar los hechos.**

**-"No te preocupes querida...no haciamos nada malo al contrario todo estaba muy bueno ..."-dijo la peliroja para avivar la rabia que miro en Alex**

**-"Bueno no interrumpo mas que sigan entretenidos...pero antes ahi le dejo....para que se le enfrie un poco la calentura..."- dijo al momento que vaciaba una copa que estaba puesta en una mesa muy cerca ,dejo caer todo su contenido en la cabeza de la pelirojamientras esta daba gritos de lo fria que estaba el contenido a parte de los cubos de hielo que le cayeron encima, dejando tambien a los presentes que observaban el incidente un tanto divertidos ,ya tendrian que comentar en los proximos dias, dio media vuelta y caminado firme y a prisa se fue rumbo a otro de los jardines del palacio.**

**Terry la siguio sin dudar ,mientras Alex iba caminando mas aprisa ,Terry le hablaba tratando de detenerla, para variar Alex se tropezo con algo que la hizo detener su marcha un poco,se habia lastimado con uno de los regadores de agua, que mantienen irrigados los jardines ,momento que Terry aprovecho,para sugetarla y no dejarla ir,sin protestar mas Alexia se sento una banquita que estaba cercana se agarro el pie para quitarse el zapato y vio que estaba con un poco de sangre en uno de los dedos ,como traia sandalias pues sus dedos quedaban expuestos y lamentablemente ,el objeto clavado en la grama habia abierto una pequeña herida en uno de ellos....Terry solo le basto ver la pequeña herida para ir a prisa a buscar algo con que curarla,regreso en cosa de segundos con un vaso de whiskey y unas servilletas, dejo caer un poco del liquido en el pie de Alex ...mientras esta dio un timido quejido cuando el alcohol hizo arder la herida**

**-Ahora querras emborrachar mi pie, no pudiste encontrar otra cosa?"-decia con molestia en su voz**

**-Por el momento esto servira....el alcohol mata cualquier microbio y por lo menos cuando lleguemos a casa , podremos ver que otra cosa te pongo.."-mientras le secaba el pie con la servilleta Terry le tomaba con mucho cuidado como si se fuese a romper**

**-Estas molestas conmigo?"-se aventuro a preguntar**

**-Un poco no mas....acaso crees que me da gusto ver que se le tiren encima a mi novio?"-dijo Alex estaba mas que enojada ,un tanto dolida, tal vez celosa**

**-Pero no fue culpa mia...ella se me lanzo de repente!"-se excusaba Terry**

**-Pero no la evitaste.....parecias que lo disfrutabas...tal ve era que tu ego no se resistia al halago.."-Alex recriminaba**

**-Cuando tenga una maquina para adivinar cuando alguien me besara a la fuerza lo podre evitar sin duda , mientras tanto solo es cosa de apartarse de ellas....Amor no te enojes, no notaste acaso que ni mi boca abri.... tampoco viste que la retire de inmediato?"-Terry trataba de sonar relajado y no darle tanta importancia al hecho, pero no dejaba de explicarle a su amada que era no mas un hecho sin importancia**

**-Amor no dudes de mi...sabes que te adoro...."-mientras le daba un beso en la pantorrilla que iba descubriendo mientras subia la falda del vestido**

**-Lo se ....pero no es cosa facil de digerir, me das un beso..."-le pidio de pronto Alex-Pero eso si enjuagate primero, no quiero rastros de esa mujer en tus labios!"-sentencio**

**-Que dices!....con que me enjuago los labios en este sitio..."-dijo Terry extrañado con semejante peticion**

**-No dices que el alcohol mata cualquier microbio? Pues enjuagate con Whiskey o con Vodka no se con alguno de esos licores....o tal vez con los dos... si no ni te me acerques!"-demando Alexia**

**-Cielos que niña tan malcriada y caprichosa resultaste ser....espera aqui!-decia Terry y se levanto de nuevo hacia el bar, al minuto regreso con otro vaso, lleno de licor **

**-Aqui esta crees que eso esta bien?"-dijo Terry al momento que le acercaba el vaso a la nariz de Alex, esta hizo un gesto de desagrado el olor era fuertisimo**

**-Que le pusiste ?"-pregunto espantada**

**-Le pedi al bartender que le pusiera de todo cuanto alcohol encontrase asi que ahi iran como 5 tipos de tragos distintos...es como que una bomba a tu organismo"-decia el mirando el contenido de dicho vaso**

**Tomo solamente un pequeño trago y lo escupio rapidamente a un lado,si que el trago era una bomba letal a cualquier tomador , tan fuerte era que a Terry se le puso la cara un tanto roja por el contenido y eso que no lo ingirio**

**-Ahora si? Satisfecha?"-reclamaba Terry**

**-Si ahora si...dame mi beso...y tendras que darme muchos para que se me quite el enojo !"-sentencio Alexia,**

**-No importa !ese castigo me agrada mucho y si puedes castigame mil veces entonces....."-y sin mas empezo a besarla con delicadeza ,mientras perdia sus manos en la espesa cabellera de la mujer que reinaba en su universo, luego la intensidad de aquellos besos iba subiendo de grado , cuando una mano atrevida iba deslizandose debajo de la falda amarilla,sin que nadie la detuviera, al mismo tiempo otra mano femenina iba buscando el camino de unos botones que cubrian aquel pecho que se volvia su perdicion...mas deshinibida recibia con gusto las caricias mas intensas que alguien le habia podido dar,por alguna extraña razon ya no se sentia mal por recibirlas y sentir esas emociones que le provocaban mariposas en el vientre .....perdidos uno en el otro seguian dandose mimos y suspiros productos de una pasion que era cada vez mas dificil de contener...**

**A cierta distancia una camara seguia haciendo su trabajo,sin perder detalle de cada gesto**

**-Para que sigues tomando fotos ,que no vez que no resulto tu plan !!!"-reclamo Susana**

**-Tranquila que eso es parte de esto mañana mismo alguien tendra toda esta documentacion..."-dijo desendadamente Eliza**

**-No veo por que tenga que tranquilizarme la mujer esa sigue con Terry ni por que lo vio con otra lo dejara libre"-chillo la rubia**

**-Que no comas ansias te dije....recuerda que quien separara a esos dos no sera ninguna de nosotras ,al menos directamente, sera alguien que influye mucho en Alexia y le obligara a dejarlo! Como que me llamo Eliza"-finalizo la mujer**

**La noche cerro maravillosamente, iluminando el cielo con fuegos artificiales, Terry y Alexia contemplaban el espectaculo uno en brazos del otro,aislados del mundo externo ,pensando que nada mas en lo bien que era estar asi,cobigados por los brazos del ser amado**

**No habian pasado 12 horas dos dias,cuando otra ciudad,, el ama de llaves recibia un sobre bastante grandecito via correo expreso,lo llevo enseguida a sus patrones que estaban conversando en una lujosa pero acogedora salita de estar. La bella mujer ,tomo en sus manos el sobre y sin mas lo abrio curiosa , no tenia remitente pero sabia que venia de florida:**

**-Ashley querida quien te envia eso?"-pregunto el esposo de la señora**

**-No lo se Carlos ,pero seguro que es de Alexia por que viene de florida y sin duda esta muchacha atravancada, se le olvido poner remitente...."-decia la guapa mujer volviendo hacia arriba unos hermosos ojos verdes,pero al abrir el sobre y leer aprisa la carta y ver las fotos sus ojos se abrieron mas aun:**

_**Estimada Señora De Alcazar: con mucho pesar le informo que su sobrina es una verguenza para la familia que tan dignamente representa usted, siendo una mujer comprometida no pierde el tiempo en andar exhibiendose con otro hombre que no es su marido, se trata de un play boy, que por demas esta comprometido, es una pena que ella siendo una mujer de familia y con hijos sea un mal ejemplo para esta sociedad que le habrio las puertas...tal vez usted logre hacerla entrar en razon y que no arrastre mas el nombre de tan ilustre familia..." atte . **_

_**Una dama que vela por la preservacion de las buenas costumbres**_

**Ashley De Alcazar se levanto de pronto de su sillon y miraba foto tras foto , su sobrina en diferentes tomas , sin mesura besandose con un hombre diferente, fotos de ella tirandole una copa a una mujer, otra foto cuando la mujer se besaba con el mismo tipo y luego su sobrina se besaba con el....!!!! pero que era aquel descaro!!!!...acaso Alexia habia perdido toda nocion de moral!!!, y su esposo? Como era posible que estuviese haciendo semejante insensatez!!!**

**-Ashley habla te quedaste paralizada?"-dijo el tio Carlos un hombre muy elegante pero con corazon de oro**

**-No se como decirlo ...Alexia a perdido la moral ...es una .....no puedo ni decirlo!!"-decia Ashley entre sollozos,Carlos recogio las fotos del suelo y miro tambien brevemente la carta**

**-No veo donde esta el problema....esto seguramente no son mas que chismes.."-dijo el hombre restandole importancia al asunto**

**-Acaso no vez que estas fotos muestran a Alexia con otro hombre...!!! tengo que ir inmediatamente a poner un fin a tanto descaro!!!"-aseveraba la mujer decidida a encaminar de nuevo a su sobrina**

**-Ashley , tu sobrina no es una niña, ademas sabes que ella no ama a su marido , que ese hombre es un energumeno, por demas, dejala que rehaga su vida...esta bien que no es bueno que este con alguien sin haberse separado primero , pero el que quiera ser feliz no es ningun delito!"-trataba el hombre de hacer entrar en razon a su esposa**

**-Tu no entiendes Carlos!!!Cuando una mujer se casa es para toda la vida..como es posible que ella ,despues de todo lo que hizo, ahora quiera separarse asi como asi de su marido,peor aun que ande con otro hombre mostrandose en lugares publicos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo!!!, No lo permitire !!! hoy mismo tomo un avion para florida y acabare con tanta sinverguensura !!!,Hablare con Edgar primero a ver como se encuentra...seguro que debe estar con la cara en el suelo ...Alexia lo esta ridiculizando por toda la ciudad!!"-finalizo la mujer**

**-Ya te dije que no te metas en la vida de esa muchacha!!! No tienes derecho ,dejala hacer su vida!!"-ordenaba el hombre , pero su esposa no entendia razones, en menos de dos minutos estaba preparando maletas y ordenando que la llevaran al aeropuerto....**

**-Ire contigo "-dijo Carlos a su mujer,de alguna manera ,tenia que ver como impedia que arruinara mas la vida de esa muchacha, le tenia mucho cariño , y tal vez encontraria alguna forma de ayudarla sin que su mujer lo supiera**

**-No intentes detenerme, tengo que ir a poner orden en esa muchacha alocada y rebelde, lo hago tambien por sus hijos...que clase de ejemplo les esta dando?!"-la tia Ashley no entendia de mas argumentos, ella solo veia blanco y negro, y no aceptaba que hubiese divorcios en la familia, menos la excusa de que como el hombre disciplinara a su esposa fuese argumento suficiente para buscar separarse.... era su deber , pensaba, la mujer tiene que ser sumisa....**

**Asi el plan de las arpias estaba dando sus frutos,alguien bastante influyente llegaria a acabar con la relacion de los amantes , ni mil demandas de divorcio lograrian que Alexia estuviese con Terry y ese era el objetivo que se miraba en los ojos de la matriarca.**


	16. Chapter 16 una temible estocada

**Amor de otoño en primavera **

**cap 16**

Del dia de la fiesta ya habian pasado 20 dias ,los chicos habian regresado de su campamento de verano y se disponian al regreso a la escuela,todo regresaba a su rutina habitual ,pero esta vez habria algo que haria la diferencia y todos ahora podrian estar juntos como el pensaba:Terry sostenia en sus manos el documento mas importante de su vida:la resolucion del divorcio de Alex, no lo podia creer!!!,era como al fin veria sus sueños concretizados,gracias a la rapida y feroz accion del abogado que llevaba el caso, habia logrado evitar un juicio ,mas bien fue la reunion de los testimonios y pruebas, la declaracion de los medicos del hospital que habian visto las marcas en Alex, el dia del accidente, mas la colaboracion de testigos, los amigos de ambos,junto con los dolorosos testimonios de los chicos ante la sicologa familiar, no habia necesidad de que Edgar estuviese presente, el abogado pidio tambien una orden de alejamiento, para que Edgar no se acercase mas a su

familia, ahora no tendria potestad alguna sobre sus hijos y tenia prohibida las visitas, a menos que el se sometiera a un curso de como ser padres, dispuesto por la juez ,mas otro curso de manejo y control de ira, sin eso el no podria ver a sus hijos y tenia que estar supervisado,Alexia habia dispuesto darle una buena cantidad de dinero, al fin y al cabo su libertad valia todo el dinero del mundo, y de todos modos ella era mujer de trabajar , asi que no le importaba el dinero que habria que dar para que su ahora ex marido la dejase en paz:

-"Amor necesito verte lo antes posible ....te tengo una buena noticia!"-le dijo Terry por telefono a Alex

-"Que noticia?!...adelantame algo!!"-decia Alex por el otro lado de la linea

-"No ....hasta que te tenga a mi lado te lo dire ....que tal si te invito a cenar?"-proponia Terry

-"No se si pueda pues parece que mi tia anda por estos rumbos y probablemente se me aparezca en la noche....no se a que deba el honor de su visita...no me gusta nada"-le conto Alex

-"Bien entonces ,escapate de la oficina y ven para aca...lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar.. Y no acepto excusas!!"-dijo Terry para no dar lugar a que Alex se escabullera de la cita

-"Me parece mejor ..entonces te veo en una hora en lo que hago unos arreglos por aqui....esta bien?"-dijo animada

-"Claro en una hora te veo entonces"-finalizo Terry ,sintiendo que el corazon se le iba a salir de la emocion

Alex preparo con Gaby unos documentos y dispuso que el chofer de la empresa recogiese a los chicos en la escuela, tambien dejo preparada a la secretaria por si su tia se le ocurria aparacerse por ahi, para que no le dijeran donde estaba , que le inventasen que andaba en el puerto resolviendo unos pendientes de una carga para Colombia....o algo asi...todo quedo arreglado y Alexia salio como un rayo , por demas emocionada de estar en breves momentos junto a su adorado Terry,sentia la necesidad compartir unos momentos a solas, ahora que habian regrasado los chicos del campamento de verano , ya no tenian tanta privacidad como quisieran.

Al fin llego a la oficina de Terry, aquel edificio que por demas imponia era en el mero centro de la ciudad, queria que el elevador volase , "por que la oficina tenia que estar en el ultimo piso?!!"...Sabia que a Terry le gustaba estar apartado de todo pero eso era exageracion...buscar casi la punta del edificio para que no lo molestasen! Pero asi era el...y asi ella se enamoro .

La secretaria de Terry la dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas ni nada...sabia que ella era la causante de que su patron estuviese de buen humor la mayor parte del tiempo, y ya el le habia dicho que si llegara una chica con los ojos color miel mas hermosos que hubiera visto y la sonrisa mas plena la dejase pasar sin ponerle dificultad, cuando Alexia llego, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios ,pregunto con por el , y el solo hecho de decir su nombre hacia que el rostro se le iluminase...Jenny la reconocio al instante...y sin mas le indico a donde dirigirse

Al cruzar la puerta de tan lujosa oficina a Alex no le dio tiempo de observarla detenidamente como hubiera querido,Terry la tomo por la cintura dandole un sorpresivo beso como saludo ,besos de la unica forma que el sabia dar "reclamando el alma", la sostenia en el aire girando lentamente , era como si hubiesen pasado semanas sin verse, mas solo habia sido un dia,la puso de nuevo en el suelo para poder respirar con mas calma, la felicidad que el sentia era enorme y no sabia ni como comenzar:

-"Bien ...este ... despues de tan delicioso saludo, a donde esta la sorpresa?"-inico Alex

-"Cierra los ojos y quedate ahi quietecita...no los vayas a abrir !"-dijo Terry dirigiendose a su escritorio, tomo la carpeta con los documentos y luego acercandose de nuevo a Alex ,le tomo las manos y puso la carpeta en sus manos:

-"Abrelos...."-dijo al fin Terry

-"Que es esto?" -Alex miraba el folder sin abrirlo y sin entender que era

-"Si no lo abres nunca lo sabras....es algo muy importante para ti y para mi tambien...."-Terry no aguantaba la ansiedad queria gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

Alexia por fin abrio la bendita carpeta y a medida que iba leyendo sus ojos pasaban de la sorpresa , a la alegria, a la tristeza sin saber...era una mezcla de emociones todas juntas..... la libertad anhelada!, el final de un error que arrastro por tanto tiempo, la pena que las cosas hallan tenido que llegar hasta ese punto... y al fin haber encontrado el amor que siempre soño....acaso era posible? Ser finalmente feliz?

-"Te quedaste muda....estas bien?... "-Terry se empezaba a inquietar por la actitud de Alex...esperaba que estallara en gritos , en brincos de felicidad ,pero en vez de eso estaba muda comtemplando dichos papeles con una cara que no lograba decifrar.

-"No lo puedo creer....."-dijo al fin-" Soy libre......para hacer lo que quiera....libre al fin .....para elegir , decidir ..."-decia con tono de incredulidad Alexia

-"Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?!"-Terry se inquietaba mas aun al oir lo que decia y con la voz que lo decia

-"No entiendes....siento como si me hubiesen quitado una enorme bola de hierro que arrastraba..y el sentirse ligera es una sensacion ...digamos... rara, es como cuando te muestran el mar por primera vez....es un sentimiento sobrecogedor , asi es la libertad.....siempre pense que cuando este momento llegara saldria corriendo como loca, pero estoy impactada.....al fin soy libre....libre para todo... y libre para poder amarte sin ningun temor..."-finalizo con lagrimas que escurrian de golpe por las mejias sonrosadas

-"Tratare de entenderte, tal vez es que esperaba otra reaccion diferente, pero si debe ser dificil despues de tantos años que vez que una relacion se termina..."-trato de sonar comprensivo pero no atinaba a decir las palabras correctas

-"Amor ,comprende lo que te digo... no es por que la relacion se termina, ese luto ya lo vivi, es por que se que ahora nadie mas tendra ningun poder sobre mi, al fin libre,-recalcaba -,es solo eso, pero ten presente que ahora no habra nada que nos impida estar juntos.....y eso es lo que me ayudara a vivir esta libertad en toda la plenitud,sentir tu amor a mi lado apoyandome, enseñando me a vivir!!! sabes que es eso? vivir la vida por primera vez sin sentirme culpable de nada.....?!es eso lo que me provoca cierto impacto nada mas ...y no dudes que te amo con toda mi alma ......"-Alex lo tomo del rostro para besarlo y sentir los brazos que le daban tanta seguridad ,para no caer al vacio...ya no habria mas sentimientos de culpabilidad podria entregarse ahora mismo sin sentir para nada que haria mal, era lo que su alma y su mente mas deseaba .

-"Entonces te mudas hoy mismo a mi casa?"-interrumpia Terry el beso

-"No como crees ! Tenemos que decirle la noticia primero a los chicos, y hacer los preparativos correspondientes....."-decia ilusionada Alexia

-"Entiendo pero ....todavia me tendras alejado de tus brazos por las noches?....no me daras el consuelo de tu compañia para evitar las pesadillas?"-preguntaba picaramente Terry

-"Te digo un secreto? yo tambien me muero por compartir mis noches contigo..."-ahora era el turno de ella de decirlo de forma sensual, mientras metia los dedos insinuantes entre los botones de la camisa blanca de Terry haciendo que este con el solo hecho de ese pequeño roce encendiera una hoguera dentro de el mismo, recostados en el sofa del despacho , pasaron un buen rato compartiendo planes, caricias y muchos besos, con toda la ilusion de dos adolescentes que empiezan a vivir .

Por fin Alexia regreso a su oficina no sin antes acordar con Terry que se verian en la noche para dar la noticia a los chicos que seguramente se alegrarian de saber que podran estar todos juntos sin ningun problema:

Cuando Alexia llego a la oficina se encontro con una visita inesperada:

-"Hola sobrinita! A caso no te da gusto verme?"-dijo la elegante dama de ojos verdes

-"Tia! ...este... si claro me da gusto verte..."Alexia titubeaba sabiendo que no le era muy grata la visita, tenia la sensacion no era una visita de cortesia , y no se equivoco:

-"Bueno querida Alexia , tengo que hablar contigo seriamente!"-empezo la rubia señora-" No he tenido buenas noticias tuyas....recibi una fotos muy comprometedoras de tu falta de moral y compostura que te esta sucediendo? Acaso no puedes distinguir mas entro lo correcto y lo inmoral?"-asevero la mujer

-"Lo que yohaga con mi vida es asunto mio Tia querida, ya no voy a seguir obedeciendo reglas absurdas que solo me han dejado infelicidad y golpes !"-declaro convencida Alexia que era hora de romper con ese lazo de obligacion que sentia hacia su tia

-"Creo que no entiendes , aun eres una jovencita inmadura!,la moral y las buenas costumbres son cosas que no pasan de moda ,una mujer casada y con hijos no debe andarse exhibiendo con otro hombre por lugares publicos !!! y menos con un playboy como ese !!!Acaso crees que no se quien ese sujeto , un mujeriego empedernido que por demas esta comprometido!!"-argumento la Tia Ashley

-"Antes que nada no es inmadurez ,se perfectamente lo que necesito y es ser feliz, por primera vez en mi vida, segundo no es ningun playboy!! Es un hombre de verdad que me quiere a mi y a mis hijos, y no esta comprometido en lo absoluto!"-protesto Alex en verdad molesta por las palabras de su tia

-"Si Alexia sigue soñando!!!! Niña tonta! Cuando una mujer tiene hijos ya no es mujer!!! metete eso en la cabeza, si al fin te divorcias debes dedicarte a tus hijos nada mas, no andar exhibiendote por ahi como lo haces, arrastras el nombre de la familia , el de tus hijos, y que mas decir el de tu marido!!! No puedes divorciarte ese escandalo afectara mucho nuestro nombre!"-dijo la tia

-"Ups! ...demasiado tarde tia ! Ya me divorcie y nada ni nadie me hara hecharme para atras!"-dijo triunfante Alex

-"Que hiciste que!!!!. eres una idiota!!!!, ese hombre te saco de la casa, te puso hijos , menos mal se caso contigo , y cuando al fin el escandalo estaba tranquilo tu vienes y lo remueves con esto!!!! aparte apesar de todo Edgar no era un tipo malo , como le puedes hacer eso?!"-la Tia se ponia de todos los colores

-"Me importa un comino lo que piensen las demas personas y tu pues... ni modo tia... esta vez no te hare caso...yo decidire que es bueno para mi y si eso depende que no me hablen nunca mas ...correre el riesgo!"-Alexia sentia una fuerza extraña que la empujaba a romper todas las cadenas emocionales que la sujetaban

-"Y tu tio Carlos que le diras a el?"-estocaba la tia

-"Que hay con mi tio? El no tiene que ver en este asunto"-trato de ignorar Alex

-"Escucha bien Alexia , tu tio el que tanto dices querer y respetar, esta muy delicado de salud, por no decir , apunto de muerte, el se preocupo de sobre manera al saber de las fotos y vino conmigo, yo le dije que no habia de que preocuparse, que eran rumores nada mas y le dije que hoy en la noche cenariamos todos juntos, tu , tu esposo y tus hijos todos como una gran familia...

Asi que ve a ver tu como le das la noticia de tu gracia ....tal vez como ya no tienes conciencia , no te importara que estas emociones le causen a tu tio Carlos un ataque a su ya tan delicada salud....en tus manos esta que al menos le des en apariencia que todo esta bien.."-La astuta mujer sabia que con la idea de que el tio estaba delicado de salud Alex no se podia negar a hacer nada

-"Y que se te ocurre que haga tia querida"-dijo con sarcasmo

-"Pues que esta noche vayamos todos a cenar y al menos delante de Carlos manejes la idea de que todo esta bien...despues has de tu vida lo que te de la gana..."-dijo la mujer calmadamente

-"Asi de facil?...estas segura?"-desconfiaba Alexia

-"Asi mismo , lo unico que me interesa es la salud y bienestar de mi marido"-mentia la tia Ashley

-"Esta bien....a que horas...?"-pregunto con fastidio

-"A las nueve esta bien? Nos veremos en el restaurante frances que tanto le gusta a Carlos"-finalizo la Tia , agarro su bolso y le dio una palmada a Alexia en el rostro y se marcho como si nada hubiera pasado

Alexia se sento en una silla y ahi sintio como si le hubiera caido un balde de agua fria en la cabeza,ella adoraba a su tio , tal vez la unica persona que la trataba con cariño sincero en la familia, por el haria ese pequeño sacrificio, pero despues de eso no volveria a dejar que la manipularan de esa manera...pero como se lo diria a Terry......eso era un problema :el no aceptaria! Mejor no le diria nada.... para evitar que el se sintiese ofendido , y como contactaria a Edgar ? Esa era otra situacion que tenia que enfrentar, y con la orden de restriccion ...acaso eso la protegeria en caso de que el intente algo mas? Habra que ver......

En otro lado de la ciudad la tia Ashley no perdia tiempo alguno sabia que era cuestion de tiempo y eso era lo que menos tenia ...asi que sin mas se dirijio a las oficinas de Terry, desde que habia llegado a la florida , habia averiguado todo lo que tenia que saber, direcciones , telefonos , hasta habia hablado con el infame de Edgar, este estaba de cruces cuando la tia lo contacto,el muy astuto fingio , dolor cuando ella le comenzo a hablar de su comprension hacia la situacion que el podia estar viviendo , pero como buen cobarde que era, ya tenia planeado cual seria su golpe certero , una vez que estuviese cerca de Alex, ella no se quedaria asi tan campante sin pagarle la afrenta:

-"Señor tiene una persona esperando por usted ...dice que viene departe de la Señora Alexia"-dijo Jenny a su jefe

-"Esta bien hasla pasar..."-Terry se extraño de que alguien viniera a verlo a nombre de Alex

Cuando la puerta se abrio entro una elegantisima mujer, alta de piel blanca como porcelana, sus ojos verdes almendrados, parecian esmeraldas y el cabello rubio como sol, con unas suaves ondas que se posaban al principio de la espalda, la mujer en verdad era bella, Terry calculo unos cuarenta pero en realidad la mujer tenia cincuenta y seis, con movimentios delicados la mujer en cuestion extendio la mano para presentarse:

-"Buenas tardes , soy Ashley De Alcazar, la tia de Alexia..."-se presento la mujer

-"Encantado, señora, Terrence Grandchester .... en que le puedo ayudar? Alex esta bien?"-pregunto Terry

-"No como yo esperaba señor Grandchester,en verdad es usted el causante de la inestabilidad emocional de mi sobrina asi que vengo decidida a que la deje en paz"-finalizo la Señora con aire de grandeza sentandose pausadamente en un sillon.

Terry se quedo de impactado, que clase de disparate le estaba diciendo esta mujer, sentia ganas de sacarla a empujones de la oficina pero como buen cabellero se abstrendria de hacer una locura:

-"No entiendo a que se refiere ,ella esta muy bien quizas mejor que nunca ahora ella podra ser feliz,acaso no le da gusto que su sobrina pueda estar tranquila y rodeada de amor sincero?"-cuestionaba Terry

-"Pasion.... querra decir,pasion le puede ofrecer cualquiera ! mire usted Señor Grandchester, Alexia ama a su esposo, es normal que los matrimonios pasen por crisis, y es demas decir que en un matrimonio nadie se debe meter y eso es lo que ha hecho usted, entrometerse, que le puede usted ofrecer a Alexia absolutamente nada!!!"-argumentaba la rubia Señora

-"Escucheme bien con todo respeto , como me viene usted a decir que Alexia esta enamorada de ese salvaje!!!,como es usted capaz de creer que el la hace feliz si es una bestia,?! que solo sabe lastimar y dar golpes a seres mas debiles, Donde estaba usted cada vez que ese desgraciado ultrajo a su sobrina?? De que me viene usted a hablar?!?!?!"-Terry con voz alterada estaba perdiendo la calma

-"Señor Grandchester por que se altera? Por que digo la verdad? Ya le he dicho que las parejas pasan por crisis, y es mas para hacerlo mas breve por que no tengo mucho tiempo...y la verdad no estoy para darle explicaciones a un mocoso petulante como usted...Alexia se arrepintio de la accion tan absurda de pedir el divorcio..... acabo de verla y me ha pedido que arregle una cena familiar entiende f-a-m-i-liar...ella necesita reencontrarse con su esposo a como debe de ser , asi que ,dejela en paz..."-finalizo tranquilamente la mujer

-"Es usted una embustera!!! Alexia nunca se arrepentiria de haber dejado a ese maleante, menos amandome como se que me ama!"-refuto Terry seguro de sus palabras pero en el fondo sentia miedo.

-"Ah no me cree? Pues vealo por usted mismo si tiene valor hoy a las nueve nos veremos en el restaurante "Le noir" que esta frente a la playa,ahi hablaremos , mi esposo y yo serviremos de guias para los futuros esposos , acordaremos una renovacion de votos y les daremos unas merecidas vacaciones ...."-dijo triunfante Ashlye de Alcazar.

-"Miente! Hoy quede de verme con ellas para darle la noticia a los hijos y a mi hijo asi que ustes esta descubierta ..."-enfatizo Terry

-"Hmm....que cosas Alex no le iba a avisar , no tenia valor, ya le dije si no me cree confirmelo por usted mismo....ande llamela y pregunte a ver si sus planes siguen en pie"-retaba la mujer

-"No lo hare y no tengo por que dudar! Asi que si me hace el favor Señora vayase!!!"-le dijo energicamente Terry indicando la puerta

-"Esta bien haga lo que usted quiera....pero haga el favor de dejar a mi sobrina en paz que ella necesita estar sin ninguna perturbacion no se empeñe en destruir una familia"-estoco la astuta mujer , viendo en los ojos de Terry la duda y la rabia.

Se levanto y se fue como llego con la elegancia en su andar y dejando un caos tras de si.

Terry estaba en shock , era dificil de creer una palabra de lo que habia dicho la ilustre visita:

-"Eso no puede ser esa mujer miente Alex no seria capaz de traicionarme asi , de jugar asi .... seria ruin! Vil de su parte ...no ella no!"-decidido tomo el telefono para llamar al numero que sabia a ojos cerrados:

-"Dime mi amor?"-Alex trato de sonar natural se sentia mal por tener fingir pero era mejor asi.

-"Sabes? es que te extrañe y pense que por que no movemos la cena a las 8 de la noche?"-preguntaba Terry hablando calmadamente

-"Este...Terry creo que hoy no podra ser....."-dijo Alex temerosa

-"Por que que sucedio?"-Terry sintio un aguijonazo en el pecho

-"Es que ...bueno mi tia vino de visita y ...pues tengo que cenar con ella ...y mi tio con los chicos tambien..."-decia Alexia no pudiendo evitar los nervios

-"Por que no me llamaste en seguida...por que esperaste a que te llamara para decirmelo?"-Terry se inquietaba mas en cosa de segundos

-"Es que me tomo de sorpresa...disculpa amor....por que no lo hacemos mejor mañana no crees que seria mejor si desayunamos todos juntos, asi vienes a la casa mejor y yo cocino para ti?"-trataba de desviar el tema Alex

-"Quienes estaran en esa cena Alex?"-Terry sonaba firme ,molesto

-"Solo mis tios y nosotros es decir los chicos y yo...nada mas"-aseguro Alex

-"Estas segura...?"-Terry volvio a preguntar no queria creer que ella le mintiese

-"Si solo los que te mencione...por que me preguntas eso?"-decia Alex sintiendose mirserable por tener que ocultar un detalle tan importante, pero temia que Terry le impidiese ir a la dichosa cena o que armara un escandalo,no queria pelearse con el asi que por eso le ocultaba ese detalle sin saber que eso desataria una tormenta aun peor:

-"No...por nada...esta bien nos veremos mañana....."-y colgo en seco sin despedidas ni nada...

Alex se quedo sorprendida de la reaccion no sabia que le sucedia, le colgo y ni adios dijo?! Pero lo solucionaria mañana asi que solo se concentraria en llevar la mayor farsa de su vida todo para que su tio no se sintiera mal....

Terry por su lado sentia que un rayo le partia en dos la cabeza , ideas locas atrevazaban su mente, palabras sueltas lo aturdian e imagenes pensando en Alex en los brazos de ese salvaje otra vez , riendose de el :

-_**"Como puedes mentirme?! Por que? Acaso no fue suficiente todo el amor que te he dado....pero no se algo me dice que no , que tu no puedes mentirme .....que hago ?! No se nisiquiera a quien acudir ....Si en verdad existe un Dios o algo semejante hazme ver mas alla de lo que mis ojos permiten..."**_-Terry suplicaba a la nada buscando respuesta a su desesperacion ,se levanto de pronto y se asomo al ventanal de la oficina el ver hacia el horizonte, divisar las playas le despejaba los sentidos tal vez ahi encontraria la respuesta:

En eso , sintio un escalofrio correrle por la medula, como si una corriente de hielo artico entrase en la oficina, probablemente alguien abrio una ventana o una puerta pero...estaban en verano?"

-Terry...-llamo una voz

el se volvio a ver quien habia tenido el atrevimiento de ir a interrumpirlo:era la misma mujer que habia visto el dia del accidente de Alexia...seguro que queria saber de ella ...pero como supo su nombre si nunca mas la volvio a ver?iba a preguntar como habia llegado ahi pero la mujer hablo antes de que el abriera la boca:

-Terry escuchame ....abre bien los ojos, no dejes sola a mi niña....habra muchas fuerzas tratando de separarlos pero depende de ti que no lo permitas, mira mas alla de las circunstancias ....ella te ama..."- y se fue .

La mujer se desaparecio en el mismisimo aire ante los ojos atonitos de Terry Grandchester que en su vida habia creido en apariciones ,misticismos y cualquier cosa que se le asemejara. _**Que fue eso? Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?**__"_pensaba para si

Pero habia de razon en lo que dijo la dichosa aparicion , los sueños que el habia venido teniendo , esa sensacion de que algo los asechaba ...No, tendria que verlo con sus propios ojos que sucedia , si acaso encontraba que Alex se habia arrepentido se iria silenciosamente , no haria escandalo alguno, pero si no era asi nada lograria que se alejara de ella asi vinieran mil tias o mil Susanas a instigar :

Espero que dieran las 8 y media y se decidio a ir a montar guardia al dichoso lugar , se dirigio hacia el bar que estaba en el lugar donde bien da ahi se podia ver quienes entraban hacia el restaurante ahi con puntualidad inglesa vio como la tia de Alex entraba del brazo de un señor de rostro serio pero amable a la vez lo observo detenidamente y grabo cada detalle del hombre era tal como Alex le habia dicho que era:cabello rubio algo canoso ya por los años alto de ojos azules finas facciones y andar pausado , era ese el tio Carlos, al que ella queria tanto, luego vio a Alex entrar con los hijos de ella, casi despues aparecio el infame Edgar, Terry solo lo habia visto en fotos nada mas pero ahora que lo miraba en vivo y directo sentia unas inmensas ganas de acabar con su existencia....pero respiraba profundo para calmarse;se levanto no sin antes acabar de un solo con el trago de whiskey y se dirigio a la parte del restaurante ahi de lejos vio como Alex abrazaba a su tio con cariño de hija al igual que los jovencitos lo abrazaban como se abraza a un abuelo, luego el mentado Edgar daba la mano al hombre y luego a la Tia, se volvia de pronto para acercarse a su "esposa" pero Alex con sonrisa forzada se apartaba ,era obvio que estaba incomoda....Terry pidio al capitan de los meseros que le diera una mesa discreta pero que pudiese ver bien lo que pasaba en la mesa, el hombre asi lo hizo sin preguntar nada ,era obvio que el elegante hombre no queria se reconocido y que queria estar solo:

Terry vio como la tia Ashley intercambiaba rapidas frases con Edgar a los pocos segundos se levanto rumbo al tocador supuso el., pero su sorpresa fue grande al sentir que alguien le toco el hombro delicadamente:

-"Que bueno que se decidio a venir...como puede ver todos estan como una familia feliz"-dijo suavemente la Tia Ashley

-"Eso no me demuestra nada Señora...solo veo la cara de susto de los pobres chicos y la cara de angustia que de Alex ..a eso se refiere con familia feliz...."-decia Terry con sarcasmo.

-"No, obvio que Alexia se siente extraña y los niños tambien han estado mucho tiempo separados asi que no se precipite mejor vea bien que si eso no es amor entonces no se que es..."-dijo la astuta mujer señalando hacia la mesa en que esta Alex en ese justo momento el idiota de Edgar la tomaba de la espalda y la besaba como si fuese el marido enamorado!

Terry sintio que la sangre le subia hirviendo a la cabeza !lo peor era ver que Alex no ponia resistencia alguna,acaso era posible!?!?!

-"Le queda duda alguna Señor Grandchester?...Bien veo que no, asi que con su permiso me retiro"-dijo la elegante mujer retirandose hacia la mesa dejando atras a un hombre lleno de rabia y despecho

Terry se levanto precipitadamente y salio con ganas de matar a alguien....sentia rabia , angustia , maldijo el dia de haberla conocido, maldijo amarla como la amaba y mas maldijo el dia que nacio, era seguro que nadie lo queria y que no podia aspirar a ninguna felicidad que eso estaba negado para el,con furia pisaba el acelarador,manejo sin control de la velocidad que llevaba en direccion hacia su casa penso que tal vez la velocidad calmaria esa impotencia que tenia golpeaba el timon al mismo tiempo que renegaba de la vida, lagrimas avidas corrian por las blancas mejias nublando el azul marino de sus ojos,daba golpes en seco cada vez mas fuertes al timon , pensando que era el rostro de aquel hombre moreno que ponia sus sucios labios en los labios de la mujer que amaba con tanta fuerza : rabia , mucha rabia le roia los sentidos , frustracion por no poder partirle la cara al imbecil de Edgar, decepcion por aquella que tanto ama, _"__**como pudo ser capaz"**_,gritaba a la nada dentro del coche ,por fin llego a su distino sin saber como con la velocidad que llevaba era para que hubiese perdido el control en alguna curva:

-"Maggie alista la maleta de Anthony que esta noche nos vamos a Escocia"-dijo Terry a la asustada ama de llaves que vio con se parqueaba de improviso su querido patron

-"Sabes donde esta?"-dijo secamente Terry con la mirada oscurecida de odio

-"Creo que esta en la biblioteca ..."-dijo timidamente la mujer

-"Esta bien ire a alistar mi maleta ...no mejor manda a que hagan la de Anthony y tu te encargas de la mia pon muchas piezas que no se cuando regreso..."-ordeno Terry

Se dirijio a la biblioteca con pasos firmes como si quisiera destruir el suelo que pisaba:

-"Anthony , tenemos que irnos vamos a Escocia por el resto del verano y luego vere que hago ...no se si regresaremos a America, al menos por un tiempo..."-dijo Terry sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos , no dio tiempo al joven a reaccionar, ni protestar solo le participo su decicion , se fue a como vino , el pobre Anthony abria sus ojos sin dar credito a lo que estaba escuchando..._"__**Que habria pasado" **_se preguntaba

Terry dispuso todo en cosa de 20 minutos, basto una llamada para conseguir boletos y mandar a que tuviesen lista la casa en Escocia asi que poniendo oceano de por medio daria rienda suelta a su dolor y la distancia haria que el los recuerdos se borraran con el tiempo , una vez listo todo el chofer los llevo hacia el aeropuerto Terry no escuchaba nada , no veia nada, Anthony le hablaba y hablaba pero nada , su tio solo miraba hacia la ventana sin emitir sonido alguno , sin mostrar gesto alguno era como si estuviese ausente ....

Al llegar al aeropuerto hicieron los tramites correspondientes , revision de equipajes de boletos , etc etc: ya se dirigian hacia la sala de abordar para esperar a ser llamados, Terry camina a prisa como si huyera de algo , Anthony caminaba despacio con cara de tristeza y angustia a la vez de momento Anthony recibia una llamada mas bien un mensaje de texto, :**_Benditos Celulares...!_** -Terry iba a pasar el control de seguridad cuando noto que Anthony no lo seguia,dirigio la mirada para ver donde estaba su sobrino y lo vio parado en medio del area donde se dividian las salas de espera lo miraba con el dichoso aparatito mover los dedos rapidamente su rostro se miraba palido , sus ojos eran de un susto evidente:

-"Anthony vamonos!!! te dije que no debias avisar a nadie por que me desobeces?!"-ruigia Terry en contra del jovencito

-"Tio , algo grave esta pasando en la casa de Alex...ella y todos estan en peligro ...no podemos irnos y dejarlas asi!"-reclamaba Anthony

-"Lo que les pase a esa gente no es asunto nuestro , hazme el favor y camina "-dijo Terry jalando al muchacho del brazo fuertemente si era preciso lo arrastraria hasta el avion

-"No tio!!! Isabella me necesita!!! no la puedo dejar asi...."-protesto Anthony safandose de la mano que lo sujetaba

-"Te dije que lo que pase en esa familia no es asunto nuestro...."-volvio a recalcar Terry

-"Eschucha tio si tu no puedes entender razones ,ese no es mi problema , si tu todo lo solucionas con huir , yo no soy asi, no renuncio asi de facil a un amor , aun que este sea el primero!!"-decia Anthony decidido

-"Que sabes tu de amor?! Apenas eres un adolescente que cree estar enamorado?!"-dijo Terry con tono de burla y dolor a la vez en sus palabras

-"Y tu tio? sabes del amor? No das paso a la razon y solo te conformas con lo que tus ojos miran , no con lo que hay mas alla, asi que lo siento si tu te quieres, ir vete yo no me voy "-y dicho esto Anthony salio corriendo como si fuese un lince,.

Terry no tuvo mas remedio que salir tras de el ,pero el fondo de las palabras de Anthony lo inquietaban aun asi se resistiera a pensar que lo que vio no era cierto...corria pero el chico si que era veloz ....lo perdio de vista

-"Demonios!!!! hacia donde habra ido ....."-de pronto un vibrar de su telefono le alerto

-"Si quieres voy en direccion a la casa de Alex acabo de tomar un taxi, ya te dije si quieres ven conmigo pero yo no ire contigo a ninguna parte ..."-y colgo . Anthony estaba decidido era como si ese chico de apenas 14 años tuviese mas sabiduria y valor que el que era ya un hombre , por momentos dudo en dejar que Anthony hiciera lo que le diera en gana, era como si nada le importase pero luego , la duda lo asaltaba" _**y si Anthony tuviera razon , si en verdad Alex estaba en peligro....que hacer, que hacer, tragarme mi orgullo, o dar por terminada esta pesadilla y no volver atras"**_, Terry se debatia entre el corazon y la razon , batallas que tenia olvidades hace mucho rato, antes siempre la razon salia victoriosa , el corazon siempre era silenciado, pero desde que llego a florida su corazon ha hablado por primera vez y ha sentido que es ser feliz, pero hoy era como si el corazon le hubiese jugado una mala pasada, Terry estaba afuera del aeropuerto viendo la flota de vehiculos pasar frente a el :_**gentes van , gentes vienen, al igual que los amores ,pero si el amor es para siempre no importa cuantas veces vaya y venga**_,reflexionaba el mientras el viento sacudia su cabellera desaliñada, el largo abrigo negro no cubria el frio que sentia adentro , era como si una parte de el se quedara si el se iba , acaso podria vivir sin ella .Eran las once de la noche ya seguro perderian el avion ya habian llamado a los pasajeros a abordar, _**"Que diablos por que sera que soy tan idiota!?!"-**_ y levantando un brazo paro un taxi , con rumbo quizas a su peor pesadilla o a su destino final.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias Monni por todo el apoyo a lo largo de esta aventura, Weiss que bueno tenerte por aqui....y las chicas anonimas que se que estan ahi que bueno que esta sistema deja ver cuanta gente te lee, chicas gracias ....de guatemala, colombia ,mexico que barbaras !!! y de los demas lugares que se que leen y siguen esta locura de mi cabeza una vez mas gracias por su apoyo!


	17. Chapter 17 un ataque de noche

** Amor de Otoño en primavera**

** Cap 17**

_**Advertencia: para aquellas personas sensibles a estos temas este capitulo tiene escenas violentas **_

El momento en que Terry salia del restaurante Alexia aun sintiendo un asco que le quemaba los labios trato de no empujar a Edgar de su lado , sabia que su tio presenciaba la escena y no queria que sospechara nada, para los chicos que sabian lo que sucedia tampoco era facil presenciar el sacrificio que su madre hacia todo para que el tio Carlos no se sintiera mal debido a su salud, pero no era situacion facil de digerir:

-"Alexia ven aca...quiero preguntarte algo y muy en serio.."-dijo con severidad el tio

-"Dime tio que necesitas"-Alex se acercaba solicita a peticion de su tio

-"Mi querida sobrina , sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?"-pregunto su tio

-"Si lo se"-contesto Alex

-"Y sabes que no me gusta que me mientan ,no es asi?"-seguia el hombre

-"Lo se tio pero a que viene eso? No te entiendo?"-dijo Alex confundida

-"Sientate bien cerquita por favor"-ordeno Carlos

-"Que sucede tio , acaso te sientes mal?"-preguntaba Alex con preocupacion

-"No me pasa nada querida pero dime algo acaso tu no estas enamorada de otro sujeto?Que haces con este hombre aparentando que todo esta bien?"-dijo certero el hombre

-"De donde sacas eso tio? Si te refieres a lo de las fotos pues ...este ...fue un error....asi es un error..."-dijo Alex sintiendose mal por mentir y negar sus sentimientos verdaderos

-"Estas segura? Para mi que no...te mirabas feliz ....asi que no entiendo a que se debe este circo que decidiste montar mi niña linda....mereces ser feliz y no debes permitir que te sigan coartando la libertad.....que fue lo que te dijo Ashley?"-preguntaba con seriedad Carlos, el cual conocia bien a su esposa

-"Tio tu salud es primordial para mi...te debo tanto que no quisiera que un disgusto por mi causa te hiciera tener una recaida.....eres la unica persona que sin querer me has dado mucho en esta familia.."-respondio Alex con las lagrimas a punto de caer

-"Mi salud?!...Mi niña linda....yo estoy perfectamente bien de eso que no te quepa duda! Asi que no sigas fingiendo nada yo conozco perfectamente a tu tia y se que en en su afan de hacer las cosas bien , pues comete muchos errores"-decia el tio con ternura

-"Tio acaso me estas diciendo que una vez mas me manipulo?! Por que ella es asi conmigo ?!"-decia Alex tratando de controlar la voz, para que no la escucharan hablaban muy bajito para mantener las cosas entre ellos dos

-"No pienses eso , ella te quiere , te lo aseguro, pero es que la crianza que recibio de tu abuela fue muy dura, y es dificil para ella pensar que esta equivocada en su proceder... pero para terminar con esto , te dire que cuentes conmigo, para todo "-enfatizaba-"puedes irte si quieres, no necesitas seguir en esta actuacion barata, asi que prometeme que seras feliz y que nunca te dedicaras a ser actriz que no te va eres muy mala..."-le decia su tio cerrando el ojo con lo ultimo que le dijo para quitar la tension tan obvia que habia en el ambiente

-"Te quiero muchisimo tio Carlos !!! no sabes cuanto!!"-le dijo Alexia colgandose de su cuello como cuando era niña. Le dio un beso y se levanto de la mesa intespentivamente:

-"Chicos vamonos se acabo la funcion!"-dijo Alexia decidida

Los jovencitos sin preguntar nada hicieron caso al instante ,cual soldados en medio de la guerra.

-"Como que te vas!, que te pasa Alexia acaso no respetas nada!Ni a tu tio?!"-decia la tia Ashley molesta

-"Tia siento decirte que esta fue la ultima vez que me utilizas , y no te preocupes que él me dio permiso"-dijo Alex firmemente

-"Y con lo que respecta a ti ....nunca mas me tocaras!!! y nunca mas te volveras a acercar a mi ,te advierto que tengo una orden de alejamiento encontra tuya y si decides ignorarla te ira muy pero muy mal !....."-dirijendose ahora a Edgar

-"Si bien que no me rechazaste cuando te bese!"-dijo el hombre con cinismo

-"No sabes el asco me dio el que te hallas atrevido a besarme , senti como si me hecharan acido en la boca un sabor repulsivo como comida podrida , eso es lo unico que puedes provocar en mi....asi que ya estas advertido....hasta nunca infeliz!!"-y finalizando esto salio a toda prisa sintiendo que dejaba por fin todo atras ,que nadie mas volveria a decidir por ella, nadie le ordenaria mas que hacer..... Se monto rapidamente en su vehiculo y con todo y los chicos salio a prisa del restaurante sin percatarse que Edgar salia detras.

El tio Carlos miro como Edgar cambio de expresion con las palabras de Alex, y como viejo zorro , intuyo que este hombre no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados asi como asi, ante el desplante ocurrido, pago rapidamente la cuenta y tomando a su mujer por el brazo salieron tras ellos , una vez en el vehiculo La tia Ashley iba reclamando el por que él no la habia apoyado , por que no le imponia cordura a Alexia, en fin una perorata de nunca acabar hasta que el hombre hastiado grito:

-"Ya es suficiente Ashley!!!! Acaso crees que solo tu eres la dueña de la verdad absoluta?! Porque no dejas a tu sobrina ser feliz, apoyala en vez de orillarla al abismo!, Escuchala en vez de juzgarla,!!! Si tu madre a ultima hora se arrepintio de sus errores , quien eres tu para continuar con una cadena de prejuicios , ordenes,y ridiculeces !! Reacciona por Dios!!! no actuas como la mujer que yo conoci, compasiva y comprensiva con todos! Por favor quiero a esa mujer de vuelta ..."-dijo el tio Carlos sacandose de tajo todo lo que seguramente venia guardando desde hace tiempo.

Ashley lo escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara de susto, era la primera vez en tantos años de casados que el le hablaba asi, y de alguna forma , las palabras tan duras de el , le sacudieron la existencia: _**:guardo silencio pensando en cada vez que ella habia actuado en contra de lo que su sobrina queria , las veces en que vio llorar a Alex y nunca la consolo mas bien la regañaba por su debilidad y la falta de caracter,segun ella , para mantener su matrimonio aflote,las veces en que tomo partido a favor del esposo de Alex , nunca poniendose a pensar que ella como esposa nunca habia vivido ningun tipo de violencia, que su marido era incapaz de hacerle daño , y como era capaz de pedirle a Alex que aceptara resignada que Edgar le diera unas "palmadas" para enderezarla,segun ella, que equivocada estaba!**_

Al llegar a su destino final vieron que ambos carros estaban en la casa , ambos tios se bajaron inmediatamente con temor de que algo malo estuviese pasando y no se equivocaban, los gritos se escuchaban desde la entrada:

-"Acaso crees que te vas a deshacer de mi tan facilmente !!"-gritaba Edgar amenzando a todos con un cuchillo de cazar.

-"Mira Edgar crees que me amedrentas con eso, se acabo el miedo que te tenia!!! te lo dije ! Te meteras en problemas con la ley si no te vas en este momento!!"-decia Alexia mientras los chicos estaban arrinconados en una esquina de la cocina ella estaba en la entrada de esta mientras Edgar estaba en el pasillo que daba hacia la misma cocina los tenia arrinconados pues no habia otra entrada de acceso de ahi no habia escapatoria. Alexia saco un cuchillo de cocina esta vez estaba dispuesta a matar si era necesario para salvar a sus hijos y a ella misma. Edgar solo se reia a carcajadas de ver a la mujer con el arma en la mano:

-"Acaso crees que podras conmigo ?no seas estupida mujer...si yo soy mil veces mas fuerte que tu?"-reia descontraladamente Edgar

-"Ya te dije no te acerques mas que no respondo "-amenazaba Alexia

-"Asi? Que me haras con tu cuchillito de cortar tomates? Segun tu me lastimaras? Que miedo...."-se burlaba el hombre

-"Ya se que te crees que eres el super hombre pero no me intimidas mas!!! vete de mi casa!!"-ordenaba Alex furiosa con la adrenalina corriendole por las venas

-"Muy bien y que opinas si en vez de a cuchilladas ...de un plomazo acabo con todos ustedes?"-decia siempre con el tono burlon Edgar , en ese momento se sacaba un revolver estilo Grock de 9mm , no habia punto de comparacion, el daño que un arma blanca podia ocasionar no era nada en contra de una arma semejante a esa!.Alex paledecio al ver el revolver como podria al mismo tiempo defenderse y proteger a los chicos?:

-"Que mas quieres de nosotros?! Ya te di dinero suficiente como para que nos dejes en paz"-decia Alexia tratando de calmar la situacion,En ese momento los tios de Alex aparecian en el pasillo , encontrandose con el sujeto apuntando el revolver encontra de los chicos:

-"Ustedes par de viejos latosos, vayan a ese rincon o si no les disparos a los chicos primero"-decia Edgar con calma espectral al advertir la presencia de los señores

-"No seras capaz de lastimar a tus propios hijos Edgar , recapacita"-decia la tia Ashley asustada

-"Usted vieja chillona, callese!!! a usted sera la primera que me lleve a la tumba , le tengo guardado todos los desprecios que me hizo desde cuando era novio de la perdida de su sobrina, siempre tan recta....la muy señora....creyendose mejor que todos....vieja estupida!!!"-Decia Edgar, agarrando a la mujer y tirandola contra los gabinetes de la cocina

-"Maldito malnacido!"-gritaba el tio Carlos lanzandose encima de Edgar este al momento le pego con la cacha del revolver , tirandolo al piso, ahi arrastrandose la tia Ashley llego al lado de su esposo inconciente,:todo era gritos de susto y horror Alex trato de agarrar a su tio pero Edgar le hizo señas en direccion a los niños,a Alexia no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse quieta:En todo este momento que transcurria los chicos estando arrinconados en una esquina Eddie estaba de frente tras de el pequeño vito y su hermana , esta aguantandose los nervios y las ganas de llorar, con mucho disimulo logro enviar el mensaje a Anthony , luego de dos envios marco el numero de emergencias, pero como no podia hablar lo dejo abierto para que la operadora como el diablo en todo esta , Edgar se acerco a los chicos con la mirada totalmente desquiciada al momento logro distinguir una voz ahogada que venia de las manos de Isabella,le arrebato el telefono y con rabia lo estrello al piso para luego rematarlo de un pizoton,

-"Eres una niña muy desobiendiente , que no te he enseñado yo a respetarme!!"-y le dio un bofeton certero en su delicado rostro

Eddie se le lanzo encima recibiendo el mismo trato nada mas que mas fuerte un puñetazo en el estomago! En ese momento Alexia se le fue encima tratando de proteger a sus hijos a como fuera , al momento Edgar la agarraba por el cuello, colocandola contra la pared tratando de una vez estrujarle los huesos pero deteniendose unos segundos le ofrecio un buen trato segun el:

-"Te doy a elegir entre la vida de los chiquillos estos y la tuya....que eliges, te vienes conmigo y haras lo que yo diga y yo dejo a estos mocosos en paz y hasta si quieres perdono la vida de los viejos decrepitos estos.."-dijo cinicamente señalando a los tios

-"Mejor no...me los llevo conmigo tambien ...esta tia tuya aun esta buena para algo y despues la mato....es lo que se merece por ser como es....."-dijo riendose a carcajadas

-"Esta bien acepto ....me voy contigo pero no toques a los niños...."-dijo Alex , preferia cualquier cosa que le pasara a ella antes que a sus hijos, ella debia protegerlos de cualquier modo y no permitiria que Edgar los maltratase mas....Edgar sonriendo a medias grito:.

-"Ustedes , buenos para nada !!!! metanse a la despensa ahi se quedan y no salgan si no quieren que les de su merecido y los muela a golpes!!!"-gritaba Edgar a los muchachitos

Los pobres chicos imploraban a su padre que no le hiciera daño a su madre.....-

-"Papa por favor no nos lastimes mas....papito yo te quiero mucho"-decia vito en medio de sollozos

-"Callate!!! mocozo tonto!!!! ya veo que tu madre te tiene tan mimado que eres tan blandengue como si fueses una niña!!!! ahora resulta que eres marica!!!"-Respondia Edgar sin pensar que tanto daño le hacia a su hijo

-"Por favor papa ...basta ya!!!!"-decia Eddie ,pero este lo que recibio fue un nuevo puñetazo al rostro por parte de su padre.

-"Hagan lo que les ordene !!!"-decia furioso

Los chicos entraron a la despensa y ahi se quedaron abrazados , pidiendo al cielo que protegiese a su madre y que la ayuda arrivara cuanto antes....

-"Ahora si ...ven aca maldita mujerzuela...."-decia Edgar agarrando nuevamente del cuello a Alex...

-"Asi que me andabas engañando...te estabas revolcando como cualquier prostituta con un hombre que tiene dizque muy fino...."-le decia la bestia de hombre mientras al colocarse detras de la espalda de Alex y aferrarla a el sosteniendole por el cuello acariciaba su rostro con la punta del revolver....

-"Por lo menos ese hombre es mil veces mejor que tu....sabe como tratar a una mujer ...tu eres nada mas que un salvaje"-le decia apretando los dientes Alex

-"Seguramente algun catrincito de esos con los que tu soñabas ... pulidito de manos finas y suaves.....pero te aseguro que nunca te hizo sentir como yo....yo si se ser hombre! ..."-hablaba Edgar bajando la punta del revolver hacia el escote del vestido de Alex

-"Solo sabes tomar a la mujer como si fueras una bestia salvaje a eso le llamas ser hombre...Terry es mas hombre que tu!! en todo la extension de la palabra....nunca le llegaras a los talones ...tu eres solo eso una bestia...."-Alex desafiaba al hombre que con la punta metalica del arma iba ultrajando su cuerpo a medida que le recorria con fiereza desde su pecho hasta su intimidad, era como si quisiera recordarle que ella le pertenecia....ella no hacia mas que retorcerse del asco,la repugnancia que le provocaba que el la acariciara de esa forma y mas aun la ensuciaba el hecho que ella se sentia que pertenecia a un hombre y ese no era el , era Terry , a el era quien ella se sentia atada, aferrada, no al animal que en ese momento le trataba de abusar de la manera mas sadica como si fuese un enfermo mental....

-"Recuerda que hizimos un trato, tu a cambio de tus hijitos...asi que mas te vale que te portes bien , maldita perra!!"-le grito Edgar jalandola por los cabellos y tirandola contra la mesa de la cocina

-"Edgar por piedad razona....recuerda a tus hijos ....ya oiste que ellos aun te quieren no arruines tu vida por favor perdoname si en algo te ofendi...pero no la lastimes...!"-suplicaba la tia Ashley entre llantos

-"Ah vieja urraca!!! que no sabe cuando quedarse callada....a mi esos chiquillos me importan un comino y a esta perra, yo le enseñare que de Edgar Alencar nadie se burla...acaso usted quiere ocupar su lugar? ....ah que vieja tan antojada ya decia yo que las mas estiradas son las mas calientes..."-Edgar hablaba sin el menor reparo, de forma tan sucia, tan vulgar,era una violacion en contra de todos los sentidos....en el momento volvia a levantar a Alexia agarrandola de los cabellos, ya que esta al impacatar contra la mesa se habia caido al suelo

-"A ver aca me gusta mas...siempre habia querido someterte en la mesa pero como tu siempre poniendo las cosas dificiles.....pero ya vez ahora hasta publico tenemos...no te parece una deliciosa fantasia!?"-y con eso la estrellaba contra la mesa ,Alexia con todas sus fuerzas se resistia arañando y golpeando con lo que mas podia,,,una vez mas no! Nunca mas el la tomaria por la fuerza preferia morir a que el la volviera a violar!!!!. Edgar concentrado en aplacar a la fiera que tenia aprisionada bajo el peso de su cuerpo, con una mano tenia el revolver y con la otra le levantaba la falda del vestido, por eso no se percato de los ruidos de un carro acercadose, luego otro a los pocos segundos:

Anthony y Terry por fin habian llegado, era un trayecto algo largo ya que la casa de Alex era bastante retirada de la ciudad, entraron con el mayor sigilo presintiendo lo peor al ver la puerta de la casa abierta, los carros parqueados al frente de la casa, tambien con las puertas abiertas...al adrentarse mas oyeron los gritos de Alexia y las carcajadas incontrolables de Edgar,Terry ordeno a Anthony quedarse en la sala ,para evitar cualquier percanse , aun con toda la resistencia el joven obedecio; para Terry fue un cuadro horrible el que vio al entrar en la cocina:Alexia defendiendose como gata con aquel hombre encima de ella , tocandola sin ninguna verguenza, el tio Carlos tirado en el piso de la cocina con la cien bañada en sangre y la tia Ashley abrazando a su esposo llorando desconsolada y suplicandole a aquel salvaje que tuviese piedad con Alexia.

Terry sin medir sus actos se avalanzo con fuerza sobre la espalda de Edgar y al momento cayeron ambos hombres al suelo ,dejando a Alex libre al instante ,esta se hizo a un lado, vio como Edgar habia soltado el revolver ,pero no lo tomo en ese momento por que Terry y Edgar se enfrascanban en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo , puñetazos bestiales, iban y venian de un lado y otro, sabia que Edgar era un hombre bastante fuerte y que no se dejaria vencer asi de facil , Alex temia por la vida de Terry , Edgar no era de confiar !!, Terry con rabia agarraba por la ropa al hombre y lo tiraba contra la cocina,provocando que Edgar cayera de espaldas al suelo, al golpearse la frente, sin medir consecuensias Terry se le puso encima para seguirlo golpeando y no darle oportunidad a que se fuertes puñetazos al rostro y al estomago pero de pronto Edgar empezo a reaccionar poniendo las manos en el cuello de Terry tratando de agarrar la traquea para quebrarla ,Terry logro amortiguar la accion poniendo su rodilla en el pecho de este asi aplicando presion asi su agarre no fue tan fuerte! -Alex le hablaba pero Terry no escuchaba palabra alguna, era una sed y una necesidad imperiosa de acabar con ese sujeto que no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor , todo era como voces perdidas a lo lejos e imagenes borrosas ,

-"Terry!!! sueltaloooo !!!No vale la pena amor....la policia ya viene!!!"-suplicaba Alex

-"Por favor amor escuchame!! Detente!!!!"-seguia Alex tratando de persuadir a Terry de su empeño en acabar con de pronto, un momento de silencio reino en el lugar :

Terry se habia quedado quieto, Alex penso que era por que la habia escuchado pero al ver la mirada fija de Terry en el rostro de Edgar, comprendio que algo no estaba bien,Terry se levanto apenas, trastabillando con la mesa, tocandose instintivamente el lado derecho de su costado, un gran parche de sangre se empezaba a formar a travez de la ropa , el rostro de Terry se ponia palido en cuestion de segundos ,al momento se empezaba a desplomar como perdiendo el sentido,Alex grito llena de terror, era como si ante sus ojos le arrebataran la vida!:

-"Nooooooo!!!!!! Maldito que hicisteeee!!!!"-gritaba Alexia acercandose de inmediato a donde Terry caia,desmadejado.a como pudo lo sostuvo para amortiguar la caida,al tocar la herida de Terry vio con horror que era una herida bastante grande: una cortada de cuatro pulgadas de largo , como si hubiese querido abrirlo por en medio desgarrando la piel y las entrañas de un solo tajo!!Alexia miro con furia a Edgar que trataba de ponerse de pie y con el arma aun en la mano escurriendo sangre , tal como si fuese una pelicula de horror ,de momento cegada por el dolor y el odio inmenso no supo en que momento , tomo el arma que habia quedado tirada en el suelo justo debajo de la mesa, poniendose de pie empuño el revolver y lo apunto a Edgar , este comenzo a reir con tono de burla:

-"No seras capaz....poca cosa...prostituta barata.....solo por que acabe con tu amante...te dije que yo era mas hombre que el..."-dijo Edgar...pero finalizando el con su frase, apenas hizo un gesto de avanzar donde Alex y esta sin mas disparo:

"_**Enceguesida por el odio, descargo el magazine casi por completo en el cuerpo de Edgar, el hombre de momento cayo al suelo como si fuese un pesado fardo, Alex estaba perpleja,primera vez que tomaba un arma, y logicamente primera vez que ella mataba un hombre,se quedo estatica frente al cuerpo de Edgar, que aun tenia los ojos abiertos y el puñal en la mano;la tia Ashley corrio junto a Alex y le quito el revolver de las manos aun habia un tiro en el revolver y esta le disparo al cuerpo ya sin vida de un poco mas de cordura tomo a su sobrina y la puso a un lado junto al cuerpo de Terry que aun tenia vida pero la sangre que perdia era vida se iba escapando poco a poco.**_

En todo ese momento que habia transcurrido Anthony se habia quedado en la sala llamando a la policia nuevamente y dando toda la informacion, Al momento de los gritos de Alex y los disparos que siguieron el pobre muchacho detuvo su mirada a la nada,un escalofrio le recorrio la medula apoderandose de el, con miedo y aun con el telefono en mano llego hasta la cocina para ver los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo :junto a su tio Alex estaba llorando pero sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra frente a ellos la señora Ashley sostenia firmemente un revolver:en otra parte los cuerpos de Edgar tirado a un lado y luego el tio de Alex que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, seguidamente los chicos salian de sus escondite desesperados para luego , presos de la angustia y el horror se acercaban a su madre :Isabella fue la primera en ver el cuerpo de su padre tendido , cubriendose la boca ahogo un grito que amenazaba con salir, Eddie inmediatamente cogio a su hermanito en brazos e impidiendole mirar algo lo saco rapidamente de la cocina llevandolo fuera de la casa,afortunadamente las patrullas de la policia llegaban junto con dos camiones de paramedicos :todo era gritos, llantos, desesperacion, era como si una espesa neblina se apoderara de la hermosa casa aturdiendo a sus habitantes entre el caos de gentes extrañas que empezaron a salir y entrar de la casa , en camillas diferentes los cuerpos de los aun con vida eran trasladados fuera de la casa , adentro de esta junto al medico forense los detectives empezaban a formar croquis del cuerpo sin vida de Edgar Alencar ,en bolsas transparentes sacaban las armas involucradas en el hecho, dos paramedicos atendian al tio Carlos mientras otro estaba con Alexia que se habia quedado completamente muda, en estado de Shock, mientras una ambulancia sonaba la sirena llevandose a toda prisa a Terry, Gaby y Charlie acudieron al llamado de una de las empleadas de servicio que habia llegado justo cuando todas las patrullas iban entrando a la casa, por suerte ella se hizo cargo de la situacion y logro alejar al pequeño Vito de la escena asi que este no vio sacar ninguno de los heridos, sobre todo el cuerpo de su padre. Los detectives empezaron a indagar los hechos y versiones pero al momento solo contaban con la version de Ashley de Alcazar:

-"Fui yo detective, despues de que habia herido al señor Grandchester , iba a hacerlo con mi sobrina...ella logro agarrar el arma que estaba debajo de la mesa intento dispararle pero no fue suficiente.....el la hubiese matado si no logro yo quitarle el revolver y defenderla....era un monstruo que queria acabar con la vida de sus hijitos, el muy miserable...., asi como tambien,con la mia y la de mi esposo....yo lo mate...."-dijo firmemente Ashley

-"Entonces se declara usted culpable...?"-dijo el detective

-"Si señor , cuando mi sobrina recupere la razon le dira lo que paso...todo fue en defensa propia...el era un desquiciado y no nos habiamos dado cuenta...yo no me habia dado cuenta....."-afirmo Ashley

-"Tendra usted que acompañarme a la estacion si asi lo desea puede llamar a su abogado ...pero no hara falta esta claro que este hombre era peligroso..."-dijo el detective

-"Si lo era señor lo peor es eso que yo no lo quise ver hasta hoy...que casi acaba con todos..."-y se solto a llorar cubriendose el rostro con las manos,

Charlie llamo de inmediato a un abogado de confianza este esperaria por ella en la estacion de policia, para ir avanzando con los tramites...

-"Puedo hablar con mi esposa?"-interrumpio el tio Carlos

-"Si claro ...tambien necesitaremos su declaracion , cuando pueda o si quiere vaya con su esposa a la delagacion"-dijo el detective de forma compresiva

-"Gracias ...agradezco su amabilidad "-dijo cortes el tio

-"Tenias razon Carlos ....cuanta razon tenias.....tuve tanto miedo de perderte ,,,de perder a la poca familia que me queda....."-dijo Ashley abrazando fuertemente a su esposo ,llorando en su pecho:

-"Tranquila querida ya paso...eres muy valiente.....se bien lo que hiciste yo desperte en el primer disparo....vi todo....estoy orgulloso de ti"-le dijo Carlos dando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

-"Se lo debia a Alexia, por cualquier cosa no merece que pase el trauma de un juicio, de investigaciones...y por sus hijos que la necesitaran ahora mas que nunca...que ellos nunca se enteren que su madre mato al padre...eso es muy delicado,les podria provocar algun problema"-dijo convencida Ashley

-"Lo se mi amor, lo se...vamos con el detective al mal paso darle prisa..."-Carlos tomo a su esposa y se dirigio primero donde estaba Alex abrazandola paternalmente para darle seguridad y sociego, ella necesitaria de todas sus fuerzas para tomar las riendas de su vida consolar a sus hijos y cuidar de Terry que seguramente la necesitaria mas que nunca a su lado.

Rostros desconocidos iban y venian en la casa grande, la ultima de la calle 88 y avenida Roosvelt, vecinos curiosos se asomaban para ver si distinguian algo,en medio del barullo y el escandalo que interrumpio la monotonia de aquel vecindario: llantos de niños y mujeres se dejanban oir entre medio del murmullo de la gente, era una noche humeda de verano a pesar que ya estaba apunto de terminar , en florida el calor abrumaba mas los sentidos y la mente de sus habitantes haciendo mas pesada y dificil el disernimiento de los hechos que habian acontecido....


	18. Chapter 18 el recuento de los daños

**Amor de otoño en primavera**

**cap 18**

La intervencion de Terry no habia sido sencilla, el corte transvensal que perforo el higado y alcanzo un pulmon por la parte de abajo de este ,era asunto delicado,tenian que parar la hemorragia interna lo mas pronto posible para evitar que se ahogara en su misma horas lentas y eternas para todos, Gaby y Charlie que esperaban ansiosos ,al igual que el compungido Anthony ,el joven sentia que en menos de 24 horas el panorama le habia cambiado de colores intensos a un gris agobiador!Para Alex no habia sido mas ligera la cosa , los paramedicos ordenaron llevarla al hospital para revisarla y ahi siendo notificado el Doctor DePaula ,el que ya se consideraba amigo de la pareja ,ordeno que se mantuviera sedada para no fuera a sufrir mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo ,el descanso y el desconectarse un poco de la realidad eran necesarios para que el daño sicologico no fuera grande , temporalmente los chicos estarian con los tios de Alex mientras ella era dada de alta,se les habia ordenado a los cuatro tener un apoyo sicologico debido a la experiencia traumatica sufrida,era necesario para ellos poder conciliar y canalizar todo lo que habia sucedido ,asi que despues de que le retiraron los calmantes a Alexia esta se tuvo que ir a regañadientes a una clinica donde ayudaban a las victimas de violencia intrafamiliar ,victimas de abuso y de indole juvenil tambien, era un lugar calmo ,lleno de paz ,casi como alejado del mundo exterior,ahi junto con sus hijos recibiria una buena ayuda para poder ahora enfrentar la vida de una nueva manera sin los fantasmas del su corazon se quedaba con Terry el Doctor DePaula le habia prohibido ir a verlo, sabia que el estado de Terry no era bueno y eso le añadiria mas ansiedad a la quebrantada fuerza interna de Alexia ,solo se limito a decirle que habia sido una intervencion quirurgica larga pero que el estaba bien. que el,Terry, entendia que ella debia pasar esa temporada aislada en ese lugar por el bien de de grupo, individuales, terapias con distintos metodos era la forma como Alexia iba pasando sus dias pero era tan dificil concentrarse para ella se sentia que su otra mitad no estaba ahi, necesitaba con todas las fuerzas saber de el ,al menos oir su voz pero no podia hacer ninguna llamada al exterior, eso la tenia triste pero se repetia una y otra vez que tenia que ser fuerte por su familia que la nesecitaba en este momento , asi que se trago su tristeza ante los niños para darles seguridad.

Dos dias despues de su operacion Terry habia despertado, somnoliento , aturdido pero al menos el peligro ya habia pasado ,sentia un dolor agudo en el costado derecho , ahi recordo todo el incidente , los recuerdos se agolparon de un solo , lo que hizo que se inquietara mucho, trato de levantarse ,menos mal Charlie habia entrado a la habitacion justo antes que el testarudo de Terry cayera al piso por la debilidad:

-"Que haces hombre?No te basta con el susto en que nos has mantenido estos dias?"-le reclamo Charlie

-"Donde esta ?Como esta ella?Anthony ?"-fueron la preguntas que salieron de inmediato

-"Tranquilo,ellos estan bien, Anthony esta en la casa de Gaby , ahi se quedo estos dias y como estubo muy inquieto por tu operacion Gaby lo mando a descansar asi que seguro vendra hoy por la tarde...."-respondio Charlie

-"Y Alexia que le paso? Esta bien? Que sucedio con Edgar?"-Terry trataba de controlarse pero el semblante de Charlie no le daba seguiridad de que todo estaba bien aunque su voz sonara tranquila

-"Ella esta bien. Ahora esta en una clinica de reposo..como le dicen y con referente a su esposo pues....descansa en el fondo del mar junto con los peces...."-fue la respuesta taciturna y sarcastica que le dio Charlie,usando una frase tipica en peliculas de mafia

-"Clinica? Peces que peces?... que se murio ? Como? Charlie podrias ser mas explicito o quieres que salga a averiguar por mis medios como fue?Quien lo mato o se mato el?"-decia Terry impaciente

-"Bueno mira por todo el incidente el doctor DePaula, el que nos ayudo cuando Alexia tuvo el accidente , los envio a los cuatro a ese lugar antes que eso tuviera consecuencias , puesto que ella estaba bastante alterada , por no decir en shock y por los hijos tambien que presenciaron todo el episodio era importante que estuviesen ahi junto a la madre y recibieran atencion profesional,

son grupos de apoyo y esas cosas...con lo del hombre pues ...Alexia lo mato, es lo que supe por la tia y esta se hecho la culpa para que los niños no resintieran que fue su madre quien lo despacho al otro lado y no los afectara mas , ahora si satisfecho?"-terminaba la aclaracion Charlie

-"Ya... pero el no le hizo daño? -siguio preguntando Terry

-"No mucho en realidad ,moretones y eso pero es mas el emocional que el fisico , pero ahora hombre tienes que recuperarte rapido , para que puendan al fin estar juntos!"se atrevio a animar Charlie

-"No...eso no ....que bueno que esta bien ...pero no podria estar con una persona que es capaz de decir una mentira ,meterse en problemas por esa mentira y desencadenar todo esto.."-dijo amargamente Terry

-"Cooomo?! Acaso vas a dejarla ?!-"Charlie abria los ojos totalmente en incredulidad por lo que escuchaba

-"Es lo mejor para todos...para mi , para Anthony y para ella tambien.."-fue la respuesta seca que dio Terry

-"Hombre me sorprendes! No entiendo a que se debe eso ..arriesgas la vida por ella, ella arriesga la suya por ti...y por una mentira blanca tu ...tu te deshaces de ella asi no mas ....asi no mas!!!!!"-Charlie penso que la anestesia le habia afectado el cerebro a Terry, que la perdida de sangre le provocaba desvarios o era que Terry tenia lados de su personalidad aun sin conocer y no le gustaba conocerlos.

-"Si asi como lo oyes para ti puede ser una tonteria para mi no! Si ella no me hubiese mentido nada de esto hubiese pasado,si ella mintio tal vez fue por que penso en el fondo en una reconciliacion , de igual forma como reacciono cuando le di el fallo de la demanda de divorcio reacciono de una manera que... que no esparaba , ahora antando cabos sueltos era eso tal vez ella pensaba volver con el"-se trataba de convencer asi mismo Terry

-"Amigo me dejas sin palabras...!De cuando aca eres el hombre mas perfecto del mundo?"-dijo sarcasticamente Charlie

-"No lo soy pero no acostumbro a mentir para que no me mientan es lo unico que exijo!-el respondio con voz alterada

-"Mira ,sabes que yo te aprecio como el hermano que no tuve y por eso te digo que estas mal muy mal!, las cosas no fueron como las crees, definitivamente la anestesia te mallogro los cesos!!!, mas bien deberias tu ir a la clinica esa,! habla con su tia y te explicara bien que paso!Si ella te hubiese dicho la verdad a ver dime que hubieras hecho tu?la habrias dejado ir?o hubieses sido comprensivo y entendido sus razones ?Te aseguro que no lo hubieses hecho!!! de todos modos te hubieras molestado asi que no te hagas ahora el ofendido ,el perfecto , no lo eres y sabes que .....mejor me voy!!! ya veo que estas bien y que estas de mal humor"-y terminando Charlie dio la vuelta dejando a su amigo confundido y molesto con el por decirle tantas cosas,

-"Si vete buen amigo!!"-vocifero Terry cuando Charlie cerro la puerta.

Saliendo Charlie, entraron los doctores , a hacer la revision rutinaria en estos casos,luego dieron las indicaciones necesarias,la dieta a seguir ,medicamentos etc

Al poco rato una visita poco esperada aparecio en la habitacion de Terry , este dormia debido a la medicina para el dolor que le habian suministrado, una rubia de cabellera algo larga lo comtempla embelesada:

-"Te vez tan apacible en tus sueños, tal vez si me hubieras aceptado de vuelta nada de eso te hubiese sucedido pero eres muy resentido amor, preferiste quedarte con la corriente mujerzuela y me apartaste de tu lado ..."-decia Susana, habia esperado un buen rato a que no hubiese nadie , para poder entrar y estar a solas con Terry delicadamente pasaba sus dedos delineando el rostro del hombre lo miraba con una mirada extraña, como ausente ,Terry se empezo a inquietar seguramente la presencia de alguien lo incomodaba, pero aunque se esforzaba por abrir los ojos no podia:

-"Veo que sientes mi presencia, pero sabes? te vez tan vulnerable que podria matarte en este momento y asi cobrarme las que me has hecho ....pero no, se que me resulta mas beneficioso que estes vivo o que estes muerto...?"-decia Susana mientras jugaba con el cabello revuelto de Terry

-"Por que sera que los hombres son tan tercos....no saben distinguir entre lo bueno y lo mediocre, me tenias a mi: culta, fina ,bella sin problema alguno y vas !te enredas con la mujercita esa insignificante, que por demas tiene ...jajaja digamos millas recorridas...asi le dicen...con un marido sicopata y para variar te escapa de matar y ella va a parar al manicomio...tsk ,tsk, tks"-Susana meneaba la cabeza en forma de negacion haciendo ruiditos con la boca.

-"definitivamiente Terry eres bastante torpe para poder elegir mujeres....Ahh! si supieras todo lo que tuve que hacer para apartarte de esa poca cosa....seguirla,pagar a la actrisucha que te beso en la fiesta ,seguirlos tomarles fotos..., tener que aceptar la ayuda de la odiosa pesada de Elisa Leagan y por demas pues si tuvo razon ,la tia vendria a poner fin a esto....pero como ya acabo nuestro pacto no tengo nada que ver con la pelirroja plastica de Elisa asi que ahora te tendre para mi solita....."

Por un momento hizo pausa en su monologo, observaba a Terry de forma tan extraña,como si su mente estuviera alejada de su cuerpo, de momentos se quedaba viendo al vacio con la vista perdida, de pronto su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa y luego,enojo ,comenzo entonces a deslizar las manos en el pecho de Terry y descubrio mas abajo la herida ,sin dudarlo le hizo presion un poco para ver si reaccionaba ,era como si gozara de provocarle dolor , la reaccion fue inmediata un quejido ahogado salio de la garganta del durmiente pero como los sedantes eran fuertes no abria los ojos:

-"Que haces aqui?"-fue la interrogante demanda del jovencito rubio que entraba a la habitacion

-"Anthony querido....!vine a ver a tu tio , a cuidarlo , sabes que es mi deber como su prometida cuidarlo y perdonar sus deslizes...asi que apartir de ahora seremos una bella familia"-dijo Susana con una voz dulce pero a Anthony la mirada de la mujer no le paso desapercibida observo a su tio y vio que su rostro denotaba angustia, observo la maquina que este tenia conectada a su pecho y vio como rapidamente los latidos del corazon iban en aumento:seguro algo lo tenia alterado!

Anthony salio rapido de la habitacion y alcanzo a una enfermera que paso por ahi ,alertando al personal, entraron varias enfermeras con unos guardias de seguridad.

-"Que sucede? Quien es esta señora, sabes si le hizo algo a tu tio?"-pregunto alarmada la jefa de enfermeras

-"No se bien que, pero estaba rara, la conozco por que fue novia de mi tio hace tiempo atras pero veo que el esta como alterado! Haga algo por favor!'-suplico el enfermera lo aparto para revisar al paciente observo un poco de sangre que empezaba a brotar de la bata pegada al cuerpo, limpio con sumo cuidado la herida asegurandose que el daño no fuera mayor,al menos no se habia abierto mucho asi que tuvo que llamar al doctor DePaula ,ambos hicieron el tratamiento adecuado para suturarlade nuevo ,al menos Terry se miraba mas tranquilo.

-"Tranquilo que ya todo paso.. Su pulso esta volviendo a la normalidad y con esta yo hare la denuncia,a las autoridades, pero creo que estara recluida por el momento en la unidad de pacientes siquiatricos al menos hasta que las autoridades encuentren algun familiar y esas cosas,asi que quedate tranquilo que todo saldra bien"-tranqulizaba el doctor a Anthony,dandole una palmadita en el hombro.

Terry se tenia que quedar unos dias mas de lo previsto por el incidente querian hacer unos estudios y asegurarse que no hubo daño interno alguno, o que no habrian secuelas mas adelante,Charlie estaba siempre a su lado , pero evitaban ambos hablar del tema de Alexia ,era lo mejor en ese momento para que el estado de animo no interfiriera con la recuperacion de Terry.

Por fin el dia esperado llego y Terry Grandchester habia sido dado de alta, ya habian pasado dos semanas completas desde que llego al hospital, un poco adolorido aun,un tanto mas delgado, pero sin perder el encanto que lo caracteriza se despedia amablemente de las enfermeras que lo antendian siempre con esmero, Lo acompañaban Charlie a un lado y Anthony al estaba apunto de salir del hospital en la entrada principal lo esperaba la tia de Alexia , aquella dama elegante de rizos dorados y ojos verdes,Terry hizo cara de pocos amigos y siguio adelante tratando segun el de ignorar la presencia de la mujer ,pero fue inutil esta lo intercepto suavemente :

-"Señor Grandchester ...,me alegro sinceramente que ya este en mejores condiciones, hmm... podria por favor concederme unos minutos? , sere breve "-hablo la dama

-"Señora ...su presencia no me es grata y no deseo ser grosero con usted pero no tengo la mas minima ganas de oirla o verla"-dijo tajante Terry

-"Lo entiendo......Señor Granchester.... gracias por salvar a mi sobrina.....si usted no hubiera intervenido no se que hubiese sido de ella y de nosotros....gracias..."-dijo humildemente la arrogante mujer ,nada parecida a la que habia llegado casi tres semanas antes a florida.

-"No tiene nada que agradecer...le deseo la mejor de las suertes a usted , a su sobrina y a su familia....espero no verlos nuevamente"-dijo Terry para dar por terminado cualquier otro punto que ella pudiese agregar o le quedara claro que el no estaria mas en sus y Charlie solo intercambiaron miradas ,de pesar por la desicion que aun conservaba el obsecado Terry.

-"No fue culpa de ella ....yo la obligue a ir a ese lugar.....ella lo ama con todas sus fuerzas ....le pido perdon por tratar de haber malogrado ese amor tan intenso que ella le tiene...."-seguia diciendo la mujer ,estaba dispuesta a enmendar su error asi le tocara agarrar a ese hombre por los hombros y sarandearlo hasta hacerlo entrar en Charlie les habia comentado a todos de la actitud de Terry , y a pesar de las razones este era bastante terco.

-"Si es asi como usted dice pues la felicito cumplio su objetivo ...asi que disculpe pero esta conversacion no tiene sentido...."-Terry insistia en finalizar la conversacion que sabia bien por donde venia

Charlie y Anthony se retiraron, sabian que Terry necesitaba ayuda para poder caminar hasta el estacionamiento asi que aunque se cayera o se partiera lo que se partiera, lo dejarian ahi solo con la tia Ashley para ver si asi entraba en sus sentidos y dejaba hablar a su corazon y no a su mente tan cerrada:

-"Adonde van? "-reclamaba Terry

-"A traer el carro hasta la puerta ...."-contestaron ambos hombres sin parar de caminar

-"Pero los dos?! No me dejen aqui solo ....argggg demonios!!!"-vocifero Terry

-"Yo le hare compañia Señor Granchester...."-le dijo la tia Ashley tomando al hombre por un brazo y dirigiendolo hacia unos sillones que estaban ahi...

-"Creo que nos dara tiempo para hablar , sino quiere no hable pero de que me tendra que oir lo hara ....."-sentencio con firmeza la dama .

-"Veo que usted es bastante terca....se parece a ella"-dijo en tono sarcastico Terry.

-"Si ,lo sacamos de mi madre....asi que lo siento pero ni que me ponga una mordaza me hara callar ......"-dijo delicada pero fuerte Ashley de Alcazar , esta vez haria las cosas bien en nombre de su sobrina.;empezo a relatar desde el momento en que recibio las fotos ,el plan ,hasta que llegaron a la casa de Alexia, luego le relato, como habian sido criadas y por que ella habia actuado tan equivocadamente con la joven sobrina ,Terry solo escuchaba, no demostraba gesto de apatia o entendimiento, solo con la vista fija al suelo escuchaba el relato

-"Sabe en estas dos semanas ella trata de disimular , pero en sus ojos se ve que lo extraña, solo a Gaby le pregunta por usted, no le hemos querido decir de su posicion , eso la debastaria, aunque ella es fuerte ,tiene la sangre de mi madre, altiva y valiente pero en el fondo esta como si le faltaran alas para volar....mire esta es nuestra familia completa, es cuando Alexia estaba de 7 años, "-y le saco de pronto la foto que tenia en el bolso , bien cuidado estaba el retrato , como vio que Terry no hizo ningun ademan de interesarse en verla, ella se la puso casi en la nariz asi que quisiera o no la veria:

Terry observo los rostros vio a una niña con mirada triste y sonrisa a medias como si la sonrisa que mostraba no llegaba a los ojos , aunque se resintiera sintio ternura y ganas de abrazar a la pequeña que veia , se parecia a el, recordo al instante las fotos que aun conservaba de su familia y asi mismo se mostraba el, con la mirada triste a pesar de ser un niño, su sorpresa fue observar a la Señora que estaba en medio de todos ,la que parecia la matriarca ,con cara de fastidio:

-"Y esta ...quien es?"-señalando a la mujer que le habia llamado la atencion

-"Esta es mi madre, la abuela de Alexia, aunque tenia ese rostro amargo y era muy dura, pero era la unica forma que tenia de amar...."-dijo melancolica la tia Ashley

-"Yo he visto a esta mujer....no cabe duda !, yo recuerdo bien los rostros de las personas...esta mujer estaba el dia del accidente de Alexia....y es la misma que estaba en la oficina la otra vez.....no entiendo...?"-dijo con cara de evidente confusion acaso habia tenido una aparicion?sintio un escalofrios recorrerle la espalda, habia visto al angel de Alexia o era que ya no sabia que era real y que fantasia,en que mundo tan raro se habia metido que no entendia nada!

La rubia mujer sintio un nudo en la garganta:a ella no le quedo duda que Terry habia visto o mas bien confirmado que la abuela de Alexia era quien cuidaba de ella , su angel de la guarda , su guardiana o guia ,como fuera , pero habia pasado algo mas alla de la razon cientifica y si Terry no era capaz de entender esas señales ...nada se podria hacer, era obvio que desde el cielo ellos habian recibido la bendicion de la anciana, y que ella aprobaba esa union.

-"Bueno Señor Grandchester lo dejo creo que ya hablamos suficiente...si quiere saber...Alexia sera dada de alta en dos semanas mas ,cuando ella salga me llevare a los chicos de vacaciones aun si pierden el curso escolar pero les hara bien salir y tener un año sabatico ,ella no se que hara pero si lo acepta me la llevo tambien...asi que es cosa suya si quiere estar con ella o no...ya hice mi parte , si no cambia de parecer pues lo lamentare mucho ,pero hare lo que este a mi alcanze para que ella salga adelante , asi tenga que presentarle a toda la corte de Inglaterra o los principes de Dinamarca ...pero ella no estara sola.....con su permiso"-finalizo Ashley de Alcazar ,al fin y al cabo no perderia su actitud altiva, ella era asi y si este tipo no daba su brazo a torcer pues ya le andaria buscando novio nuevo a su sobrina...al fin que abundan nuevos prospectos se dijo ella

Charlie llego a recoger a su amigo pero este estaba completamente mudo, los pensamientos, los recuerdos se hacian una tela de araña colosal, en la mente de Terry, ahora ya no se sentia tan seguro de su decision, y si habia oido bien....la tia le andaria presentando a royals de Europa a Alexia? Se habia vuelto loca la mujer o es que en verdad andaria de casamentera?!...pero era una posibilidad bien grande...ya las cosas no eran como antes y la gente de la nobleza no le importaba casarse con un plebeyo...pero eso no era de su incumbensia....pero por que le dolia tanto el solo pensarlo?....

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio,él tenia ahora que pensar que era lo que realmente queria ...pero para el no era tan facil aceptar que estaba equivocado, conciliar la razon con el corazon nunca le habia sido facil y otra vez se miraba en el dilema de ponerse a enfrentar a ambas partes como si fueran estructuras diferentes de su cuerpo y tenian voz y voluntad propia...

* * *

Alexia salio cumplida las dos semanas previstas,al menos se miraba serena , los niños mas tranquilos y ansiosos por salir de aquel encierro, sabian que tendrian que continuar con aquellas terapias pero ya no asi, en cautiverio como decia Vito,el menor de regresarian a la casa, irian con la tia Ashley que por el momento habia rentado un condominio bastante comodo para todos, ella se habia encargado de la mudanza junto con Gaby, las cosas personales estaban en el condominio y el resto en una era como si nada hubiese pasado, pero para Alexia nada era igual:él no estaba esperandola como habia pensado pero tenia miedo a preguntar.

Al quedarse un momento a solas con Gaby se animo a despejar la duda que habia mantenido:

-"Que bueno es estar de vuelta a fuera de esa burbuja...."-inicio la conversacion Alexia

-"Si amiga pero mas que nada que bueno que ahora estas libre de tus monstruos internos y seas libre....para todo y poder empezar de cero,cuenta conmigo para eso..."-le dijo Gaby dandole un abrazo

-"Ya ...Gaby hay algo que me inquieta, que pasa con Terry?....no se nada de el ,solo que esta bien,pero no lo he visto, no me ha visitado, y la verdad ansio tanto verlo abrazarlo ,besarlo me hace una falta terrible..."-solto angustiada Alexia,su inquietud ,con Gaby podia dejar salir todos sus temores y sus sentimientos ocultos, siempre habia sido asi.

-"Amiga....no te quiero mentir, pero no es bueno que lo sigas esperando, hasta donde se ,esta en Escocia descansando, lo que nos dio a entender es que ha dado por terminada la relacion, que por que le mentiste,que por que no fuiste leal ,no se... un monton de idiotadas ,cosas de machos! pero hasta alli, Charlie no ha querido decirme nada mas y yo pues no quiero saber, si supiera algo te lo diria y creo que eso no te conviene...."-Gaby se sentia triste por darle esa noticia a Alex pero era lo mejor al mal paso darle prisa.

-"Se fue?....-Alexia inhalo profundamente aire ,como para asimilar lo que habia escuchado.

-"Si , se fue a como vino , de pronto..."-dijo Gaby alargando rapidamente su brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga que de momento comenzo a ponerse roja tratando de controlar el llanto que luchaba por sali.r

-"Llora amiga ...te hara bien.....llora todo lo que desees, tal vez asi sacas lo que podias haber tenido guardado...pero prometeme que no te dejaras vencer por esto, que te pondras de pie y con la frente en alto seguiras tu camino, agradece que fue tal vez un momento lindo en tu vida y te dio a entender que puedes ser amada de esa manera o tal vez mas intensamente"-Gaby abrazaba fuerte a su amiga dandole palabras de animo para que no decayera.

Alexia lloraba en silencio , pensando en el porque de esa decision tan tajante , tan fria, acaso el ya no la amaba?, por que no le dio la cara? ,por que huyo?.mil preguntas se acumulaban en su pensamiento, lloraba sin poder detenerse, pero a la vez se prometio asi misma en seguir adelante,sin derrumbarse , pero que dolia como un demonio dolia y mucho, era como si le desollaran la piel del corazon lentamente, sentia un hueco en el estomago terrible ,sentia nauseas,ganas de salir corriendo y gritar a la nada , ganas de romber algo para descargar el dolor! pero seria fuerte por ella y por su familia que la estaba apoyando,asi pasara una vida entera llorando por el pero saldria viva de esta guerra.

Los chicos al poco tiempo se fueron con la tia Ashley harian un largo recorrido desde el norte de florida,luego irian al otro lado del oceano, y recorrerian Europa, luego regresarian al continente para ir a las playas del caribe, Alex con mucho pesar no quiso acompañarlos, penso mas bien en refugiarse en el trabajo y asi lograr consolidar el futuro para sus hijos, le dolia separarse de ellos, pero sabia que como ley de vida los hijos abandonan el nido tarde o temprano y para ella era como un ensayo de lo que pasaria en el futuro, queria que ellos se fueran criando independientes sin tener que estar refugiados bajo las alas de la madre,asi que sintiendose desmembrada como un cuerpo sin extremidades, ni corazon los dejo irse ; contentos ,ansiosos por la aventura y creando un nuevo vinculo con los tios .Alexia se habia quedado en el condominio que la tia habia rentado lo dejo alquilado por el resto del año,hasta que Alex con calma encontrara una casa que fuese de su agrado para residir en ella y convertirla en su nuevo tiempo pasa y ya segun el frio calendario estaba en comienzos de Septiembre, el calor estaba pasando,se acercaba su cumpleaños,tristemente comprobaba que el tiempo no se detenia ante nada y que seguia su curso,seis semanas ya habian pasado sin él, y lo que faltaba por venir, pero esa era su realidad y se tendria que acostumbrar ,algun dia dejaria de doler tanto el que no estuviera.

Una mañana gris de Septiembre la soledad del apartamento se vio interrumpida por el timbre mañanero del telefono,Alexia que ya estaba despierta desde hacia rato se sintio extrañada por la llamada a horas realmente inadecuadas eran las 7 de la mañana no podian ser los chicos pues sabia que ese dia visitarian Euro-Disney en Paris, y ya serian segun sus calculos las 2 de la tarde seguramente estarian a mitad de la aventura.

-"Alo.....Gaby que son estas horas?!"-dijo extrañada, era muy temprano para que Gaby anduviese llamando

-"Lo siento amiga mia pero se me olvido y necesito un super favor,hoy a las 1 de la tarde, tengo una cita,es un cliente super importante ... puedes ir tu? "-explico Gaby

-"Yo? Pero si tu arreglaste la cita lo correcto es que tu vayas y ademas por que no me habias dicho nada? Quien es ese cliente?"-cuestionaba Alexia ,algo molesta por la aparente irresponsabilidad de su amiga.

-"Ese cliente lo adquiri cuando estabas ingresada por eso no lo has visto, pero si es importante por que nos abrira mercado hacia varios lugares , es comerciante que tiene negocios no solo en Europa sino en ciertas partes de sudafrica,nos conviene expandirnos asi que no solo ahora cubriremos sudamerica ,si no que iremos mas alla, es que se me complico , habia hecho la cita, desde ese tiempo, no me fije y ahora coincide con la visita de mi abuela que viene desde venezuela y pues no la he visto desde hace tiempo....por favor amiguita linda no me falles?"-suplico Gaby con voz de niña mimada.

-"Ahhh tu y tus cuentos ...seguro que es por tu abuelita? Mira que si me doy cuenta que es por otro asunto te ahorco Gabriela Palacios!"-sentenciaba Alex

-"No te juro que es verdad mira pasa por la oficina y te dare la direccion , le asegure que iria a su casa, por que el no conoce bien la ciudad y es algo raro no le gusta salir, esa vez yo lo visite en su casa, es conocido de Charlie el nos hizo el favor de recomendarnos con el , y a el le parecio nuestra forma de proceder, modesta sin tantos enredos, y los precios sobre todo,ah! y por favor has algo por ti arreglate bien , ultimamente te tienes abandonada...."-le aconsejaba Gaby

-"Es a conseguir un negocio o un novio!?, no necesito ir en despliegue de moda para una cita de negocios, ademas es mejor parecer seria que vaya a pensar que busco otra cosa..."-dijo algo incomoda Alexia , no tenia el mas minimo animo de arreglarse pero sabia que Gaby tenia razon.

-"Mira ponte bonita , recuerda que la primera impresion cuenta mucho, y si te ve desaliñada o asi tan sencilla pensara que, las cosas se hacen de forma desganada, asi que esta puntual ahi por que Charlie me advirtio que era bastante exigente con la puntualidad...te veo al rato entonces"-y colgo.

De arrastras se obligo a irse a arreglar el pelo a primera hora, trato lo mas que pudo de verse bien pero aunque lucia muy hermosa , a ella le parecia un remedo de lo que en realidad era, como un espejismo de si misma.,trato con poco exito darse animo atravez de su apariencia se acomodo una blusa blanca estilo oxford, enmarcaba el talle pero se miraba formal , la falda gris de pliegues que llegaba a media pierna, daban un aire atrevido y coqueto, el toque de los zapatos stilletos negros ponian la nota sugestiva.,trato el maquillaje suave , era de dia y no queria dar insinuar algo que no era...asi que satisfecha con la apariencia , se puso un fragancia suave,tomo el bolso y partio a la oficina. Sorprendentemente Gaby ya no estaba ,habia salido rumbo al aeropuerto a recoger a su abuela, dejo la nota con la secretaria ahi estaban los datos de la direccion y las señales de donde vivia el cliente que debia visitar,la secretaria le aclaro que tenia entendido que era una direccion algo complicada , que mejor se fuera con tiempo, tambien le dio un folder con presupuestos que ya estaban listos para ser presentados, asi que de una vez se puso en camino ,algo retirado de la ciudad era un vecindario bastante exclusivo, estaba siendo levantado no hace mucho pero por las construcciones que se miraban imponentes era obvio que la gente que vivia ahi, era gente pudiente, eran acres de terrenos para cada casa, muy hermosas por cierto.

Llego a la direccion acordada estaba como a lo alto de una colina segun se miraba por que el camino que era inclinado, asi que la casa no se miraba a simple vista, seguro el señor lo habia decido asi para no ser visto por las demas vecinos pero habian muchas casas asi ,que estaban ubicadas en partes altas,como para darse mas privacidad o tal vez mas exclusividad de la que ya con su auto y llego a unos portones negros en medio de ellos habia un simbolo de un aguila que en medio tenia una A, le perecio tan particular y se quedo por unos segundos viendolo:

-"Vaya se parece al escudo de los Andrey ...bueno ya de ahora me cae bien el hombre este..."-rio para si-"Sera acaso algun pariente lejano... jijiji ...si como no! Seguro que es mera coincidencia pero que bonita coincidencia,"-se contestaba ella misma mas relajada.

Se acerco al intercomunicador para poderse anunciar y una voz tipica de parlante le chillo las preguntas de rigor, al fin los grandes portones se abrieron y ante sus ojos un hermoso jardin se abria a ambos lados, era un deliete a los ojos! avanzo despacio para admirar tanta belleza mas sorprendente fue ver que en lo que seria la entrada a la casa era algo paracido al portal de rosas de Lakewood! No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por tan tierna remembranza ,era obvio quien cosntruyo esta lugar lo habia hecho pensando en ese detalle de la mansion de los Andrey o tal vez era alguien que amaba esas obras de Thomas Kincade* , que hacia muchos jardines parecidos y particularmente esos llenos de flores, bajo del auto y dio varias vistas rapidas a tanto deliete natural, se encamino hacia el portal y aspiro extasiada el perfume tan fuerte de aquellas rosas, ahi un mayordomo estirado le abrio la puerta, la reparo de pie a cabeza y con cara sin expresion alguna la condujo a la terreza que estaba en la parte posterior de la casa, con refinado acento australiano le dijo que se pusiera comoda que el Señor la atenderia en el jardin no en el estudio como es de suponer, por que a el le gustaba hacer sus negocios asi rodeado de sus rosas dijo el hombre.

-"Vaya que a estos millonarios les gusta ser distintos !en fin veremos que pasa...siempre y cuando se enfoque en el negocio y no se pase de listo conmigo todo ira bien ...."-se decia Alexia una vez que el mayordomo con cara de cera se habia marchado.

Seguia obserando extasiada aquel paraiso en medio de aquella mansion, las rosas eran las protagonistas en ese jardin pero tambien habian flores de otros tipos,todo era tan bello que era imposible tener un mal pensamiento,en un lado de este sitio habia una fuente rodeada de pequeñas estatuas de piedra blanca con forma de niños alados, se vio interrumpida por el mayordomo que regresaba con un vaso con agua, y una carpeta aparentemente con documentos.

-"El Señor desea que vaya avanzando con estos documentos y los revise, el vendra dentro de poco a reunirse con usted"-dijo el hombre con la ceromonia que estos deben usar para hablar

-"Gracias "-fue la unica palabra que atino a decir Alexia. Pero antes de abrirla ,se dispuso a revisar los papeles que Gaby le habia dejado con los presupuestos , para analizarlos y ver si compaginaban con lo que el hombre le estaba entregando :

-"Pero....y esto? Que hace mi carpeta aqui ...?Mis dibujos, mis escritos...?!"-Alexia se llevo la mano a la frente ,en actitud de susto y molestia,seguro la despistada de Gaby habia confundido los documentos pero .."Que atrevida!" como se le habia ocurrido urgar en sus cosas personales!De que se las veria con ellas se las veria ....y ahora que con que le saldria al cliente...?.

Agarro la carpeta que habia dejado el mayordomo para ver si de ahi podria sacar algo ,una informacion una pista de lo que el habia acordado con Gaby, pero para su sorpresa no era una simple carpeta de carton o plastico:era forrada de cuero, tenia engravado en el medio con letras doradas una "A" y una "G" entrelazadas seguramente las iniciales de ese señor excentrico y esta cerrada con un zipper,.se quedo por unos segundos deslizando los dedos por las letras se miraba el gusto delicado que rodeaba ese lugar,parece que esa carpeta no seria la exepcion,era bastante gruesa ,Que tantos documentos tenia que revisar?"

* * *

**Amigas pronto el final gracias por compartir esta aventura, mi primer fic el que hice pensando en una fan enamorada y su sueño hecho realidad....ahora como lo termino aun me queda la duda....**

**Thomas kincade es un pintor que se destaca por sus paisajes, o jardines asi estilo el portal de rosas, sus pinturas han sido utilizadas en rompecabezas,articulos de decoracion,de oficinas etc.  
**


	19. Chapter 19 melodias de ensueño

**Amor de otoño en primavera**

**cap 19**

Alexia se debatia en una mezcla de ansiedad y temor,algo le decia que no era un simple cliente el que encontraria: tal vez una broma de su amiga, junto con su tia todo para sacarla de la tristeza,acaso lo mejor no seria tomar su bolso e irse de una vez y no ser victima de una mala pasada?...no cabia la mas minima posibilidad que fuese el...definitivamente no,por que haria el algo asi...si de todos modos la habia abandonado, a ella y a ese sueño tan hermoso que habian vivido,acaricio una vez mas la carpeta de cuero y respirando hondo para guardar en su memoria aquel aroma fascinante del jardin ,se levanto, iba a tomar su bolso ,cuando el mayordomo con cara de cera llego apresurado:

-"Señora, el Señor pregunta si ya miro los documentos que le deje,el dice que es algo que les beneficiara a ustedes como pequeña empresa, y al el para ayudarse con gente honesta ,acaso ya disponia a salir?"-dijo el mayordomo con toda su ceremonia hablando pausadamente y con la mirada interrogaba a la mujer a manera tambien de reproche

-"Acaso su "señor"no piensa venir a verme?es muy descortes de su parte ..."-dijo mordaz Alexia

-"Si el se reunira con usted en breve ,esta con una llamada muy importante de negocios y por eso pidio que se fuera adelantando con esto, el tiempo es oro Señora mia..."-dijo el hombre convincente

-AH(*.*suspiros) Esta bien , mirare lo que su patron tiene que ofrecer"-dijo con verdadero fastidio Alex,la verdad que ya ella se estaba imaginando era la necesidad de aferrarse a una esperanza, algun milagro que le demostrara que podia ser algo mas digamos..una dulce sorpresa...en fin eso no iba a suceder ni en mil años luz, asi que mejor dejaria de estar pensando tonterias, tenia que pensar con que le saldria al hombre ese, si pedia ver algun documento, ya que la entrometida de Gaby le habia cambiando las cosas, aparte que ya se las veria ,-"andar de registrona husmenado en mis cosas!-decia Alexia para sus adentros.

Se volvio a sentar todo con un animo de fastidio, cansancio, aburrimiento falta de fe ,todo en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma que no tiene deseos de hacer nada y que se esfuerza por arrastrarse a enfrentar el diario vivir....

Volvio a comtemplar el jardin lo hacia tan solo por tratar de que aquella hermosa vista le diera serenidad,la sensacion de abrir los sentidos ,la mente; cruzaba la pierna para acomodarse mejor ,con aquellos movimientos,un tanto felinos ,que hacia inconcientemente,estaba en su naturaleza ser asi,jugo por unos segungos con un mechon de cabello y aunque ella no lo creyera todo movimiento era sensual femenino,dio nuevamente un nuevo suspiro , mas hondo que el anterior,y volvio a acercar la carpeta para verla, repitio el mismo movimiento,de ir delineando las letras engravadas,con delicadeza ,como si se fuesen a quebrar o descascarar el baño de oro que tenian, un suspiro mas.....*-* y la abrio por fin:

-"Y esto ?!"-dijo al ver un boligrafo pegado a la primera hoja era de verdad muy bonito ,curioso por se muy delgado,la hoja estaba en blanco, paso la siguente hoja y una melodia salio de adentro de la casa,obligandola a desviar la mirada de la carpeta:

Nocturno de Chopin empezaba a llenar el ambiente ,eran las notas de un piano en vivo y a todo color sonando en esa casa!

-"Esto esta mas extraño de lo que pense!'-y volvio la vista a la pagina que habia dejado sin chequear:Algo escrito en ella ,con hermosa caligrafia ,parecia hecha por un artista,trazos finos y elegantes empezo a leer lo que a simple vista era una carta:

*"No sabes mi niña estoy loco de amores,prendi mis afectos hermosa pepita, mas donde? en el espacio? En las nubes? Lo prendi en el lazo de cintas de tus labios..." Si pudiera ser poeta ,te pondria mis sentimientos en versos,Si pudiese pintar,dibujaria en lienzo el inmenso amor que te tengo,quisiera componer en una sinfonia la angustia de estos dias sin ti pero no soy mas que un hombre enamorado y que cuenta cada momento en soledad:han sido seis semanas,42 dias,1008 horas sin poderte abrazar y decirte que nada podra separarnos,ni la terquedad de mi caracter,ni las trampas, de la vida,ni terceros con intrigas,.En estos dias todo ha sido en blanco y negro sin la luz de sonrisa ,pero era necesario:no podia verte hasta que todo estuviese listo y ahora que todo esta dispuesto tengo todo el orgullo de mostrarte lo que he construido con amor para ti...."

La melodia seguia sonando con intensidad como si las teclas fuesen acariciadas por manos delicadas que hacian al piano casi suspirar....

-"Mira a tu alrededor y veras que en cada rincon esta parte de tu sueño y mi sueño,en cada rincon de este jardin ha sido plantada una parte de ti y una parte de mi,en los nuevos retoños saldran las ilusiones que ambos construimos, y cada nueva flor sera un sueño cumplido...te mando una lluvia de flores....para que sanen completamente las heridas,y que sequen con su suavidad ,las seguras lagrimas que corren por tu rostro...."

Una lluvia de petalos caia desde lo alto de la casona,y no se equivocaba: las lagrimas corrian en silencio cada vez que parpadeaba ,volvio de nuevo a la carta.

-"Espero que esas lagrimas sean de alegria, no podria soportar si fueran debido a otra razon,dejame formar parte de futuro,dejame con cada beso desaparecer cada cicatriz de tu alma,dejame con cada amanecer darte la promesa de una nueva aventura,permiteme darte los besos mas dulces que nunca he dado y entregarme en cuerpo y alma cada vez que me aceptes en tu lecho...cambia la pagina y encontraras dos cosas:

Alexia dio vuelta a la pagina y en esta encontro las dos cosas que le habian dicho:

-"Toma esta llave...es la llave de la puerta principal de esta casa,es tuya, te pertenece...tambien es la llave del futuro que nos aguarda.....sigue mas abajo y espero que te guste..."

Un anillo con tres topazios naranjas ,raros por demas,estas tenian en medio un pequeño zafiro y como si fueran hojas unas esmeraldas....

-"Este anillo ,no solo simboliza un compromiso,sino la union de ambos, tus ojos que envuelven los mios, tu eres el sol que se refleja en mis ojos cada vez que me ves fijamente,como si quisieras hundirte en mis pensamientos... y si acaso te preguntabas para que era la pluma...esa es para que apartir de hoy escribas la historia de los dos...en un nuevo comienzo, soñando con una realidad palpable,que no seran nada mas los sueños de una niña sino las posibilidades de una mujer....de ahora en adelante espero los versos no sean melancolicos, sino que sean llenos de espectativas,lleno de anhelos,que esos pensamientos sean dedicados al hombre que tienes a tu lado , no por el que sueñas...llamame arrogante,llamame posesivo, pero es la unica forma en que puedo amarte,adueñandome de cada pensamiento,de cada suspiro tuyo....."

Ahi terminaba la carta...tendria que salir corriendo ahora? O pensar que estaba soñando...por que solo eso podria ser...Ahora el piano no sonaba,se oia otra musica seguramente de algun sistema de sonido...era el Airoso de Bach....si eso debia ser...estaba soñando por que hasta musica de fondo tenia ...como si estuviese en alguna de esas peliculas de epoca....se mordio un poco la lengua para ver si dolia(auch!)...y si ...dolio...

En un instante se sintio observada..alguien le clavaba la mirada , y de eso no se puede soñar seria demasiada jugarreta de la mente,se volvio y ahi lo vio justo al comienzo de las gradas que conducian a la terraza...con las manos en los bolsillos, vistiendo todo de hilo azul veraniego apesar de estar empezando el otoño...ahi estaba el con su pelo moviendose a placer del viento...con aquella mirada intensa...que calaba hasta los huesos.....

Ahora si...era mejor marcharse...no valia la pena

_** fin**_

* * *

*este era unos versos de un poema que escuche hace muchisismos años,se que es de un artista brasilero pero no tengo mas datos por mas que los he buscado....

Espero que les haya gustado...


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogo

**AMOR DE OTOÑO EN PRIMAVERA**

**EPILOGO**

Alexia habia tomado su bolso y lo que quedaba de su carpeta:

-"No una vez mas no! No puedo seguir cayendo en tu juego!No vales la pena..".-se dijo en voz baja a ella rapidamente como salir de ahi,si lo hacia por donde mismo habia entrado él sin duda le bloquearia el paso,tendria que hacerlo bordeando la casa-"Diablos malditos tacones...en la grama no son de mucha ayuda!"-se dijo ella para si.

Terry observo la accion de la mujer y sintiendo como si un baño de agua fria le cayera encima: no era la reaccion que habia esperado por parte de Alex,por momentos se quedo inmovil viendo como ella tomaba su bolso ,sus papeles y caminaba a prisa hacia un lado de la casa seguro se marcharia...-Ni creas que te dejaré irte asi!"-se dijo Terry en voz alta como si fuese una promesa por cumplir o mas bien una amenaza!

Alexia se tuvo que despojar de sus zapatos antes que se torciera un tobillo! ,ni modo perdio toda elegancia pero no:" caeria rendida en sus brazos",eso se lo iba deciendo con cada paso que daba,busco desesperada las llaves de su auto , como siempre pasa encontrar las llaves dentro de la cartera, es la mision mas imposible que se puede uno imaginar sobre todo cuando vas a su mala suerte cuando llego al auto el ya estaba ahi esperandola:le habia tomado ventaja por la entrada principal!

-"Si crees que te dejare ir asi de facil estas loca! Por que actuas asi? Dime en que estas pensando?!"-se soltaba Terry en reclamos

Alexia no contestaba seguia buscando las llaves y actuaba como si el no estuviese ahi.

-"Hablame ,dime algo...acaso te onfendi ?...algo no te gusta? habla por favor!-seguia preguntando Terry,y ella solo miraba al suelo ,al auto,a cualquier parte, menos a el, no podia mirarlo a los ojos ,seria su perdicion sabia que si lo miraba la desarmaria por completo,y ella estaba dolida ,resentida una confusion enorme era su mente y su corazon en ese fin las malditas llaves! Abrio la puerta del pasajero tiro su bolso,carpeta y zapatos cerro con rabia la puerta y se disponia dar la vuelta para montarse,Terry la sujeto por los hombros mientras ella solo le daba la espalda:

-"Mi amor ,no crees que es suficiente con un cabeza dura? No crees acaso que es suficiente que yo sea el obstinado,el terco en esta relacion? Con eso tenemos suficiente para que ahora tu quieras asumir esa posicion...hablame dime por lo menos que te pasa? Quisiera adivinar tus pensamientos si fuese posible...para asi entenderte mejor....por favor hablame?"-Terry paso de un tono casi de broma a un tono suplicante,no podia perderla! Ya no habian mas obstaculos entre ellos , por que ahora ella lo mandaba todo al diablo?!, acaso lo que el habia hecho no era suficiente prueba de sus intenciones? De lo mucho que la amaba?, trando de evocar y duplicar en vivo, la parte mas dulce que ella albergaba en sus sueños de adolescente.

Alexia se volvio lentamente, y el la solto de los hombros ,para darle espacio ,vio que ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de rabia, apretando los labios ,con fuerza, para Terry era la primera vez que la miraba con esa expresion, sin esperarselo, de la nada ella le solto sonora bofetada ,mas bien bofetada con el puño cerrado, haciendolo que el se tambaleara un poco ,pero claro recupero su postura de inmediato,la miro con los ojos sorprendidos,ella iba acercandose a el como si fuese una fiera apunto de atacar:

-"Me abandonaste!!!!! Me dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba!!!!-lo empujaba ella- Y ahora quieres que yo ....que yo caiga a tus pies por que mandaste a construir una casa...?!?!asi como asi...!! Acaso piensas que con algo material podras borrar el dolor de sentirme abandonada, desilucionada...no sabes lo que duele , que tú,el hombre que amaba se fuera de mi lado sin mayor explicacion...despues que han pasado cosas fuertes entre nosotros y por una tonteria aparente desaparecieras de mi vida ! Como ahora pretendes que yo acepte saltar a un abismo contigo si no se si el dia de mañana te arrepentiras?!? ..... y me volveras a dejar asi...vacia....sola.... sin ti...."- dijo esto y rompio en llanto ,por fin lo dijo,saco lo que tenia entre pecho y espalda,lo que se habia tragado todo este tiempo,llorando por su ausencia, confundida por que no entendia la razon de la actitud que el habia tomado.

Terry se acerco a ella intentando tomarla entre sus brazos,sabia que tenia razon,en todo lo que habia dicho,pero ella se resistio,lo empujo apartandolo de su lado,pero el no desistio,volvio a tratar de abrazarla ,Alexia lo seguia empujando ,entre sollozos le decia :

-"Te odio...te odio....me dejaste ...dime por que lo hiciste...?"-la batalla interna de entre te amo y te odio era tenaz en su mente, pero de momento se sintio no tener mas fuerza para estar en medio de esa lucha:

-"Perdoname...perdoname por favor...pero no podia estar en ese momento a tu lado si yo mismo no estaba sano emocionalmente,si yo no me libraba de mis demonios internos,no iba a ser de mucha ayuda...te podria hundir mas...era mejor una distancia dura pero si el resultado iba ser alguien digno de ti ,que estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte para poder darte todo lo que necesitas...."-le decia Terry abrazandola nuevamente,esta vez ella no lo rechazo seguia llorando a mares,estaba vulnerable como podia seguir defendiendose de él si estando entre sus brazos sintia un alivio extraño:

-"Pero que te costaba darme aunque fuera una explicacion? Algo....nadia sabia nada de ti...No tienes idea cuantas noches he pasado llorando como idiota por que no estabas conmigo...."-el reclamo era inminente y Terry sabia que tenia que escucharlo.

-"Mi amor ,lo se,lo se que hice mal,que fui un mero cobarde,si asi decides llamarme pero debes saber algo:que si me fui, fue por que el mismo Doctor de Paula me lo recomendo....hable con ,él poco despues que abandone el hospital , y en una larga conversacion,me dijo que no era sano que yo estuviese a tu lado si no me hacia un espacio para un autoanalisis...que debia darte el espacio suficiente para que tú y los chicos lograran salir de ese trauma de la muerte...bueno ya sabes de que...yo con mis inseguridades,con esos celos sin sentido ,no te iba a ser de gran ayuda..un reclamo sin sentido podria hechar abajo todo el avanze de la terapia,.yo lo que menos queria era realmente separme de tí, pero si queria que estuvieses bien tenia que hacerlo asi, te juro que fue tambien duro para mi...y al igual que tú todas estas noches sentí tú ausencia,y no me averguenza decir que tambien llore como tonto....por la misma falta que me hacias...en un exilio autoimpuesto era duro sentir que me amabas pero que yo no era digno de estar a tu lado ,al menos en ese momento...no se como mas decirte que me perdones,pero entiende que era necesario esa separacion"-Terry la abrazaba con todas su fuerzas ,queria si fuera posible meterla alli dentro de su pecho,para que ella pudiese ver todo lo que el tambien sufrio por estar separados,

-"Solo te puedo decir que no estoy dispuesto a separarme de ti ,a menos que ya no me ames, pero sabes?...aun asi te estaria acosando y siguendote a todos lados hasta que me volvieses a amar....aun asi cambiaras de domicilio, te fueras del pais... o te cambiaras de nombre...te seguiria hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario....eres lo mas hermoso,lo mas verdadero que me ha pasado en mi vida...no puedo renunciar a ti....no puedo ni lo hare....entiendes?!"-le agarro el rostro y la forzo a mirarlo.

Ella no queria verlo a los ojos,sabia que ese era su talon de aquiles:los ojos azules de Terry,él la inundo con esa mirada decidida,transparente ,haciendo que ella sintiera sus defensas quebrantarse , se acerco despacio a sus labios que tanto habia extrañado:

-"Dime que no me amas....atrevete a negar que me amas...."-le dijo desafiando la voluntad de Alexia,ella ahora si estaba temblando como si fuese una hoja, cuanto habia extrañado ese impetú de este hombre, cuanto habia extrañado ese olor embriagante que el poseia....

-"Te odio...por hacerme que aun te ame como lo hago...te odio por que veo tu mirada y me traciona la razon... pierdo toda mi voluntad...eres un estupido!"-Alexia sentia que el corazon le saldria por la boca,su pecho se agitaba como si hubiese corrido un maraton de 500 millas!y lo peor, las piernas le temblaban como si fuese gelatina,como negar que estar tan cerca de el la hacia peor que un titere a su merced:

-"Si tienes razon..soy un estupido ...y sabes que es lo peor de ser un estupido? Que soy un completo guiñapo sin ti, que no funciona,no actua si no estas aqui, asi entre mis brazos, no sabes que con solo saberte cerca el dia me cambia completamente....te necesito tanto que hasta yo mismo me odio por necesitarte como si fueses una droga ...te amo ...te amo mil veces te amo...."- sin mas palabras la beso como si fuese el primero y el ultimo beso que daria en su quito la llave de las manos mientras no dejaba de besarla y las tiro entre las miles de flores que adornaban el lado lateral de la casa:

-"Quiero ver ahora como te iras de aqui...."-le dijo con esa sonrisa que solo el podia poseer, esa sonrisa ,cinica pero tan intento besarla de nuevo:

-"Acaso crees que nadie notara que me desapareci?"-le dijo ella desafiante

-"Sorpresa querida mia...! ya todos saben que si no vuelves despues de las 4 o sea...en un rato es por que te quedaras aqui para siempre....asi que nadie vendra por ti..."-le dijo triunfante Terry

-"Eres un desgraciado ,manipulador...te encanta tener a todo el mundo a tu dispocicion verdad?...por que no me sorprende....?"-le dijo Alexia aun entre unas cuantas lagrimas que seguian saliendo de sus ojos de topacio naranja...se ponian aun mas encendidos cuando lloraba:

Terry la levanto en brazos y subio con ella las escalinatas de la casa, entro por la puerta principal con ella entre sus brazos ,como debia de ser,una vez dentro ,la dejo en el suelo solo para volverla a atrapar con besos y entre sus fuertes brazos, queria que ella sintiera que no habria forma alguna de salir de ahi,encantadora prision para cualquier reclusa,Alexia aun tenia sus reservas, era dificil tener al corazon diciendo:"Si avientate con todo,dejate amar..." y por otro lado la mente:"eres una completa tonta,crees en palabras bonitas,el es un cobarde que sale corriendo a la primera"- para nadie era tarea facil estar asi entre medio de la razon y el corazon pero como saber que era lo correcto en ese momento,dejarse llevar por la sensacion del instante, por lo que hasta su piel le pedia a gritos tambien y era dejarse envolver por sus brazos y su besos,pero tenia que ser prudente, no era una niña tenia que ver los pro's y contra's de esa situacion:

-"Alex...cada detalle de esta casa fue pensando para ti,cada cosa que se colocó,cada cuadro ,cada cortina fue pensado para tu gusto...desde que me fui me tome a la tarea de averiguar cada detalla de lo que tanto te apionaba,esa historia que tanto mirabas...y de ahi saque la idea de esta casa,Gaby me mando varios de los dibujos de la mansion.. Y ahora la tienes para ti..."-dijo Terry al ver a Alex mirando con cuidado cada detalle de la casa,ella pasaba los dedos por la repisa de la entrada camino con cuidado vio el gran salon y luego los cuartos aparte donde habia pasado hacia una sala y luego esta daba a la terraza... a ella se le habia olvidado que todavia estaba descalza, para Terry la imagen le parecio adorable, parecia una niña explorando algo nuevo:

Alexia se fijo bien que esa sala habia un enorme piano de cola, hermosa madera de tono mahogany... vio que la tapa estaba levantada como si alguien hubiese estado tocando y ahi recordo la melodia que habia escuchado antes:

-"Quien toco el piano cuando yo estaba en el jardin?"-se atrevio a preguntar

Terry sonrio maliciosamente y de con ese caminar despreocupado,se sento al piano:

-"Hay muchas cualidades que desconoces aun de mi, niña malcriada!"-le dijo cerrandole un ojo,con la mayor delicadeza empezo tocar las primeras notas del Nocturno de Chopin,el sabia por uno de los sin fin de escritos de Alex que ella adoraba la musica clasica, y esa era una de sus favoritas,Alex se sento a su lado aspirando de nuevo aquel aroma seductor que Terry desprendia de su piel, el seguia haciendo suspirar a las teclas del enorme piano no sin antes notar que su querida Alexia tambien suspiraba profundamente con cada nota que el enorme instrumento hacia resonar en toda la estancia:

-"Perdona lo del golpe...creo que se me fue la mano.."-le dijo ella con voz baja ,al mirar que Terry tenia aun la mejia un tanto enrojecida e hinchada.

-"Nada que disculpar...creo que me lo merecia desde hace rato...pero no estaria mal que me dieras muchos besos ...tu sabes...para que se baje un poco la inflamacion..."-le dijo el volviendola a cubrir con el oceano azul de sus ojos,

Alex sonrio ante la traviesa respuesta , bastaron las notas del piano para olvidar su conflicto interno,olvidarse de el dolor de la soledad y los dias tristes,lo amaba demasiado como para seguir molesta con él,la necesidad que sentia por perderse entre sus brazos y olvidarse por una noche del resto del mundo:

-"Jurame que no te iras de nuevo...jurame por tu vida misma que te quedaras a mi lado..."-le dijo ella de pronto rompiendo el encanto del silencio que los habia tomado

Terry la miro con mayor intensidad esta vez y acercandose mas aun, puso su frente contra la de ella ,tomo sus manos y las sintio heladas,temblando.

-"Solo la misma muerte podria separme de ti, y aun asi, volveria desde la misma oscuridad solo para estar a tu lado, si existe la forma de volver a vivir,volveria solo para estar contigo....nada escucha bien nada ni nadie apartir de hoy hara que me separe de ti....que haya duda alguna en tu corazon...ni en esa mentecita terca ...me entiendes...asi que me tendras que aguantarme por el resto de tus dias"-finalizo su promesa,se lavanto del banquito y con un gesto invito a Alex a seguirlo.

Salieron de la sala de musica como le dijo el,y la condujo hacia las recamaras subiendo las escalinatas ,que tan delicadamente habian sido talladas,realmente cada detalle era increible uno mas que otro,Terry la volvio a levantar en brazos antes de entrar a lo que era obviamente la recamara principal, al entrar era una pieza enorme un hermoso divan en un lado una enorme cama que parecia sacada de un cuento con postes que asemejaban columnas romanas todo tallado en madera y en medio en la parte de arriba de la cama se unian con intricadas formas de hierro que parecian como enredaderas la verdad era un sueño! El tocador ,el armario ,cada mueble era de madera pura,con detalles delicados ,jamas ni en sueños Alexia pensado en una recamara como esa!

-"Te gusta? Si hay algo que no te parezca lo puedes cambiar...todo esto es tuyo puedes hacer lo que quieras"-le dijo Terry mientras la abrazaba por detras ,con su pecho frente a la espalda de Alexia ,ella repasaba cada detalle de la magnifica recamara

-"Como crees?! Es hermosa! .....pero Terry tengo que regresar a casa...bueno al condominio..no tengo nada de ropa y quisiera darme un baño ...como notaras ya me ensucie los pies por andar descalza como una niña desastrosa!"-le dijo con pena Alexia, al mirarse los pies...eso no le encontraba nada de glamoroso

-"No te preocupes ..".-sonrio Terry-" Gaby te preparo una maleta con lo necesario por lo menos para tres dias...luego podemos ir por el resto de tus cosas y la de los chicos ,el cuarto de Anthony esta listo, cuando el venga ,junto con el resto de nuestros hijos, estara todo preparado en tiempo"-Terry ya tenia todo listo para comenzar una verdadera familia, tener la casa llena de risas juveniles ,llena de una familia verdadera era algo que le hacia llenarse de ilusion.

-"Nuestros hijos? Que lindo suena eso...o sea que temos cuatro ahora..."-dijo Alex sintiendo la misma ilusion.

-"Que Gaby que?!...mala amiga!!! "-dijo Alex llena de sorpresa,reaccionando a lo que habia dicho Terry primero

-"Por que mala amiga!? Ella solo me ayudo en ciertas cositas y le pedi lo de la ropa por que se que ella tiene buen gusto y conoce lo que te hace sentir comoda, no le veo nada de malo?"-Terry la abrazaba mas ,con calma la conducia hacia el armario pero sin soltarla

-"Si mala amiga!!! se supone que tiene que ser leal conmigo no contigo! Por que no me dijo nada! Y lo de la abuelita ...claro un cuento ...pero ya lo vera..."-Alex,reclamaba en tono divertido...sin soltarse de su agradable prision,

-"No lo de la abuelita es cierto...viene para una fiesta importante...creo que se quedara aqui por unos cuantos meses y el 28 de octubre es la fiesta a la que asistira..."-le dijo el con tono un tanto de misterio

-"Fiesta de que? Halloween?...no me imagino a la abuela de Gaby en esas cosas seria divertido verla disfrazada!"-Alex no podia ver la mirada de emocion que Terry tenia reflejada,los ojos le brillaban con dos zafiros al contacto de la luz

-"El 28 de octubre querida mia...es cuando usted por fin sera la Señora de Grandchester....ante la ley de los hombres,de Dios ,de lo que sea necesario...por la ley judia,musulmana la que tu quieras...en cualquiera de ellas le declarare a todos lo mucho que te amo!"-Terry finalizo su hermosa declaracion ,volteando a su querida Alex para darle uno de esos besos que solo el sabia darle ,esos que le hacian estremecer desde el la cabeza hasta los pies....

-"Como puedes ser tan maravilloso?! No sabes cuanto agradezco a quien te puso en mi camino!"-le dijo Alex entre besos ahora no tenia miedo de perderse completamente entre sus brazos ,ya no habia ni obstaculo moral ,ni ante leyes ni nada, cada barrera habia sido derribada con trabajo pero la recompensa a ese esfuerzo era dulce ,gloriosa!

Se sumieron en un concierto de caricias y besos apasionados ,era la primera vez que despues de tanto se pudian tocar con toda la libertad no solo disfrutaban de lo dulce de los besos,si no tambien de las caricias que fueron subiendo de intensidad ,para ella seria la primera vez ,que haria el amor, por primera vez y por extraño que parezca seria su primera vez por amor, no importaba que o quien habia sido el primero en su vida si el ultimo seria él, el hombre que tanto amaba y que podia sentir el sentimiento de él por ella:

-"Te amo tanto...."-mientras el devoraba con fiereza su cuello y la camisa iba bajando de los hombros de la piel bronceada de Alex

-"Yo te amo mas ...creo que toda mi vida espere por un momento asi..."-le contestaba Alexia mientras la falda caia al suelo despreocupada

Los ojos llenos de pasion el uno por el otro,ella despojaba con manos temblorosas la camisa azul de lino ,dejando asi el pecho descubierto , con dedos inexpertos realmente,recorria con admiracion cada parte de él,mientras el se estremecia por aquella carica timida,Con pasion la atrapo nuevamente entre sus brazos,y la condujo a la enorme cama ,con calma disfrutando el momento de esa primera vez entre ellos, el iba dandole a ella nuevas sensaciones,pero cada beso significaba una declaracion :bajaba desde el pecho hasta el vientre femenino y regresaba a de nuevo a su boca y luego a decirle las palabras mas intensas de amor:

-"Dejame hacerle el amor primero a tu alma....para luego dedicarme a tu cuerpo...quiero borrar cada recuerdo que quede en tu piel del pasado, quiero grabar nuevos recuerdos en ella,escribir una nueva historia en cada parte de ti...."-le decia él con su voz enronquecida

Mientras ella solo le regalaba como respuesta los suspiros mas profundos, gemidos timidos que incrementaron con cada roce ,con cada exploracion.

Alexia por primera vez disfrutó de lo que era entregarse en cuerpo y alma,las nuevas sensaciones de una caricia en el pecho ,en cada parte de su cuerpo, descubrio que el sexo puede ser lo mas maravilloso ,si se hace con amor...fue realmente tocar el mismo cielo con las manos,el sentir el peso del cuerpo de ese hombre tan maravilloso encima de ella ,sentir el olor del sudor que él desprendia en ese momento mas agitado cuando por primera vez supo que era un orgasmo y que era sentir y recibir el de él en ella. Ese olor la marcaria como suya, ese momento casi instintivo, era una sensacion maravillosa,era tan tierno con cada detalle ,preocupandose por si ella se sentia bien,si disfrutaba cada caricia que él le daba.

La noche llego con una luna intrusa que se colo por las ventanas de la habitacion,encontrando a dos amantes explorandose aun y haciendose promesas de amor infinito,un rayo atrevido cubrio sus cuerpos desnudos y bendijo la union de esas almas.

* * *

La navidad de ese año era una especial, la casa llena de luces por doquier,un enorme arbol en medio del salon de musica, el lugar favorito de Alexia, el arbol tenia regalos regados por todo el suelo ,parecia que habian comprado un centro comercial completo:

Los chicos disfrutaban abriendo cada caja con entusiasmo,en cada uno de los cuatro esa primera navidad juntos,como una familia quedaria en su memoria para siempre.

La tia Ashley habia decidido pasarla con ellos, junto al tio Carlos ,sabia que eso seria al menos una forma de comenzar una nueva etapa en ellos como familia, para apoyar la union de Alexia con supuesto no podia faltar los mejores amigos que alguien pueda pedir:Gaby y Charlie estaban compartiendo con ellos todo era tan distinto, nadie que viera aquella estampa podria pensar en todo lo que habia sucedido en tan poco tiempor. Todo el recinto era una tipica postal navideña una familia abriendo regalos,amigos compartiendo el momento y una pareja cerca de uno de los ventanales entregandose en privado sus regalos respectivos:

-"Y estos tickets?"-le dijo Alexia al ver los boletos de avion ,al abrir el regalo que Terry le entregaba

-"Bueno te llevare a conocer toda Escocia....y haremos un recorrido muy especial ya lo sabes...para hacer nosotros un verano especial estilo...adolescentes del colegio San Pablo"-le dijo Terry con una amplia sonrisa, pero al ver la cara de Alexia le dio la impresion que no le hizo gracia el regalo

-"Que sucede? No te gusta la idea...quieres ir a otro lado?"-le dijo Terry preocupado ,desde que estaban viviendo juntos ,siempre procuraba complacer sus deseos nada mas:

-"No es eso..."-sonrio Alex-" Es que no creo que podamos hacer mucho para ese tiempo..tendremos visita para esa epoca....abre tu regalo..."-le dijo ella

Terry abrio la pequeña cajita que parecia de una para pañuelos o algo asi, al verla vio un pequeño zapatito de bebe:

-No me dijiste que habias iniciado los planes de la adopcion...dijiste que lo hariamos juntos.."-le preguntaba Terry al ver el delicado zapatito,

-"Bueno es que, pensaba hacerlo pero ... como te digo que ahora seremos....los tuyos los mios y los nuestros....es que me encontre hace unas semanas con la sospecha pero no la crei posible...ayer la confirme....cosas de la naturaleza....que siempre gana ante la ciencia misma..."-le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

Terry la abrazo fuerte... escondio su rostro en el cuello de ella para que nadie se diera cuenta de las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos idea un ser pequeñito ,que fuera parte de el y de ella,era algo que jamas penso,él deseaba una familia grande ,ya se lo habia dicho y habian pensado en adoptar, pero esto para él era el mejor regalo de navidad que nadie en toda su vida le habia dado....y tenia que venir de ella de Alexia .....

Y asi los dejamos compartiendo entre besos y abrazos la noticia de un nuevo miembro en la famila Grandchester Prado,Alencar Brower!

* * *

**Queridas amigas gracias una y mil veces por dejarme compartir con ustedes este primer fic que salio de mi corazon y alocada cabeza**

**Si decidi ponerlo es para no cuasar mas traumas de los que en si Candy,como serie nos ha dejado ,aunque si queria dejar a Alexia, mi protagonista , como una mujer decidida a no seguir siendo victima de las emociones...pero quien se resiste a los encantos de Terry...yo no puedo simplemente no puedo!y por que una personita especial me animo ha hacerlo!  
**

**Monny: gracias por estar alli desde el principio y a lo largo de mi camino**

**Jenny:por haber sido la primera en dejar un comentario y sobre todo la manera tan bonita que lo hiciste!  
**

**Yola: gracias por los animos y las buenas vibras el entusiasmo que me demostrastes en tus cortitos mensajes ,pero no necesite mas  
**

**Weiss: como agradecerte tu apoyo incondicional...gracias **

**Malli: por que viniendo de ti es un halago tus comentarios**

**Mayte: por que fuiste la primera a la que le enseñe esta idea loca y la que me dio las fuerzas para seguir**

**y Candyda Grandchester: espero que esto cumpla tus espectativas gracias por manifestarte aunque fuese al final!!!\**

**Tambien a las lectoras anonimas les agradezco su compañia!  
**

**A todas muchisimas gracias por tenerme paciencia y dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a esta historia tan especial para mi! mil una veces GRACIAS!!!**

**MILDRED COUNTESS DE GRANDCHESTER(MARIANA SOFIA)  
**


End file.
